


De Bien Belles Vacances

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Techienician, le rating évoluera sûrement avec les chapitres, une fic de vacances pour le huxlolidays
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 124,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Armitage Hux se retrouve traîné pour des vacances à l'autre bout de la France par son petit frère, Techie, qui estime qu'il travaille bien trop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic absolument pas prévue par mon planning :D Mais les copines de Tumblr ont organisé un super event pour l'été, le huxlolidays, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas y participer :D  
> Cette fic évoluera au fil des différents prompts de l'event, je posterai ici 4 prompts par 4 prompts. Si vous voulez lire un peu en avance, rendez-vous sur mon tumblr (toujours sous le nom jesuisbetejesuispatissiere) où je poste un prompt tous les deux jours. Comme je n'ai absolument aucun plan pour cette fic, vous pouvez même me contacter si vous avez des doléances ou si vous voulez essayer d'influencer l'histoire (je ne promets rien mais sait-on jamais).  
> Et enfin, comme cette fic est un peu écrite à l'arrach, je la relis avec bien moins de soin que pour les autres histoires, j'espère donc qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes. Pardon si c'est le cas! En attendant bonne lecture à tous!

**1 : Quand est-ce qu’on arrive ?**

 _ Et tu as dit que nous arrivions à quelle heure ? demanda Armitage Hux en consultant une fois de plus sa montre.

Ce voyage en train lui paraissait interminable. Et pénible. Entre cette sensation de perdre son temps et le marmot derrière lui qui ne cessait de crier, il avait l’impression d’avoir passé des années dans ce wagon. Il supposait qu’il ne serait nullement étonné de bientôt trouver des cheveux blancs dans ses mèches rousses.

Techie jeta un regard mauvais à la Rolex au poignet de son frère.

_ Ca fait au moins la dixième fois que tu me demandes ça. Si tu continues, je te préviens que je te confisque ta montre, menaça-t-il en défiant Armitage de son regard bleu.

_ Comme tu as déjà pris mon ipad et mon téléphone ? maugréa ce dernier.

_ Exactement.

Armitage ne répliqua pas et s’absorba dans la contemplation du paysage.

Traditionnellement, il était celui qui, depuis l’enfance, dirigeait leur duo. Déjà parce qu’il était le plus âgé. Ensuite parce qu’il avait un caractère bien trempé alors que Techie était timide, réservé et mal à l’aise en société. Mais en l’occurrence, il devait admettre que cette fois, c’était son petit frère qui avait pris les rênes de leur périple.

Armitage n’avait nullement eu l’intention de partir en vacances. Mais Techie avait débarqué chez lui avec deux billets de train et la volonté ferme de lui faire lâcher le boulot. Et il n’en avait pas démordu jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage consente à l’accompagner, abandonnant ses fonctions pour quelques semaines, après des années sans temps libre.

_ Ecoute, reprit alors Techie d’une voix plus douce, je sais que tu es très attaché à tous ces objets. Mais tu as besoin d’un vrai break. Tu en as conscience j’espère ?

Armitage grogna. Plus pour ne pas perdre la face que par réelle conviction. Même lui savait qu’il n’avait plus fait de nuit complète depuis des mois. Et qu’il n’avait plus ni vie sociale, ni loisirs. Mais ce poste au parlement européen avait été une vraie aubaine pour sa carrière et sa liste de contacts. Et il s’était peut-être… laissé emporter par l’ampleur de la tâche.

_ Armitage, fit Techie, tes collègues m’ont appelé pour que je vienne te changer les idées tant tu devenais imbuvable.

_ Je n’ai jamais été sympathique.

Techie soupira.

_ Arrête. Tu n’es pas aussi froid et insensible que tu essaies de le faire croire. Ca marche peut-être sur les autres mais certainement pas sur moi. Et pas non plus sur ceux de ton équipe. Tout le monde a vu que tu avais besoin de repos.

_ Mais il y avait ce sommet au parlement à organiser ! se défendit Armitage. Avec une quinzaine de chefs d’état. Je devais tout gérer depuis leur arrivée jusqu’aux mesures de sécurité, la circulation sur l’autoroute, les plaintes des locaux qui trouvaient qu’on en faisait trop, mais aussi…

_ Je sais, je sais, le coupa Techie. Et d’après ce que ton collègue euh… Michoko ?

_ Mitaka.

_ Oui, c’est ça, Mitaka m’a dit que ça avait été un vrai succès. Alors maintenant, tu lâches tout et tu viens passer un peu de temps avec moi en bord de mer. Nous profiterons de la petite maison que j’ai louée, nous mangerons des glaces, nous irons à la plage…

_ Nous bronzerons ? proposa Armitage avec enfin un début de sourire.

La perspective de passer quelques jours en compagnie de son petit frère n’était pas déplaisante. Il était vrai qu’ils ne s’étaient pas assez vus ces dernières années et se retrouver comme lorsqu’ils étaient enfants et les meilleurs amis du monde avait quelque chose de grisant. Et puis si Techie lui promettait des glaces… Armitage adorait les glaces.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. De mémoire familiale, jamais un Hux n’avait bronzé correctement. Au mieux leurs peaux laiteuses tournaient au blanc caillé. Au pire au rouge rubis. Armitage gardait un souvenir cuisant d’une sortie scolaire où il avait oublié de se tartiner de crème. Il était depuis devenu l’homme le plus organisé qui soit et n’avait jamais répété cette erreur. Jusqu’à ce jour. Mais il avait cette fois l’excuse d’avoir été pris au dépourvu.

_ J’espère que tu as prévu la dose d’écran total, déclara-t-il, sentant enfin ses muscles et ses nerfs se relâcher un peu.

Techie opina avec enthousiasme.

_ J’ai tout ce qu’il faut. Et au pire tu sais, nous ne serons pas en pleine cambrousse. S’il manque quoi que ce soit, nous pourrons l’acheter sur place.

_ Et tes allergies ? ajouta Armitage en se penchant vers les yeux constamment rougis de Techie. Tu n’as pas peur qu’elles empirent à être en pleine cambrousse ?

_ Je viens de te dire que nous n’allions pas être en pleine cambrousse ! Et non je n’ai pas peur pour mes allergies. Je n’ai plus douze ans tu sais.

_ Oh pardon, fit Armitage en secouant la tête, je n’avais pas conscience du fait que les allergies disparaissaient avec l’âge.

Techie lui pinça le bras.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. J’ai mes médicaments et je sais quand et dans quelles circonstances les prendre. Tout va bien se passer. Surtout que nous ne serons pas en pleine cambrousse, insista-t-il.

_ Si nous ne sommes pas en pleine cambrousse, pourquoi n’avons-nous pas pris l’avion ? Ca aurait été dix fois plus vite.

_ Parce que nous sommes en vacances, que nous ne sommes donc pas pressés et que l’avion me fait mal aux oreilles.

_ Le gamin derrière me fait mal aux oreilles, marmonna Armitage.

Techie gloussa.

_ Il n’y en a plus pour très longtemps, le rassura-t-il avant de se replonger dans le livre qu’il avait ouvert dès leur départ.

C’était étrange pour Armitage de voir Techie sur autre chose que son ordinateur portable. Mais il supposait que son petit frère avait voulu lui montrer l’exemple en abandonnant chez lui tout appareil électronique.

_ C’est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il. Je n’en vois vraiment plus le bout.

Et par réflexe, il consulta une fois de plus sa montre. Techie referma brusquement son livre, la couverture claquant sur les pages, et fusilla Armitage du regard.

_ Ca suffit, déclara-t-il. Donne-moi cette montre.

_ Mais…

_ Armie. Je t’avais prévenu.

Armitage soupira et dégrafa le bracelet. S’il était une chose qu’il détestait encore plus que d’abandonner derrière lui toute sa précieuse technologie, c’était de voir son petit frère contrarié.

_ Merci, fit Techie en glissant la montre dans la poche de son pantalon trop court.

Ou de son short trop long. Armitage ne savait pas vraiment. Il n’avait jamais compris les goûts vestimentaires de son frère. Rien que le jaune de son t-shirt…

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber contre son dossier. Qui reçut un nouveau coup de pied. Armitage soupira.

_ Tu aurais quand même pu prendre des billets de première classe, grogna-t-il en appuyant son front contre la fenêtre.

 

**2 : T’as mis ta crème solaire ?**

 A l’ombre d’un parasol bleu trouvé dans leur maison de location, Armitage Hux observait la plage. Lui et Techie étaient arrivés la veille au soir et au final, malgré ses réticences, Armitage devait bien admettre que la situation n’était pas aussi pénible qu’il l’avait envisagé.

Certes, la maison réservée par Techie était petite, mais propre et fonctionnelle. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, une salle de bain correcte, une cuisine équipée pas trop vieillotte et même une terrasse sur laquelle ils avaient, à peine installés, pris un verre en regardant le soleil se coucher, leurs corps encore engourdis par les longues heures de train.

Et puis surtout, elle n’était qu’à quelques minutes de marche de la mer.

Si on avait demandé à Armitage Hux son avis sur la plage, il se serait contenté de froncer le nez de manière dédaigneuse. Pour lui, la plage représentait tout ce qu’il détestait. La foule, les enfants qui crient, le soleil qui brûle sa peau, les jeunes écoutant leur musique à fond sur de vieux postes, les jet-ski puant l’essence, le sable jusque dans la raie des fesses ou encore les vendeurs de glace ambulants vous réveillant au milieu de votre sieste. Il avait donc évité de s’y rendre pendant des années. Mais Techie avait tant insisté qu’il avait fini par céder.

Et maintenant qu’il y était, il découvrait que ses préjugés n’étaient pas vraiment fondés. Les plages du Sud-Ouest étaient suffisamment vastes pour qu’on puisse s’y installer sans être dérangé par des voisins inconvenants, il n’avait pas encore vu de vendeur de glace ambulant et les vagues étaient bien trop fortes pour les jet-ski. Et si ce n’était pour une poignée de baigneurs dans l’eau encore froide de ce début de saison, les flots étaient principalement occupés par des surfeurs.

Comme pour la plage, Armitage avait bien des aprioris sur les surfeurs, à son sens des décérébrés décolorés qui feraient mieux de se trouver un vrai métier plutôt que de passer leurs journées sur l’eau et leurs nuits à fumer des substances illicites en tapant sur des djembés.

Mais en ce jour, Armitage admirait la courbe de leurs corps alors qu’ils chevauchaient vaillamment leurs planches sur les rouleaux. De là où il se trouvait, assis sur sa serviette à quelques dizaines de mètres de l’eau, il ne voyait malheureusement pas bien les détails mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’admirer les épaules particulièrement larges et le torse délicieusement sculpté d’un grand brun à la chevelure longue.

Armitage  méprisait les cheveux longs autant qu’il méprisait la plage ou les surfeurs. Seul Techie échappait à son jugement sévère. Déjà parce qu’il était son petit frère et qu’Armitage lui passait tout. Ensuite parce qu’ainsi ils se ressemblaient un peu moins. Enfin, parce qu’il savait que se cacher derrière ses cheveux était une façon pour Techie de se rassurer dans les situations inconfortables. Son frère n’avait pas hérité comme lui d’un tempérament fort et Armitage n’allait certainement pas lui enlever un de ses moyens de défense. Mais au grand brun sur sa planche, songea Armitage, il pourrait aussi passer cette faute de goût s’il lui permettait de laisser courir ses mains sur les muscles de son corps digne d’un apollon.

_ Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses ! fit Techie avec malice à ses côtés, tirant Armitage de ses rêveries.

_ Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Techie gloussa et leva la main pour tapoter l’épaule d’Armitage.

_ Pas à moi, Armie ! Ca fait un bon quart d’heure que tes yeux n’ont pas quitté le brun là-bas.

_ Je ne vois pas de quel brun tu parles, grogna Armitage qui avait espéré que ses lunettes de soleil suffiraient à dissimuler où se posait son regard.

_ Va lui parler, souffla Techie en se penchant à son oreille.

Armitage tourna vers lui son visage rendu écarlate par la chaleur et la gêne.

_ Certainement pas ! s’écria-t-il. Et d’ailleurs…

Il se pencha et fouilla dans leur sac, sortant la bouteille d’écran total.

_ … tu es en train de virer au rose. Tu es sûr que tu as mis ta crème solaire avant de partir ?

_ Certain, répondit Techie. Je l’ai même fait avant toi.

_ Remets-en, insista Armitage en forçant la bouteille dans la main de Techie.

_ D’accord, d’accord, consentit ce dernier.

Armitage opina et reporta  son attention vers la mer. Pas le grand brun. La mer.

Une voix grave et hésitante, un peu bourrue, le tira de ses pensées peu après.

_ Be… Besoin d’aide ?

Il se retourna pour découvrir un type à l’allure louche accroupi juste à côté de son petit frère qui tentait désespérément d’enduire son dos de crème. Techie leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, faisant monter un instinct protecteur en Armitage. Techie était trop pur et naïf pour ce monde ! C’était pourtant évident que l’inconnu, avec sa masse de boucles blondes mal peignées, son visage rougeaud, son regard fuyant et ses énormes lunettes dorées à la monture passée de mode depuis au moins quarante ans, était un pervers.

_ Je m’en occupe, grogna Armitage avant que Techie ne réponde.

Il lui prit la crème des mains et en fit couler une bonne dose au creux de sa paume.

_ Oh, vous êtes jumeaux ? lança le type qui n’avait vraisemblablement pas compris qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu ici.

_ Absolument pas, répondit sèchement Armitage. Je suis le plus âgé.

_ Et je suis le plus jeune, enchaîna Techie.

Armitage roula des yeux. Il aurait espéré que Techie comprenne enfin la situation et qu’il se taise. Ce n’était pourtant pas son genre d’adresser la parole à des types louches surgis de nulle part ! Quand il lui passa la crème dans le dos, Armitage le fit peut-être avec plus de virulence que nécessaire.

_ Au fait, je m’appelle Matt, lança brusquement le type alors qu’Armitage avait espéré qu’enfin il leur ficherait la paix.

Il avait paru sur le point de partir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers eux.

_ Matthias ? Matthieu ? demanda Techie.

_ Juste Matt, répondit le type en esquissant un début de sourire.

_ Passionnant, grogna Armitage en rebouchant la crème solaire. Maintenant, Matt, si tu pouvais juste…

_ Je suis Techie ! piailla alors son petit frère avec fébrilité.

_ Techie ? C’est… original, commenta timidement Matt. Enchanté Techie.

_ Enchanté Matt.

Armitage eut envie de balancer son tube de crème au visage de Matt. L’importun comprendrait peut-être enfin qu’il fallait les laisser en paix !

Quand il réalisa que Matt et Techie étaient en train de s’observer avec des sourires hésitants, Armitage songea à rouvrir la crème pour en avaler tout le contenu. Un séjour à l’hôpital semblait plus doux que d’assister à un spectacle pareil.

_ Techie, arrête, grommela-t-il, espérant que son petit frère l’entende mais pas « Matt ».

Quoi qu’avec les oreilles qu’il se payait…

_ Tec… commença-t-il avant que des appels derrière eux ne l’interrompent.

_ Matt ! Matt ! Où es-tu passé ?

Matt parut enfin sortir de la transe dans laquelle Techie et lui étaient plongés et agita la main vers la plage.

_ Ici Kylo ! Je suis ici !

Armitage tourna la tête pour découvrir le surfeur brun sur lequel il avait très très légèrement fantasmé se diriger vers eux. Vu de plus près, il était plus… moins… il était différent de ce à quoi Armitage s’était attendu. En fait, il ressemblait à Matt s’il avait eu une chevelure moins ingrate. Le même gros nez, les mêmes grosses lèvres, les mêmes grandes oreilles. Même les grains de beauté étaient quasiment identiques ! Par contre son corps… son corps… Dommage qu’il ait l’air aussi idiot.

_ Kylo, je te présente Techie, fit Matt avec un sourire. Et…

_ Armitage, grogna l’intéressé pendant que Techie gloussait en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

_ Comme le fromage ? répliqua le surfeur, sa planche sous le bras et les yeux ronds.

_ Le fromage c’est l’Ermitage, corrigea Techie en dissimulant un sourire amusé derrière sa main.

Armitage secoua la tête. On ne la lui avait jamais faite celle-là tiens…

_ Je suppose que toi peut-être tu as un nom formidable et extraordinaire, grogna-t-il en se demandant comment son petit moment de tranquillité parfaite avait pu autant dégénérer.

_ Je suis Kylo… fit le surfeur en gonflant le torse sur lequel glissaient encore des gouttelettes d’eau.

Armitage se força à scruter son visage mal fichu.

_ …Kylo Ren, termina-t-il le menton levé.

Un fichu crétin, conclut Armitage. Dommage, vu de loin, il avait semblé tellement plaisant.

_ Kilo Renne ? demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir retenir sa langue. C’est l’unité de mesure d’Ikea ça, non ?

Kylo se dégonfla comme une baudruche et son regard s’assombrit.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec des imbéciles pareils, Matt ! s’écria-t-il. Viens, on a encore des points à travailler sur ma planche.

Matt se redressa, ses pupilles allant de Kylo à Techie, ses gestes hésitants.

_ Nous sommes là pour plusieurs semaines, souffla Techie à son encontre et le visage de Matt se détendit.

Enfin il se résolut à s’éloigner.

_ Au fait, appela Armitage avant qu’ils ne soient trop loin, vous êtes jumeaux ?

Il avait tellement entendu la remarque qu’il ressentait une pointe de satisfaction à pouvoir l’utiliser sur quelqu’un d’autre.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert, leurs faciès similaires froncés de manière parfaitement identique et leurs moues boudeuses tout aussi semblables.

_ Bien sûr que non, fit Kylo Ren avec dédain. Il est blond et je suis brun. Nous sommes juste cousins.

Et ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la dune qui bordait la plage.

Armitage souffla. Enfin, il allait pouvoir retrouver le calme et un nouveau surfeur à zieuter.

Techie se laissa tomber dos contre le sable et posa ses yeux bleus sur lui. Armitage s’attendait presque à ce qu’il lui passe un savon pour avoir fait déguerpir leurs nouvelles connaissances mais le visage de son petit frère n’avait jamais été aussi rayonnant. Ses joues étaient rosies sans que le soleil n’ait eu là-dedans aucun rôle.

_ Dis-moi Armie, fit-il d’un air rêveur. Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Armitage sentit son estomac se nouer et il se leva brusquement. Il allait piquer une tête. Le froid de l’océan lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

  

**3 : Barbecue dans le « jardin »**

 L’air du soir était doux après une nouvelle journée à la plage sous la chaleur du soleil. Techie sentait même une petite brise jouer avec ses cheveux, apaisant sa peau toujours blanche malgré les heures passées sur le sable. Il fallait dire qu’à se couvrir de crème et à rester prostré sous le parasol, il ne risquait pas de prendre des couleurs.

Armitage, quant à lui, avait été se baigner plusieurs fois et il avait le bout du nez rouge. Techie ne le lui avait pas dit. Mais il ricanait intérieurement quand son frère réaliserait l’ampleur des dégâts à leur retour dans la maisonnette. Surtout qu’il était le premier à sermonner Techie lorsqu’il ne se couvrait pas bien d’écran total. Et ce dernier tenait là une petite vengeance sans conséquences. Armitage pouvait être tellement coincé, il était toujours amusant de le découvrir autrement qu’impeccable. Mais il avait quand même réussi à se lisser les cheveux en arrière malgré les vagues qui l’avaient promptement décoiffé.

Techie, lui, n’avait pas encore osé se rendre dans l’eau. C’était la première fois que les deux frères avaient l’occasion de se baigner dans l’océan et c’était bien plus impressionnant que tout ce que Techie avait pu s’imaginer. Il avait l’habitude de la Méditerranée, voire de la piscine, des lieux où il pouvait éviter de plonger la tête sous l’eau. C’était contrindiqué avec ses problèmes d’yeux et Techie n’avait aucune envie de passer toute une nuit à se tordre de douleur parce que du sel ou du chlore s’était glissé sous ses paupières fragilisées.

Dans l’Atlantique, il lui semblait qu’il n’aurait pas le choix. S’il ne plongeait pas de lui-même la tête sous les flots, les flots le feraient pour lui. C’était angoissant. Mais aussi extrêmement tentant. Il en avait souvent assez d’être aussi délicat, de devoir faire attention à tout, au risque de gâcher son plaisir. Et plusieurs fois dans la journée, il avait eu envie de repousser ses limites et de rejoindre Armitage qui défiait les vagues comme si elles ne représentaient rien. Mais il n’avait pas osé. Et puis aussi, il avait craint de louper Matt. Mais le jeune homme rencontré la veille n’avait pas montré le bout de son long nez et Techie se demandait s’il avait rêvé la connexion qu’ils avaient semblé avoir après seulement quelques mots échangés.

Ce qui le rassurait, c’était que Kylo n’avait pas été là non plus, ni sur la plage, ni sur sa planche et Techie avait tenté de rationnaliser en se disant que les deux cousins devaient être occupés ailleurs. Quant à son frère, il ne les avait pas du tout mentionnés, comme s’il les avait déjà oubliés. D’ailleurs, le soir même, quand Techie avait reparlé du grand blond et de son cousin au corps d’athlète, Armitage avait fait mine de ne pas l’entendre et Techie n’avait pas insisté. Il savait que c’était inutile quand son frère avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule.

_ Tout va bien ? fit Armitage à ses côtés, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Techie cligna ses yeux gonflés de fin de journée avant d’opiner.

_ Bien sûr que tout va bien ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Après tout, même s’il avait été déçu de ne pas revoir Matt, il était en vacances, il était avec son frère et le beau temps était au rendez-vous.

_ Si tu es fatigué, insista Armitage, toujours aussi protecteur, tu n’as qu’à rentrer et je ferai les courses seul.

_ Je ne suis pas fatigué, répliqua Techie. Je pensais juste à… quelque chose, conclut-il en rougissant. Rien d’important. Et non, nous avons dit que nous ferions les courses ensemble, nous allons faire les courses ensemble. En plus, nous y sommes presque.

Lors de leur arrivée, ils avaient repéré une petite supérette sur l’une des places principales du village, un joli petit parc bien entretenu avec des arbres et une pelouse bien verte malgré le début de l’été. Le genre de jardin que Techie aurait aimé avoir, frais, mais sans parterres de fleurs pour ne pas déclencher ses trop nombreuses allergies.

En quittant la plage, les deux frères avaient décidé de faire quelques courses histoire d’acheter des fruits frais pour le dîner. Avec la chaleur ambiante, Techie n’avait eu envie de rien d’autre. En tout cas, jusqu’à cet instant. Car à présent qu’ils se rapprochaient, une appétissante odeur de viande lui chatouillait les narines.

_ Tu sens ce que je sens ? fit-il à Armitage.

_ Je me demandais s’il s’agissait de mon imagination, répondit celui-ci. Mais tu le sens aussi…

_ Je le sens aussi, confirma Techie dont le ventre se fit entendre.

Il y porta la main pour le faire taire mais Armitage ne se moqua pas de lui. Au contraire, son frère pressa le pas et il l’imita.

Lorsqu’ils tournèrent dans la ruelle suivante, ils découvrirent la place avec le jardin couverte de monde. De grandes banderoles colorées étaient accrochées aux arbres et de grands barbecues avaient été dressés, faisant monter les effluves alléchantes que les deux frères avaient captées.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Techie à Armitage qui secoua la tête.

_ Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, admit-il.

Et soudain, l’idée de manger des fruits parut bien dérisoire à Techie. Son palais lui réclamait plutôt des côtelettes juteuses ou des saucisses bien grillées.

_ Bonjour ! lança une voix joyeuse à quelques pas d’eux.

Techie et Armitage se tournèrent de concert pour trouver face à eux une jeune femme au sourire lumineux. Ses joues étaient rouges et trois chignons se balançaient sur sa tête.

_ Bonjour, dit Armitage avec une certaine retenue comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il ne connaissait pas quelqu’un.

Techie savait qu’au premier abord, les gens trouvaient son frère froid et hautain. Au second abord aussi d’ailleurs. Et probablement au troisième. C’était une chose à laquelle il avait du mal à s’habituer malgré les années, lui qui avait toujours connu son grand frère comme une personne aimante et protectrice. Mais il semblait être le seul à le voir.

_ Bon… bonjour, se força-t-il à répondre malgré sa timidité, espérant rattraper un peu l’attitude d’Armitage.

La jeune femme ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancée.

_ Vous êtes nouveaux ici ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne vous avais jamais vus avant !

_ Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux jours, confirma Armitage. C’est la première fois que nous venons dans la région.

Elle leur tendit la main et Armitage la saisit avec raideur, comme s’il était en plein dîner d’affaires. Techie effleura à peine ses doigts en forçant un sourire. Elle était charmante et avenante mais en général, il était mal à l’aise face aux inconnus. Ce devait être une caractéristique familiale, donner une impression négative dès la première rencontre.

_ Je suis Rey, déclara-t-elle comme si l’attitude des deux frères était normale. Et tous les ans j’organise ce grand barbecue pour une association caritative. Nous aidons les enfants issus de milieux modestes à venir passer quelques jours ici, à découvrir l’océan, à apprendre les bases du surf. C’est un projet épatant et qui fonctionne bien. Pour y participer, il vous suffit de donner dix euros à l’entrée et ensuite c’est nourriture et festivités à volonté. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Le silence retomba entre eux et Armitage se tourna vers Techie. Il lui donnait le choix. Il savait que Techie avait du mal lorsqu’il était en présence d’un trop grand nombre de gens et ne voulait rien lui imposer. Mais l’atmosphère paraissait sereine et les odeurs étaient une douce torture à laquelle Techie avait bien du mal à résister. Il réalisa soudain qu’il mourait de faim.

_ Si c’est pour une bonne cause, bredouilla-t-il.

Le sourire de Rey brilla plus encore, chose qui avait paru impossible à Techie et elle leur désigna un petit stand vers lequel se diriger.

_ Par ici, annonça-t-elle. La vieille dame s’appelle Maz. C’est elle qui tient la supérette et qui nous fournit. C’est aussi elle qui vous encaissera et vous donnera un pin’s à accrocher à vos t-shirts indiquant que vous avez payé. Et au nom de tous les enfants, merci beaucoup !

Et elle repartit à la recherche de nouveaux touristes.

 

« *** »

 

Quand Techie se retrouva devant Maz, il regretta un peu son choix de participer au barbecue. En effet, la vieille femme ne dit presque rien mais les scruta de ses yeux sombres rendus énormes par la plus épaisse paire de lunettes que Techie n’ait jamais vue. Il eut l’impression d’avoir son âme mise à nu. Heureusement, Armitage s’occupa de toutes les formalités, payant et l’aidant à accrocher le pin’s vert fluo sur son t-shirt jaune. Techie se demanda s’il pourrait le garder. Cela ferait un souvenir de ce petit séjour en compagnie de son frère.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda ce dernier. Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Techie secoua la tête. Il y avait tant à voir !

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour observer de loin les barbecues ou les longues tables dressées où trônaient essentiellement des salades composées. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, depuis la salade verte jusqu’à la salade de pâtes qui n’avait de salade que le nom. Et la publicité de Rey devait fonctionner car une foule de plus en plus dense se pressait à présent dans le parc, forçant Techie à reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il se dissimule sous l’ombre d’un arbre.

_ Tu veux que j’aille te chercher quelque chose ? proposa Armitage dont Techie savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas à bousculer les autres pour atteindre ce qu’il voudrait.

_ Oui merci. Je te laisse choisir, tu connais mes goûts.

Armitage approuva et se fondit dans la masse, laissant Techie appuyé contre l’arbre comme s’il cherchait à se dissimuler dans le tronc.

_ Hey ! l’interpela soudain quelqu’un, le faisant sursauter alors qu’il était en train de chercher Armitage des yeux.

Il tourna la tête pour trouver Kylo Ren venant vers lui à grandes enjambées. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Si Kylo était là, Matt n’était peut-être pas loin.

_ Tu es… tu es… hésita Kylo, le doigt tendu vers lui.

_ Techie, l’aida celui-ci.

Kylo ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Je suis Kylo ! On s’est rencontrés hier, sur la plage. Et toi tu es…

Il butta de nouveau.

_ Techie, répéta nerveusement ce dernier.

_ Kylo ! Je viens de te le dire ! Et toi, t’es qui ?

_ Techie, souffla Techie en rougissant brusquement.

C’était une situation clairement embarrassante et il ne savait pas trop comment s’en sortir. Il aurait vraiment voulu que le tronc de l’arbre l’engloutisse. Ou qu’Armitage revienne.

_ Je m’appelle Techie, fit-il finalement, pour plus de clarté.

Kylo ricana.

_ Je sais ! Je sais ! Je te charriais simplement.

Techie eut un petit rire nerveux et baissa la tête pour se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux. Il se faisait toujours avoir par ce genre de blagues idiotes qui ne l’amusait pas du tout. Armitage lui disait souvent qu’il était trop naïf, trop pur…

_ Je ne risquais de toute façon pas de l’oublier, poursuivit Kylo en roulant des yeux. Depuis hier, je n’entends que ça venant de Matt. Techie ceci, Techie cela…

_ Matt est là ? l’interrompit nerveusement Techie qui aurait préféré retrouver le grand blond plutôt que son idiot de cousin.

_ Oui, oui, lui confirma Kylo en regardant autour de lui. On a passé la journée à aider Rey à monter tout ça. Il doit encore être dans le coin. En général il est facile à repérer. C’est celui qui dépasse de la foule.

Avec espoir, Techie scruta toutes les têtes. Mais Kylo fut plus rapide.

_ Hé Matt ! appela-t-il vers le grand blond qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d’eux. Ton petit copain est là.

Les joues de Techie s’enflammèrent. Mais il fut rassuré de constater que le visage de Matt lorsqu’il s’approcha était aussi écarlate que le sien.

_ Salut Techie, murmura-t-il si bas que Techie l’entendit à peine.

_ Salut, bredouilla Techie.

Les petits coups d’œil qu’il osait jeter à Matt lui confirmaient que celui-ci fixait la même touffe d’herbe que lui entre leurs pieds.

_ Ces deux là sont encore en train de t’enquiquiner ?

Techie se redressa quand la voix d’Armitage s’éleva dans son dos.

_ Non ! Je… Ils… hésita Techie qui ne savait pas comment avouer devant Matt qu’il était heureux de le revoir.

Le visage de Kylo se crispa et son regard s’assombrit.

_ Ermitage, lança-t-il.

_ Kilo Renne, fit Armitage.

Techie vit son grand frère se placer à ses côtés, le torse bombé, comme s’il défiait les cousins de leur adresser une fois de plus la parole.

Les yeux de Kylo le détaillèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre le contenu de l’assiette qu’Armitage avait à la main. Un rictus moqueur naquit sur ses traits irréguliers.

_ Alors Ermitage, on aime les saucisses ? lança-t-il avec force.

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ C’est parce que tu es un gros lourd que tes parents t’ont appelé Kilo ?

_ Et c’est parce que tu es puant que tes parents t’ont appelé comme un fromage ? répliqua Kylo.

Techie se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Son frère avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur et il savait qu’il pouvait continuer ce type de joute verbale pendant des heures s’il le fallait, jusqu’à ce qu’il laisse son opposant épuisé et humilié. Techie, lui, avait juste voulu un morceau de viande.

Une ombre lui bloqua alors le soleil couchant et il réalisa que Matt avait profité de la dispute pour se rapprocher de lui.

_ Euh… hum… hésita-t-il en remontant ses lunettes d’un geste maladroit, les côtelettes d’agneau sont très bonnes là-bas. Tu… veux…

_ Oui ! Volontiers ! le coupa Techie avec trop d’empressement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Techie sentit son sourire revenir. Il s’élargit plus encore quand Matt posa la main sur son coude pour le diriger vers un des barbecues un peu à l’écart.

 

 **4 : Bal populaire ~~à Arkanis~~**

Matt regardait Techie terminer sa cinquième côtelette d’agneau d’affilée. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi frêle, il avait un sacré appétit, au point que Matt se demandait si Ermitage ou quel que soit son nom ne privait pas habituellement son petit frère de nourriture. Il avait même mangé plus que Matt lui-même ! Et pourtant, avec son grand corps et ses activités physiques quotidiennes, Matt pouvait vider avidement bien des plats.

Mais bon, il devait bien avouer qu’il avait passé plus de temps ce soir à observer Techie qu’à s’occuper du contenu de son assiette. Il était tellement adorable, à se lécher les doigts couverts de jus et d’herbes de Provence, à lui sourire timidement derrière son rideau de cheveux roux ou à cligner des yeux lorsque les lumières des lampions accrochés dans les arbres s’étaient allumées à la nuit tombée. Matt avait même pu se vanter d’avoir installé lui-même l’éclairage de la soirée, ce qui avait grandement impressionné Techie.

_ Tu as fait un travail remarquable, lui avait-il dit. C’est juste… magnifique !

Matt s’était à peine retenu de lui dire que c’était lui qui était magnifique, tout comme il ne lui avait pas  précisé qu’il n’avait pas fait grand-chose d’autre que de suivre les directives de Rey. Il ne voulait pas gâcher  la bonne impression que Techie avait de lui.

En fait, Matt avait encore bien du mal à réaliser que ce qui était en train de lui arriver était réel. Il avait toujours été à l’écart, un peu sauvage, un peu isolé. Kylo était la seule personne qu’il pouvait considérer comme son ami en plus d’être son cousin. Et Matt était toujours mal à l’aise face à des inconnus. Souvent, ses réflexions ou remarques tombaient à plat ou étaient ignorées. Il n’était pas fait pour la vie sociale, il en avait conscience.

Mais lorsque la veille ses yeux étaient tombés sur Techie, il avait manqué de défaillir. Il l’avait juste trouvé… parfait. Unique. Et après de longues minutes de frustration, il avait puisé dans tout son courage pour lui adresser la parole.

Lorsque les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, il s’était maudit. Ca avait été une façon d’aborder le jeune homme tellement… stupide ! Pour un peu, Matt se serait plongé la tête dans le sable. Ou se serait jeté dans les vagues jusqu’à ce que le courant le fasse disparaître dans l’oubli. Et il avait senti une colère bien familière pousser depuis ses entrailles, jusqu’à ses poings. Mais là, un miracle s’était produit. Techie ne s’était pas moqué de lui. Au contraire, il lui avait souri. Et le cœur de Matt avait cessé de battre avant de s’emballer à nouveau. Matt avait raté bien des choses dans sa vie. Il avait soudain réalisé qu’elles n’avaient nulle importance. La seule chose cruciale se déroulait ici et maintenant et celle-ci, il n’avait pas le droit de la gâcher. Sinon, il savait qu’il en mourrait.

_ C’était délicieux ! déclara Techie en finissant de se lécher les doigts.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il l’observait, Matt se trouva hypnotisé par ses gestes un peu maladroits, un peu gauches mais qui lui donnaient envie de serrer dans ses bras le jeune homme. Les mains de Techie étaient si petites et sa bouche si rose. Deviner le bout de sa langue toucher ses doigts était…

Matt devint écarlate et il détourna le regard.

_ Tu veux autre chose ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés vers le ciel étoilé au dessus d’eux.

A travers les branches des arbres, il ne pouvait que le deviner, mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait changé d’endroit. Le reste du parc était toujours bondé. Mais ici, un peu à l’écart, il pouvait profiter d’un instant de calme en compagnie de Techie.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Oh non ! Je suis gavé. Si je mange une bouchée de plus, je vais être incapable de me remettre debout.

_ Alors je te porterai où tu voudras ! s’écria Matt avec conviction.

Il voulait faire comprendre à Techie à quel point il était sérieux. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer mais il était déjà devenu si important pour lui. Cette connexion, Matt ne l’avait jamais ressentie avant.

Techie cacha un petit rire derrière sa main que Matt eut envie de saisir.

_ Tu sais, reprit ce dernier avec la même intensité, je ne fais jamais ça d’habitude.

Techie cligna de ses grands yeux. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Matt l’avait vu sortir de sa poche une petite bouteille et s’humidifier les globes oculaires. Il n’avait pas osé lui demander ce dont il s’agissait. Mais il s’était déjà douté que Techie avait des problèmes d’yeux. Après tout, le bord de ses paupières était étrangement cerclé de rouge. Cela ne dérangeait pas Matt. Au contraire, il trouvait que cela donnait une vraie puissance au regard du jeune homme.

_ De quoi ? fit Techie. Des barbecues ?

Matt secoua la tête avec tant de force qu’il dut remettre ses lunettes en place.

_ Non ! Demander à des étrangers s’ils veulent que je les aide à mettre de la crème solaire. Bordel, quand j’y repense, grogna-t-il la mâchoire serrée, c’est tellement embarrassant. Je suis désolé.

_ Mais… intervint Techie.

Matt ne lui donna pas l’occasion de continuer.

_ Mais je t’avais vu de loin et… et je cherchais une excuse pour te parler. N’importe quelle excuse !

Techie détourna à son tour le regard et Matt crut qu’une fois de plus il en avait trop dit. Mais les pommettes de son interlocuteur étaient roses et il retenait avec bien du mal un large sourire.

_ Je suis très content que tu sois venu me parler, admit Techie.

_ C’est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr ! Sinon je serais avec mon frère et pas là, juste avec toi.

_ Oh Techie, souffla-t-il.

_ Matt…

Techie releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Ils brillaient et la lumière des lampions rendait écarlate sa chevelure rousse. Il était vraiment parfait, songea Matt. Même le petit morceau de thym ou de romarin posé au coin de sa bouche ne gâchait pas sa beauté.

_ Euh… hésita Matt. Tu as un truc là…

Il désigna sa propre bouche et aussitôt, Techie parut mortifié.

_ Oh… euh… merci…

Il s’essuya les lèvres avec plus de force qu’il n’était nécessaire. Et, se détournant brusquement, il se passa un doigt sur les dents à la recherche d’autres herbes. Cela fit se demander à Matt si lui aussi n’avait pas quelque chose de coincé entre les dents qui mettrait à mal son… charme ? S’il pouvait utiliser ce mot…

A l’instar de Techie, il utilisa son index pour frotter l’intérieur de sa bouche.

Merde, pensa-t-il. Avec l’ail qui assaisonnait la viande, il devait avoir une haleine de chacal. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de…

Le son d’une trompette s’éleva dans la nuit et Techie poussa un cri de surprise. Il tourna son visage paniqué vers Matt qui fut submergé par une vague de tendresse qui le laissa à bout de souffle. Il tendit une main vers Techie et la lui posa sur le bras.

_ Ce n’est rien, le rassura-t-il alors qu’une musique festive démarrait à l’autre bout du parc. Juste la banda qui commence à jouer !

_ La quoi ?

_ La banda. Ce sont des groupes traditionnels locaux. Il y en a toujours un qui vient jouer pour le barbecue de Rey. Ils sont très populaires par ici.

_ Oh, répondit simplement Techie.

Mais Matt pouvait voir qu’à présent que sa peur initiale était passée, il écoutait attentivement le rythme endiablé qui avait déjà commencé à faire danser une partie de la foule.

Et soudain, il éclata de rire et Matt eut l’impression que le soleil se levait pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s’écria Techie. C’est terrible ! J’ai l’impression d’être dans un concert de Patrick Sébastien !

Matt ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’un compliment ou non. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il avait très envie de poser ses mains sur Techie et que la danse était une excellente excuse pour cela. Normalement, Matt ne dansait pas. Du tout. Déjà parce que Kylo pensait que c’était naze. Ensuite parce qu’il avait conscience que son corps trop grand et trop massif n’était pas du tout élégant. Mais en cet instant, il s’en moquait pas mal.

_ Tu veux danser ? proposa-t-il avant que sa raison ne prenne le dessus et qu’il ne change d’avis.

_ Je ne sais pas danser, bredouilla Techie avec une petite moue.

_ Moi non plus ! répliqua Matt.

Et il y avait tant de sincérité dans son ton que Techie finit par opiner.

Aussitôt, Matt fut sur ses pieds. Et il tendit la main à Techie qui s’en saisit sans hésitation. Et ce fut ainsi, main dans la main, qu’ils rejoignirent l’aire de danse.

 

« *** »

 

Après trois ou quatre chansons à plus se tortiller et sautiller qu’à danser, Matt avait un énorme sourire. Quant à Techie, tout son visage était aussi rouge que le bord de ses yeux. Il avait même du mal à respirer entre son souffle court et ses hoquets de rire.

_ Ca va aller ? s’inquiéta Matt en lui tapotant le dos.

Techie opina avant de repousser de la main quelques mèches de cheveux qui s’étaient collées à son visage en sueur.

_ C’est… c’est la première fois que je fais ça ! s’écria-t-il.

_ Et ça te plait ? demanda Matt même si la joie était évidente sur les traits de Techie.

Il avait juste envie de l’entendre dire qu’il passait un bon moment en sa compagnie.

_ J’adore ! s’enthousiasma Techie avant que le dos d’une femme en pleine danse ne le bouscule.

Matt serra les poings, prêt à en découdre avec la maladroite quand Techie lui attrapa le bras.

_ J’ai besoin d’une pause, admit-il. Viens, allons plus au calme.

Matt se laissa traîner hors de la piste de danse, son regard noir toujours fixé sur la femme qui n’avait rien vu du drame qu’elle avait failli provoquer. Mais quand la main de Techie glissa le long de son poignet pour saisir ses doigts, Matt oublia tout de l’incident.

Tout le temps qu’ils avaient dansé ensemble, il s’était émerveillé du fait que malgré l’énorme différence de gabarit entre leurs mains, elles soient capables de s’unir avec un tel naturel. Sentiment qu’il ressentit une fois de plus.

Il vit alors Techie se redresser et scruter les visages autour de lui. Matt réalisa que si le jeune homme se tenait la plupart du temps courbé, à présent il était presque aussi grand que lui. C’était… perturbant. Mais pas un problème.

_ Tu cherches quelque chose ? fit-il.

_ Mon frère, admit Techie.

Ah… oui… Matt avait presque oublié qu’ils avaient faussé compagnie à Kylo et Ermitage en pleine dispute.

_ Si ça se trouve, ils se sont entretués, proposa Matt alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le coin où ils avaient pour la dernière fois vu les deux autres.

_ Connaissant Armitage, s’ils ont disparu, s’entretuer n’est pas la chose qu’ils sont en train de faire, répliqua Techie avec un ricanement qui laissa Matt perplexe.

Mais lorsqu’il chercha à son tour, il repéra sans difficulté la large silhouette de Kylo. Et à quelques pas de lui se tenait toujours le frère de Techie.

_ Enfin vous voilà ! grogna Kylo en guise de préambule. Je pensais que Rey vous avait embauchés pour cuire des saucisses ou quelque chose du genre.

Ermitage ne dit rien mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains jointes, son regard se durcit. Il plongea ses iris verts dans ceux de Matt qui ne put retenir un frisson. Même s’il ne commentait pas, Ermitage n’appréciait pas du tout ce qu’il se passait là, Matt en était persuadé.

_ On était allés danser ! lança Techie avec enthousiasme. C’était très amusant ! Vous n’êtes quand même pas restés plantés là toute la soirée ?

_ Je ne danse pas, annonça Kylo. C’est naze.

_ Et toi Ermitage, fit Matt en espérant détendre un peu l’atmosphère ou au moins se débarrasser du regard glacial du frère de Techie, tu ne danses pas ?

_ Non.

_ Il est aussi raide qu’un balai, répondit Techie en gloussant. Et hum…

Techie tira sur la main de Matt pour qu’il se penche vers lui.

_ C’est Armitage, pas Ermitage, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_ Ah.

Matt comprenait à présent pourquoi la mine d’Armitage était plus dure encore. Ca partait vraiment mal avec le futur beau-frère. Intérieurement, Matt se jura de tout faire pour se faire apprécier. Quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Pour Techie !

Il chercha intensément quelque chose à rajouter pour se rattraper mais Armitage lui coupa la parole.

_ Il commence à se faire tard. Nous devrions probablement rentrer. Techie ?

Techie hésita. D’un côté, il était bien avec Matt. De l’autre, il commençait effectivement à ressentir l’effet de la foule et du bruit. Et ses yeux le piquaient un peu. Quelques gouttes tout à l’heure avaient permis de soulager la gêne mais il la sentait qui revenait.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Nous devrions y aller.

Le cœur de Matt se serra et à regret, il relâcha la main de Techie. Il avait passé une excellente soirée, tenta-t-il de relativiser. Et Techie aussi, de toute évidence. Et ils se reverraient dans quelques heures… peut-être… si…

_ Tu viens à la plage demain ? fit Techie avec empressement avant que Matt n’ait pu demander quoi que ce soit.

_ Oui ! s’écria-t-il. Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

_ Bien sûr que non, le contredit Kylo. Demain nous avons le challenge des dunes.

Matt se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_ Non ! Merde ! J’avais complètement oublié !

_ Le challenge des dunes ? reprit Techie. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

_ C’est un genre de randonnée géante que Kylo et moi faisons tous les ans, expliqua Matt. On court dans les dunes et on se défie sur des épreuves sportives. C’est juste un petit truc entre nous mais c’est… traditionnel… pour nous… s’embrouilla Matt qui ne savait pas si ses explications étaient claires.

_ Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas… commença Kylo à la surprise de Matt.

Il aurait pensé que son cousin préfèrerait se tenir éloigné des deux frères.

_ … je suis curieux de voir si tu as une aussi grande gueule dans la douleur, Ermitage, poursuivit Kylo avec un sourire provocateur vers son nouvel ennemi.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Aucun problème pour moi. Donnez-nous l’heure et le lieu et nous serons là pour vous faire regretter d’être venus nous provoquer.

Matt fut sur le point d’intervenir. Leur challenge des dunes était une vraie épreuve physique et il n’était pas certain que les deux frères aient ce qu’il faut pour y participer. Mais d’un autre côté… D’un autre côté, Kylo serait occupé à humilier Armitage. Du coup, Matt aurait plus de liberté pour passer un maximum de temps en compagnie de Techie. L’un dans l’autre, ça valait le coup.

_ C’est une excellente idée ! approuva-t-il alors que déjà Kylo griffonnait sur un vieux bout de papier les coordonnées du rendez-vous.

Armitage le saisit d’un geste sec, gardant au maximum ses distances avec Kylo. A côté de Matt, Techie soupira.

_ Je suppose qu’on se voit donc demain, murmura Matt à son encontre.

Techie retrouva le sourire et opina vivement. Matt s’émerveilla une fois de plus de la teinte de ses cheveux.

_ Techie, on y va, annonça Armitage en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ J’arrive ! lui lança Techie avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Matt. A demain Matt !

_ A demain Techie, répondit Matt avec un vague geste de la main.

Derrière lui, « Le Petit Bonhomme en Mousse » joué par la banda lui parut être la plus belle chanson du monde.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**5 : Camping sauvage/Randonnée au grand air**

 

_ Je suis certain qu’ils vont être en retard, déclara Armitage alors qu’ils étaient en route vers le point de rendez-vous, sur la dune, à quelques mètres de là où ils avaient pour la première fois rencontré Kylo et Matt.

Techie regarda son frère, vêtu comme s’il allait entamer un marathon professionnel. Il portait même un bandeau autour du front et Techie savait que le sac qu’il avait sur le dos contenait assez de bananes et de barres protéinées pour le nourrir pendant trois jours. Comme pour tout ce qu’il faisait, il avait pris très au sérieux le défi de Kylo Ren.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? fit Techie en regardant ses propres pieds.

Personnellement, il connaissait ses limites et il se savait incapable de courir, dune ou pas dune. Il n’avait donc mis que sa paire de tongs. Lui voyait juste en cette journée l’occasion de passer quelques heures en compagnie de Matt.

_ Tu as vu l’heure qu’il est ? répondit Armitage en tendant la main vers le soleil en train d’apparaître au-dessus des toits. Et tu les as vus eux ? Avec leurs cheveux longs et leurs planches de surf ? Crois-moi Techie, ces gens-là se lèvent rarement à l’aube.

Techie roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. Armitage avait de toute façon un tas d’aprioris sur tout un tas de gens. Il préféra changer de sujet.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait hier soir avec Kylo pendant que j’étais avec Matt ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait conscience du fait d’avoir un peu planté sur place son grand frère mais il ne culpabilisait pas le moins du monde. Il avait aimé chaque seconde de sa soirée avec Matt.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Absolument rien, avoua-t-il. A part manger mes saucisses en attendant que tu reviennes.

_ Allez, l’encouragea Techie avec un sourire entendu. Vous avez bien discuté de quelque chose ?

_ Non. De rien du tout. Cet idiot s’est braqué et m’a lancé que puisque j’étais aussi pénible, il préférait garder le silence. J’ai rétorqué que je pouvais rester silencieux bien plus longtemps que lui et sa grosse bouche et… Et bien je dirais que nous sommes ensuite entrés dans un genre de concours de silence qui a duré jusqu’à votre retour. D’ailleurs, il ne faut pas que j’oublie de lui faire remarquer aujourd’hui que j’ai gagné puisqu’il vous a adressé la parole avant moi.

Techie hésita entre se frapper le front du plat de la main ou attraper son frère pour le secouer un bon coup. Il pouvait être tellement… obtus ! Coincé ! Ridiculement têtu !

_ Ne me dis pas, fit-il entre ses dents, que vous avez passé deux heures côte à côte sans échanger un mot.

_ C’est exactement ce qu’il s’est passé, lui confirma Armitage comme s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Techie trouvait cela aussi surprenant.

_ Mais bordel Armie ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

Techie porta une main à ses lèvres, peu habitué à être aussi véhément à l’encontre de son frère. Mais il n’allait certainement pas s’excuser alors qu’Armitage se comportait comme un imbécile depuis deux jours.

Ce dernier stoppa brutalement pour observer Techie. Il arborait une mine plus surprise que vexée.

_ Comment ça qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Tout va bien chez moi, merci !

Techie grogna et posa une main sur l’épaule de son frère.

_ Armie, tu n’as rien à prouver à personne ici. Je sais qu’avec ton travail, ta carrière, tu as l’impression que tu dois en permanence adopter ce comportement… quasi robotique et intransigeant. Mais là, c’est les vacances ! Profites-en ! Amuse-toi !

_ Montrer à Kylo que je suis plus tenace que lui était tout à fait amusant, pointa Armitage, les sourcils froncés.

Techie soupira et lui prit le bras. Ils reprirent leur marche.

_ Armie, je sais qu’il est complètement ton genre. J’ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais quand il surfait l’autre jour. Alors profites-en pour passer un bon moment. Je ne te parle pas de l’épouser ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Juste… Ce serait dommage de louper des vacances sympas tout ça parce que tu es complètement butté.

Armitage grogna.

_ C’est un imbécile, précisa-t-il.

_ Tu n’as jamais eu bon goût en matière de petits copains, lui rappela Techie.

Armitage ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n’avait apparemment rien à répliquer à cela.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent au pied de la dune au sommet de laquelle se tenaient les deux cousins.

_ Tu vois, mauvaise langue, ils sont déjà là, s’amusa Techie en entreprenant l’ascension.

Heureusement, en cette heure matinale, il faisait encore bon.

_ Vous avez failli être en retard ! leur hurla Kylo depuis le haut.

Techie fut fier de son frère quand celui-ci ne leva pas son majeur dans sa direction.

 

« *** »

 

Marcher dans le sable en haut de la dune était aussi fatiguant que Techie l’avait craint. Et déjà, il se contentait d’avancer à son rythme alors que Kylo et Armitage couraient dans tous les sens, montant, descendant, faisant quelques pompes au passage ou soulevant des branches d’arbres morts tombées au sol. Rien qu’à les regarder, Techie se sentait épuisé.

_ Ton frère tient bien le coup, fit Matt avec admiration en rajustant sur son épaule le sac de Techie qu’il lui avait pris dès le début de la balade.

_ Il tient par la force de la rage et de la haine, lui expliqua Techie avec amusement. Ca a toujours été son principal moteur.

Cela fit rire Matt et Techie eut envie de lui prendre la main. Mais depuis déjà un moment qu’ils marchaient en plein soleil, il avait la paume moite et ne trouvait pas cela vraiment romantique de l’imposer à Matt. Surtout que s’il ne faisait pas le dixième des efforts physiques de son frère, Techie était certain qu’il était aussi rouge qu’Armitage qui paraissait sur le point d’exploser.

Dès leur arrivée en haut de la dune, Kylo leur avait succinctement expliqué en quoi consistait leur challenge des dunes et Techie avait immédiatement décliné toute participation. Il avait accepté de les accompagner mais ni course, ni obstacle pour lui. Matt s’était alors proposé pour lui tenir compagnie. Kylo avait semblé sur le point de protester puis s’était tant focalisé sur Armitage qu’il n’avait finalement rien dit. S’était alors engagé un concours entre ces deux-là qui avaient laissé Matt et Techie un peu à la traîne. Très vite, ils n’avaient plus vu les toits du village au loin et s’étaient retrouvés encerclés par la mer sur leur gauche et la forêt sur leur droite. Le dernier signe de civilisation qu’ils avaient vu avait été un hôtel vieillot construit sur un promontoire rocheux complètement incongru pour la région et même celui-ci n’était plus qu’un point au loin.

_ Ton frère fait du sport ? demanda alors Matt en observant les deux hommes remonter la dune au pas de course.

Alors qu’il avait été celui en tête au début, Armitage se retrouvait désormais régulièrement à la traîne et Techie songea qu’il atteignait enfin ses limites, malgré la hargne qui déformait toujours ses traits écarlates.

_ Il court, répondit Techie. Tous les matins. Avant d’aller travailler. Tu sais, ça fait partie de son rituel de contrôle ou quelque chose comme ça. Il suit une discipline très stricte au quotidien. Mais… soyons honnête, il n’est pas bâti comme toi ou Kylo.

_ Il m’impressionne quand même, avoua Matt. Je n’aurais pas cru qu’il donne autant de mal à Kylo. Même lui commence à montrer des signes de fatigue alors qu’il est une vraie force de la nature.

Au loin, Techie vit Armitage se tourner vers Kylo avant de désigner quelque chose en bas de la dune. Aussitôt, les deux hommes redescendirent, leurs talons foulant le sable déclenchant de mini avalanches. Après avoir fait le tour de plusieurs buissons épineux coincés dans la plaine sauvage précédant la forêt, ils remontèrent en haletant si fort que Techie les entendait désormais. Ce fut une fois au sommet qu’Armitage s’écroula.

Aussitôt, Techie s’élança vers lui, perdant ses tongs au passage mais ignorant le sable désormais brûlant après des heures au soleil.

_ Armie ! Armie ! appela-t-il en rejoignant son frère.

Armitage tourna vers lui son regard brillant et leva une main pour le rassurer. Kylo aussi l’avait rejoint pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

_ C’est bon, grogna Armitage à l’encontre de ce dernier. Tu as gagné. Je jette l’éponge.

_ Wouhou ! s’écria Kylo en levant les bras au ciel. Je t’ai eu Ermitage ! Je t’ai vaincu ! Je t’ai humilié !

Techie remarqua tout de même que malgré ses cris de victoire, Kylo était aussi essoufflé.

_ Humilié est un bien grand mot, grogna Armitage en se relevant, époussetant ses genoux couverts de sable. C’est juste que tu es une espèce de bête increvable. Comme un cafard.

_ Ca ne change rien au résultat, pointa Kylo avec une moue.

Armitage leva le menton.

_ Ca fait donc 1 à 1.

_ Comment ça 1 à 1 ? se braqua Kylo.

_ J’ai gagné hier ! répliqua Armitage. Tu as ouvert la bouche le premier !

Techie souffla. Son frère n’avait rien perdu de son attitude désagréable, c’était donc qu’il allait bien. A ses côtés, Matt lui tendit ses tongs.

_ Merci, bredouilla Techie avec un sourire, se retenant à grand peine de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

Mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud et tous les quatre étaient en sueur.

_ Et si on s’arrêtait là ? proposa Matt à son cousin en désignant face à eux la plage déserte.

_ C’est trop proche, grogna Kylo en pointant au loin l’hôtel dont on devinait encore la silhouette. Avançons un peu.

Techie regarda Armitage qui haussa les épaules. Mais quand les deux cousins descendirent près de l’eau pour poursuivre leur excursion à la fraicheur relative du bord de mer, ils se retrouvèrent à les suivre.

 

« *** »

 

 

Si Armitage avait su comment la journée allait se terminer, il n’aurait certainement pas relevé le défi de Kylo et participé à ce stupide challenge des dunes.

Faire de l’exercice en plein soleil passait encore. Armitage était un homme organisé et il avait la tenue, l’eau, la nourriture et la crème solaire en quantité nécessaire pour affronter n’importe quoi.

Perdre face à Kylo n’était pas aussi terrible qu’il l’aurait cru. Après tout, Kylo avait un corps qui démontrait une activité physique intensive et Armitage avait largement tenu la distance contre lui.

Passer l’après-midi dans un coin de plage loin de tout avait été même plutôt agréable, surtout après la chaleur caniculaire de la dune. Même si Armitage avait détesté le fait de se baigner loin des zones autorisées et surveillées par des professionnels. Mais les cousins étaient du coin et ils étaient d’habiles nageurs donc il avait fait l’impasse sur cette entorse à la loi.

Voir Techie et Matt s’échanger des regards doux ou se tenir la main lui hérissait toujours le poil mais il devait se faire à l’idée que c’était un spectacle auquel il allait devoir s’habituer car les vacances étaient encore longues.

Mais alors, alors, si on lui avait dit qu’il allait devoir passer la nuit à la belle étoile, autour d’un feu de camp, à manger des saucisses que les cousins avaient dans leurs sacs, brisant toutes les règles de la chaîne du froid, il serait tranquillement resté dans la petite maison louée par Techie ! Car s’asseoir sans même une serviette sur le sable en train de refroidir, se faire bouffer par les moustiques et risquer l’intoxication alimentaire n’étaient pas l’idée qu’il se faisait de bonnes vacances. Il ne manquerait plus que l’un des cousins sorte de quelque part un ukulélé, un ocarina ou un pipeau et ce serait la totale. Il grogna et but une nouvelle gorgée de l’eau tiède que Techie lui avait donné.

_ Ce n’est pas interdit, les feux sur la plage ? demanda-t-il en observant Techie mordre dans une des saucisses de la mort.

Si son frère était malade, il allait rosser les deux autres jusqu’à ce que leur propre famille ne les reconnaisse pas.

_ Si, admit Kylo en haussant les épaules. Mais d’ici, personne ne peut nous voir, donc pas de risques.

_ C’est pour ça que nous avons marché encore un peu tout à l’heure, expliqua Matt. Pour ne pas être vus depuis l’hôtel.

_ Cette vieille carne de Snoke, fit Kylo avec une haine évidente.

_ Qui ? demanda Techie en se léchant les doigts.

_ Snoke, répéta Kylo. C’est un vieux tellement vieux qu’il était déjà super vieux quand nous étions gamins. C’est lui qui tient l’hôtel glauque en bord de plage. Et il se fait un malin plaisir à appeler la police à chaque fois qu’un groupe de gamins fait un feu sauvage.

Armitage hocha la tête. Voilà un comportement complètement rationnel. Après tout, la loi était la loi et si elle était en place, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

_ Son hôtel est si ancien qu’il est considéré comme du patrimoine local ou quelque chose du genre, poursuivit Matt. C’est pour ça que même lorsque la loi littorale est passée, il a pu le garder. Il est toujours à la fenêtre en train de surveiller tout et tout le monde.

Il frissonna tellement fort que même Armitage put le voir.

_ Si jamais vous voyez s’approcher de vous un vieux hyper flippant, fuyez ! les prévint Kylo. Car quiconque lui adresse la parole disparaît à jamais.

Il prononça la dernière phrase avec une telle théâtralité qu’Armitage ne put que rouler des yeux. Et voilà, on en était arrivé au stade des histoires de monstres et de fantômes traditionnelles des feux de camp. En tant qu’homme rationnel, Armitage trouvait ça particulièrement pathétique. Mais Techie ouvrit de grands yeux et en profita pour se rapprocher plus encore de Matt.

_ Vraiment ? bredouilla-t-il d’une petite voix.

_ Vraiment, approuva Matt. Il y a eu par exemple… Poe !

_ Bon débarras, grogna Kylo. On devrait d’ailleurs remercier Snoke pour celui-là.

_ Et puis aussi… le gamin qui était venu d’un quartier défavorisé faire du surf grâce à l’association et qui était si talentueux qu’ils l’ont fait revenir tous les ans ? Tu sais le petit copain de Rey ?

_ Finn, déclara Kylo entre ses dents serrées. Lui aussi, effectivement, envolé ! Juste après qu’on l’ait vu en compagnie de Snoke. Et bien d’autres surfeurs encore dont on n’a plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des surfeurs, répliqua Armitage. Nous ne risquons donc rien.

Et il conclut par un bâillement sonore qu’il ne se serait  pas permis en temps normal mais qu’il comptait faire passer comme un signe de son ennui auprès de Kylo. S’il n’avait pas fait aussi noir malgré les milliers d’étoiles dans le ciel et la lune se reflétant sur la mer, il se serait même levé pour rentrer à leur location.

_ Oh, se gaussa Kylo, certains ici commencent à fatiguer. On n’a pas l’habitude de se lever tôt, Ermitage ? Ou on est fatigué de sa petite course dans la dune ?

_ Je suis surtout fatigué par les inepties sortant de ta bouche, grogna Armitage qui ne manqua pas le regard noir que Techie lui jeta.

Il se mordit l’intérieur de la bouche. Oui, c’était vrai. Techie avait exigé de lui le matin même qu’il se détende et profite de ses vacances. Il était rare que son petit frère le prenne à partie de la sorte.

Matt bondit sur ses pieds avant que Kylo ne puisse répliquer.

_ Alors je propose que nous dormions un peu ! lança-t-il en ouvrant son sac. Après tout, nous avons tous eu une journée riche en évènements.

Il en sortit deux duvets roulés si serrés qu’Armitage n’aurait jamais cru qu’ils tiennent dans un sac aussi petit.

_ Euh… intervint Techie, nous n’avions pas prévu de dormir sur la plage. Nous n’avons rien pour…

_ Ce n’est pas grave, murmura Matt en se penchant vers lui. Nous partagerons.

_ Mais avant, s’écria Kylo, la tradition !

_ La tradition ! enchaîna Matt avec enthousiasme.

Et Armitage se demanda dans quelle crétinerie il allait encore se retrouver embarqué.

 

« *** »

 

La tradition, comme l’appelaient Kylo et Matt, consistait à monter en haut de la dune, à rentrer dans les duvets, puis à se laisser rouler jusqu’en bas. Ce qu’Armitage trouvait aussi stupide que dangereux. Mais Techie avait l’air de trouver cette perspective particulièrement excitante et il hochait la tête avec enthousiasme en aidant Matt à attacher ensemble par la fermeture éclair les deux duvets. Apparemment, ils allaient tous les quatre se mettre dedans à la fois. Armitage pouvait voir tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour ne pas y participer. Déjà les chances très nombreuses de se prendre un mauvais coup de boule dans le nez ou un genou dans les noix. Mais il ne dit rien. Déjà parce que Techie lui avait de nouveau fait LE regard noir quand Kylo avait expliqué le principe.

_ C’est prêt, fit fièrement Techie quand ils eurent terminé.

Armitage retint un soupir et se glissa quand même dedans avec les trois autres. A l’intérieur il faisait chaud et noir et l’odeur de transpiration était particulièrement présente. Même lorsqu’il avait été adolescent, Armitage n’avait jamais rien fait d’aussi stupide. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais rien fait de stupide. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, Kylo dans son dos lança un « c’est parti ! » et Armitage se retrouva plongé dans le vide. Il atterrit sans grâce au sol et un coude lui frappa le bas du dos. Techie poussa un petit cri amusé et les duvets prirent de la vitesse, encore et encore dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de têtes se cognant. Matt hurlait de rire et Techie gloussait. Même Armitage se surprit à sourire quand enfin ils s’arrêtèrent sur la partie plane, à quelques pas de leur feu. Mais cela il n’allait certainement pas le montrer. Faire quelque chose d’aussi puéril avait été étonnamment excitant. Différent. Nouveau. Comme enfin un vrai goût de vacances. Il força son visage à reprendre sa neutralité quand à quatre pattes, il recula hors du duvet, écrasant au passage le large torse de Kylo qui avait fini contre lui. Il était ferme sous sa main. Et chaud. Et…

Armitage inspira une grande bouffée d’air frais. Il avait été le premier à se glisser hors des duvets et il se recoiffa prestement. Kylo le suivit de près, un grand sourire sur son visage idiot.

_ Pas mal hein ? lança-t-il.

Armitage haussa les épaules. A son goût, Matt et Techie prenaient un peu trop de temps à sortir. Il se pencha pour les appeler.

_ Personne n’est blessé là dedans ?

_ Je vais bien, annonça Techie en passant à son tour la tête à l’extérieur.

Ses cheveux étaient un désordre total et il aurait bien eu besoin d’un bon coup de peigne. Comme souvent, songea Armitage sans rien dire.

Matt apparut à son tour, le visage rouge et les lunettes de travers. Il les remonta sur son long nez et entreprit de séparer les duvets pour que tous puissent se coucher. Armitage en profita pour rapidement se rincer la bouche avec de l’eau claire. Cela ne valait pas un bon brossage de dents mais c’était le mieux qu’il puisse faire dans les conditions actuelles.

Lorsqu’il revint vers les trois autres, ils étaient en train d’installer les duvets au sol près du feu où Kylo avait rajouté des branches et qui brûlait de nouveau avec vigueur.

_ Comme Matt et moi n’allons jamais tenir dans un même duvet, annonça-t-il, nous avons décidé de faire des paires, un costaud avec un maigrichon.

_ Je suis avec Techie ! annonça Matt sans surprise pour Armitage.

Il avait très envie de protester et de se mettre avec Matt, pour protéger Techie des mains possiblement baladeuses de celui-ci. Mais il devait se mettre dans la tête que son petit frère était un adulte, qu’il était responsable de ses choix et que si passer la nuit avec Matt ne lui posait aucun problème, il n’avait pas à s’imposer. C’était quand même très difficile à accepter pour Armitage.

Un large bras se glissa autour de ses épaules et il se tourna pour découvrir le visage de Kylo à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ C’est donc toi et moi, Ermitage.

_ Appelle-moi encore une fois Ermitage, fit celui-ci de son ton le plus froid, et je te jure que tu vas te réveiller demain matin avec ton service trois pièces au fond de l’océan.

Kylo eut un petit ricanement pour unique réponse.

Après quelques échanges de « bonne nuit », Armitage retira ses chaussures et entra dans le sac contre Kylo déjà allongé. Il avait au moins fait l’effort de lui laisser un peu de place mais il était si large qu’ils étaient tout de même l’un contre l’autre. Armitage essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi contre quelqu’un. Cela faisait très très longtemps. Et Kylo était particulièrement massif et brûlant. Cela allait être difficile d’ignorer sa présence.

_ Bonne nuit… Armitage, fit Kylo. Tu t’es bien débrouillé sur la course ce matin, tu m’as impressionné, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Bonne nuit Kylo, fit simplement Armitage.

Kylo ferma les yeux et en quelques minutes, il ronflait déjà. Armitage eut beau tendre l’oreille, il n’entendait pas Matt ou Techie. Juste le bruit de la mer.

Il tourna la tête vers Kylo. Le feu était retombé et son profil se découpait en lueurs dorées. Techie avait eu raison le matin même. Armitage avait toujours eu des goûts terribles en matière de petits copains. Toujours grands, bien musclés, mais pénibles et encombrants. Et Kylo entrait pile dans cette catégorie. Et son visage, qu’Armitage avait trouvé au premier abord déstabilisant, avait tout de même son charme. Un nez viril était plaisant. Une bouche pulpeuse aussi. Armitage soupira. Il ne savait même pas si Kylo serait intéressé. Son attitude à son égard n’en donnait pas l’impression. Armitage maudit presque Techie et son stupide sermon. Profiter des vacances, tu parles ! Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tout analyser !

Il se tourna sur le côté, présentant son dos à Kylo et laissa le ressac des vagues le bercer jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme enfin.

 

 

**6 : Quand la clim tombe en panne**

 

Ce que Kylo aimait dans le fait de dormir sur la plage, ce n’était pas de se cailler les miches une fois le feu éteint, ni de se réveiller avec du sable plein les cheveux ou craquant entre les dents. Ce n’était pas non plus les courbatures dues à la position inconfortable qui avait été la sienne toute la nuit. Non, ce que Kylo aimait vraiment, c’était la sérénité du petit matin et l’impression d’être seul au monde.

Il avait été le premier à ouvrir les yeux et aussi discrètement que possible, il s’était glissé hors du sac de couchage qu’il avait partagé avec Armitage. Ce dernier dormait encore, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et avec son visage pour la première fois détendu depuis que Kylo l’avait rencontré, il ressemblait plus que jamais à son frère. Comme quoi, lui aussi pouvait être adorable sous la tonne d’aigreur et de haine qu’il paraissait se trimballer en permanence.

En passant à côté de Matt et Techie, Kylo n’avait pu retenir un sourire. Son cousin ronflait paisiblement, la tête ébouriffée de Techie coincée sous son menton. Kylo se doutait que sous le duvet, ils étaient tendrement enlacés.

Kylo était heureux de ce qui arrivait à son cousin. Matt avait toujours eu du mal à se connecter avec les autres, plus encore que Kylo lui-même, ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Le voir en aussi totale harmonie avec quelqu’un lui faisait chaud au cœur et il espérait vraiment qu’il s’agissait d’autre chose pour Techie que d’une simple amourette de vacances. Sinon, Matt allait finir avec le cœur brisé. Tout comme Kylo, il vivait chacun de ses sentiments avec plus d’intensité que n’importe qui. Parfois, Kylo tentait de se contrôler, avec plus ou moins de succès. Matt, jamais. Et il était déjà parti tellement loin dans sa tête avec Techie. Même si son cousin ne lui en avait pas parlé, Kylo était sûr qu’il s’imaginait déjà leur mariage et les plans de leur futur nid d’amour que Matt construirait à la force de ses biceps.

Kylo était aussi un peu jaloux, il devait bien se l’avouer. Lui n’avait jamais vécu cela. Alors certes, Matt lui avait bien suggéré qu’il se tourne vers Armitage, trouvant géniale l’idée que les deux cousins fréquentent les deux frères mais sa relation avec Armitage n’était en rien comparable à celle de Matt et Techie. Pour le moment, ils n’avaient échangé que vacheries et insultes. De manière fort stimulante, certes, mais Kylo n’était pas certain que ce soit les bases d’une bonne relation. Après tout, c’était ainsi que ses parents fonctionnaient…

Il frissonna quand ses orteils rencontrèrent le froid de l’océan mais il se força à y pénétrer jusqu’aux chevilles avant de soulager sa vessie. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l’air marin qui lui emmêlait les cheveux. Il était presque tenté d’aller faire quelques brasses. Ce serait un exercice qui changerait de son habituelle course au saut du lit.

_ Si tu te noies, je te préviens, je ne viens pas te chercher, lança une voix pincée dans son dos.

Kylo se rajusta dans son caleçon avant de se retourner. Armitage était là, lui aussi au bord de l’eau, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux lissés en arrière comme si ça avait été son premier geste au réveil.

_ Tu es de toute façon bien trop maigrichon pour me sauver, répliqua Kylo en sortant de l’eau.

Passant à côté d’Armitage, il lui donna un coup d’épaule.

_ Puéril, grogna celui-ci.

_ Tu adores ça, le provoqua Kylo.

Quelques secondes, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Kylo frissonna. Il y avait une telle force dans le regard vert d’Armitage. L’homme le fixait comme s’il ne doutait de rien. Kylo eut envie de le jeter sur le sable et… de lui enfouir la tête sous l’eau… ou de lui frotter le visage contre les restes de coquillages ramenés par la marée… ou encore d’embrasser chacune des ridicules tâches de rousseur que le soleil avait fait naitre sur ses pommette et le bout de son nez rouge.

Il serra les dents. Merde, ce type était aussi attirant qu’il était pénible et hautain. Si au moins il cessait de le regarder comme s’il était un fichu robot ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le dérider. De le faire sourire au moins un minimum. Kylo supposa qu’au delà d’une certaine dose de joie, Armitage cessait de fonctionner. Peut-être même qu’éclater de rire lui ferait exploser le cerveau. Ou les circuits imprimés qui lui servaient probablement de cerveau.

Le bruit désagréable d’une sonnerie attira leur attention. Tous deux se tournèrent vers les restes de leur feu de camp pour voir Matt ramper à tâtons vers son sac et en tirer un téléphone.

_ Vous avez emmené un téléphone ? s’étonna Armitage.

_ Toujours, confirma Kylo. En cas d’accident ou de problème. Pas vous ?

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ Je suis privé d’objets électroniques pour le temps des vacances, expliqua-t-il. Pas de téléphone, d’ordinateur ou de tablette. Et par solidarité, Techie s’est imposé sa propre discipline. Il m’a même pris ma montre, ajouta Armitage d’un ton proche de celui d’un enfant puni.

Kylo gloussa.

_ Tu dois être un sacré casse-couilles quand tu n’es pas en vacances. Enfin je veux dire, encore plus que maintenant !

Armitage lui jeta un regard noir auquel Kylo répondit d’un large sourire. Près du feu, Matt était en train de s’agiter. Il avait passé ses lunettes et poussait Techie à sortir du duvet.

Bizarre, songea Kylo. Le plan était pourtant de rester le plus longtemps possible seuls avec les frères. C’était Kylo lui-même qui l’avait proposé pour donner un petit coup de pouce à son cousin et ce dernier avait approuvé avec enthousiasme quand il avait compris qu’il pourrait ainsi passer une nuit entière avec Techie. Kylo avait pu se targuer d’être le meilleur cousin de la galaxie.

_ Kylo ! appela Matt au loin et celui-ci pressa le pas, Armitage toujours à ses côtés.

Quand ils le rejoignirent, Matt avait presque terminé de tout ranger alors que Techie était assis par terre à frotter ses yeux encore plus rouges qu’à la normale.

_ Tu as mis tes gouttes ? fit Armitage en s’agenouillant à côté de son petit frère.

Techie secoua la tête et immédiatement Armitage plongea la main dans leur sac à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? fit Kylo à Matt qui recouvrait de sable les restes calcinés de leur feu de la veille.

_ Rey vient d’appeler, maugréa Matt de toute évidence de très mauvaise humeur. Elle est allée au magasin de bonne heure pour ranger les stocks et figure-toi que la clim est tombée en panne.

_ Elle ne marche plus ?

Matt secoua la tête.

_ Pire encore ! Elle souffle du chaud. Je lui ai dit que j’arrivais le plus rapidement possible.

_ Quel magasin ? demanda Techie pendant qu’Armitage était en train de lui faire couler quelque chose dans les yeux.

_ Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il à son petit frère qui pinça les lèvres.

_ Matt travaille dans un magasin de surf avec Rey et quelques autres, expliqua Kylo.

_ Tu es vendeur ? bredouilla Techie malgré le grognement d’Armitage.

_ Je suis technicien de glisse, précisa Matt. Ca veut dire que je m’occupe de la conception et de l’entretien des planches. Je les optimise au maximum de leur potentiel.

_ Avec lui, ajouta Kylo, ça glisse tout seul.

Il lança un clin d’œil appuyé à Techie qui gloussa pendant qu’Armitage refermait la bouteille qu’il avait à la main avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Au moins le petit frère avait-il le sens de l’humour pour eux deux. Matt, lui, était écarlate.

_ En tout cas, je fais de mon mieux, ajouta-t-il avec un empressement maladroit. Et euh… comme je bricole pas mal, je m’occupe de toute la partie technique du magasin. Entre autre la clim.

Il récupéra son sac.

_ Vous pouvez rester là si vous voulez. Mais moi je dois vraiment y aller.

_ Non ! s’écria Techie. Je viens avec toi !

_ Il est temps de rentrer de toute façon, ajouta Armitage. Si je ne me brosse pas les dents bientôt, j’ai l’impression qu’elles vont toutes se mettre à tomber.

Il passa aussi une main sur le début de barbe qu’on devinait à présent sur ses joues.

_ Tu vas y arriver ? se moqua Kylo en attrapant ses affaires. Tu n’as pas trop de courbatures de ta défaite d’hier ?

_ Hier tu as gagné parce que tu étais sur ton terrain, répliqua Armitage avec dédain alors qu’ils reprenaient leur marche vers le village. Mais viens courir avec moi en plein hiver à Strasbourg et je t’assure que tu ne tiendras pas deux kilomètres avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps quand des stalactites géants auront poussé à l’intérieur de ton gros nez.

_ Strasbourg ? fit Kylo sans parvenir à dissimuler la surprise dans son ton. Des Alsaciens… j’aurais dû m’en douter… grommela-t-il ensuite.

_ Pourquoi ? répliqua Armitage en levant un sourcil.

Kylo était tout de même flatté qu’il marche près de lui. Il aurait très bien pu l’ignorer. Même si cela aurait été bizarre, tous deux en décalé alors que devant, Matt et Techie se tenaient la main, avançant dans une unité parfaite.

_ La richidité chermanique ! répondit Kylo avec un accent qu’il savait pitoyable mais dont il espérait qu’il ferait rire Armitage.

Peine perdue, le visage de ce dernier se ferma plus encore.

_ Armitage travaille au parlement européen ! s’écria Techie avec une fierté évidente.

Cette fois, ce fut Kylo qui se ferma.

_ Au parlement ? Et tu connais… hum… Leia Organa ? dit-il du bout des lèvres.

_ La députée écologiste ? Bien sûr que je la connais. Pourquoi ? Tu es un fan ? Tu as voté pour elle ?

Il y avait désormais de la moquerie dans le ton d’Armitage, Kylo en était certain.

_ Ca ne risque pas ! se braqua Kylo. Pourquoi veux-tu que j’ai voté pour elle ?

Armitage haussa les épaules mais son regard brillait assurément.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tous les hippies votaient écolo.

_ Je ne suis pas un putain de hippie ! s’agaça Kylo.

_ Pourtant les cheveux longs, la planche de surf… Admets que ce sont des signes trompeurs !

Kylo fut très tenté de pousser Armitage dans les vagues. Mais ce dernier tenait le sac contenant le médicament de Techie et Kylo était certain que Matt le tuerait, meilleur cousin de la galaxie ou pas, s’il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l’amour de sa vie tout ça parce que Kylo avait balancé dans l’océan ses gouttes pour les yeux.

_ Je suis prêt à parier que tu as un djembé chez toi, ajouta Armitage avec mépris.

_ Je hais le djembé ! répliqua Kylo.

_ Et moi donc ! confirma Armitage.

_ Hum… hésita Matt en tournant la tête vers eux. Il y a un djembé à la maison.

_ Ca ne compte pas ! s’offusqua Kylo. C’est celui que j’ai volé à Poe ! Et je tiens à préciser, fit-il en levant un index vers Armitage, que c’était pour qu’il ne puisse plus jamais en jouer, pas parce que je le voulais pour moi !

_ Et tu ne l’as pas détruit ? fit Armitage avec suspicion.

_ Je comptais le crever un jour mais j’attendais une occasion spéciale !

_ Poe, bredouilla Techie d’une petite voix, ce n’est pas un des types que le vieux de l’hôtel a tué ?

Face à eux, la silhouette sinistre de l’établissement se dessinait clairement.

_ On ne sait pas s’il l’a tué, répondit Matt d’un ton rassurant. Mais il a juste… disparu du jour au lendemain.

_ Après que Snoke lui ait parlé, ajouta Kylo qui trouvait ce détail important.

_ Après que Snoke lui ait parlé, confirma Matt. Et du coup, le djembé est resté chez moi.

_ On devrait le donner à Snoke, fit Kylo. Pour le remercier pour Poe.

_ Tu n’aimais pas ce type ? demanda Armitage.

Kylo grimaça.

_ Tu l’aurais détesté aussi, répondit-il. C’était le genre de type toujours sympa, pote avec tout le monde, appelant les autres par leur prénom, très tactile aussi. Et souriant ! Et avec beaucoup trop de dents ! Toutes aussi blanches qu’un cul de rouquin !

Techie pouffa et Kylo eut même l’impression de voir un début de sourire sur le visage d’Armitage. Il compta cela comme une petite victoire.

Ce fut en silence qu’ils passèrent près de l’hôtel qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur à présent qu’ils longeaient le bord de l’eau. La première fois qu’il avait vu Psychose lorsqu’il avait été adolescent, Kylo avait cru reconnaître dans l’hôtel de Normal Bates celui du vieil homme. Et depuis, cette impression ne l’avait jamais quitté. Il détourna le regard quand il vit un rideau bouger.

_ Il y a vraiment des gens qui dorment là-dedans ? chuchota Techie quand l’hôtel fut derrière eux.

_ Il faut croire, admit Kylo. Personnellement, j’évite cet endroit autant que possible.

_ On a la trouille de quelques vieilles planches en bois ? railla Armitage. Et pour relever un défi ?

Kylo savait qu’il s’agissait là de provocation pure et il n’allait certainement pas se laisser avoir à ce jeu idiot.

_ Je ne paierai certainement pas pour dormir là-dedans, répondit-il avec une moue.

_ Je pense que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit, admit Techie. Ca doit sentir la moisissure, craquer dans tous les sens et…

Le téléphone de Matt sonna à nouveau et Techie sursauta. Kylo lui-même avait senti son cœur manquer un battement.

_ Bordel Matt, tu ne peux pas mettre ce truc sur silencieux ! s’écria-t-il.

_ Pardon ! Pardon !

Matt sortit le téléphone de son sac et le consulta les sourcils froncés.

_ C’est grave ? demanda Techie.

_ Nan. Juste Rey qui me demande ce que je fous et pourquoi je ne suis pas là et que ça empire, que la boutique ressemble à un sauna et blablabla. Je ne vais quand même pas courir pour y aller. Mon shift ne devait commencer que cet après-midi !

_ Laisse-la mariner dans son jus, l’encouragea Kylo avec aigreur.

_ Rey, c’est bien la fille qui organisait le barbecue c’est ça ? demanda Armitage alors qu’autour d’eux commençaient à apparaître les premiers plagistes. C’est une bonne amie à vous ?

_ C’est une collègue, fit Matt. Nous lui donnons un coup de main quand c’est nécessaire comme pour le barbecue mais nous ne sommes pas proches. Elle n’adresse plus la parole à Kylo depuis qu’il a giflé un des gamins sponsorisés par son association caritative.

Kylo enfonça la tête dans les épaules, prêt à subir tout un festival de remontrances. Mais à sa grande surprise, Armitage éclata de rire. Un vrai rire. Preuve qu’il en était capable.

C’était la première fois que Kylo le voyait aussi relâché et il trouva que ça lui allait bien. Mais beaucoup trop vite, Armitage reprit le contrôle de lui-même, même si un rictus persistait encore aux coins de ses lèvres.

_ Tu as giflé un gamin ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, admit Kylo.

_ Un gamin défavorisé venu pour la première fois en vacances ?

_ Oui… Mais il l’avait mérité ! se défendit Kylo.

Armitage secoua la tête, l’hilarité le reprenant de nouveau.

_ Tu as giflé un gamin et tu détestes les djembés. Tu n’es peut-être pas complètement irrattrapable.

Kylo considéra que c’était là un des plus beaux compliments qu’on aurait pu lui faire et il se sentit léger pendant tout le reste du parcours. Pour un peu, il aurait lui aussi attrapé la main d’Armitage pour faire écho au comportement de Matt et Techie. Enfin, s’il n’avait pas craint que celui-ci ne lui arrache le bras en guise de vengeance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le village. Le retour avait été bien plus rapide que l’aller sans les épreuves au milieu de la dune. Kylo et Matt insistèrent pour ramener les deux frères jusque devant leur petite maison.

_ Bon, fit Matt en hésitant, tortillant comme s’il avait besoin d’aller aux toilettes, je vais devoir y aller avant que Rey ne m’accuse d’être l’unique responsable du réchauffement climatique et de l’annihilation des pandas.

_ Oh, répondit Techie d’une petite voix triste. Tu travailles toute la journée ?

_ Il y a des chances, confirma Matt d’un air tout aussi désolé.

_ Et demain ? insista Techie.

_ Demain c’est l’une de nos plus grosses journées de l’année, dit Matt dans un soupir. Des tas de touristes vont débarquer et nous sommes tous réquisitionnés. Mais on peut se retrouver le soir pour le feu d’artifice ? Ca te tente ?

Kylo roula des yeux quand Techie sautilla sur place, son sourire enfin revenu. Ces deux là étaient si mièvres… si cucul… si… heureux ! Ses entrailles se tordirent et il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Armitage qui attendait les bras croisés que toute cette effusion de bons sentiments cesse enfin.

_ Oui ! s’écria Techie avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr que oui !

_ Alors je viendrai te chercher dans la soirée ! confirma Matt en lui attrapant les mains.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les yeux l’un de l’autre comme si le reste du monde n’existait pas. Puis Techie déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Matt qui lui rendit la pareille.

Kylo s’était demandé jusqu’où ils étaient allés hier soir, quand ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans leur sac de couchage. Apparemment pas très loin… Techie était peut-être bloqué par le fait qu’Armitage soit toujours là, le surveillant avec encore plus d’attention qu’une mère maquerelle avec ses filles. Ca allait être à Kylo d’intervenir et de faire en sorte que le grand frère leur laisse un peu d’intimité. En tant que cousin de Matt, c’était son devoir. Et il allait commencer dès maintenant !

_ Hé Armitage. Puisque tu as paumé hier, je te propose une chance de te rattraper ! lança-t-il d’un ton bravache. Un matin sur deux, je vais courir en forêt. Ca te tente de te joindre à moi ? Un peu d’entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal !

_ Je vais t’emmener tellement loin au milieu des arbres que tu vas avoir besoin de semer des petits cailloux pour retrouver ta route, répliqua Armitage sur le même ton.

_ C’est toi le petit chaperon rouge ici, pas moi ! répondit Kylo en ébouriffant brièvement les cheveux d’Armitage.

Puis il recula prestement, conscient des risques de représailles. Armitage paraissait sur le point de le tuer.

_ C’est le petit poucet qui sème des cailloux, crétin ! cria-t-il alors que Kylo s’éloignait, traînant Matt par le bras. Pas le petit chaperon rouge !

Kylo leva le pouce avant de le pointer vers le bas à la manière d’un empereur romain. D’accord, Matt travaillait le lendemain matin et ne pourrait pas voir Techie. Mais si Kylo habituait Armitage à l’accompagner, cela paierait forcément plus tard.

Armitage secoua la tête. A ses côtés, Techie faisait de petits signes à Matt et encore une fois, Kylo eut envie de soupirer.

 

 

**7 : J’ai pas de maillot de bain !**

 

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsqu’Armitage sortit de la petite maison, son short bien ajusté sur ses hanches, son t-shirt sélectionné pour ne pas être trop chaud et laisser son corps respirer, son front cerclé d’un bandeau qui empêcherait la sueur de lui couler dans les yeux, ses baskets soigneusement lacées, les parties exposées de son corps couvertes de crème solaire et son sac sur les épaules contenant de l’eau, des barres de céréales et un petit kit de premiers soins. Il était prêt à affronter tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans les prochaines heures lors de sa course en pleine nature en compagnie de Kylo.

Il regarda autour de lui et fit quelques étirements. A part un petit vieux promenant son chien au loin, il n’y avait absolument personne dans la rue et Armitage n’entendait même pas le bruit d’un moteur de voiture. A cette heure, tout le village ou presque dormait, Techie compris.

Armitage avait brièvement passé la tête dans la chambre de son petit frère pour le prévenir de son départ et l’avait trouvé emmitouflé dans son drap dont ne ressortaient que quelques mèches rousses et de discrets ronflements réguliers. Il avait très doucement refermé la porte et avait laissé à la place un petit mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Techie savait où il allait mais Armitage avait toujours le besoin de laisser des instructions, même pour les choses évidentes. Alors oui, Techie était un adulte, et oui, habituellement il vivait seul et il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui. N’empêche que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de lui rappeler ce qu’il y avait dans les placards pour le petit-déjeuner ou comment fonctionnait le micro-onde.

_ Prêt à te faire humilier une fois de plus, Armie ?

La voix de Kylo Ren le fit se retourner brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de se taire, que des gens dormaient ici bougre de crétin, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. A la place, il regarda Kylo accourir vers lui à grandes enjambées étonnamment légères pour son gabarit, ses biceps brillant sous le soleil levant, ses muscles roulant sous son t-shirt deux tailles trop petit, ses jambes d’une longueur incroyable révélées par son short presque indécent.

Armitage réalisa qu’il avait toujours la bouche ouverte et il la referma si fort que ses dents claquèrent. Il se força à se focaliser sur autre chose que le corps de Kylo. Comme sur son énorme nez qu’il trouvait de plus en plus sexy. Ou ses immenses oreilles qui apparaissaient dans toute leur splendeur à présent que Kylo avait relevé ses cheveux.

_ C’est Armitage pour toi, grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

_ Compte là dessus, Ermitage !

Kylo éclata de rire lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui sans même ralentir. Armitage se lança à sa poursuite et c’est sur un rythme bien trop élevé pour une course de fond qu’ils débutèrent leur périple dans les ruelles du village.

Quand Armitage rejoignit Kylo, il hésita à lui faire un croche-patte pour lui apprendre à se moquer de lui, mais il n’avait pas envie de commencer la journée en emmenant l’autre crétin à l’hôpital parce qu’il s’était foulé une cheville. Non, il allait le battre à la régulière !

Ils passèrent à côté du petit parc où s’était tenu le barbecue et traversèrent un quartier qu’Armitage n’avait encore jamais visité, tout en petites maisons de plain-pied aux couleurs chaudes. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur un étroit chemin de terre s’enfonçant entre les grands pins qui recouvraient toute la région. Au moins Kylo avait l’air de savoir où il allait. C’était déjà ça.

_ Pas trop crevé, Ermitage ? demanda Kylo en accélérant encore.

A ce rythme, Armitage était certain qu’ils ne parviendraient pas à courir plus de quelques minutes. Que ce soit lui ou Kylo. A moins que ce dernier ne soit un champion olympique de marathon. Ce dont Armitage doutait. Les champions de marathon n’étaient pas foutus comme des réfrigérateurs.

_ On vient à peine de partir, Kilo, répondit-il en masquant du mieux possible son souffle déjà court. C’est sur la distance que je t’aurai !

_ J’ai déjà cru entendre ça il y a deux jours dans les dunes, railla Kylo en sautant au dessus d’une branche tombée au milieu du sentier.

Armitage l’évita aussi aisément et ne reprit pas la conversation. Il n’avait rien à rajouter à cela et n’allait certainement pas ruminer le passé. Oui, Kylo l’avait battu sur la dune mais parce qu’il y avait eu des épreuves physiques en plus de la course et que la chaleur avait toujours été le pire ennemi d’Armitage. Avec les brocolis et les gens utilisant leur téléphone au cinéma.

Mais ici, il savait qu’il pourrait l’avoir. Il était si tôt qu’il faisait encore bon et en général, la température était bien plus vivable sous les arbres qu’exposé sur une dune. Et Armitage pouvait courir pendant des heures. D’autant plus à présent que le terrain accidenté avait forcé Kylo à ralentir.

Il pressa un peu sa propre allure et lui passa devant, rien que pour le plaisir d’être en tête.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage avait mené la course pendant quelques minutes, puis il avait laissé Kylo reprendre les rênes. Déjà parce qu’il ne connaissait pas la forêt et qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il allait, ensuite parce que courir n’était quand même pas l’activité la plus amusante au monde mais c’était déjà bien moins désagréable lorsqu’il pouvait observer en toute discrétion le large dos ou les jambes indécemment longues de son adversaire. Son œil aguerri ne l’avait pas trompé sur la plage la première fois qu’il avait vu Kylo, de loin, sur son surf. Il était sublime. Surtout ainsi, luisant de sueur, les ombres de la forêt jouant sur sa peau.

Armitage eut très envie de tendre la main pour caresser une épaule musclée comme il en avait touché bien trop peu dans sa vie. Mais sa discipline de fer le retint. Il aurait toujours pu prétexter une bête genre araignée ou moustique, mais il n’était pas tombé si bas que cela. Pas encore. Même si cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait plus eu un seul contact intime, il avait toujours sa dignité. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il mené ?

A plus de frustration ? Il n’avait pas besoin de cela, il en avait déjà en pagaille.

A Kylo se jetant sur lui pour assouvir ses plus bas instincts, là, directement sur le sol de la forêt ? Dans les fantasmes d’Armitage, le côté sale et bestiale de la chose était presque affriolant, mais il était assez âgé pour savoir que dans la vraie vie, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme dans les fantasmes et qu’il détesterait se rouler dans la poussière et finir avec une racine dans le dos, une pomme de pin dans le derrière et une colonie de fourmis dans le slip. Surtout que la forêt était tapissée d’aiguilles séchées, sans doute le pire matelas pour des galipettes.

Pour se changer les idées, il récupéra son sac qui ballotait derrière lui. Il grimaça à la sensation de sueur planquant le tissu contre son dos. Même si la situation n’était pas aussi terrible que deux jours auparavant, il avait tout de même bien chaud et dégoulinait abondamment. Mais au moins n’était-il pas le seul dans cette situation. De larges auréoles tachaient les aisselles de Kylo et Armitage soupçonna qu’il forçait lui aussi l’allure juste pour lui en mettre plein les yeux. Armitage n’allait certainement pas se faire avoir par un truc aussi grossier.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit sa bouteille. Il l’avait emballée dans une pochette thermos pour qu’elle reste fraîche et il soupira d’aise à la sensation dans sa gorge. Kylo se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça pour aller courir ? grogna-t-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer complètement sa respiration hachée.

Armitage opina.

_ J’ai de l’eau, de la nourriture, une trousse de secours. Il peut se passer n’importe quoi, je suis paré. Alors que toi…

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ Moi j’ai un portable avec un GPS et c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour me tirer d’un mauvais pas, répliqua-t-il.

Armitage baissa la tête. Il aurait aussi beaucoup aimé avoir un portable. Depuis qu’il était ici, il aurait pu se passer n’importe quoi dans le monde, il n’aurait pas été au courant. Mais Techie était inflexible et Armitage trop fier pour de toute façon le lui demander.

_ Partir sans eau est complètement inconsidéré, maugréa-t-il tout de même.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin d’emmener de l’eau. Je sais exactement où en trouver partout dans la forêt. Je connais cet endroit mieux que quiconque.

_ Tu bois à même les fossés ? gloussa Armitage en imaginant Kylo à quatre pattes lapant dans les flaques tel un animal.

Kylo ralentit pour qu’Armitage arrive à sa hauteur et qu’ils courent côte-à-côte sur le petit chemin, leurs épaules et leurs bras poisseux se frôlant.

_ Bien sûr que non, je ne bois pas à même les fossés ! s’insurgea Kylo avec un regard sombre et une moue aux lèvres. Mais je sais que tel paysan a un robinet au fond de son jardin, tel bucheron a une réserve à côté de son chantier, tel chasseur a une cuve près de son abri. Et il y a aussi quelques cours d’eau dans le coin qui sont totalement potables.

_ Tu es sérieux ? s’écria Armitage qui n’aurait jamais osé boire quelque chose ne sortant pas d’un robinet certifié.

_ Bien sûr ! Viens, je vais te montrer !

Avant qu’Armitage n’ait pu protester, Kylo sortit de la piste pour s’enfoncer entre les arbres. Armitage se retrouva confronté à un terrible dilemme, soit continuer seul au risque de se perdre, soit suivre l’autre crétin dans son délire. Il soupira et quitta à son tour le sentier.

 

« *** »

 

Comme un cheval à l’approche de l’écurie, Kylo avait encore accéléré à l’approche de l’eau et Armitage commençait à vraiment avoir du mal à le suivre. Il était sportif mais Kylo était athlétique, sautant par-dessus les souches ou les trous avec une agilité qu’Armitage ne possèderait jamais. Il lui arrivait même de le perdre de vue entre les troncs, et il devait presser plus encore l’allure, se griffant les mollets aux buissons de ronces qui parsemaient le sol inégal.

_ Imbécile, grogna-t-il, regrettant d’avoir lancé Kylo sur le sujet de l’eau.

Après de longues minutes de souffrance, Armitage distingua enfin une percée dans les arbres et au loin Kylo s’était arrêté et lui faisait de grands gestes de ses bras immenses.

Armitage retira le bandeau autour de son front avec hargne. Il dégoulinait et cette saleté supposée l’aider lui tenait encore plus chaud. Quand il parvint enfin au niveau de Kylo, il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir que lui aussi était bien rouge. Jusqu’à ce qu’un clapotis parvienne à ses oreilles. Il grimpa un petit promontoire et découvrit de l’autre côté un cours d’eau qui serpentait paisiblement dans la forêt, son débit cristallin brillant sous le soleil matinal. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. L’eau paraissait délicieusement fraiche…

_ TADA ! s’écria Kylo avec enthousiasme. De l’eau parfaitement pure et potable dont la source nait non loin de là. Convaincu ?

Armitage avança jusqu’au bord du ruisseau et il réalisa qu’il mourait de soif. Mais malgré les belles paroles de Kylo, il était hors de question qu’il boive à même la nature. Il sortit sa bouteille et Kylo grimaça.

_ Sérieusement ? Je t’emmène jusqu’ici et toi tu ne trouves rien d’autre à faire que boire dans ta bouteille ! Tu es nul Armitage ! Nul !

Armitage haussa les épaules mais il ne perdit rien du spectacle de Kylo se mettant à quatre pattes, le derrière en l’air, pour boire. Rien que pour cette vision, il était heureux d’être venu jusqu’ici. Puis, Kylo prit de l’eau entre ses deux grosses mains et s’aspergea le visage avant de s’en passer dans le cou.

_ Ah bordel, qu’est-ce que j’avais chaud, grogna-t-il, confirmant à Armitage qu’il avait lui aussi poussé ses limites.

Puis il se tourna brusquement vers lui.

_ Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? demanda Kylo en se remettant debout, un sourire au coin des lèvres. On devrait aller se baigner ! Tu es écarlate, ça te ferait du bien.

Armitage observa un instant le paisible débit du cours d’eau. Il était vrai qu’il dégoulinait et que tout son corps lui réclamait un peu de fraicheur. Et il ne voyait pas de là où il se tenait le moindre détritus. L’eau était cristalline et il en devinait le fond, peu profond et agrémenté de quelques pierres plates qui seraient parfaites pour se poser une poignée de minutes.

_ Je… je n’ai pas de maillot, répondit-il tout de même.

Kylo pouffa.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ! répliqua-t-il en jetant déjà à terre son t-shirt. On est entre nous !

Suivirent les chaussures, chaussettes, short et slip en quelques secondes à peine, laissant Armitage pétrifié, sa bouteille toujours à la main. Il ne voyait Kylo que de dos mais quel arrière ! Il avala bruyamment sa salive et se trouva le besoin de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Pendant ce temps, Kylo entrait dans le ruisseau en soupirant d’aise. Il s’assit sur une pierre proche avant de se tourner vers Armitage.

_ Allez viens ! Elle est fraiche, ça fait un bien fou !

Et il plongea la tête sous l’eau l’espace dans instant

Armitage attrapa son propre t-shirt et le retira avec soin. Il était hors de question qu’il ruine plus encore ses cheveux. Il le déposa soigneusement sur son sac et défit ses lacets. Marcher pieds nus sur la terre jusqu’au ruisseau le gênait autant que d’aller s’asseoir au milieu d’un cours d’eau mais son envie de se baigner était plus forte encore que son dégoût. Et puis il ne voulait pas passer pour un dégonflé auprès de Kylo. Surtout que les yeux de celui-ci étaient fixement posés sur Armitage.

Ce dernier tenta d’être le plus naturel possible lorsqu’il termina de se déshabiller, comme s’il était juste en train de passer un moment des plus normaux avec un bon pote. Ce qui était sûrement ce que Kylo avait en tête. Armitage n’avait jamais eu de bon pote. Juste un petit frère. Mais il avait vu assez de films pour avoir une idée de comment se comporter.

Quoique… Il n’était pas certain que Kylo le détaillant avec autant de concentration soit typique d’un bon moment entre potes. Cela lui rappelait plutôt les quelques soirées par an où il se permettait de sortir pour une rencontre occasionnelle.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu’il prenne ses désirs pour des réalités. Il n’était pas dans un porno et Kylo n’allait certainement pas se jeter sur lui une fois dans l’eau pour des moments d’intense passion. Surtout qu’il avait dû voir Armitage le repérant et qu’il avait détourné la tête pour s’intéresser à une feuille suivant le courant.

Etait-ce un rougissement sur ses pommettes ou les restes de leur course ? Armitage n’était sûr de rien. Alors il entra dans l’eau.

Kylo avait eu raison. Elle était fraiche. Mais sur sa peau brûlante, c’était comme une bénédiction. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa à son tour glisser jusqu’au fond, trouvant un endroit pas trop inconfortable pour s’installer face à Kylo.

_ Alors, fit celui-ci, on n’est pas bien ici ?

_ Hum… souffla Armitage.

Son corps lui réclamait qu’il mette la tête sous l’eau. Sa retenue habituelle lui dictait plutôt… Il décida d’écraser sa retenue habituelle et plongea sous la surface. L’eau glissant contre son crâne était la meilleure sensation qu’il ait jamais connue. Mais quand il ressortit, il ne put se retenir de lisser en arrière ses mèches. Kylo l’observait avec un rictus moqueur.

_ Impossible pour toi de te détendre quelques instants hein ? Il faut toujours que tu contrôles tout ?

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de vivre une vie insouciante faite de surf et de barbecues, répliqua Armitage un peu sèchement.

Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ma vie.

_ Je…

_ Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit de désagréable, le coupa Kylo, tu n’as pas un truc à grignoter dans ton sac ? Je meurs de faim !

Armitage hésita entre l’ignorer ou lui jeter un galet ramassé au fond du ruisseau. Mais sa langue sarcastique répondit avant qu’il n’ait pu la retenir.

_ Tiens, on ne se moque plus de mon sac d’un coup ? Tu n’es pas capable de trouver ta nourriture dans les bois ? Tu ne sais pas où le chasseur fait sécher son gibier ou où se trouve le coin à champignons du paysan ?

_ Bien sûr que si je sais tout ça ! grogna Kylo. Mais pour le moment, j’avais juste envie d’un petit quelque chose sans avoir à trop bouger !

Armitage préparait déjà sa nouvelle réplique quand il repensa à Techie et au fait d’être moins pénible. Kylo allait certainement tout raconter à Matt qui allait tout raconter à Techie et Armitage allait se faire passer un savon. Il ne put retenir une moue.

_ Il y a des barres de céréales dans mon sac, admit-il. Sers-toi.

Kylo rayonna.

_ Merci Armie, je savais que sous toute cette couche de glace se cachait un cœur d’or. Enfin, plaqué or… ou peut-être de bronze… enfin bref, il est bon de savoir qu’il te reste une once d’humanité.

Armitage secoua la tête et décida de profiter du calme ambiant. Il ne savait pas si Kylo voudrait immédiatement rentrer après leur bain ou s’ils reprendraient leur course, alors autant se repaître de ce bref instant de tranquillité.

Appuyé sur ses bras parfaits, Kylo avança jusqu’au bord où il se pencha pour agripper le sac, révélant des parties de son anatomie qu’Armitage n’avait pas encore vues. Il dut de nouveau batailler pour que sa bouche ne reste pas bêtement entrouverte. Kylo était… imposant. Extrêmement imposant. Plus imposant que tous les types dont Armitage avait ouvert la braguette. Il se mordit la langue.

Non, il n’allait pas se jeter sur Kylo pour… le prendre en main… en bouche… en n’importe quoi tant qu’il le touchait ! Il n’était pas désespéré à ce… Si, d’accord, il était désespéré à ce point et Kylo se tortillant comme si saisir le sac était la chose la plus difficile au monde ne l’aidait vraiment pas ! Le faisait-il exprès ou quoi ? Etait-il en train de parader pour séduire Armitage ? Ou pour lui prouver qu’il en avait une plus grosse ? Ou bien était-ce là la totale inconscience de l’hétérosexuel basique ? Armitage n’aurait pas pu décider. Parce qu’il était complètement incapable de réfléchir. Parce que la seule chose sur laquelle il était focalisé était ce monstre magnifique se balançant entre les cuisses de Kylo. Et parce que…

Une pensée brisa son enthousiasme aussi sec.

_ Est-ce que ton cousin est monté comme toi ! s’entendit-il s’écrier avant de pincer la bouche, déjà mortifié par son comportement.

Kylo se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et moue aux lèvres, avant de baisser la tête vers son sexe et de hausser les épaules.

_ Plus ou moins, répondit-il de manière abrupte. Pourquoi ? Il t’intér…

_ Il ne s’approchera plus jamais de mon petit frère, répliqua Armitage entre ses dents serrées.

Techie était si frêle, si fragile. Imaginer cette chose énorme le…

Armitage frissonna. Non. Ca ne marcherait pas. C’était physiquement impossible que…

_ Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment lui lâcher la grappe à ton frère, grogna Kylo en se rasseyant dans l’eau sans barre de céréales. C’est un adulte. Il sait ce qu’il fait.

_ C’est un adulte certes, fit sèchement Armitage, mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de prendre soin de lui.

_ Il est capable de prendre soin de lui lui-même, s’agaça Kylo.

Armitage serra les poings. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait cette discussion avec Kylo. Sa relation avec Techie ne le regardait en rien. Kylo n’avait pas été là quand Techie avait été bébé et qu’il ne cessait de pleurer sans que personne ne parvienne à déterminer pourquoi. Kylo n’avait pas été là quand Techie avait dû passer des années enfermé dans une maison aux matériaux soigneusement sélectionnés parce que personne ne trouvait de traitement efficace. Kylo n’avait pas été là non plus quand lors des rares sorties de Techie les autres enfants s’étaient moqués de lui parce qu’il avait toujours les yeux rouges et larmoyants. Armitage, lui, avait été présent à chacune de ces étapes. Et il avait toujours tout fait pour tenter de soulager son petit frère, le prenant dans ses bras lorsqu’il n’était qu’un tout petit enfant, jouant avec lui quand le seul autre compagnon de Techie avait été l’ordinateur que leur père lui avait acheté pour l’aider à passer le temps, menant des représailles savamment calculées sur ceux qui avaient osé le pointer du doigt. Et même s’il savait qu’à présent Techie allait mieux, qu’il était heureux de le voir mener une vie presque normale maintenant que ses médicaments étaient adaptés à ses problèmes, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’intervenir chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression que son frère allait rencontrer un quelconque souci.

Armitage avait conscience du fait qu’il devait lui laisser davantage d’espace. Et il y travaillait. N’empêche qu’il avait toujours ce réflexe de faire passer son petit frère avant tout le reste.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, même si Kylo avait raison et qu’Armitage n’avait pas à se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Techie.

Kylo soupira.

_ Ce que tu peux être susceptible, maugréa-t-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Je voulais juste aider.

_ Aide-moi plutôt à rentrer, je commence à avoir froid.

Armitage se leva brusquement et rejoignit la berge. Même de dos, il pouvait sentir Kylo qui le regardait. C’était… troublant. Il se rhabilla encore mouillé, espérant que la chaleur ambiante l’aiderait à sécher rapidement. Kylo fit de même et Armitage regretta de voir disparaître cette incroyable entrejambe sous un short, tout comme il regretta de ne pas en avoir profité davantage. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec Kylo.

Se sentant presque coupable d’avoir plombé l’ambiance entre eux, sur le chemin du retour, Armitage ouvrit son sac et en sortit une barre de céréales qu’il tendit à Kylo. Et quand ce dernier le remercia d’un sourire, Armitage se sentit enfin plus léger.

 

 

**8 : Feux d’artifice/Fête nationale**

 

Techie avait eu une matinée calme, mais fort plaisante. Il s’était levé pour découvrir qu’Armitage était déjà parti courir avec Kylo. Cela lui avait fait plaisir. Il espérait que passer un peu de temps ensemble rapprocherait les deux hommes. Il avait aussi souri du petit mot que son frère lui avait laissé, toujours prévenant qu’il était. Même si Techie était tout à fait capable de se préparer son petit-déjeuner ou d’utiliser un micro-ondes.

Et après une douche rapide, il était sorti faire quelques courses. Il comptait préparer des sandwichs pour le soir, en compagnie de Matt. Rien de trop élaboré mais un geste plaisant, et pour cela avait eu besoin d’ingrédients de base, comme du pain de mie. Armitage refusait toujours d’acheter du pain de mie, une hérésie créée pour les faibles incapables de mettre à contribution leur mâchoire et leurs dents pour croquer une vraie bonne baguette fraiche. Mais Techie, lui, aimait le pain de mie et allait profiter de l’absence de son frère pour en acheter sans être jugé.

Si Maz, la vieille dame tenant l’épicerie ne l’avait pas jugé pour le pain de mie, elle n’avait en revanche pas retenu un sourire amusé quand elle avait trouvé dans son panier une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Techie avait viré à l’écarlate et avait payé avant de sortir en bredouillant un inaudible au revoir. Il n’avait rien emmené de tout cela dans ses valises, songeant à la base qu’il descendait dans le sud pour passer du temps avec son frère, pas pour écarter les jambes devant le premier type croisé. Mais ça, c’était avant qu’il ne rencontre Matt. Et Techie ne comptait pas s’arrêter aux quelques bisous chastes sur la joue qu’ils avaient pour le moment échangés. L’absence d’Armitage lui était apparue comme un bon moment pour s’équiper. Son frère l’aurait sûrement regardé avec des yeux perçants s’il avait fait ces achats devant lui. Il n’aurait rien dit mais ses pupilles auraient parlé pour lui.

Techie savait bien qu’Armitage tenait avant tout à le protéger mais parfois, il l’infantilisait un peu trop. Au point que Techie ne lui parlait que très rarement des hommes qui avaient traversé son lit. Pour la plupart rencontrés sur internet et pour la plupart, jamais plus d’une fois ou deux. Techie ne s’était jamais senti suffisamment à l’aise en leur compagnie pour prolonger les relations.

Matt était différent. Matt était son âme sœur ou ce qu’Armitage aurait appelé « une bêtise du genre ». Techie en était persuadé. Ils étaient si à l’aise ensemble, si complémentaires. Et pourtant, Matt lui avait avoué que lui non plus n’était pas du genre à sociabiliser facilement. Si ça ce n’était pas un signe !

Alors voilà, Techie avait décidé qu’il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Matt, de pousser les choses un peu plus loin et il devait être prêt car il ne savait pas jusqu’où cela irait dans les jours à venir. Loin, espérait-il. Il ferait tout pour en tout cas, ne songeant en s’endormant la nuit qu’aux grands bras de Matt l’enlaçant.

De retour à la location, il avait préparé ses sandwichs et s’était senti d’assez bonne humeur pour en prévoir quelques-uns de plus pour Armitage et Kylo. Il ne comptait pas passer toute la soirée collé à ces deux là mais ils pouvaient tout de même grignoter ensemble. Après… après Techie devrait trouver une bonne excuse pour s’éloigner d’Armitage. La présence de son grand frère le bloquait toujours un peu. L’autre nuit, à la plage, Techie aurait bien profité du fait d’être contre Matt pour l’embrasser correctement ou même lui glisser une main sur le torse, voire même plus bas selon l’évolution de la situation. Mais avec Armie à quelques pas seulement, cela lui était apparu comme indécent. Et comme Matt n’avait rien tenté de son côté…

Armitage était rentré peu après, bien plus tôt que ce à quoi Techie s’était attendu et après l’avoir salué rapidement, d’une manière un peu rigide qui ne présageait rien de bon, il avait filé sous la douche.

Techie avait eu envie de le suivre pour lui demander comment la course s’était passée mais Armitage avait la tête aussi dure que les biceps de Matt et il ne lui aurait certainement rien dit. Alors, Techie lui avait laissé un peu de temps.

Quand Armitage était réapparu, les cheveux parfaitement peignés et la mine toujours pincée, Techie lui avait servi un grand verre de citronnade et tous deux s’étaient installés sur leur terrasse à l’ombre d’un parasol. Et Techie avait attendu, jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage prenne la parole.

_ Comment s’est passée ta matinée ? avait demandé Armitage, les yeux fixant leur carré de pelouse jaunie par le soleil.

_ Je suis allé faire des courses. J’ai préparé des sandwichs pour ce soir. Je pensais qu’on pourrait pique-niquer ensemble avant le feu d’artifice.

Puis Techie avait patienté quelques secondes avant de poser sa question fatidique :

_ Et toi ?

_ J’ai couru, avait grogné Armitage.

Techie avait secoué la tête, partagé entre l’amusement à la réaction puérile de son frère et l’agacement.

_ Et je suppose en voyant ta tête que tu as encore perdu ?

Armitage avait poussé le plus gros soupir que Techie lui avait jamais entendu.

_ Nous n’avons pas terminé la course, avait-il admis à mi-voix.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

_ Je… ne sais pas trop. On s’est… pas vraiment engueulés. Mais… je ne sais pas.

_ Armie ? avait prévenu Techie de son ton le plus sérieux.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Techie ! s’était soudain agacé Armitage. Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il attend de moi ! Je ne sais pas si je lui plais ! Je ne sais même pas de quel côté vont ses préférences ! Tout ne peut pas être aussi facile qu’entre toi et Matt figure-toi !

Armitage s’était alors détourné et avait vidé d’une traite son reste de citronnade. Il était rare qu’il laisse ainsi transparaître sa frustration.

_ Quoi ! s’était-il ensuite écrié lorsque Techie s’était contenté de le fixer. Quoi !

Techie avait secoué la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à faire aussi bien illusion, avait répondu Techie, perplexe.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tout le monde te prend pour un génie, Armie. De brillantes études, une brillante carrière, je connais tes ambitions politiques et je t’imagine sans problème à un poste clé du gouvernement dans les cinq ans à venir, voire même visant la présidence… ne m’interromps pas, tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Mais alors… alors… Parfois, tu es tellement, tellement… nouille ! Tu ne réalises pas qu’il t’observe autant que toi tu le mâtes ? Que dès que tu détournes les yeux, les siens sont fixés sur toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je t’aurais encouragé à aller vers lui si tu n’avais pas eu la moindre chance ?

_ Il passe son temps à me balancer des vacheries ! avait contré Armitage.

_ Comme tu lui en balances, avait pointé Techie. Pour le moment vous êtes l’équivalent de deux petites filles qui vous tirez mutuellement les couettes parce que vous vous plaisez l’une l’autre.

Armitage avait grimacé à la métaphore mais n’avait rien répliqué et peu à peu l’atmosphère s’était détendue entre eux. Techie avait été le premier à se remettre debout.

_ Allez viens, je passerais bien quelques heures à la plage, il commence à faire chaud.

Et docilement, Armitage l’avait suivi.

 

« *** »

 

Une petite foule se pressait déjà sur la dune quand tous quatre y arrivèrent. Matt et Kylo étaient passés prendre Techie et Armitage une bonne demi-heure avant le coucher du soleil et Matt avait eu un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles en découvrant le panier que Techie avait eu à la main.

Puis ils avaient pris la direction de la plage d’où serait tiré le feu d’artifice.

_ Il y a du monde, grogna Matt en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d’une place suffisante pour s’installer.

_ Ca va encore, répondit Kylo en tendant le doigt vers la gauche. Mettons-nous là.

Il désignait une petite butte de sable, dénuée de végétation, qui leur offrirait une vue dégagée sur la mer, le soleil couchant et plus tard le spectacle.

_ Ca vous convient ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l’encontre des deux frères.

_ C’est parfait, répondit Techie qui se faisait déjà trainer en avant par Matt qui lui avait pris la main, tenant de l’autre le panier.

Il avait insisté pour le porter et Techie le lui avait donné de bon cœur. Matt aimait lui rendre service et lui prouver qu’il était l’homme fort de leur petit couple. Et si cela lui faisait plaisir, Techie n’allait certainement pas le contrarier.

_ Armitage ? demanda Kylo.

C’était la première fois qu’il lui adressait la parole depuis le début de la soirée. Jusqu’à présent, tous deux avaient été étonnamment calmes et pas une pique n’avait volé entre eux.

_ Ca fera l’affaire, admit Armitage.

Ils s’assirent tous à même le sable et Matt ouvrit le panier. Techie avait prévu des sandwichs au jambon, au fromage, aux crudités, ainsi que quelques canettes de soda et des petites bouteilles d’eau. Il y avait aussi des cochonneries sucrées comme des barres chocolatées ou des paquets de bonbons dont Armitage raffolait.

_ Un vrai festin, commenta Matt en prenant un sandwich. Merci Techie.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres. C’était le geste le plus aventureux que Matt avait tenté jusqu’à présent et Techie rougit de plaisir en croquant dans son propre encas.

_ C’est très bon, merci Techie, confirma Kylo.

Quant à Armitage, il hocha seulement la tête. Techie était certain qu’il pestait contre le pain de mie. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, jusqu’à ce que des cris attirent leur attention sur la plage en contrebas. Une dizaine d’enfants venait d’arriver, courant dans tous les sens, s’arrosant de l’eau des vagues, avec derrière une pauvre Rey qui tentait de les faire tenir en place.

_ Tiens, lança Kylo, voilà Rey et ses bébés.

_ Ce sont les enfants de son association ? demanda Armitage en abandonnant les sandwichs pour ouvrir un twix.

_ Je suppose, répondit Kylo. Je n’ai pas été longtemps impliqué dans le projet. Et pour moi, tous les gamins se ressemblent.

Armitage approuva de la tête.

_ Kylo ne les reconnaissait tellement pas qu’il n’essayait même pas de retenir leurs noms, intervint Matt. Il les appelait tous « bébé » et leur donnait un numéro. C’était lequel déjà que tu avais cogné ?

_ Le huitième, grogna Kylo.

Techie ne manqua pas le petit sourire de son frère.

_ Ah oui ! s’écria Matt. Le bébé-8 c’est vrai ! Un petit rouquin avec une tête toute ronde. Il l’avait coursé sur toute la plage, dans la dune, on entendait le gamin couiner de peur ! Du grand spectacle !

Armitage pouffa franchement et Kylo parut se détendre.

_ Je constate que martyriser les rouquins est une de tes activités favorites, commenta Armitage en jetant dans le panier le papier vide de son twix.

_ Et attends que je te course dans la dune pour te faire couiner, répliqua Kylo avec un début de sourire.

Les joues d’Armitage s’embrasèrent et Techie sourit. Les choses avaient l’air d’aller un peu mieux entre son frère et Kylo. C’était positif, même si Kylo se mordit les lèvres, comme s’il regrettait de s’être un peu avancé avec sa remarque.

_ Mais il l’avait mérité, grogna Kylo avec une moue, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? demanda Armitage, quant à lui fixant la mer.

_ Il m’avait volé une clé USB, répondit Kylo.

_ Il disait que Poe la lui avait donnée, pointa Matt.

_ Poe me l’avait volée, répliqua Kylo.

_ Probablement pour se venger du djembé que tu lui avais volé…

Techie écouta d’une oreille distraite le reste de leur argumentation en léchant sur ses doigts les dernières miettes de son sandwich.

Ses yeux dérivèrent des enfants à la plage, et de la plage à Rey, et de Rey à une forme sombre et…

Le cœur de Techie manqua un battement. Un homme avançait vers la jeune fille et il était l’homme le plus vieux et le plus terrifiant qu’il ait jamais vu. Son regard était sombre et son visage couturé de cicatrices aussi anciennes que profondes. Soudain, il n’eut plus l’appétit nécessaire pour un dessert. Il posa une main sur le bras de Matt pour attirer son attention.

_ C’est… c’est Snoke ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Les traits de Matt se durcirent et il opina sèchement.

_ Oui, c’est lui, confirma-t-il.

_ Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? chuchota Armitage. Qu’est-ce qu’il a au visage ?

_ Je pense, fit  Kylo, qu’il y a autant de versions que d’habitants dans le village. Personne ne sait vraiment je suppose.

Avec un genre de fascination morbide, ils observèrent Snoke discuter avec Rey pendant de longues minutes. La jeune fille ne cessait de rire et de hocher la tête et quand finalement, la sombre silhouette de Snoke s’éloigna, Kylo soupira.

_ Bye bye Rey, commenta-t-il.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu’elle va disparaître ? fit Armitage, les yeux brillants.

C’était une expression que Techie lui connaissait bien. Armitage était un bourreau de travail, incapable de rester sans rien faire. Et il venait de se découvrir un nouvel intérêt dans cette histoire de disparition. Techie allait devoir vite trouver la parade avant que leurs paisibles vacances ne se transforment en enquête policière.

_ Je suis persuadé que dans quelques semaines, répondit Kylo, on ne la verra plus. J’en suis certain !

_ Oh non ! grogna Matt, j’ai pas envie de faire de double shifts au magasin.

Techie lui saisit le bras et l’attira tout contre lui. Lui non plus n’avait pas envie que ça arrive. Matt lui avait déjà trop manqué rien qu’aujourd’hui.

En silence, ils regardèrent le soleil disparaitre à l’horizon. Armitage rangea lui-même les restes du pique-nique dans le panier avant que Kylo ne lui attrape le poignet.

_ Ca te dirait de te cacher dans la dune et de faire peur aux gamins quand ils passent ? demanda-t-il.

De là où ils se trouvaient, ils voyaient Rey organisant des jeux pour occuper le groupe d’enfants en attendant le feu d’artifice.

_ Tu es certain… commença Armitage les sourcils froncés mais Kylo le coupa avec enthousiasme.

_ Celui d’entre nous qui en fait pleurer le plus a gagné ? Qu’en dis-tu ? Sinon, tu peux toujours admirer le génie que je suis en la matière et…

Armitage jeta un bref regard vers Techie qui l’encouragea d’un mouvement de tête. Il finit par se lever. Techie ne savait pas trop ce que Kylo avait en tête, mais tant qu’il pouvait rester seul avec Matt, cela lui convenait. Quand Kylo se mit debout à son tour, il fit à Matt un clin d’œil aussi discret que son gros nez et même Techie le capta. Cela le fit sourire. Kylo avait fait tout ça pour que Matt et lui se retrouvent enfin seuls. Et quand Kylo et son frère s’enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans la dune, plongée dans l’obscurité quasi-complète à présent que le soleil avait disparu derrière l’horizon, Techie se blottit tout contre Matt.

_ Tu m’as manqué, avoua-t-il en respirant l’odeur musquée de Matt.

Il sentait aussi le savon mais rien que monter la dune l’avait fait légèrement transpirer et Techie aimait cette odeur qu’il trouvait particulièrement virile.

Matt n’hésita qu’un instant avant de l’entourer de ses bras.

_ Tu m’as manqué aussi, murmura-t-il en cherchant le regard bleu de Techie.

A présent que l’heure du feu d’artifice approchait, la foule était de plus en plus dense dans la dune ou sur la plage. Mais ainsi, tout contre Matt, Techie aurait pu être seul au monde.

Les gros doigts de Matt caressèrent son visage avant de passer dans ses cheveux et la respiration de Techie s’accéléra. Ses propres mains allaient des épaules de Matt à sa nuque, en appréciant la fermeté, la chaleur.

Matt se lécha les lèvres.

_ Si je ne t’embrasse pas tout de suite, je vais… commença-t-il avant d’être interrompu par Techie qui se jeta sur sa bouche.

Leurs dents cognèrent mais aucun d’eux ne s’en formalisa. Les lèvres de Matt étaient rêches sous celles de Techie et ses mouvements un peu chaotiques. Mais son goût était délicieux et son enthousiasme à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ses mains étaient si grandes que Techie avait l’impression d’être entièrement enveloppé de leur chaleur. Et peu importait la foule autour d’eux, peu importait les regards qu’ils pouvaient se recevoir, seul comptait Matt, ses baisers maladroits et la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne.

Et quand les premiers éclats du feu d’artifice se firent entendre autour d’eux, Techie n’ouvrit même pas les yeux. Matt était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 

(à suivre…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**9 : Road Trip en bordure extérieure**

 

Kylo tentait de garder son regard sur la route mais il ne cessait de revenir sur Armitage, encore et encore. Brièvement, bien sûr. Il aurait été complètement stupide de sa part de les envoyer dans le décor maintenant. Mais Kylo n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’Armitage ait accepté de l’accompagner.

Quand Maz lui avait téléphoné avant même le lever du soleil pour lui demander d’aller chercher une livraison en Espagne, il avait dit oui du bout des lèvres. Surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix. Maz était une bonne amie de son père et si Kylo avait refusé, il aurait eu ses parents sur le dos pendant des mois. Habituellement, Han était celui qui faisait les allers-retours jusqu’à la frontière mais il était quelque part en vadrouille avec son ami Lando et Kylo était le seul autre à être inscrit sur l’assurance de la vieille camionnette qui servait essentiellement à assurer le ravitaillement de la petite épicerie.

Et pourtant, il avait eu bien d’autres projets pour la journée. Principalement se rendre à la plage, surfer et passer un peu de temps avec Armitage. Leur soirée la veille avait été… étonnamment plaisante. Armitage restait un peu froid et hautain à son égard mais ils n’avaient eu aucune vraie dispute. Et Kylo devait bien admettre qu’il aimait cet esprit de confrontation qui rendait leur début de relation si vivace.

Après avoir quitté Matt et Techie, ils s’étaient un peu baladés sur la dune, s’écartant de la foule des touristes venus assister au feu d’artifice. Deux fois Kylo avait surgi de derrière un tas de sable en criant et deux fois un des bébés de Rey s’était enfui en courant. Kylo n’était pas peu fier de cet exploit qui avait fait naître un vrai sourire sur les lèvres d’Armitage. Et quand le feu d’artifice avait commencé, ils s’étaient assis côte à côte pour le regarder. Kylo avait eu très envie de lui prendre la main mais il n’avait pas osé. Armitage n’était pas du genre expansif et Kylo n’avait pas voulu gâcher le peu de confiance qu’ils commençaient à avoir l’un dans l’autre en se montrant trop pressant. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme Matt et Techie pour lesquels tout paraissait trop facile. Ils les avaient retrouvés à la fin du spectacle, collés l’un à l’autre, dans une exploration méticuleuse de leurs bouches respectives. Et pire encore avait été le moment de se dire au revoir, devant la location des frères, quand son cousin et son nouveau petit ami avaient recommencé à se lécher les amygdales pendant que Kylo et Armitage s’étaient trouvés mains dans les poches à les attendre. Finalement, Kylo avait réussi à traîner Matt à la maison, ce dernier arborant un sourire d’imbécile heureux durant tout le trajet.

Sourire idiot qu’il avait toujours le matin au réveil quand Kylo était venu le lever pour lui demander s’il pouvait lui filer un coup de main. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas de deux pour faire passer le temps jusqu’à la frontière ou pour charger la cargaison. Mais malheureusement, Matt devait travailler ce matin là et Kylo s’était résolu à prendre la route seul. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il passe devant la maison d’Armitage et Techie sur le chemin menant à l’épicerie de Maz. Sur un coup de tête, il était allé frapper, s’attendant en cette heure matinale à ce que personne ne l’entende. Mais après quelques secondes seulement, Armitage lui avait ouvert la porte, vêtu d’un t-shirt élimé et d’un caleçon qu’il devait porter pour dormir. Kylo lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation et contre toute attente, Armitage avait dit oui. Kylo ne se l’expliquait toujours pas.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu’une poignée de minutes pour se préparer, laisser une note à Techie toujours en plein sommeil et suivre Kylo jusqu’à l’épicerie pour récupérer le bon de commande et la camionnette de Han. Kylo s’était évidemment bien gardé de lui dire que ce tas de boue appartenait à son père et que c’était à son volant qu’il avait appris à conduire.

Et depuis, ils roulaient en silence en direction de l’Espagne. Kylo avait tenté de lancer la conversation en remerciant une fois de plus Armitage d’avoir accepté de venir mais ce dernier avait seulement hoché la tête.

Kylo lui jeta un nouveau coup d’œil rapide. Heureusement, il était encore tôt et la circulation sur l’autoroute n’était pas encore dense. Armitage était raide sur son fauteuil, les yeux plantés droit devant lui, sur la route.

_ Si tu as faim, fit Kylo dans une autre tentative pour briser la glace, il doit y avoir un paquet de gâteaux dans la boîte à gants. Je ne sais juste pas de quand ils datent, admit-il par souci d’honnêteté.

Et parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie de rendre malade le type pour lequel il commençait à avoir un sérieux coup de cœur.

_ Sinon, poursuivit-il, on peut s’arrêter dans une station service, si tu veux un café ou… un thé ? Un chocolat peut-être ?

_ Je vais bien, répondit Armitage, les sourcils froncés. Mais si toi tu veux un vieux gâteau ou quelque chose à boire, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Son ton était aussi sec que son allure et Kylo se demanda s’il avait dit ou fait quelque chose pour mettre Armitage dans cet état.

Il présumait aussi que faire la gueule était son mode par défaut.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-il tout de même, histoire d’être sûr, et parce qu’ils avaient encore bien deux heures de route et que les passer noyé dans les ondes négatives ne l’attirait pas plus que ça.

_ Oui, admit très franchement Armitage en tournant vers lui son faciès le plus sérieux.

_ Je t’écoute.

_ Sur le coup, j’ai accepté de venir avec toi car je n’avais aucune intention de tenir la chandelle toute la journée entre Techie et Matt ou d’entendre parler de ton cousin encore et encore mais… Rassure-moi, ce que nous faisons là n’a rien d’illégal n’est-ce pas ?

_ Illégal ? gloussa Kylo. On va juste récupérer des caisses de tomates pour la vieille Maz ! Crois-moi, rien d’illégal là-dedans !

_ Et les tomates ne dissimuleront pas de la drogue ou des armes, tu peux me l’assurer ? insista Armitage.

Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Des armes ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te passe dans la tête ? Faut arrêter de trop regarder la télé, hein ! Pourquoi j’irais transporter des armes cachées dans des caisses de tomates ? C’est ridicule !

Armitage parut se détendre légèrement et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

_ La vieille camionnette, l’heure matinale, je trouve ça très suspect, admit-il avec une moue. Pour ce que j’en sais, tu pourrais très bien être un membre de l’ETA.

Kylo accéléra pour doubler un poids-lourd avant de répondre. La manœuvre fit vibrer tout l’intérieur de l’habitacle.

_ Un membre de l’ETA… maugréa-t-il. Je ne suis même pas basque !

Armitage tourna la tête si vite vers lui que même ses cheveux impeccables bougèrent.

_ Comment ça tu n’es pas basque ?

_ Je ne suis pas basque, confirma Kylo. Enfin… techniquement mon père est basque, c’est pour ça que j’ai de la famille dans le coin. Mais moi je suis né et je vis à Paris.

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage reprenne la parole.

_ J’ai l’impression que tout mon début de vacances n’a été qu’un mensonge, une illusion, murmura-t-il.

Kylo pouffa à son ton théâtral.

_ J’ai surtout l’impression, Armitage, que ta tête est bourrée de clichés et d’étiquettes que tu colles aux autres sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu m’as vu surfer à la plage et tout de suite pour toi, j’étais un hippie basque terroriste ou que sais-je encore !

Armitage se mordit les lèvres comme s’il ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela.

_ Mais… hésita-t-il après plusieurs secondes, tu ne travailles pas au magasin de surf ?

_ Matt travaille au magasin de surf, pas moi. Tu sais, Matt, mon cousin, le blond. Moi, je suis Kylo, le brun, et je n’ai jamais dit que je travaillais au magasin de surf.

_ Mais tu aidais Rey avec son association…

_ Voilà ! J’aidais ! Rien de plus. Mais je n’ai jamais travaillé dans un magasin de surf. Je travaille au ministère de la défense.

Kylo n’avait pas eu l’intention d’en dire autant à Armitage mais à présent que la discussion était lancée, il pouvait bien lui avouer qu’il avait un vrai métier, qu’il avait fait de vraies études et qu’il n’était pas un bon à rien comme le rouquin avait l’air de le penser depuis leur rencontre. Instant depuis lequel Kylo attendait le bon moment pour lui rabattre son caquet.

Et cela eut l’air de fonctionner parce que pendant un long moment, Armitage resta le nez collé à la fenêtre à observer le paysage, composé de pins, de pins et encore de pins. Soudain, il fit volte-face vers Kylo.

_ Quand tu dis que tu travailles au ministère de la défense, j’ose espérer que tu sous-entends que tu as un vrai poste avec de vrais dossiers. Pas que tu es juste là-bas pour vider les corbeilles à papier.

_ J’ai un vrai poste avec de vrais doss…

_ Alors pourquoi, le coupa Armitage, sommes-nous à bord d’un tas de boue en route pour l’Espagne pour récupérer des tomates ?

_ Parce que Maz est une vieille amie de ma famille et que quand elle demande un service, je n’ai pas d’autre choix que d’accepter.

_ Elle n’a pas un livreur attitré qui peut faire ça ?

_ Il était indisponible.

Kylo venait à peine de redorer son image auprès d’Armitage, il n’allait pas lui avouer que son père avait une fois de plus disparu dans la nature.

_ Donc tu as de la famille dans le coin ?

_ Mon cousin Matt et…

_ Mais toi tu n’es là qu’en vacances ?

_ Exactement.

Armitage avait de nouveau sa mine renfrognée et il se frottait le menton.

_ Mais… fit-il après un long moment de réflexion, tu es là jusqu’à quand ?

Kylo sourit. Armitage s’inquiétait-il déjà de son éventuel départ ? C’était plutôt bon signe !

_ Jusqu’à la fin de l’été. Je travaille dur toute l’année et ensuite je pose mes vacances, RTT et heures sup’ d’un coup. Et je viens ici, comme tous les ans depuis que je suis gamin. C’est pour ça que je connais tout le monde, comme Maz, Rey, Snoke…

En fait, à chaque vacances scolaires, sa mère l’avait collé dans le train pour qu’il descende voir sa tante et son cousin Matt. Elle n’avait jamais eu le temps de s’occuper de lui à plein temps.

_ Donc tu es du coin mais pas vraiment… conclut Armitage.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Hum…

Kylo aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment là. Mais au moins, Armitage paraissait avoir terminé son interrogatoire. Et quand la conversation reprit, elle s’orienta sur complètement autre chose. Kylo expliqua, par exemple, ce qu’il savait des différents villages qu’ils traversaient lors de leur périple et Armitage écoutait très attentivement. Ce ne fut qu’une fois la frontière en vue qu’il lança un sourire narquois à son passager.

_ Surtout ne flippe pas s’il y a des douaniers. Pour le moment, nous ne transportons ni drogue, ni armes, ni tomates.

Armitage lui lança un regard noir.

_ Kylo, j’habite à Strasbourg. Je passe la frontière pour aller littéralement m’acheter une bouteille de shampooing !

Au final, il n’y avait absolument personne quand ils croisèrent le poste de douanes.

 

« *** »

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Kylo rendait service à Maz et il savait exactement où se situait son fournisseur habituel. Après avoir échangé quelques mots dans un basque approximatif, l’homme leur laissa le soin de charger eux-mêmes les caisses de fruits et légumes mises de côté pour la vieille femme. En plus des tomates, on pouvait trouver des concombres, des melons et des pêches. Armitage regarda avec un certain dépit les piles de fruits.

_ J’ai l’impression que je me suis fait avoir, grogna-t-il alors que Kylo ouvrait les portes arrière de la camionnette.

_ Tu crois que je t’emmenais pour quoi ? lança-t-il. Ta compagnie agréable ?

_ Je l’espérais ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi sympathique que ces derniers jours, répliqua Armitage en s’approchant de leur chargement, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Jamais été aussi sympathique ? s’esclaffa Kylo en récupérant une caisse de concombres.

Elle n’était pas extrêmement lourde mais après plusieurs allers-retours jusqu’à la camionnette, il allait certainement le sentir dans les bras.

_ Allez, celui qui charge le plus de caisses a gagné ! s’écria-t-il autant pour motiver Armitage que parce qu’il était certain de le vaincre.

Les biceps de Kylo étaient au moins trois fois plus épais que les siens.

_ Jamais été aussi sympathique, lui confirma Armitage en prenant des tomates et en poursuivant Kylo à petits pas rapides. Tu sais pourquoi je suis en vacances ici ?

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Kylo en poussant les concombres au fond de la camionnette.

_ Parce que j’étais si désagréable et pénible que mes propres collègues ont appelé mon petit frère pour qu’il les débarrasse de moi.

Kylo éclata de rire si fort qu’il dut se retenir à la portière pour ne pas tomber. Pendant ce temps, Armitage en profita pour charger trois caisses de plus comme le sournois qu’il était. Quand Kylo eut retrouvé son souffle, il dut mettre les bouchées doubles pour le rattraper au score puis lui passer devant. Au final, il ne battit Armitage que d’une caisse.

_ 2 à 1 ! s’écria-t-il fièrement, faisant référence à leurs précédents concours, celui de silence qu’Armitage avait gagné et la course sur la dune qu’il avait remporté. Et ça malgré ton odieux stratagème.

Armitage haussa les épaules. Il était écarlate et suait à grosses gouttes.

_ Ce n’était pas un odieux stratagème, grogna-t-il. Juste la vérité.

_ Ca ne m’étonne même pas, répondit Kylo en sortant une bouteille d’eau des affaires que son père entassait toujours dans la camionnette.

Elle n’était pas assez fraiche mais il n’allait pas faire le difficile par cette chaleur.

_ Ca doit être un enfer de travailler avec toi au quotidien, poursuivit-il en tendant la bouteille à Armitage.

Ce dernier la saisit sans hésitation.

_ Disons que je suis aussi exigeant avec les autres qu’avec moi-même.

Et il vida le reste de l’eau en quelques grandes gorgées.

Kylo hocha la tête. Il n’en doutait pas une seconde. Et Armitage était si sévère avec lui-même que cela déteignait sur lui même en vacances. Au moins, ici, Kylo parvenait à se détendre, loin de l’image sombre que ses collègues avaient de lui. Il se demanda si avec le temps, il parviendrait à influencer Armitage.

_ Nous ferions mieux d’y aller, conclut-il. Nous avons encore tout le trajet retour. Et plus nous traînerons, plus il y aura du monde sur la route.

Armitage opina et remonta côté passager.

 

« *** »

 

Le trajet retour se passa dans le calme. Sauf quand ils avaient décidé de manger après que l’estomac d’Armitage eut grogné dans l’habitacle au grand amusement de Kylo. Ce dernier avait suggéré qu’ils prennent des sandwichs dans une station service sur la route mais Armitage avait refusé tout net. Il avait argué que si on lui faisait manger un morceau de plus de pain de mie, ses dents allaient tomber tant elles se sentiraient inutiles. Résultat, Kylo avait été obligé de sortir de l’autoroute jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent une boulangerie satisfaisant les goûts d’Armitage. Ce fut donc bien plus tard que prévu qu’ils rejoignirent l’arrière-cour de l’épicerie de Maz.

Celle-ci devait les attendre impatiemment car à peine Kylo eut-il coupé le contact que la vieille dame déboula à grandes enjambées sur ses jambes ridiculement courtes.

_ J’ai cru que tu t’étais perdu en route ! lança-t-elle en guise de préambule.

_ J’ai dû faire un petit détour, admit Kylo en descendant et en se rendant vers l’arrière pour récupérer la marchandise, Maz toujours sur ses talons.

Il entendit la portière d’Armitage s’ouvrir et se fermer puis celui-ci le rejoignit. Maz l’étudia, fronçant le nez sous les énormes montures de ses lunettes.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle brusquement à Kylo.

_ C’est… hum…

Kylo hésita et posa une main sur l’épaule d’Armitage. A son grand soulagement, il ne se dégagea pas de sous sa paume.

_ C’est mon ami Armitage, expliqua Kylo, qui croisait doigts et orteils pour qu’Armitage ne l’envoie pas balader suite à l’utilisation du mot « ami ».

Ca aurait bien été son genre d’être pénible pour juste être pénible. Mais Armitage se contenta d’opiner et de saluer Maz.

Cette dernière pencha la tête de côté et un début de sourire naquit sur son visage ridé.

_ Mais je te connais toi… fit-elle, un doigt tendu vers Armitage qui approuva.

_ J’étais au barbecue…

_ Non, non, non ! le coupa Maz. Tu es venu hier au magasin.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour mieux étudier le visage d’Armitage. Cela fit sourire Kylo. Même ainsi, il lui manquait bien plusieurs dizaines de centimètres pour être à la même hauteur.

_ Mais tu t’es coupé les cheveux depuis, affirma-t-elle.

_ Non, c’est… tenta d’expliquer Armitage mais Maz ne lui en laissa pas placer une.

_ Je me souviens bien de toi, continua-t-elle. Tu avais pris du pain de mie, des préservatifs et du lubrifiant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en direction de Kylo.

Kylo manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Quant à Armitage, il avait viré à l’écarlate. Mais Kylo ne savait pas trop à quoi cela était dû. Soit à la gêne, soit Techie allait se prendre un sacré savon quand les frères se retrouveraient.

_ Allez, déchargez-moi donc tout ça les jeunes, leur ordonna ensuite Maz en reprenant la route de sa boutique. Vous pourrez aller folâtrer après le boulot !

_ Au moins, fit Kylo en passant à côté d’Armitage, il prend ses précautions.

Armitage ne répondit pas mais l’aida à descendre les caisses de fruits et légumes de la camionnette.

 

**10 : First Order collection printemps été**

 

Matt sourit en atteignant le fond du carton qu’il était en train de vider. Ce qu’il avait commandé était bien là, la boîte minuscule au milieu des t-shirts, des maillots et des combinaisons qu’avait contenu le colis arrivé le matin même.

Il la glissa prudemment dans un des tiroirs du comptoir, pour être certain qu’aucun de ses collègues ne la mettrait en vente pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné. Ce qui ne risquait pas d’arriver pour le moment puisqu’il était encore seul à la boutique.

Matt ne faisait que très rarement l’ouverture ou la fermeture. Principalement parce qu’il s’agissait des périodes les plus calmes qui ne requéraient qu’un seul et unique vendeur. Or, Matt n’était pas vendeur. Il était technicien de glisse. Mais il n’avait pas toujours le choix et ce matin par exemple, il avait accepté de prendre le shift de Rey. Exceptionnellement.

Généralement, ses collègues n’étaient pas trop exigeants à son encontre et ils lui laissaient faire les horaires de pleine journée, s’occupant des planches plus que de la vente d’accessoires. Ils avaient rapidement compris après que Matt ait viré manu-militari quelques clients trop excités qu’il n’était pas forcément bon avec les gens. Mais avec une planche de surf, il savait ce qu’il faisait et il jouissait même d’une bonne petite réputation dans la région. Après tout, il préparait lui-même les planches de Kylo Ren, qui avait été le champion local lorsqu’ils n’avaient été encore que des adolescents.

Mais Rey, ayant des obligations avec son association et ses bébés, avait demandé un petit aménagement à Matt qui avait accepté. Principalement parce qu’ainsi il finirait plus tôt. Et finir plus tôt voulait dire retrouver Techie plus rapidement. De toute façon, cela ne le dérangeait pas de venir de bonne heure. Kylo l’avait réveillé tôt pour savoir s’il voulait venir avec lui en Espagne pour chercher une commande de Maz. Mais Matt n’avait pas pu. Il le regrettait un peu. Il n’aimait pas faire faux bond à son cousin. Mais le travail avant tout ! Tant qu’il n’y avait pas de client, Matt appréciait de qu’il faisait, vidant les cartons fraichement reçus, accrochant sur les cintres ou posant dans les étagères la nouvelle gamme qui venait de leur être livrée. Et il ne regardait qu’à peine sa montre. Juste pour calculer combien de temps il serait encore tranquille ou où Kylo pouvait se trouver à cette heure. Le temps devait lui paraître bien long seul sur la route.

Matt grimaça en y pensant. Kylo allait en avoir pour un petit moment, et charger à l’aide de ses deux bras les caisses de tomates était fastidieux. Même si Kylo était particulièrement musclé. Tout comme Matt.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et attrapa un tas de petits t-shirts qu’il plaça au rayon enfant. Si ce n’était pour cette contrariété, il passait plutôt une bonne journée. La matinée avait été plaisamment fraiche et avec son réveil matinal, Matt avait même eu le temps d’écrire une petite carte pour Techie qu’il avait discrètement glissée sous la porte de la location des frères avant de se rendre au travail.

Matt n’était pas bon à s’exprimer mais il aimait écrire des cartes. Cela rendait la communication plus aisée. Il en écrivait souvent lorsqu’il avait un message à faire passer. Et des messages à faire passer à Techie, il en avait des millions. Principalement pour lui dire à quel point il rendait sa vie plus belle.

Matt se surprit à sourire une fois de plus. Habituellement, il n’avait pas le sourire aisé. Ses collègues lui avaient même souvent dit qu’il avait l’air revêche, parfois carrément menaçant. Mais son état d’esprit s’était beaucoup amélioré depuis quelques jours. Uniquement grâce à Techie.

Il retourna au comptoir et ses doigts caressèrent la poignée du tiroir qui contenait le cadeau pour son petit ami. C’était le premier cadeau qu’il ferait à Techie. Et il espérait vraiment que cela lui ferait plaisir. Même si ce n’était pas grand-chose.

Matt se glissa ensuite dans la réserve pour sortir un colis de plus. Avec la saison touristique qui commençait vraiment, ils avaient eu beaucoup d’arrivages, notamment la nouvelle collection de la marque First Order, spécialisée dans les vêtements de plage et de surf, et que Matt affectionnait tout particulièrement. Pour le moment, il n’avait sorti que les modèles enfants et il avait hâte de voir s’ils auraient des t-shirts à son goût dans la catégorie homme.

Mais son enthousiasme retomba lorsque la clochette accrochée à la porte retentit. Il ne se força même pas à sourire en repassant dans la pièce principale, son carton toujours dans les bras.

_ Bonjour, salua-t-il d’un ton sec en se glissant derrière son comptoir.

Les clients avaient tendance à envahir son espace vital un peu trop à son goût et le comptoir était une barrière efficace contre leurs assauts.

_ Bonjour Matt…

Matt lâcha le carton qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sec. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça ! Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il se retourna pour découvrir que Techie se tenait timidement dans l’entrée, un petit sac en papier entre les bras.

_ Techie ! s’écria-t-il, si plein d’émotions qu’il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Devait-il être un employé modèle, ramasser son carton avant de saluer plus correctement son petit ami ? Ou devait-il se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de le voir ? Pouvait-il l’embrasser ou cela était-il déconseillé professionnellement parlant ? Pour le moment ils étaient seuls mais quelqu’un pourrait les voir par les grandes vitrines donnant sur la rue principale. Au final, Matt resta figé sur place et Techie fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

Matt le trouva si adorable qu’il se sentit fondre. Quasi littéralement. Rey devrait probablement le ramasser avec la pelle et la balayette qu’ils gardaient dans un placard sur le côté et qui servait en cas de chien inconvenant ou de boule de glace renversée. Techie venait probablement à peine de se lever et ses yeux d’habitude déjà rouges étaient en plus bouffis. Ses cheveux n’avaient pas été peignés et tombaient en mèches folles autour de son visage. Quant au t-shirt canari qu’il avait passé, il était un peu large pour lui, baillait au niveau du col et manquait presque de dévoiler une de ses épaules, ce que Matt trouva aussi charmant qu’érotique. Il avala sa salive et à son tour parvint à avancer vers Techie.

_ J’ai trouvé ton petit mot, dit celui-ci en levant la carte sur laquelle était écrit « you are my sunshine » sous un soleil souriant.

Matt l’avait trouvée pile faite pour eux puisque son univers était devenu bien plus lumineux depuis que Techie y était entré. A l’intérieur, il y avait écrit que Techie lui manquait, qu’il travaillait et qu’il ne pourrait pas le voir avant le milieu d’après-midi mais qu’il penserait à lui à chaque seconde. Il avait ajouté un smiley triste derrière le fait qu’il travaillait puis un plus heureux après lui avoir dit qu’il passerait le chercher dès la fin de sa journée de travail. Matt aimait mettre des smileys dans ses petits mots. Il les trouvait pratiques pour faire passer des émotions qu’il avait habituellement bien du mal à exprimer.

_ Je l’adore, poursuivit Techie. Merci. Et…

Il montra ensuite le sac en papier qu’il tenait toujours gauchement sous un de ses bras.

_ J’ai eu envie de te voir, avoua-t-il en se mordant timidement les lèvres. Je suis passé à la boulangerie et… si tu as le temps… on pourrait petit-déjeuner ensemble ?

_ J’adorerais ! s’écria Matt en le serrant dans ses bras, n’en pouvant plus de se retenir.

Techie laissa échapper un petit rire puis pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Matt.

Avec de plus en plus d’insistance.

Quoiqu’il ait ramené de la boulangerie, ce devait désormais être complètement écrasé contre leurs deux corps, songea Matt alors que la langue de Techie caressait le bord de sa bouche. Cela le fit réagir. Il recula et sourit d’une façon penaude.

_ Pardon, s’excusa-t-il. Mais si quelqu’un entre…

Il n’était certes pas un employé modèle mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de perdre son boulot. Avec ses compétences, il n’aurait pas de mal à trouver ailleurs mais il n’était pas sûr de tomber sur des collègues aussi arrangeants niveau horaires et surtout, il ne serait pas à deux minutes à pieds de chez lui, vrai avantage lorsqu’il était en retard ou qu’il oubliait quelque chose à la maison.

_ Pardon, fit Techie en rougissant. Je me suis laissé emporter.

Matt songea qu’il n’avait pas l’air désolé du tout avec ses joues roses et son sourire mais il n’allait certainement pas lui en tenir rigueur. Lui posant la main sur le bas du dos, il le guida jusqu’au comptoir.

_ Je ne peux pas non plus quitter mon poste, fit-il. Nous allons devoir manger là, si ça te convient.

Techie opina et laissa Matt poser quelques feuillets publicitaires sur le comptoir pour le protéger des miettes, avant de sortir de son sac deux croissants et deux chocolatines à la mine triste depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés entre leurs deux torses.

_ Tu veux du café ? demanda Matt en passant de l’autre côté du comptoir. On a une machine à l’arrière. Il n’est pas terrible mais…

Personnellement, il n’en buvait presque jamais. Le café le rendait nerveux et agressif. Et Matt avait bien assez de mal comme cela à canaliser ses accès de rage. Ce n’était vraiment pas une facette de lui-même qu’il voulait montrer à Techie. Pas déjà. Jamais en fait. Mais il allait bien devoir lui en parler. Plus tard. Quand leur relation serait moins neuve.

Techie fronça le nez et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches autour de son joli visage. Matt eut envie de l’embrasser une fois de plus. La façon dont la lumière jouait avec les cheveux roux de Techie le rendait fou.

_ Non merci. Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de café, admit ce dernier.

Matt se le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Il voulait se souvenir de tous les petits détails concernant Techie. Comme il voulait mémoriser la façon dont sa main hésitait, allant d’abord vers un croissant, puis vers une chocolatine, avant de revenir au croissant pour le saisir.

_ Tu préfères les croissants aux chocolatines ? demanda Matt en prenant le second croissant.

Techie écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus.

_ Les quoi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, crachant des miettes sur le jaune de son t-shirt.

Il s’essuya d’un geste gourd.

_ Tu préfères les croissants aux chocolatines ? répéta Matt, avide de connaître les goûts de Techie.

_ C’est quoi une chocolatine ? fit celui-ci en croquant une petit bouchée dans son croissant.

_ Ca, précisa Matt en pointant du doigt les deux chocolatines restées sur le comptoir.

_ Ah ! s’exclama Techie. Les petits pains !

_ Quoi les petits pains ?

_ Ce sont des petits pains, affirma Techie avec conviction.

_ Ce sont des chocolatines, contra Matt avec autorité.

Déjà que Kylo appelait ça des pains au chocolat… songea-t-il avec dédain.

_ Des petits pains, répliqua Techie. Chez moi on appelle ça des petits pains.

_ Des petits pains ce sont des pains qui sont petits, grogna Matt. Ca, ce sont des chocolatines.

_ Ca ne veut rien dire chocolatine… maugréa Techie avant de terminer son croissant.

_ Ici on est dans le sud, monsieur, et dans le sud on dit chocolatine ! s’agaça Matt qui commençait déjà à voir se fissurer sa belle histoire avec Techie.

Techie fronça les sourcils et prit d’un geste nerveux sa chocolatine. Il l’étudia avec mépris.

_ Oui, tu as raison, ce sont probablement des chocolatines, admit-il. Les petits pains, au moins, ils sont recouverts d’une belle couche de sucre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Chez nous, en Alsace, expliqua Techie, on glace les petits pains d’une couche de sucre.

Matt fronça le nez. Pourquoi vouloir gâcher une délicieuse chocolatine avec une grossière couche de sucre ? Il n’aurait pu imaginer pire affront.

_ Pourquoi ? grommela-t-il en prenant à son tour la sienne, se réjouissant de son joli dorage.

_ Parce que c’est meilleur, conclut Techie comme une évidence.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de mordre à belles dents dans sa chocolatine.

_ Bon… c’est pas mal aussi comme ça, admit-il.

Matt eut un petit sourire.

_ Et alors, tu préfères quoi, les croissants ou ça ? insista-t-il en pointant du doigt la chocolatine pour ne prendre aucun risque.

_ Je préfère les petits pains mais généralement je ne mange que des croissants.

Matt dut faire une mine éberluée car Techie poursuivit son explication avec un air oscillant entre l’agacement et l’amusement.

_ Armitage se goinfre des petits pains avant que j’ai le temps d’y toucher. Lui, de toute façon, dès qu’il y a du sucre et du chocolat, il devient intenable.

Matt sourit. Il avait du mal à s’imaginer le si rigide Armitage se goinfrant de quoi que ce soit. Mais c’était une information intéressante qu’il devrait transmettre à Kylo. Après tout, Kylo l’avait bien aidé avec Techie, comme par exemple avec l’idée de la nuit à la plage ou quand il avait éloigné Armitage la veille lors du feu d’artifice. Grâce à cela, lui et Techie avaient pu échanger leur premier baiser. Ou plutôt leurs premiers baisers. Il y en avait eu beaucoup. Tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Matt se sentit sourire de nouveau. Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Techie parut ravi, plissant des yeux, des fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues. Matt supposa que c’était le moment idéal pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Il avala d’un coup la fin de sa chocolatine et récupéra la petite boîte dans le tiroir. Voyant que Techie avait aussi terminé de manger, il saisit les feuillets publicitaires couverts de miettes et les jeta dans la corbeille. Puis, il posa la boîte entre eux deux, la dissimulant de sa large main. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de faire un emballage cadeau mais tant pis. La prochaine fois qu’il aurait un présent pour Techie, il le couvrirait de rubans et de pétales de roses. Sauf si celui-ci était allergique aux roses… Matt allait vraiment devoir lui demander la liste de ses allergies pour être certain de ne commettre aucune bourde.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Techie avec intérêt, un sourcil levé et la tête penchée de côté comme s’il tentait de voir à travers les doigts de Matt le contenu de la petite boîte.

_ Un cadeau, répondit Matt, le cœur battant si fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait lui transpercer la poitrine tel un xénomorphe et…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Sans compter qu’il avait les mains moites et que s’il trainait trop, il allait finir par imbiber le carton d’emballage.

_ Pour toi, précisa-t-il en glissant la boîte vers Techie.

_ Pour moi ? fit timidement celui-ci mais toujours avec un coin de bouche relevé.

Il prit la boîte et l’étudia quelques secondes.

_ Ce sont… des lunettes ? demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe.

_ Des lunettes de plongée, précisa Matt en lui prenant la boîte des mains pour l’ouvrir. Pour protéger tes yeux.

Il sortit la paire de lunettes et la montra à Techie. Après le challenge des dunes, Kylo, Armitage et lui étaient allés se baigner pour se rafraichir. Mais Techie, lui, était resté au bord. Matt avait eu beau insister pour qu’il se joigne à eux, Techie avait refusé, craignant de recevoir de l’eau dans ses yeux déjà sensibles. Cela avait énormément frustré Matt qui n’avait pas autant apprécié la baignade qu’il l’aurait voulu. Alors, dès le lendemain, il avait ajouté cette paire de lunettes à la commande du jour.

_ Ce sont des lunettes de compète, précisa-t-il alors que Techie tournait et retournait l’objet entre ses doigts. Je veux dire littéralement. Elles sont utilisées par un tas de professionnels. Ce sont les plus haut de gamme que j’ai pu trouver et avec ça… Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir affronter n’importe quel océan, conclut-il.

Quand Techie serra les lunettes contre sa poitrine, le cœur de Matt s’envola.

_ Merci, murmura Techie, d’une voix tremblante. C’est un merveilleux cadeau. La plupart des lunettes de plongée que j’ai testées finissaient par laisser passer l’eau mais…

_ Avec celles-là, tu n’auras aucun problème, je te le jure ! s’enthousiasma Matt. Même les gars qui font des records d’apnée les portent. Elles sont résistantes à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous l’eau.

_ Je doute de descendre aussi bas, fit Techie avec un petit rire.

_ Non mais… Nous pourrons aller nous baigner ensemble ?

_ J’espère bien, souffla Techie.

Puis il tendit les lunettes à Matt.

_ Tu m’aides à les essayer ?

Matt rejoignit Techie et se plaça derrière lui. Ensemble, ils ajustèrent les lunettes sur ses yeux et Matt passa l’élastique autour de sa tête. Puis il en régla la longueur, pour que l’eau ne passe pas sans pour autant trop serrer la tête de Techie.

_ Normalement, l’élastique est dans un matériau spécial qui ne tire pas les cheveux, fit-il à son petit ami, tout en écartant ses mèches rousses pour dégager ses oreilles.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Techie avant de juger son travail satisfaisant.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsque Techie se tourna vers lui, clignant de ses grands yeux derrière les verres épais.

_ C’est… Je ne sais pas ! admit celui-ci. Je suppose que je vais devoir les tester dans l’eau. Mais j’ai vraiment hâte.

_ Moi aussi, admit Matt.

Finalement, Techie retira les lunettes et les replaça dans leur boîte comme si elles étaient le plus précieux des objets.

_ C’est donc ce genre de choses que tu vends ? demanda Techie en caressant la boîte du bout des doigts.

_ Non, répondit Matt. Ca c’est une commande spécialement pour toi. Habituellement nous avons plutôt des produits grand public. Comme des t-shirts, des maillots. Et bien sûr, du matériel de surf, planches, combinaisons etc… Attends, je te montre !

Matt récupéra le carton qu’il avait laissé à terre depuis que Techie était arrivé et le plaça entre eux deux, sur le comptoir, pile là où ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner. Rien que de repenser au fait que Techie soit venu jusqu’ici pour manger avec lui donnait à Matt l’impression de voler.

_ Au fait, demanda-t-il brusquement en arrachant le scotch scellant le colis, Armitage était d’accord pour que tu viennes manger avec moi ?

Techie haussa les épaules.

_ Il n’a pas à être d’accord ou pas. Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux. Et puis…

Il roula des yeux.

_ … il n’était même plus à la maison quand je me suis levé. Il m’avait laissé une note comme quoi il était parti avec Kylo en Espagne pour je ne sais quoi. Je n’ai pas lu en détail. Ses petits mots sont moins plaisants que les tiens.

Matt marqua un temps d’arrêt avant de reprendre son déballage avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Il ne savait pas comment Kylo avait réussi ce coup de maître mais il était parvenu à emmener Armitage dans son périple ! C’était une bonne nouvelle pour son cousin. Même si Matt n’était pas vraiment surpris. Il avait toujours trouvé beaucoup de charme à Kylo, au point d’en être souvent jaloux, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la terre entière n’était pas à ses pieds. Peut-être qu’Armitage à la longue, verrait lui aussi toutes les qualités de Kylo. Matt l’espérait vraiment.

_ C’est bien pour eux, commenta-t-il en sortant du carton un tas de t-shirts kaki sur lesquels était figuré un surf.

Pas ce que la marque avait fait de mieux.

Techie soupira.

_ J’aimerais te dire qu’ils sont en train de s’envoyer en l’air dans le parking d’une station service mais Armitage est tellement coincé… Rassure-moi, Kylo est bien intéressé ?

_ Plus qu’intéressé ! confirma Matt en découvrant une pile de t-shirts jaunes avec un requin stylisé dessus. Tiens, ça t’irait pas mal ça, lança-t-il en en tendant un à Techie.

Celui-ci le saisit et l’étudia avec la même minutie que quand il avait étudié les lunettes auparavant.

_ Tant mieux, dit-il. Ca aurait été super gênant si Armitage s’était pris un vent après que je lui ai assuré que ça allait marcher. First Order ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Techie.

_ C’est notre principal fournisseur, répondit Matt. Ils sont spécialisés dans le surf et la plage. Presque tous nos vêtements et équipements viennent de chez eux. Par exemple, ce joli chapeau, fit-il en attrapant un chapeau de paille sur un promontoire qu’il posa sur la tête de Techie.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire mais ne le retira pas. Matt devait admettre qu’il lui allait bien.

_ Ou aussi tous ces t-shirts, poursuivit-il en désignant les étagères. Ou des maillots, comme celui-là…

Il montra un caleçon de bain rouge et noir à l’air un peu strict.

_ … ou ça…

Cette fois, Matt ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce qu’il venait de tirer du fond du carton était une poignée de minuscules maillots pour hommes, rayés bleu et blanc. C’était la première fois que Matt voyait quelque chose de pareil dans le catalogue de First Order.

Il tourna une des morceaux de tissu dans tous les sens. Merde, il avait des mouchoirs qui contenaient plus de tissu que ça. Ses joues s’empourprèrent lorsqu’une image s’imposa à lui.

_ Ca t’irait bien aussi, murmura-t-il, espérant à moitié que Techie ne l’ait pas entendu.

N’osant pas relever les yeux, il relâcha sur le comptoir le maillot qu’il avait en main et un long silence s’installa entre eux. Que la clochette à l’entrée du magasin brisa.

Matt sursauta, tournant la tête vers l’intrus. S’il s’agissait d’une famille ayant besoin de crème solaire, il allait les envoyer paître…

Mais face à lui se tenait une jeune femme avec un surf sous le bras.

_ Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle. Un des ailerons de mon surf est abimé et on m’a dit qu’ici on pourrait faire quelque chose ?

Matt opina. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer paître un membre de la communauté des surfeurs dans le besoin. Surtout que pour remplacer un aileron, il n’en aurait que pour quelques minutes.

_ Attends-moi là, souffla-t-il à Techie, je n’en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Puis il guida la jeune femme et son surf vers l’atelier.

 

« *** »

 

Quand Matt revint dans la pièce principale, Techie avait disparu. Il ne put retenir une grimace et une vague de déception. Il n’avait pourtant pas eu l’impression de mettre tant de temps que cela ! Il fit prestement payer la surfeuse et la guida au pas de course vers la porte. Dès que celle-ci se fut refermée, il poussa un long soupir.

_ Techie ? appela-t-il tout de même, la mort dans l’âme.

Il n’y avait même pas un mot sur le comptoir. Juste le chapeau, abandonné là, comme le cœur de Matt.

_ Je suis là ! lui répondit contre toute attente la voix de Techie. Je suis en train d’essayer le t-shirt !

Matt réalisa que Techie se trouvait derrière le rideau bleu qui cachait l’unique cabine d’essayage de la boutique. Il n’y avait même pas songé tant il avait été déçu de ne pas voir ses grands yeux et sa chevelure rousse à son retour.

Il soupira une fois de plus mais au moins c’était de soulagement.

_ Et alors ? demanda-t-il en s’avançant vers le fond de la boutique. Il te va bien ?

_ Il est pas mal. Tu veux venir voir ?

Matt s’approcha et timidement, posa la main sur le bord du rideau.

_ Je peux ? fit-il.

_ Viens ! Entre ! lui confirma Techie.

Matt se glissa à l’intérieur de la cabine. Elle était étroite mais Techie n’était pas épais et ils y tenaient tous deux, l’un derrière l’autre.

_ Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Techie en scrutant sa silhouette dans le miroir.

Matt opina. De ce qu’il pouvait voir dans le reflet, le t-shirt ressemblait beaucoup à tout ce que Techie avait porté jusqu’à présent. Il était juste un peu mieux taillé et surtout beaucoup plus neuf. Le col ne baillait pas, les coutures des manches n’étaient pas élimées, celle du bas était…

Le cœur de Matt manqua un battement et il faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive. Non seulement Techie avait essayé le t-shirt, mais il portait aussi le minuscule maillot blanc et bleu. Dans l’image du miroir, Matt pouvait voir ses immenses jambes blanches, si fines, si…

Il releva les yeux. Dans le reflet, Techie l’observait avec un sourire comme Matt ne lui en avait encore jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Un sourire qui promettait des nuits incroyables. Sauf qu’il ne faisait pas nuit, que Matt était au travail, un travail qu’il ne voulait pas perdre et qu’il devait ignorer tout ce qui était en train de se passer entre ses cuisses.

_ Je le trouve un peu petit, commenta Techie en relevant l’ourlet de son t-shirt pour laisser apparaître le bas de son ventre et dévoiler le maillot dans toute sa splendeur.

_ Il est… petit, confirma Matt qui ne savait plus où poser son regard.

Le reflet du miroir ressemblait à l’image même du péché mais baisser les yeux lui donnait une vue imprenable sur l’arrière-train de Techie, à peine dissimulé par une bande de tissu au niveau de la raie.

Ce n’était pas possible, songea Matt, un truc pareil ne pouvait pas sortir des ateliers de First Order ! C’était… indécent !

_ Il te plaît ? insista Techie en reculant de quelques centimètres, frôlant le torse de Matt de son dos et son entrejambe de son fessier.

_ Il me plaît beaucoup, articula Matt d’une voix rauque.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les réactions de son propre corps. L’intérieur de son caleçon commençait à lui sembler étroit. Et son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé. Mais il ne devait pas. Pas ici.

_ Mais… reprit-il en espérant dissuader Techie à défaut d’avoir la force de le repousser, tu ne peux pas porter ça.

Techie laissa échapper un petit rire, dissimulant son visage rose derrière une de ses mains.

_ Je ne comptais pas le porter en public, admit-il. Armitage en ferait une crise cardiaque. Mais juste pour toi en revanche…

_ Oui… souffla Matt à son oreille.

Juste pour lui, chez lui, rien que tous les deux, il pouvait le concevoir. Il s’imaginait parfaitement utiliser ses doigts, ou même ses dents, pour débarrasser Techie du déjà minuscule morceau de tissu.

_ Merde, jura-t-il quand l’image se fit trop vive et que son corps s’emballa.

Techie roula du bassin et Matt laissa échapper un grognement quand les fesses de son petit ami effleurèrent son érection. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Pas alors que l’homme de sa vie était là, presque entièrement nu, à jouer ainsi avec sa libido.

Techie s’agita à nouveau contre lui et bientôt, une bouche lui embrassait la mâchoire, puis ses lèvres. Matt y répondit avec passion. S’ils se faisaient prendre, il était bon pour aller chercher du boulot ailleurs, peut-être même jusqu’à Mimizan ! Et il haïssait les surfeurs de Mimizan ! Il préférait encore mourir que…

Les doigts de Techie frôlèrent son torse, puis son ventre, puis plus bas encore, le caressant à travers le tissu de son short et soudain, plus rien d’autre n’eut d’importance. Ses propres mains s’agrippèrent aux fesses de Techie, délicieusement petites et douces.

_ Techie, murmura-t-il quand enfin ils rompirent leur baiser, le souffle court.

_ Matt, fit Techie sur le même ton. J’aimerais…

Matt rouvrit difficilement les paupières pour trouver Techie s’agenouillant face à lui.

Merde, merde, merde, songea-t-il, incapable de mettre fin à cette folie. Ils avaient eu de la chance jusqu’à présent mais…

_ Pas ici, parvint-il à articuler, dans une dernière once de volonté.

Et pourtant, tout ce qu’il voulait était poser ses mains sur le crâne de Techie pour le guider jusqu’à…

Techie leva la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux.

_ Tu as un bureau peut-être ? Une réserve ou…

Sa main allait et venait toujours sur Matt, en la plus délicieuse des sensations, même à travers le tissu.

Matt secoua la tête. Oui il y avait une réserve. Non, il n’allait pas y emmener Techie pour… Oh merde, s’il continuait comme ça, Matt allait devenir fou.

La clochette de la porte résonna une fois de plus et Techie recula prestement. Il regarda Matt quelques secondes, avant de se dissimuler derrière ses mains, un rouge écarlate remontant le long de son cou, sur ses joues.

_ Je… ferais mieux d’y aller, articula difficilement Matt.

Techie opina, toujours caché par ses paumes.

Matt se rajusta dans son caleçon. Au moins la douche froide de la clochette avait quelque peu calmé son érection. S’il s’y prenait bien, il pourrait atteindre le comptoir sans que personne ne remarque rien.

_ Matt ? Tu es là ? fit Rey.

Matt consulta sa montre. Avec la présence de Techie, il avait perdu le fil du temps et Rey arrivait enfin pour lui donner un coup de main.

_ Je suis là, répondit-il d’une voix rauque après être sorti de la cabine, faisant mine de revenir de l’atelier avec le plus de détachement possible.

Il n’était pas sûr d’y arriver. En général, il n’était pas bon à prétendre. Et puis il avait encore chaud de sa petite session avec Techie.

_ Pas trop de travail ce matin ? demanda Rey en se penchant vers les cartons pour inspecter à son tour la nouvelle marchandise.

_ Non. Principalement du rangement. La nouvelle collection de First Order est arrivée.

_ Je vois ça, répondit Rey en attrapant un des minuscules maillots. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-elle le nez froncé.

Matt haussa les épaules.

Aussitôt, Rey se mit au travail, remplissant le rayon bien plus vite que n’importe qui d’autre. Matt ne l’aimait pas trop depuis sa dispute avec Kylo mais il devait reconnaître qu’elle était efficace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Techie sortait de la cabine, entièrement rhabillé. Il se dirigea vers Matt, toujours derrière le comptoir. Ses joues avaient repris une couleur normale mais ses yeux brillaient et il avait un rictus entendu auquel Matt répondit. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait une chose pareille et rétrospectivement, le mélange de peur et d’excitation avait été une belle découverte pour lui.

_ Je vais prendre ça, annonça Techie en posant le t-shirt sur le comptoir, et ça, en saisissant le chapeau. Et ça, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en tendant le maillot à Matt.

Ce dernier le saisit les doigts tremblants d’anticipation. Il ne savait pas quand exactement, mais un soir prochain, Techie le porterait juste pour lui, et cette fois, il ferait en sorte que personne ne les interrompe.

_ Je t’aurais cru plus… timide que ça, avoua Matt en rangeant les achats de Techie dans un sac de la boutique.

Techie dodelina de la tête.

_ Disons que je suis mal à l’aise dans la foule ou avec des inconnus. Ca ne m’empêche pas d’apprécier le… contact physique avec les gens qui me plaisent.

Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Matt qui en eut la bouche sèche. Mais se jeter sur Techie alors que Rey était là ferait très mauvais genre. Même s’il avait eu envie de le faire depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré. C’était la crainte de brusquer Techie qui l’avait jusqu’à présent retenu. Maintenant qu’il savait qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde, Matt allait être beaucoup plus entreprenant. Enfin… si Techie lui en laissait le temps.

_ J’ai hâte de te revoir, murmura Techie en serrant contre sa poitrine le sac que Matt lui tendit.

_ Très vite, lui promit Matt.

Si ce n’était pas le cas, Matt était certain que son corps allait exploser. Il songeait d’ailleurs à courir jusque chez lui lors de sa pause déjeuner pour terminer de sa propre main ce que Techie avait commencé. S’il se l’imaginait dans le petit maillot blanc et bleu, Matt était certain que cela ne lui prendrait qu’une poignée de minutes.

Techie récupéra aussi sur le comptoir la paire de lunettes que Matt avait faite venir juste pour lui et lui lança un dernier sourire.

_ Merci pour ça, fit-il. Et pour le reste. A très bientôt !

_ A bientôt ! répondit Matt en le saluant de la main.

Techie recula jusqu’à la porte avant de finalement faire demi-tour et de disparaitre dans la rue.

_ Pour le reste ? demanda Rey, les mains sur les hanches et une pile de cartons vides à avec côté d’elle.

_ Euh… hum… oui… hésita Matt en se raclant la gorge. Je euh… l’ai aidé à choisir un t-shirt.

Rey eut un sourire éclatant.

_ Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es de plus en plus à l’aise dans le rôle de vendeur ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Matt baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées. Il aurait eu presque honte s’il n’avait pas passé un aussi bon moment.

 

**11 : Croisière de luxe/ Mal de mer**

 

Kylo referma la portière et mit le contact. Comme toujours, le moteur de la camionnette de son père toussota longuement avant de démarrer. C’était en général à cet instant que les passagers tournaient vers lui des regards inquiets, certains qu’ils allaient tomber en panne en cours de route. Mais en l’occurrence, Kylo était encore seul. Bientôt, lui, Matt et les deux rouquins se tasseraient sur la banquette avant mais pour le moment, son unique compagnon était le sac de pains au chocolat qu’il venait d’acheter à la boulangerie.

Jamais Kylo ne remercierait assez Matt pour lui avoir dégotté cette information quant au goût d’Armitage pour les sucreries. A voir la mine austère du bonhomme, il se le serait plutôt figuré ne se nourrissant que de saumon et de haricots vapeur. Même si Kylo l’avait vu s’empiffrer de saucisses pendant le barbecue de Rey. Mais se l’imaginer en gueule sucrée était au-delà de ses capacités. Mais bon, si Matt était formel…

Appuyant doucement sur l’accélérateur jusqu’à ce que les à-coups du moteur se calment, Kylo sourit et secoua la tête en repensant à la discussion de la veille quand Matt était rentré du travail. A peine la porte refermée, Kylo avait bondi pour l’accueillir, s’écriant en chœur et en synchronisation parfaite avec son cousin : « Bordel faut que je te raconte un truc ! Tu vas pas le croire ! »

Kylo avait conté avec enthousiasme la rencontre avec Maz et son indiscrétion quant aux achats de Techie. Alors qu’il s’était attendu à ce que Matt explose littéralement, ce dernier s’était contenté de remonter ses lunettes et de se racler la gorge avant de déclarer qu’il n’était pas étonné et qu’il y avait BIEN PIRE. Matt était très porté sur l’emphase et Kylo s’était attendu à ce qu’il en fasse des tonnes pour pas grand-chose. Mais Kylo était resté soufflé par l’histoire de Techie chauffant Matt dans une cabine d’essayage.

La veille encore, Kylo n’y aurait pas cru. Le frêle Techie semblait si timide et si en retrait. Mais avec ce qu’il avait découvert grâce à Maz, il n’avait fait aucun doute pour lui que Matt lui avait raconté la vérité. Brièvement, il s’était demandé comment Armitage réagirait s’il savait que son petit frère était du genre à se frotter aux autres quasiment nu dans un lieu public. Certainement très mal vu la tête qu’il avait tiré à l’épicerie.

Kylo, lui, trouvait ça bien. Techie se faisait plaisir, faisait plaisir à Matt en même temps et pour eux tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Kylo aurait bien aimé en arriver au même stade avec Armitage, le frottage en sous-vêtements indécents inclus. Mais il en était encore à planifier pour s’attirer ses faveurs et trouver des excuses pour passer du temps ensemble. Heureusement, pour une fois, il allait pouvoir compter sur son père et son oncle Lando.

Kylo avait passé la soirée à réfléchir à un moyen d’occuper la journée suivante avec Armitage. En plus, c’était un jour de congé pour Matt et il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter tous ensemble.

Enfin le bruit du moteur se fit plus régulier et Kylo passa la première. A aucun moment il n’avait douté de la camionnette. Il était quasiment né dedans et même quand il était tout petit, elle avait fait ces bruits inquiétants et ces à-coups caractéristiques. Mais elle finissait toujours par démarrer. Et puis surtout, dans la boîte à gants, se trouvait un double des clés du bateau d’oncle Lando. Puisque lui et son père avaient une fois de plus disparu dans la nature, sûrement pour un séjour alcoolisé à Barcelone ou sur la Côte d’Azur, Kylo et Matt pouvaient bien emprunter le bateau pour en mettre plein la vue à leurs conquêtes de l’été. Enfin, Matt avait une conquête, Kylo, lui, le voyait plutôt comme une conquête en devenir. Et quoi de mieux pour frimer qu’un moment en mer, loin de tout ?

Il s’engagea dans la rue principale, encore pratiquement déserte à cette heure. De là, il ne lui faudrait qu’une ou deux minutes pour rejoindre la location de Matt et Techie. Et Kylo espérait que son cousin avait vaillamment rempli sa mission. Il devait faire en sorte de réveiller, convaincre et faire se préparer les frères pendant que Kylo se chargerait des pains au chocolat et de ramener la camionnette. Cela leur était apparu comme le meilleur plan. Armitage aurait sûrement envoyé balader Kylo s’il était celui qui était venu sonner d’aussi bonne heure alors que Techie n’allait certainement pas dire non à Matt.

Quand Kylo tourna dans la bonne rue, il sourit en découvrant trois silhouettes sur le bord de la route. Matt leva la main droite pour lui faire signe, la gauche réquisitionnée par Techie qui portait le plus adorable des chapeaux de paille sur ses longues mèches. Tous deux étaient rayonnants de bonheur. A leurs côtés, Armitage regardait la vieille camionnette s’approcher, un air suspicieux sur son visage hautain. Mais même sa négativité n’aurait pas pu entacher la bonne humeur qui se dégageait de son frère.

_ On ne va jamais tous rentrer là-dedans, fut la première chose qu’il dit à Kylo quand celui-ci s’arrêta près d’eux.

_ Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Kylo.

Armitage ignora son commentaire, poursuivant sur la même lancée.

_ Nous sommes quatre et il y a trois places sur la banquette. Nous n’allons donc jamais tous rentrer là-dedans.

_ Je peux me mettre sur les genoux de Matt ! lança Techie avec un regard plein d’adoration à celui-ci. Enfin… si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ J’en serais ravi et honoré, fit Matt en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

_ Et bien voilà ! conclut Kylo. Problème réglé !

_ J’espère, reprit Armitage, que vous avez tous conscience que vous me demandez là de commettre une infraction. D’après l’article R.412-6 du Nouveau Code de la Route, un excès dans le nombre de passagers peut gêner le conducteur et devenir une réelle source d’accidents. Il est pénalisé d’une amende de 135 euros pour chaque passager non muni de ceinture de sécurité et d’une perte de trois points sur le permis. Que vous soyez prêts à payer au prix fort votre inconscience vous regarde, mais personnellement je…

_ Armie ! le coupa Techie avec une adorable moue. J’ai très envie de faire du bateau !

Armitage crispa la mâchoire si fort que Kylo s’attendait à entendre se fissurer ses dents.

_ Le port n’est qu’à une dizaine de minutes d’ici, pointa Kylo. Dépêchons-nous de nous y rendre et personne n’en saura rien.

_ Et en plus il va falloir faire des excès de vitesse, grommela Armitage.

Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de contourner l’avant de la camionnette et d’ouvrir la portière. Il se glissa près de Kylo, récupérant au passage le sac de pains au chocolat. Matt rentra ensuite sa grande carcasse et Techie se glissa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux, son chapeau posé sur ses cuisses. Du coin de l’œil, Kylo vit Matt dissimuler sa grosse main sous le rebord de paille pour toucher Techie un peu plus haut qu’il n’était décent en public. Armitage, occupé à attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, n’en vit absolument rien.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se pencher vers Kylo quand celui-ci démarra.

_ Si tu nous envoies dans le décor ou que tu blesses mon petit frère de quelque manière que ce soit, je te déchiquète la gorge de mes propres dents, c’est compris ?

Il y avait une intensité dans son regard que Kylo trouva… affriolante. Il était temps d’utiliser son arme secrète.

_ Relaxe Armie ! Tout va bien se passer ! D’ailleurs, si certains ont faim, j’ai des pains au chocolat.

_ Des chocolatines, répliqua Matt du tac-au-tac.

C’était une discussion qu’ils avaient très souvent. En fait à chaque fois qu’ils mangeaient des pains au chocolat. Et jamais l’un d’entre eux ne capitulait.

_ Ce sont des petits pains, pailla alors Techie, et Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Des petits pains ? Mais non, des petits pains ce sont des pains qui sont petits !

_ C’est exactement ce que je lui ai dit hier, ajouta Matt. Mais il insiste.

_ Parce que ce sont des petits pains.

_ Non des chocolatines.

_ Des pains au chocolat !

_ HEEEEEEE !!!

Le cri outré surprit tellement Kylo qu’il manqua de donner un brusque coup de volant. Il tourna brièvement la tête pour découvrir Techie, les sourcils froncés, fixant son frère qui avait déjà en bouche la moitié d’un pain au chocolat.

_ Qui lui a laissé le sachet ? demanda Techie en l’arrachant des mains d’Armitage. Il ne faut jamais lui laisser le sachet !

_ Ca va, grogna Armitage, ce n’est que le premier. Et puis puisque vous préfériez vous disputer, je me suis dit…

_ Oui, c’est celui qui en parle le moins qui en mange le plus, répliqua Techie. Je connais le truc. A partir de maintenant, c’est moi qui gère la distribution. Kylo ?

_ Merci, fit Kylo en tendant une main.

_ D’après l’article R.412-6… commença Armitage.

_ Mange ton petit pain, le coupa Techie en servant Kylo. Matt ?

_ Merci Techie.

_ Je t’en prie Matt.

Kylo se demanda si la camionnette de son père allait une fois de plus connaître une longue séance de roulage de pelles comme souvent au cours de ces quarante dernières années. Mais Techie se contenta de donner un pain au chocolat à Matt. Armitage, lui, terminait déjà le sien et zieutait ceux restant dans le sachet. Kylo en avait acheté bien plus que nécessaire. Si le sucre était la solution pour dégivrer le cœur de glace d’Armitage et dégrafer sa braguette, Kylo allait faire en sorte qu’il pleuve du glucose.

Peu après, le port apparut au loin, avec ses dizaines de vaisseaux amarrés, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Techie poussa un cri ravi, les mains sur sa bouche dissimulant mal son sourire radieux.

_ Tu aimes faire du bateau, Techie ? demanda Kylo, heureux de l’enthousiasme que son idée suscitait.

Même si Armitage, lui, gardait sa mine fermée, alors qu’il avait réussi à négocier avec son frère un second pain au chocolat.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Techie. Je n’ai jamais fait de bateau.

_ Nous avons fait les bateaux mouches sur l’Ill avec papa il y a quelques années, lui rappela Armitage.

_ Je veux dire, précisa Techie, je n’ai jamais fait de bateau sur la mer. Ca doit être follement excitant.

_ C’est agréable, confirma Kylo.

Matt serra ses bras autour de la taille de Techie et lui embrassa le cou. Cela fit sourire Kylo. Ces deux là allaient sûrement se mettre à l’écart ensemble, ce qui voulait dire plus de temps pour lui et Armitage. Et Kylo se sentait fin prêt à passer à l’action.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage devait bien admettre qu’il était agréablement surpris. Il s’était attendu à ce que le bateau en question soit un équivalent maritime de l’immonde camionnette qui les avait tous menés jusque là dans le mépris le plus total des règles de sécurité. Mais quand Kylo s’arrêta devant un genre de gros hors-bord dans un état impeccable, il dut admettre que lui aussi commençait à se réchauffer à l’idée de passer quelques heures en pleine mer.

_ Tu as ton permis bateau au moins ? demanda-t-il tout de même à Kylo pour faire bonne mesure.

_ Je l’ai, confirma Kylo. Et Matt aussi. Et toi ?

_ Moi non, admit Armitage.

A l’instar de Techie, il n’avait lui non plus jamais fait de bateau en mer. Il n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Il avait beaucoup pris l’avion, parfois le train et en quelques occasions, il était même monté à bord d’un hélicoptère. Mais à part le bateau mouche sur l’Ill ou le bac sur le Rhin pour aller à Europapark en famille, il n’avait aucune expérience en la matière. Mais contrairement à Techie, il n’allait certainement pas l’admettre devant tout le monde. Et puis faire du bateau ne devait pas être très différent de se balader en voiture décapotable. Il allait simplement terminer horriblement décoiffé. Il n’imaginait même pas les dégâts sur les cheveux longs de son frère. Kylo, au moins, avait attaché les siens.

Matt fut le premier à monter à bord et tendit la main à Techie pour l’aider à quitter le quai. Puis ce fut au tour de Kylo. Armitage regarda un instant sa grosse patte et son sourire encourageant avant de les ignorer. Serrant contre son torse le sachet de viennoiseries qu’il était parvenu à récupérer, il fit un grand pas et parvint sans dommage sur le pont du bateau. Le roulis sous ses pieds le prit un peu au dépourvu mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment.

_ Je conduis ! lança alors Matt en posant la main sur l’échelle menant un niveau au-dessus où se trouvait le poste de pilotage. Techie veut que je lui montre comment ça marche.

_ Si tu veux, répondit Kylo. Moi je vais rester ici et installer confortablement Armitage jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête de faire cette mine de constipé.

_ Mon transit se porte à merveille, merci, répliqua froidement celui-ci qui était habitué à ce type de commentaires.

Puis il se tourna vers Techie qui, de toute évidence, avait envie de s’isoler un peu avec son petit ami.

_ Tu n’oublies pas de mettre régulièrement ta crème solaire, d’accord ? Et mets tes lunettes de soleil, sinon la réverbération sur l’eau va te tuer. Et fais attention à ce que ton chapeau ne s’envole pas ! Et ne distrais pas le conducteur ! Matt, tu as notre sécurité à tous entre tes mains.

_ Je n’ai pas plus envie que toi que Techie soit blessé ! répondit Matt avec son intensité habituelle qu’Armitage trouvait clairement angoissante.

Il en avait touché deux mots à son petit frère qui n’avait pas vu où était le problème. Enfin au moins, Matt paraissait vraiment aussi concerné que lui par la sécurité de Techie.

_ Et en cas de problème, intervint Kylo, nous avons des gilets de sauvetage dans ce coffre et un bateau gonflable équipé d’un GPS. La sécurité avant tout, pas vrai Armie !

Kylo lui tapota l’épaule et même à travers son t-shirt, Armitage sentit la chaleur de sa main.

Puis, Matt et Techie disparurent sur le pont supérieur, le laissant seul en compagnie de Kylo. La manière dont celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux sombres était particulièrement troublante.

_ Et toi, Armitage, lança Kylo, tu as mis ta crème solaire ?

_ Bien évidemment, répondit Armitage d’un ton sec.

Quelle question ! Avec la peau qu’il avait, il se badigeonnait dès l’apparition des premiers rayons du soleil. Et même cela ne suffisait pas. Malgré tous ses efforts, son nez pelait et chaque jour il voyait apparaitre sur ses joues, à son grand désarroi, de nouvelles taches de rousseur.

_ Oh, fit Kylo d’un ton faussement peiné. Tu n’aurais pas dû prendre la peine, parce que… regarde !

Il dégrafa quelque chose au-dessus d’eux et tira pour dévoiler un auvent sombre qui, à peine déplié, fit tomber une ombre délicieusement fraiche sur le pont arrière.

_ C’est mieux ? demanda Kylo et Armitage opina.

Il avait un peu craint une journée en plein soleil mais ainsi à l’ombre, avec le vent et les embruns apportés par le bateau qui prenait de la vitesse, les choses seraient peut-être supportables.

_ Et j’ai aussi… reprit Kylo avec toujours un sourire satisfait.

Il ouvrit un coffre et en sortit deux transats qu’il installa à gauche de l’échelle menant au pont supérieur. Ainsi allongés ils verraient la terre s’éloigner et le bleu de l’océan autour d’eux. La journée était magnifique, la mer calme et Armitage sentit qu’il commençait à se détendre. Il prit place sur le transat et attrapa une bouteille d’eau que Kylo avait sortie de son sac.

Il but une gorgée puis se redressa brusquement.

_ Tu en as d’autres ? demanda-t-il.

_ Un bon paquet, pourquoi ?

_ Je vais en monter une à Techie. J’ai oublié de lui demander s’il avait à boi…

La grande main de Kylo se posa sur son torse et l’obligea à se rallonger.

_ Matt a ce qu’il faut, déclara-t-il. Et Techie est aussi capable de prendre soin de lui. Il est beaucoup plus dégourdi que tu ne le penses. Mais…

Kylo parut hésiter.

_ … je suis content que tout aille bien entre vous, poursuivit-il à voix basse.

Armitage se retint de rouler des yeux. Qu’est-ce qui était encore en train de se passer dans la tête de ce grand imbécile ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout n’irait pas bien entre nous, grogna-t-il. Nous nous sommes toujours entendus merveilleusement bien.

_ Même après cette histoire de capotes chez Maz ? insista Kylo.

Armitage se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reporta son regard sur la bande de terre qui s’éloignait de plus en plus. Il voyait à présent les premiers sommets des Pyrénées au loin.

_ Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, admit-il.

Sa réponse parut surprendre Kylo.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant vu ta tête hier, j’étais certain que tu allais lui passer un savon.

Armitage soupira et s’assit sur le bord du transat pour se trouver pile face à Kylo.

_ Tu avais raison, mon frère est un adulte et il est capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Alors oui, je trouve que tout cela va bien trop vite, ils ne se connaissent après tout que depuis quelques jours. Et Techie est si fragile et si frêle alors que Matt est… énorme ! J’ai toujours peur qu’il le casse rien qu’en le serrant contre lui. Mais…

Le rire de Techie se fit entendre même au-dessus du bruit des moteurs et Armitage leva la main pour montrer à quel point cela illustrait parfaitement son propos.

_ … mais, reprit-il, je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Et je n’ai pas le droit de lui enlever cela.

Kylo eut un sourire si tendre qu’il fit remonter une vague de chair de poule sur les bras d’Armitage.

_ Tu es un excellent grand frère, commenta-t-il.

Armitage renifla.

_ Evidemment, répondit-il en se rallongeant sur le transat.

Du moins, il faisait de son mieux. Il tourna le dos à Kylo le temps de sortir de son propre sac un livre. Lorsqu’il se redressa, Kylo avait retiré son t-shirt et se prélassait, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête faisant ressortir la taille incroyable de ses biceps.

Armitage détourna le regard et ouvrit une page au hasard, se focalisant sur les premières lignes le temps de regagner son calme. Mais cela ne fut pas aussi aisé qu’à son habitude. Il ne parvenait pas à concentrer son esprit sur les mots plus de deux lignes d’affilée. Sans cesse, son cerveau retournait à Kylo, cherchant bien malgré lui un nouveau sujet pour relancer la conversation.

Finalement, Armitage s’autorisa un petit coup d’œil vers l’homme à ses côtés. Kylo avait changé de position. Il se tenait appuyé sur un coude, tourné vers Armitage, sa pose soulignant la finesse de sa taille ou la fermeté de ses abdos. Armitage avala sa salive. Surtout que Kylo le fixait. Intensément. Au point de le rendre mal à l’aise. Et Armitage n’aimait pas être mal à l’aise. En général, lorsque c’était le cas, il rendait au centuple ce qu’il vivait à son adversaire.

Alors comme ça Kylo voulait jouer à celui qui avait le regard le plus intense ? Etait-ce là un nouveau défi de sa part ? Armitage avait accepté le fait que jamais il ne battrait Kylo sur une épreuve physique. La dune et le rangement des caisses de tomates le lui avaient prouvé. Mais niveau patience, il était imbattable. Il avait gagné le concours de silence et voyait ici l’occasion de remonter à 2-2. Et tant pis s’il ne clignait pas des yeux pendant les trois heures à venir et qu’il en ressortait avec le même regard rouge que Techie.

Il planta ses iris verts dans ceux de Kylo.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Il ne bougea pas plus que Kylo qui faisait preuve, à son sens, d’une belle combativité. Puis Kylo se rapprocha, lentement, de manière presque imperceptible. Mais rien n’échappait à Armitage ! Et si ce grand idiot espérait l’impressionner en l’étouffant de sa présence, il se faisait vraiment des illusions !

Armitage ne le lâcha pas du regard, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, gardant son visage impassible et son air sombre.

Kylo eut beau envahir son espace vital au point que leurs nez se frôlent, Armitage campa sur ses positions. Même si ses globes oculaires commençaient à protester. La douleur n’était qu’une illusion et il battrait Kylo, il remonterait au score et…

Soudain, la bouche de Kylo, lèvres rentrées entre les dents, donna un petit coup sec contre la sienne. Puis un second. Et un troisième. Armitage se demanda pourquoi Kylo jouait à la poule qui picore contre ses lèvres. Mais le plus important était qu’il avait enfin fermé les yeux.

_ J’ai gagné, pointa Armitage après que Kylo lui eut donné un quatrième coup furtif.

_ Quoi ? grogna ce dernier en rouvrant les paupières.

_ J’ai gagné, répéta Armitage avec un sourire satisfait. Ca fait 2-2.

Kylo fronça les sourcils. Armitage remarqua alors que ses pommettes étaient rouges.

_ Tu as gagné quoi ?

_ Le concours de regards.

_ Quel concours de regards ?

_ Là ! Le concours de regards !

Les yeux de Kylo s’assombrirent et une moue des plus impressionnantes naquit sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Ce n’était pas un concours de regards ! s’emporta-t-il d’un ton d’enfant pleurnichard.

_ Pas un concours de regards ? demanda Armitage en se redressant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent. Qu’est-ce que c’était alors ?

_ Un baiser ! répliqua Kylo comme une évidence.

_ Quoi ? s’écria Armitage en fronçant le nez. Ton imitation de la poule qui picore était un baiser ?

Il sentit la chaleur lui remonter depuis le torse jusque dans la nuque et il serra les dents. Sur le principe, il n’avait rien contre le fait que Kylo l’embrasse mais ça… C’était le pire baiser de sa vie ! Personne n’embrassait comme ça ! Il se demanda s’il était le premier baiser de Kylo parce que sinon il ne voyait pas trop… Il grimaça. Alors certes, Kylo était bien bâti, de partout. Et il n’était pas complètement désagréable, ce qui pour Armitage était déjà un avis positif. Mais il n’était pas en vacances pour enseigner les choses de l’amour à un puceau tardif.

_ Mais qui t’a appris… commença-t-il lorsque les moteurs se coupant brusquement l’interrompirent.

Il observa Kylo qui s’était détourné. Ses poings étaient crispés de chaque côté de son corps. Et il ne paraissait pas concerné par le fait que leur embarcation n’avançait plus. Bordel, si maintenant en plus le bateau était en panne…

_ Je vais apprendre à Techie à pêcher ! lança Matt en passant la tête depuis la plateforme supérieure. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Il descendit l’échelle puis ce fut au tour de Techie. Il avait les joues roses malgré son chapeau qui protégeait son visage du soleil. Avec à peine un regard pour Armitage et Kylo, il suivit Matt jusqu’à une porte sur le côté d’où ce dernier tira des cannes à pêche et autre petit matériel.

Kylo jeta un bref regard à Armitage puis se détourna pour les rejoindre.

_ Ouais, je me joins à vous, répondit-il en grognant à moitié.

Armitage, quant à lui, n’avait aucune envie de toucher des poissons morts ou des vers ou il ne savait quelle autre immondice encore. Et à priori, Kylo n’avait pas non plus envie d’être près de lui alors qu’il n’avait pas compris qu’il était embrassé. Mais ça n’avait rien d’un baiser, ça ! s’agaça intérieurement Armitage.

Il décida d’attendre jusqu’à ce que Kylo cesse de bouder pour qu’ils en discutent. Ou qu’ils oublient l’incident. Armitage était meilleur à oublier qu’à discuter de ce genre d’évènements.

Il reprit son livre et s’installa sur son transat, tentant d’occulter les bruits de voix et les éclats de rire des trois autres. Enfin les éclats de rire de Matt et Techie. Kylo, lui, émettait juste un son grave à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche.

Armitage se maudit de leur prêter autant d’attention et se concentra sur sa lecture.

Il n’en était qu’au milieu de la première page quand il se surprit à regretter la fraicheur du vent et des embruns contre sa peau à présent que le bateau était à l’arrêt.

Trente secondes plus tard, il supposa que le roulis, maintenant bien distinct, lui donnait envie de dormir et il reposa son livre.

Mais lorsqu’il ferma les yeux, la sensation s’amplifia. Les mouvements de la mer ne le berçaient pas du tout, au contraire, ils commençaient à doucement faire monter un inconfort certain dans son estomac.

Deux minutes plus tard, n’y tenant plus, il se remit debout et alla s’appuyer contre la rambarde, espérant y trouver un peu d’air. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait les trois cannes plongées dans l’eau. Cela le contraria. Il fixa son regard sur la bande de terre au loin et se força à respirer lentement.

Malgré cela, la sensation s’intensifia au point qu’il se retrouva à serrer les dents et à compter ses inspirations pour oublier les protestations de son estomac et la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait désormais son corps.

_ Armie ? appela Techie. Tu te joins à nous ?

_ Pas maintenant, parvint-il à articuler.

_ C’est très drôle, insista son petit frère. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d’envie d’essayer !

Armitage avait surtout envie d’essayer de mourir. Il était presque prêt à sauter par-dessus bord pour que son malaise s’arrête. Il avait déjà eu une bonne crève ou même la grippe mais ça… ça… c’était la pire chose que son corps lui ait jamais fait ressentir.

_ Armie ? fit Techie qui semblait s’être rapproché mais Armitage ne pouvait pas tourner la tête sinon s’en était fini de lui. Tu vas bien ?

_ Arrête de me parler, grogna Armitage un peu brusquement. Il faut que je me concentre.

_ Hé, intervint Matt, tu pourrais lui parler plus genti…

Et soudain Armitage ne put plus se retenir. Il se pencha par-dessus bord et vomit dans les flots bleus l’intégralité de son petit-déjeuner.

_ Oh ! fit Techie.

_ Ew ! ajouta Matt.

Armitage reprit difficilement son souffle et s’essuya la bouche. Il se sentait soudain incroyablement mieux. Mais il n’était pas certain que cela durerait longtemps.

Il détourna les yeux pour ne plus avoir à voir les souillures qu’il avait laissées sur la coque du navire.

_ Ca va Armie ? demanda timidement Techie.

_ Ca va, grommela-t-il sans le regarder.

Il ne perdait jamais ainsi le contrôle de son corps. Du moins, pas en public. C’était… humiliant pour lui de dévoiler une telle faiblesse.

_ Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, constata Matt.

Armitage aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire qu’il allait tenir bon, qu’il ne voulait pas gâcher leur journée à tous les trois. Mais il ne s’en trouvait pas le courage. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était regagner la terre ferme. Il ne voulait pas revivre à nouveau ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents quand Matt et Techie remontèrent sur le pont supérieur après avoir rangé le matériel de pêche.

La tête basse, il rejoignit son transat où l’attendait Kylo Ren. Et quand ce dernier lui tendit une bouteille d’eau neuve d’un air penaud, Armitage força pour lui un petit sourire.

 

**12 : Cinéma de plein air/ Orage estival**

 

Techie regarda autour de lui la foule qui était déjà installée sur les bancs. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il y ait autant de monde. Mais Matt avait l’air confiant, les guidant, lui et Armitage, vers l’endroit qu’il considérait comme leur « place habituelle » à lui et Kylo.

Ils longèrent une petite construction en bois que Techie aurait pris pour une cabane de jardin si Matt ne leur avait pas précisé qu’il s’agissait de la cabine de projection.

Somme toute, Techie pouvait voir que l’ensemble de l’installation était plutôt sommaire. L’écran était une énorme toile tendue entre des poutres, les sièges des planches clouées sur des rondins, et même le bâtiment sur le côté qui servait de buvette n’était qu’une toiture sans mur. Quant au parking qu’ils avaient remonté peu auparavant, c’était simplement une vaste clairière au milieu des pins. Mais Matt assurait que rien ne valait une séance de cinéma dans les bois.

Sur le coup, quand son petit ami était arrivé en leur proposant cette projection en plein air, Techie s’était montré perplexe. Crapahuter à la nuit tombante au milieu des arbres lui faisait un peu peur. Mais Matt avait tant insisté que les frères avaient fini par céder. Et au final, ils y étaient allés à pieds, le trajet leur prenant dix minutes à peine une fois sortis du village, soit bien moins que ce à quoi Techie s’était attendu.

_ Voilà, c’est là, annonça Matt en désignant un banc encore vide, près des arbres, à gauche de l’écran et au dernier rang. On se mettait tout devant lorsqu’on était plus jeunes, expliqua-t-il ensuite, mais les gens dernière nous se plaignaient toujours qu’ils ne voyaient rien. Alors on s’est rabattus sur cet endroit. Là au moins, on ne gêne personne.

Techie regarda la large silhouette de Matt et pouffa. Oui, il pouvait comprendre que la masse de son petit ami puisse cacher la vue à qui que ce soit.

Matt s’assit sur le bout à droite du banc et tendit la main à Techie pour qu’il s’installe à ses côtés. Quant à Armitage, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de leur expédition, il se mit près de Techie. Ce dernier se demandait si son frère boudait toujours depuis qu’il avait rendu tripes et boyaux la veille sur le bateau. Le soir, il s’était couché tôt et aujourd’hui, il avait surtout lu sous le parasol. Il ne s’était pas montré froid envers Techie, ça jamais, mais il n’avait pas fait preuve du début de bonne humeur qu’il avait presque depuis le commencement des vacances.

_ Kylo arrive bientôt ? demanda Techie à Matt en espérant que cela dériderait un peu son frère.

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Matt en consultant sa montre. Apparemment changer le démarreur a été plus long que prévu mais il m’a assuré qu’il arriverait avant le début du film.

Pour couronner le tout, après leur retour au port, la camionnette de Kylo avait eu un mal fou à démarrer. Kylo avait assuré que c’était normal, qu’elle faisait toujours ça. Mais après dix minutes d’efforts intenses, même lui n’avait plus eu l’air aussi certain. Il était même descendu de l’habitacle pour bidouiller dans le moteur avant de finalement parvenir à le relancer. Mais cela l’avait convaincu d’aller faire quelques menus travaux sur l’engin aujourd’hui.

_ Et qu’est-ce qu’on va voir ? fit Techie en se blottissant contre Matt.

Même si le soleil était presque complètement couché à l’horizon, il continuait à faire chaud. Mais Techie sentait une petite brise jouant avec ses mèches et elle était une excuse suffisante pour se rapprocher de son petit ami.

_ La Grande Vadrouille ! annonça Matt avec un sourire rayonnant. En général, ils passent toujours des films super grand public pendant ces séances.

Techie pouffa, surtout quand il entendit Armitage grogner à côté de lui.

_ Un problème ? fit Matt d’un air perplexe.

Armitage ne répondit pas mais Techie pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa mine déjà exaspérée.

_ Armitage déteste De Funès, expliqua Techie qui personnellement avait le rire plutôt facile.

Après tout, même leur père qui n’était pas le plus expressif des hommes souriait pendant les films de De Funès. Armitage, lui, restait de marbre. Il avait même plutôt tendance à envoyer des ondes négatives à chaque calembour ou grimace.

_ D’après ce que j’ai compris, fit une voix derrière eux, Armitage déteste de toute façon la joie, le bonheur et les rires.

_ Hé ! Salut Kylo ! lança Techie en se retournant pour découvrir le cousin de Matt qui s’approchait d’eux, mains dans les poches et débardeur légèrement trop petit sur le torse.

Techie avait beau n’avoir d’yeux que pour Matt, il pouvait apprécier la courbe des épaules de Kylo, dont la tenue proche du corps ne devait surement rien au hasard.

_ Salut Techie ! répondit-il. Armitage.

Armitage salua d’un signe de tête. Kylo parut hésiter un instant en regardant le banc. Il ne restait plus qu’une place, à la gauche d’Armitage. Il s’y assit finalement.

_ Alors, le démarreur ? demanda Matt en se penchant pour regarder son cousin.

Kylo leva le pouce.

_ Ca fonctionne ! Ca a été plus long que prévu parce que ca grippait un peu au démontage mais maintenant, elle est comme neuve. Enfin, elle est comme à l’époque de ses trente ans.

Matt approuva d’un hochement de tête.

_ Tu as fait la réparation toi-même ? interrogea Armitage d’un air perplexe.

Techie sourit. Au moins l’arrivée de Kylo, à défaut de l’avoir décrispé, le faisait ouvrir la bouche. C’était un bon début.

_ Bien sûr ! C’était une des grandes activités du week-end quand j’étais gamin avec mon père. Faire des réparations sur la camionnette. Je pense que je peux la démonter et la remonter entièrement en moins de douze heures ! se vanta Kylo.

Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sachet rose qu’il tendit à Armitage.

_ Dragibus ? proposa-t-il.

Armitage fixa tour à tour le paquet de bonbons et le visage de Kylo avant de dévoiler un de ses rares sourires en coin.

_ Merci, fit-il en se servant une pleine poignée.

La main de Matt serra celle de Techie et ce dernier se tourna vers son petit ami.

Matt lui fit un hochement de tête entendu. Techie y répondit. Le plan sucre de Kylo était à nouveau en place. Puis les derniers spectateurs arrivèrent et la séance commença.

 

« *** »

 

La petite brise que Techie avait sentie à leur arrivée avait forci considérablement après une demi-heure de film. Jusqu’à devenir un vrai vent fort que la foule se forçait à ignorer. Puis arrivèrent les premières gouttes, éparses, rares, qui firent un peu rire dans les rangées pleines. Mais quand d’un coup un éclair frappa un pin proche, le tonnerre roula dans le ciel et des trombes d’eau s’abattirent sur les têtes, ce fut la débandade.

Techie bondit sur ses pieds le cœur battant, écrasant de ses petits doigts la main de Matt. C’était une véritable tempête qui se déchaînait autour d’eux, faisait craquer les branches et envoyait au sol aiguilles et pommes de pin. Le projectionniste coupa le film, les plongeant tous dans le noir total si ce n’était pour la lueur des éclairs tellement nombreux que Techie avait l’impression d’être sous une lumière stroboscopique. Quelqu’un qui passa en courant le bouscula et il manqua de tomber. Il lâcha la main de Matt et moins de dix secondes plus tard, emporté par la foule tentant de fuir le chaos, il se retrouva complètement isolé.

Il ne savait plus où se trouvait Matt, ni Armitage, ou même Kylo. Et entre l’eau dans ses yeux fragiles et la lumière agressive de l’orage, il ne voyait plus rien. Et lorsqu’il tenta d’appeler, le tonnerre noya sa voix.

Le cœur affolé, les mains tremblantes et les jambes faibles, Techie parvint à se glisser hors du mouvement de foule. Ses converses étaient trempées et il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’écrouler en sanglots à chaque fois qu’un nouvel éclair s’abattait à proximité. Il repoussa de son front ses mèches mouillées et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche des grandes silhouettes de ses trois compagnons.

_ Armie… souffla-t-il, faiblement, le froid s’immisçant désormais jusque dans ses os.

Il poussa un petit cri quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ C’est moi, c’est moi, fit Matt à son oreille en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Je t’ai retrouvé. Je t’ai retrouvé.

Techie lui attrapa le poignet si fort que Matt aurait sans doute encore une marque le lendemain. Mais il ne voulait plus le perdre. Autour d’eux, les gens couraient encore en tous sens et s’ils n’y prenaient pas garde, ils allaient de nouveau se trouver séparés.

_ Il faut nous mettre à l’abri ! lui cria Matt pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Techie opina. Matt avait remonté sur sa tête ses lunettes couvertes d’eau et la pluie plaquait à son crâne ses boucles blondes. Techie le trouva adorable ainsi. Il trouva encore plus adorable le fait que Matt le garde contre lui lorsqu’il se mit à courir.

_ La buvette ! proposa Techie.

Mais des dizaines de gens se pressaient déjà sous le toit, entassés comme dans le tram à l’heure de pointe.

_ J’ai une meilleure idée ! répondit Matt.

Il le guida jusqu’au parking où étaient stationnés quelques véhicules éparses. Les spectateurs étaient pour la plus grande majorité venus à pieds.

Le parking qui auparavant avait été une jolie clairière s’était, en quelques minutes à peine, transformé en champ de boue et Techie sentait ses semelles s’enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas. Mais il repéra facilement la camionnette de Kylo garée à une cinquantaine de mètres d’eux.

_ Tu as les clés ? demanda-t-il à Matt.

_ Pas besoin ! répliqua celui-ci.

Matt le mena jusqu’aux portes arrière dont il tourna et bidouilla la poignée, donnant de temps à autres des coups du plat de la main sur la serrure. Techie claquait désormais des dents, terrifié de se trouver en terrain découvert alors qu’autour d’eux, l’orage grondait toujours.

Enfin Matt parvint à entrouvrir un panneau et le fit monter rapidement à l’intérieur. Puis il se glissa à sa suite et referma la portière derrière eux en la claquant fort.

Il alluma ensuite son téléphone pour leur offrir un peu de lumière.

Techie fit quelques pas à l’intérieur, dégoulinant littéralement sur le sol. Il était trempé et il avait froid mais il était déjà plus rassuré d’être enfin à l’abri.

_ Nous ne risquons rien ici ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

_ Rien de rien, lui assura Matt en s’enfonçant au fond du compartiment, ouvrant de vieilles caisses dissimulées par une couverture à la couleur improbable. Nous sommes dans une clairière donc aucun risque de chute d’arbre et avec les quatre pneus, pas de risque non plus niveau éclairs. Nous avons juste à attendre tranquillement que ça se calme.

La pluie tambourinait toujours sur le toit métallique, couvrant en grande partie le bruit de leurs voix.

_ C’était une chance que ça ne soit pas verrouillé, commenta Techie qui regarda Matt sortir une serviette de la caisse.

_ C’était verrouillé, répliqua Matt. Mais la camionnette d’oncle Han est si vieille que si on connait quelques trucs, on peut rentrer à l’intérieur sans problème.

_ Oncle Han ?

_ Le père de Kylo.

Matt se rapprocha de lui, la serviette à la main et lui essuya tendrement le visage. Il tapota à peine les yeux de Techie, avant d’éponger du mieux possible ses cheveux qui gouttaient toujours au sol.

_ Tu es trempé, murmura-t-il. Tu devrais enlever tes affaires. Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose pour te couvrir.

_ Tu es trempé aussi, lui fit remarquer Techie.

Matt haussa les épaules. Il essuya ses lunettes sur un coin de serviette pas trop humide avant de les remettre. Puis il s’agenouilla de nouveau près des caisses pour les fouiller plus longuement. Pendant ce temps, Techie retira son t-shirt détrempé dont la simple sensation le glaçait. Il l’étala du mieux possible sur le côté en espérant qu’il ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à sécher. Matt émit alors un son satisfait et Techie le vit sortir un sac de couchage qu’il étala au sol.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça fait là ça ? demanda Techie en retirant aussi ses chaussures qui émirent un bruit de succion lorsqu’il les quitta.

_Oncle Han a tout ce qu’il faut pour survivre quelques jours dans sa camionnette, expliqua Techie. Tante Leia, la maman de Kylo, le fout régulièrement à la porte. Donc il a prévu le coup. Une chance pour nous.

Techie approuva et s’approcha du sac de couchage. Il paraissait en bon état et même délicieusement moelleux.

_ Tu crois qu’Armitage et Kylo ont pu se mettre à l’abri ? fit alors Techie qui s’attendait à voir débarquer à tout moment son frère.

Il devait crever d’inquiétude à avoir ainsi perdu Techie dans le mouvement de foule.

_ J’en suis certain, répondit Matt qui lança sur le duvet un oreiller épais. Tu en veux un peu, pour te réchauffer ? demanda-t-il ensuite en présentant une bouteille de whiskey.

Techie secoua la tête.

_ Non merci. Je ne bois pas d’alcool. C’est déconseillé avec mes médicaments. Mais vas-y si tu en as besoin.

Matt considéra quelques secondes la bouteille puis la remit à sa place.

_ Non, déclara-t-il en refermant la caisse. Ca va aller.

Techie s’assit sur le sac de couchage et fit signe à Matt de le rejoindre.

_ Viens-là, l’encouragea-t-il. On va attendre que ça passe.

Matt approuva. Avant de s’installer, il retira aussi son propre t-shirt et le posa à côté de celui de Techie.

Ce dernier le regarda faire en souriant. Le corps de Matt était juste splendide avec ses larges pectoraux et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Et ils se trouvaient désormais seuls, tous les deux, pour un temps indéterminé.

Dans la cabine d’essayage, ils avaient été interrompus au moment où Techie allait passer la main dans le short de Matt pour voir ce que celui-ci dissimulait. A ce qu’il en avait tâté, quelque chose à priori de fort satisfaisant. Et sur le bateau, Techie s’était longuement assis sur les genoux de Matt, son derrière frottant contre l’entrejambe de celui-ci à chaque roulis de la mer. Mais avec Armitage à quelques mètres, Techie n’avait pas osé aller plus loin malgré les nombreux baisers de Matt dans son cou ou sa large main qui était remontée très très haut sur sa cuisse.

Mais à présent, pas d’Armitage dans le coin, pas de Rey non plus, juste Matt et lui.

_ Pose ton téléphone, fit-il à Matt en se penchant vers lui.

Matt obéit dans la seconde et aussitôt, Techie fut sur lui, embrassant sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres, ses doigts explorant ses épaules, ses biceps ou son ventre. Matt lui répondit avec enthousiasme, l’attirant contre son corps jusqu’à ce que leurs deux torses soient pressés l’un contre l’autre. Techie se trouva bien chétif à côté de son petit ami. Mais il aimait cette différence de taille, avoir l’impression que l’énorme masse de Matt pouvait le protéger de tout.

_ Retire-moi mon short, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, après plusieurs minutes de baisers de plus en plus ardents et de frictions de hanches de plus en plus prononcées.

Au-dessus d’eux, le tonnerre semblait s’éloigner mais la pluie tombait drue et Techie doutait que Kylo et Armitage soient déjà de retour s’ils avaient trouvé un endroit sûr où s’abriter.

Une fois de plus, Matt répondit au doigt et à l’œil à son injonction. Il se redressa et malgré la faible lueur diffusée par le téléphone, étudia longuement le corps de Techie, étalé sur le duvet juste pour lui.

Techie frissonna sous l’intensité du regard de Matt. C’était quelque chose qu’il aimait particulièrement chez son petit ami, cette capacité à vivre pleinement chacune de ses émotions. Armitage lui avait dit qu’il trouvait ça flippant. Techie ne voyait pas en quoi. Matt était juste authentique. Délicieusement authentique.

Il écarta les jambes un peu plus pour l’encourager à se dépêcher. Matt se lécha les lèvres puis ses pouces épais passèrent dans l’élastique du short de Techie et tira dessus. Ce dernier leva les hanches pour l’aider et le short glissa le long de ses jambes pour finir en boule au sol.

Techie éclata de rire, se dissimulant timidement derrière ses mains quand il découvrit Matt la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes de travers.

_ Tu… tu l’as mis, articula-t-il difficilement d’une voix rauque.

Techie pouvait aisément voir la façon dont son propre short était tendu entre ses cuisses. Il s’étira langoureusement, pour que Matt profite du minuscule maillot rayé qu’il avait acheté à la boutique juste pour lui.

_ Je l’avais déjà hier sur le bateau, avoua-t-il. Mais je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le montrer. Mais j’ai pensé que ce soir…

_ Tu avais prévu qu’on se retrouve tous les deux ? demanda Matt.

Techie secoua la tête.

_ C’était un vœu pieux, admit-il, sentant ses joues se colorer. Et je suis content qu’on soit là, toi et moi.

La peur qu’il avait ressentie pendant l’orage était désormais complètement envolée. Matt avait été là, Matt l’avait retrouvé. Il avait pris soin de lui et l’avait mis à l’abri. Techie était prêt à le remercier pour cela. A le remercier longuement et de manière fort plaisante. Il tendit une jambe, et du bout des orteils, caressa la cuisse de Matt.

Matt regarda son pied nu. Ses yeux remontèrent le long des jambes de Techie, puis entre ses cuisses. Il observa ensuite son ventre moelleux, son torse imberbe, ses petites épaules sur lesquelles s’étalaient ses cheveux roux et enfin son visage. Il avala sa salive si bruyamment que Techie l’entendit malgré le son de la pluie.

_ Tout va bien ? fit Techie lorsqu’il devint évident que Matt n’allait pas bouger de si tôt.

_ Tout… va très bien, articula laborieusement Matt.

Son front brillait mais Techie ne savait pas s’il agissait d’un vieux reste de pluie gouttant de ses boucles blondes ou d’un mince filet de sueur.

_ Tu… as déjà fait ça ? se crut obligé de demander Techie face aux hésitations de son petit ami.

Après tout jusqu’à présent Matt s’était révélé enthousiaste. Un peu surpris dans la cabine d’essayage mais il ne s’était pas retrouvé tétanisé comme maintenant.

Au moins, cela sembla tirer Matt de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux et rajusta ses lunettes. Son visage était de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux de plus en plus sombres.

_ Evidemment que j’ai déjà fait ça, répliqua-t-il brusquement. J’habite une station balnéaire. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent. Mais je n’ai jamais fait ça… comme ça.

Techie ne comprit pas ce que Matt voulait dire par là. N’était-il allé jusqu’à maintenant qu’avec des femmes ou était-ce complètement autre chose ?

_ Comme ça ? répéta-t-il, penchant la tête de côté et se sentant soudain particulièrement vulnérable nu à l’exception du petit maillot rayé.

Matt se passa une main dans les cheveux en un geste nerveux. Lorsqu’il la rebaissa, ses doigts effleurèrent la cheville de Techie. Mais il évitait soigneusement son regard.

_ Le sexe avec les autres, admit-il, c’était facile. Il suffit de savoir où placer ta bouche, tes doigts, ta bite. Rien de compliqué. Mais avec toi…

Il marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

_ … j’ai envie de tellement plus, avoua-t-il. J’ai envie de tout toucher, de tout goûter, de te dévorer en entier, jusqu’à ce que tu sois complètement à moi.

Techie frissonna. Matt mettait toujours tellement de vigueur dans tout ce qu’il déclarait…

Techie remonta son pied sur son ventre, son torse, avant de poser le bout de ses orteils sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors goûte-moi, souffla-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Pendant un instant, il eut l’impression d’être hors du temps. Il n’y avait plus que lui, Matt, et la pluie.

Puis, quelque chose de chaud et humide caressa ses orteils et Techie gémit. Matt les prit en bouche l’un après l’autre, longuement, jusqu’à ce que Techie gémisse d’être touché avec tant d’intensité pour la première fois peut-être. Comme Matt l’avait dit, le sexe était aisé. C’était une histoire de bons éléments aux bons endroits. Mais cela, c’était tellement plus.

Matt dévora tour à tour, de sa langue, de sa bouche, de ses dents et de ses mains, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses. Il embrassa le moelleux de son ventre, s’égara longuement sur ses tétons, gémit de concert avec Techie lorsque les doigts de celui-ci agrippèrent ses boucles, et s’attaqua avec autant d’avidité à son cou, ses oreilles, sa bouche et même son nez. Arrivé à ses yeux, il prit entre ses grands doigts le visage de Techie avec une délicatesse qui fendit le cœur de celui-ci, avant d’embrasser avec adoration ses paupières rouges.

Techie soupira. Il était dans une camionnette miteuse au milieu d’un champ de boue sur un sac de couchage appartenant à un parfait inconnu, et pourtant, il se sentait adoré, vénéré.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Matt et le plaqua contre lui pour un nouveau baiser fiévreux. Puis il noua les jambes autour de la taille de son amant et se frotta à son érection. Matt gémit contre ses lèvres et ses gros doigts serrèrent sa peau, comme s’il avait peur que Techie ne soit qu’un rêve qui allait lui être retiré.

_ Je suis fou de toi, lui fit-il à l’oreille avant d’en mordre le lobe.

_ Je… je suis fou de toi aussi, admit Techie entre deux gémissements, le corps brûlant, glissant de sueur. Je…

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras pour attraper le sac qu’il trainait partout avec lui, contenant ses médicaments, sa crème solaire et autres accessoires qu’Armitage lui imposait. Il avait glissé à l’intérieur les achats de l’autre jour, à l’épicerie, dans une petite poche au fond sur laquelle son frère ne risquait pas de tomber.

Il récupéra la boîte de préservatifs et le tube de lubrifiant et les jeta à Matt. Ce dernier lui sourit.

_ Tu es vraiment très prévoyant, commenta-t-il, le souffle court.

_ Mon frère m’a appris à penser à toutes les éventualités, répondit Techie avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit éclater de rire Matt.

Ce dernier attira Techie à lui par le bras et l’enlaça pour un nouveau baiser, Matt suçant évidemment sa langue. Lorsqu’il le relâcha, il descendit sur son menton, léchant sa peau, marquant sa progression d’une large trace de salive, dans son cou, sur son torse, dans son nombril, puis plus bas encore.

Techie était vraiment très à l’étroit dans son tout petit maillot et même s’il n’osait pas regarder, il se doutait que son érection en dépassait à présent. Théorie qui se confirma quand les lèvres de Matt l’effleurèrent à même la peau.

Il posa les pieds à terre et monta le bassin, espérant que Matt comprendrait le message. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour découvrir les dents de Matt pelant centimètre après centimètre le maillot de son corps.

_ Oui, soupira Techie quand son érection se libéra avec tant de force qu’elle frappa son ventre.

A partir de là, il fut plus aisé pour Matt de faire glisser le maillot le long de ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses chevilles. Techie remonta les jambes pour l’aider à l’en débarrasser complètement et Matt recracha le maillot au sol avant d’admirer Techie dans sa nudité la plus totale.

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

_ Je te veux, répliqua Techie en écartant les cuisses, rougissant de sa propre audace.

Il s’était toujours étonné au lit, se découvrant bien moins timide qu’en société, mais se dévoiler de la sorte à quelqu’un qui comptait pour lui autant que Matt était presque suffocant.

Matt hoqueta comme si son cœur avait manqué un battement avant de se jeter sur Techie, embrassant chaque partie de son corps qu’il pouvait atteindre, raclant de ses dents l’intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de le prendre en bouche.

Techie rejeta la tête en arrière et ses doigts agrippèrent le sac de couchage. Il espérait que la pluie dissimulerait les gémissements qu’il poussait en phase avec les allers-retours des lèvres de Matt sur son sexe. Puis Matt le relâcha pour descendre plus bas, levant de ses bras musclés les cuisses de Techie jusqu’à pouvoir le dévorer entre les fesses, longuement, jusqu’à ce que Techie n’en ait plus rien à faire d’être entendu, même par son frère.

Son cerveau était submergé de tant de plaisir qu’il n’entendit même pas Matt ouvrir le lubrifiant et il sursauta quand un doigt le pénétra, doucement, avec précaution.

_ Oui, fit-il de nouveau, ondulant des hanches sous la sensation, entrouvrant les yeux pour se repaître de la lueur d’adoration dans les pupilles de son petit ami.

A un certain moment, Techie ne savait pas quand, Matt avait retiré ses lunettes et il plissait des paupières à chaque fois qu’il s’arrêtait pour admirer le corps de Techie.

_ Continue, l’encouragea Techie et Matt s’exécuta, ajoutant un second doigt puis un troisième quand il sentit que le corps de Techie l’acceptait.

Techie, quant à lui, se sentait prêt à accepter n’importe quoi tant que cela venait de Matt. Il le lui fallait juste vite.

_ Matt, appela-t-il. La suite, s’il te plaît.

Matt secoua la tête et reprit ses gestes.

_ Matt, insista Techie qui voulait avoir contre son corps la masse brûlante de son amant et le sentir bouger en lui.

_ Fais-moi confiance, répondit Matt le menton brillant de salive. Je suis large. Je…

Techie se redressa, s’appuyant sur ses coudes, jusqu’à ce que ses muscles consentent à la position assise.

_ Fais-moi confiance, lui fit-il écho, je sais aussi ce que je fais.

Techie posa les mains sur les hanches de Matt et termina de le déshabiller, se délectant de son sexe dressé, aussi massif que ce qu’il avait perçu dans la cabine d’essayage. A un autre moment, il n’aurait pas pu se retenir de se pencher jusqu’à l’avoir au fond de sa gorge. Mais en cet instant, il était prêt pour autre chose. Matt le regardait comme hypnotisé, figé, ses yeux grands ouverts ne perdant rien des gestes de Techie.

Ce dernier attrapa la boîte de préservatifs et en sortit un qu’il garda précieusement au creux de sa paume. De l’autre, il cracha sur ses doigts et saisit Matt, le caressant d’un mouvement souple, juste pour apprécier sa taille et sa largeur. Comme pour tout le reste, Techie le trouva sublime, parfait.

_ Allonge-toi, fit-il à Matt en le guidant sur le duvet.

Matt se laissa manipuler jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve sous Techie, ses mains caressant ses cuisses, ses flancs, alors que Techie se positionnait sur son érection. Ils gémirent de concert quand Techie s’abaissa sur lui, le prenant rapidement jusqu’à la garde, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l’autre, même au plus fort de leur désir.

_ Techie, souffla Matt en levant les doigts pour caresser son visage.

_ Matt, répondit Techie, saisissant sa large main pour embrasser sa paume.

Puis il se mit en mouvement, roulant des hanches, sentant Matt en lui, entrant et sortant, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus erratique. Pas un instant ils ne rompirent le contact visuel. Pas même lorsque les yeux sensibles de Techie commencèrent à piquer. Pas même lorsqu’à bout de souffle, ils hoquetèrent le nom de l’autre, des encouragements et des mots tendres.

Ce n’est que lorsque l’orgasme les saisit tous deux que Techie rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Puis le silence retomba, brusquement, et Techie réalisa que la camionnette avait grincé tout au long de leurs ébats. Si quelqu’un était passé à proximité, ils n’avaient laissé aucun doute quant aux activités à l’intérieur. Même la pluie qui clapotait encore sur le toit de métal n’aurait pu couvrir ça. Il éclata de rire.

Matt lui prit la main et l’attira contre son torse, là où Techie venait de se répandre. Il glissa hors de lui avant de l’embrasser. Techie le libéra du préservatif, le noua et le jeta au loin. Ils s’en occuperaient plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne voulait rien d’autre que se pelotonner contre Matt et reprendre son souffle.

Matt caressa sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui y roulait encore. Il paraissait perplexe, comme si rendu confus par les rires et les larmes mêlés de Techie.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, cherchant de son autre main ses lunettes qu’il repassa d’un geste expert.

Techie lui sourit et glissa ses mèches décoiffées derrière ses oreilles.

_ Tout va très bien, le rassura-t-il. Et pour toi ?

Matt le plaqua contre le duvet et posa la tête au creux de son cou. Techie le sentit renifler son odeur et il l’enlaça. Les grands bras de Matt entourèrent sa taille et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l’un contre l’autre. Si longtemps que la batterie du téléphone mourut et qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Puis la pluie cessa au-dessus d’eux. Et le froid et l’humidité commencèrent à s’immiscer dans la camionnette, Techie les ressentant même sous la chaleur rassurante de Matt. Et soudain, le sol sur lequel il se trouvait ne lui parut plus aussi confortable et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se demanda où était passé Armitage et s’il allait bien. Il avait du mal à évaluer le temps depuis que l’orage avait commencé mais il trouvait bizarre, à présent que les éléments s’étaient calmés, que son frère et Kylo n’aient pas encore débarqués. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà rentrés à pieds, si l’orage avait rendu les routes impraticables.

Il frissonna.

_ Tu as froid ? demanda Matt en caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

_ Un peu, admit Techie.

_ Il ne pleut plus. Tu veux qu’on rentre ?

_ Oui. S’il te plaît.

Le froid s’intensifia quand Matt se releva. Ils passèrent un bon moment à récupérer à tâtons leurs affaires, pouffant chaque fois que l’un d’eux se cognait contre quelque chose. Matt eut même une interminable crise de fou rire quand Techie marcha pieds nus sur le préservatif usagé, déclenchant chez ce dernier des cris dégoûtés. Et ils grognèrent de concert lorsqu’il fallut repasser leurs vêtements mouillés.

Quand Matt rouvrit les portes de la camionnette, il faisait nuit noire et les nuages cachaient la lune.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, murmura-t-il quand il perçut l’hésitation de Techie, je connais le chemin par cœur.

Il lui prit la main et Techie décida qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 

(à suivre…)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette suite! Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez suivre les mises à jour de cette histoire tous les deux jours sur mon tumblr ou sur celui de l'event huxlolidays :D


	4. Chapter 4

**13 : Un moyen de transport pas très rassurant**

 

Armitage détestait De Funès. Du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il n’aimait pas sa tête, il n’aimait pas son humour, il n’aimait pas ses films. Et depuis qu’il était petit, il haïssait particulièrement le fait d’avoir l’impression de manquer quelque chose, lorsque tous autour de lui riaient quand il ne ressentait que mépris pour ce qui passait sur l’écran.

Et aujourd’hui encore, l’histoire se répétait.

C’est pourquoi, lorsque l’orage éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes, Armitage se réjouit premièrement de l’interruption du film, deuxièmement de voir la foule s’enfuir dans un chaos indescriptible d’éclairs, de tonnerre et de pluie torrentielle.

Mais ça, c’était avant qu’il ne perde Techie dans la panique ambiante. Armitage l’avait vu bondir quand un éclair s’était abattu tout près et il s’était levé pour le rejoindre et le calmer. Il n’en avait pas eu le temps. Il avait été bousculé par les spectateurs fuyant en tous sens pour se mettre à l’abri et avait perdu de vue son petit frère.

Armitage n’avait pas peur de l’orage. Il n’avait pas peur non plus des mouvements de foule ou du fait de jouer des coudes pour arriver là où il le voulait. A la limite, il détestait juste la pluie qui faisait retomber sur son front ses cheveux parfaitement ciselés d’une couche épaisse de gel. Mais il savait Techie prompt à paniquer au milieu des autres et l’eau comme la lumière aveuglante des éclairs n’étaient pas bonnes pour ses yeux. Armitage devait absolument le retrouver !

Il se fraya un chemin dans les corps trempés qui s’affolaient autour de lui, bousculant un enfant, repoussant une petite vieille, dégageant un type trois fois plus large que lui qui n’allait pas assez vite à son goût. Mais il ne vit nulle part trace de son frère. Il tenta bien de l’appeler mais le roulement de tonnerre couvrit sa voix et Armitage lui jeta un regard noir, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire taire. Peine perdue. Le ciel paraissait ne pas être sensible aux méthodes d’intimidation qui marchaient pourtant tellement bien sur les collègues d’Armitage.

Il pressa le pas, sentant ses mocassins s’enfoncer dans la boue. Il tourna autour de la cabine de projection sans aucun signe de Techie. Ou de Matt ou Kylo. Même si ça, Armitage n’en avait rien à faire. Mais là où se trouvait Matt se trouvait peut-être Techie.

Repoussant d’un geste rageur ses cheveux sur son crâne, il se dirigea vers la buvette. C’était là que s’étaient réfugiés la plupart des spectateurs et Techie s’était peut-être mêlé à eux. Mais il n’y avait pas de place pour tout le monde et la foule se pressait, compacte, parfois agressive, pour être sûre de préserver sa place au sec. Si son frère était là-dedans, Armitage allait avoir bien du mal à le trouver. Même si cela ne lui faisait pas peur de dégager tout le monde de là-dessous jusqu’à ce qu’il mette la main sur Techie.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et Armitage crut discerner du coin de l’œil son frère sur sa droite, se dirigeant vers le parking. Il bifurqua et lorsqu’à nouveau une brève lueur éclaira la scène, il fut sûr de lui. Techie était avec Matt et tous traversaient le parking, fuyant en direction du village.

Bien, songea Armitage. Au moins Matt avait l’air de ramener Techie à la maison.

Armitage décida qu’il allait lui aussi suivre le même chemin. Il pleuvait des cordes, il était déjà trempé et tous les abris potentiels étaient déjà pleins. Mais en courant, il rejoindrait le village en quelques minutes et il supposait que c’était un endroit plus sûr et avec davantage d’endroits pour se protéger de l’eau glaciale qui imbibait désormais son polo.

Un nouvel éclair tomba à proximité et Armitage sursauta intérieurement. Mais dans le bref instant qu’avait duré la lumière, il était certain d’avoir vu Rey et Snoke à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il plissa des yeux pour tenter de les repérer dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés pour le film, Armitage s’était senti un peu grognon. Comme depuis la veille, depuis ce moment où il avait été malade. Non… comme depuis le moment où Kylo avait avoué avoir tenté de l’embrasser. Enfin bref, toujours était-il qu’il n’avait pas fait attention à qui se trouvait là ou pas pour regarder le film. Mais il supposait que dans ce genre de coin, c’était toute la population qui se déplaçait en cas d’évènement. Il était donc logique que Rey et Snoke se trouvent là. Mais dans son esprit, il n’était pas vraiment logique qu’une jeune fille souriante et dynamique comme Rey traîne avec ce vieux aux allures de croque-mort.

Alors bien sûr, il ne croyait pas aux balivernes que Kylo avait débitées sur son compte. Pas vraiment. Mais son esprit avait été titillé. Armitage avait toujours aimé faire marcher son cerveau. En particulier pour résoudre des problèmes mais aussi des énigmes et les livres policiers avaient été ses préférés adolescent. Et il avait là l’occasion d’en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se tramait entre Snoke et Rey, s’enfonçant tous deux dans les bois.

Il allait s’engager à leur poursuite lorsqu’il perçut une voix dans son dos, l’appelant.

Il se retourna et découvrit Kylo au loin, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne révélant ses immenses oreilles et se protégeant sous un genre de planche en bois qu’il avait ramassée Armitage ne savait où.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers les silhouettes de Snoke et Rey et retint un juron lorsqu’il réalisa qu’ils avaient disparu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner. Mais avoir Kylo à ses côtés pouvait être un avantage. Déjà parce qu’il proclamait connaître le coin comme sa poche et qu’Armitage n’était pas certain de retrouver son chemin au milieu des bois. Ensuite parce que Kylo était bâti comme un roc et qu’en cas de danger, ce n’était pas mal de l’avoir avec soi. S’il s’avérait que Snoke était vraiment un tueur et qu’il comptait s’en prendre à Rey, une paire de bras larges comme des cuisses serait un renfort non négligeable.

Alors, Armitage lui fit signe de le suivre et s’enfonça à son tour entre les troncs. Kylo n’aurait qu’à le rattraper !

Prudemment, il fit quelques pas dans la direction qu’il supposait suivie par Snoke et Rey. Le chemin ici n’était pas aussi détrempé que la plaine. Armitage songea que les hautes branches de pins le protégeaient de la pluie. Sans compter le tapis d’épines, un peu glissant mais plus praticable qu’un champ de boue.

Prenant garde à rester un peu en dehors du sentier pour ne pas être repéré, il avança lentement. Sa visibilité était réduite et la situation n’avait rien de rassurant. Autour de lui, les troncs craquaient sous la force du vent et il craignait de se recevoir une pomme de pin sur le haut du crâne plus que d’être foudroyé. Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, se demandant s’il avait fait là le bon choix. Mais son sale caractère le força à continuer. Snoke avait l’air d’avoir au moins mille ans ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu aussi rapidement.

Quand il essuya son visage dégoulinant de pluie, il réalisa que sa main tremblait. Sans doute un effet du froid. Et peut-être aussi un peu d’anxiété, dut-il admettre.

Et quand deux grands bras le saisirent à la taille, il poussa un cri et se débattit.

L’emprise autour de lui se resserra et un petit rire résonna à son oreille avant que des lèvres ne se posent dans son cou.

_ Nerveux… Armie ? demanda Kylo entre deux baisers rapides sur sa peau.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches ! aboya Armitage, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure et le dos couvert de chair de poule.

Il s’était presque attendu à trouver Snoke derrière lui, armé d’un grand couteau ou quelque chose du genre, prêt à lui faire payer sa curiosité.

_ Quoi ? demanda Kylo en caressant son oreille du bout de son long nez. Je t’embrasse !

Et il ponctua sa phrase d’un nouveau baiser à la base de sa mâchoire.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna Armitage en saisissant les deux grandes mains de Kylo pour les éloigner de son corps.

Aussitôt, celui-ci fit la moue.

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

_ Vu la façon dont tu embrasses, ça ne risque pas, répondit sèchement Armitage, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre au dessus du bruit de la pluie.

Kylo détourna le regard. Il tremblait. Armitage l’avait vexé. Voire même mis en colère.

_ Si ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais, maugréa-t-il, pourquoi m’avoir demandé de te suivre au fond des bois plutôt que d’aller t’abriter ? Admets que c’était ambigu !

Armitage regarda les alentours mais il supposait qu’avec le temps que lui faisait perdre Kylo, Snoke et Rey l’avaient définitivement largué.

_ Snoke et Rey étaient ensemble, expliqua-t-il à Kylo sans le regarder, tentant toujours d’apercevoir deux silhouettes dans le noir, au milieu des arbres et derrière un rideau de pluie.

Autant dire qu’il n’était pas confiant.

_ Vraiment ! s’écria Kylo, toute trace de colère disparue de sa voix. Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Certain, répliqua Armitage. Je les ai vus s’éloigner ensemble dans cette direction.

Il tendit un bras et grimaça en sentant le tissu de son polo coller à sa peau.

_ Mais je les ai perdus de vue, admit-il. Je ne sais pas par où ils ont pu aller.

_ Moi je sais ! s’exclama Kylo. Suis-moi !

Il bifurqua légèrement sur la droite, avançant presque plus vite qu’Armitage n’était capable de le suivre dans des conditions pareilles. D’ailleurs entre la pluie, la boue et l’escapade nocturne dans la forêt, ses mocassins allaient être bons pour la poubelle.

_ Comment sais-tu où ils sont ? demanda Armitage quand il parvint à rejoindre Kylo, plié en deux pour tenter d’être le plus discret possible.

Cela lui donna envie de rire. Même quand il tentait de se faire tout petit, Kylo était aussi discret qu’un ours dans une cristallerie.

_ Le centre social qui accueille les enfants est par là, répondit-il. Et Rey habite là-bas à l’année. Je ne sais pas ce que Snoke trame, mais de toute évidence il est prêt à la traquer jusque chez elle.

_ Ils cachent les enfants au fond des bois ? grogna Armitage en se hâtant à la suite de Kylo qui bougeait comme s’il voyait en plein jour.

Lui ne voyait qu’occasionnellement, quand un éclair illuminait le chemin.

_ Ils ne les cachent pas. Mais ils ont un grand terrain comme ça. Ils ont pu développer une aire de jeu et parfois des courses d’orientation dans la forêt, etc… On n’est plus très loin.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l’orée d’un vaste espace dégagé qu’Armitage n’avait pas vu venir à travers la pluie et l’obscurité. Quand un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, il put discerner des balançoires, des toboggans et autres jeux qui n’existaient pas lorsqu’il était petit. Il sursauta quand une pomme de pin tomba à côté de lui.

_ Ne restons pas là, dit Kylo en lui prenant le poignet pour l’attirer à découvert.

A présent, Armitage pouvait distinguer des lumières sur sa gauche. Sûrement en provenance d’un bâtiment. Puis une paire de phares fit son apparition et malgré le vacarme du tonnerre, Armitage crut entendre le bruit d’un moteur.

_ Cache-toi ! s’écria Kylo en l’attirant au sol avant qu’ils ne soient pris dans le faisceau de la voiture.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à plat ventre dans un bac à sable rempli de flaques et Armitage grimaça à la sensation flasque sous son ventre et contre ses tibias nus. Il se demanda aussi combien d’animaux sauvages avaient pissé là-dedans et il maudit Kylo. Même s’il était celui à la base qui avait décidé de suivre Rey et Snoke.

Il releva discrètement la tête quand la voiture, un genre de minibus, passa à leur niveau et distingua le visage couturé de Snoke. Puis la voiture s’éloigna, ses feux arrière disparaissant rapidement sous la pluie.

_ On va les perdre ! lança Kylo en se redressant. Viens ! Dépêche-toi !

Armitage se remit debout aussi vite que possible. Ses mains s’enfoncèrent dans le sable mouillé et il grogna avant de les essuyer sur son short déjà souillé. Foutu pour foutu.

Puis il se lança à la suite de Kylo qui paraissait chercher quelque chose.

_ On ne les rattrapera jamais en courant ! pointa Armitage dont les mocassins émettaient un bruit spongieux à chaque foulée.

_ On ne va pas courir ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Armitage trouva cette dernière déclaration assez présomptueuse mais ne répliqua pas. Déjà parce qu’à courir ainsi à pleine vitesse sous l’orage, il se prenait de l’eau dans la bouche dès qu’il l’ouvrait et qu’il n’avait pas envie de mourir noyé au milieu d’une clairière. Ce serait le comble du ridicule.

Il réalisa alors que Kylo le guidait jusqu’à une espèce d’abri situé à côté d’un ruban d’asphalte sommaire.

_ Et voilà ! annonça-t-il fièrement avant de tirer quelque chose. Merde ! Il est cadenassé, ajouta-t-il, alors qu’Armitage s’arrêtait à ses côtés pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils se trouvaient désormais à côté d’un portique auquel était accroché une dizaine de vélos.

_ Tu veux les rattraper à vélo ! s’écria-t-il perplexe.

A moins d’être un dieu de la pédale, il ne voyait pas comment Kylo allait réussir son coup. Lui, en tout cas, ne s’embarquerait pas là dedans.

_ Merde ! jura à nouveau Kylo après avoir tenté de sortir un second vélo lui aussi verrouillé.

Il en essaya trois autres avant d’en trouver un libre.

_ Super ! Dépêchons-nous ! Je peux encore les avoir !

_ Kylo…

_ Grimpe ! s’écria Kylo en enfourchant la selle.

_ Kylo…

_ Dépêche-toi Armie ! Je t’assure qu’on va les rattraper ! Tu ne veux pas sauver Rey et passer pour un héros ?

Armitage n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire de sauver Rey ou de passer pour un héros. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu’il se tramait vraiment dans le vieil hôtel de la plage. Ce fut ce qui le poussa à grimper derrière Kylo, sur le vieux vélo rouillé qui était de toute évidence conçu pour de jeunes adolescents. Il posa les pieds sur les deux petites barres de métal vissées au centre de la roue arrière et s’agrippa aux épaules de Kylo. Il aurait préféré être sur un porte-bagage mais le vélo n’en avait pas, ou alors il avait cassé depuis longtemps étant donné l’état délabré de l’engin, sa couleur rouille visible même sous les brèves lueurs de l’orage. Au moins debout comme il l’était, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Kylo, lui, avait les genoux qui lui remontèrent presque aux oreilles lorsqu’il tenta de pédaler.

Armitage fut déjà fortement impressionné qu’il parvienne à lancer le vélo sur la route et que celui-ci ne plie pas sous leurs masses conjuguées. Kylo n’était certainement pas un poids plume.

_ Accroche-toi bien ! Ca va déménager ! cria Kylo au dessus de l’orage en prenant de la vitesse.

Armitage s’appuya contre son dos et surveilla la route à la recherche des feux arrière du minibus. La pluie battant son visage lui donnait l’impression qu’il était la figure de proue d’un navire sous la tempête. Repenser à un bateau le fit grogner et il chassa cette idée de son esprit.

S’il était une chose qu’Armitage devait reconnaître à Kylo, c’était qu’il était athlétique. Très athlétique. Jamais Armitage n’avait été sur un vélo filant de la sorte, aussi terrifiant que ce soit entre les éclairs, le tonnerre et les dérapages dus à la route mouillée. Plusieurs fois, il crut qu’ils allaient terminer dans le fossé mais Kylo se rattrapait toujours au dernier moment. Armitage se surprit à se découvrir exalté. C’était la chose la plus irresponsable qu’il ait faite de toute son existence et il se méprisait d’aimer autant cela. Alors qu’il aurait dû se plaindre du temps, de leur véhicule, de la conduite de Kylo ou de sa coupe de cheveux complètement ruinée, il souriait à en avoir mal aux mâchoires et pressait de plus en plus son corps contre le dos de Kylo dont il sentait les muscles rouler sous l’effort. S’il n’avait pas été en charge de repérer le minibus, il aurait probablement fermé les paupières pour profiter pleinement des sensations de cette folle cavalcade.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Alors qu’Armitage s’attendait à ce qu’il commence à faiblir, Kylo tourna en direction du village, à une vitesse indécente et sans aucun respect pour le panneau stop.

_ Alors, cria Kylo pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit de la pluie et du vent, tu ne me récites pas le code de la route cette fois ?

_ Ton attitude est puérile et dangereuse, fit Armitage, pour le principe.

Il n’allait certainement pas avouer à Kylo qu’il s’amusait follement.

_ Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, de temps en temps, Armitage ! Moi j’aime prendre des risques, ajouta Kylo en accélérant encore le tempo.

Armitage entendit le vélo protester mais Kylo ne ralentit pas. Il n’était même pas essoufflé. Armitage se demanda où il trouvait toute cette énergie.

_ Comme prendre le risque d’embrasser quelqu’un alors que tu n’as jamais embrassé qui que ce soit de ta vie ? répliqua-t-il avant de se mordre l’intérieur des joues.

C’était sorti tout seul. Il maudit sa langue acérée qui passait à l’action même quand on ne lui avait rien demandé.

Kylo ne répondit pas et un silence pesant retomba entre eux. Armitage se concentra sur la route. Au moins, avec le temps qu’il faisait, il n’y avait personne pour être témoin de leur improbable équipée.

Il s’essuya de nouveau le visage et plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait voir des feux au loin mais il n’en était pas certain. Aussi improbable que ce soit, Kylo avait peut-être réussi à rattraper le minibus.

_ J’ai déjà embrassé des tas de gens, grogna soudain ce dernier, brisant le silence et la concentration d’Armitage.

_ Quoi ?

_ J’ai déjà embrassé des tas de gens, répéta Kylo dont Armitage imaginait très bien la moue sur le visage.

Il avait vraiment du mal à trouver une réponse adéquate à cela.

_ C’est juste… reprit Kylo, que…

Armitage eut l’impression qu’il ralentissait le rythme.

_ … c’est juste que j’avais envie de t’embrasser mais que je craignais que tu le prennes mal.

_ Parce que tu croyais que j’allais prendre bien la poule qui picore ?

_ J’en sais rien ! Je me suis juste dit au dernier moment que te connaissant avec ton sale caractère, tu risquais de m’arracher les lèvres d’un coup de dents ! Alors j’ai préféré tout rentrer.

_ T’arracher les lèvres d’un coup de dents ? répéta Armitage en fronçant le nez.

_ Comme si tu n’en étais pas capable !

Armitage réfléchit un instant. Dans certaines circonstances, il en serait peut-être effectivement capable.

_ Certes… finit-il par admettre.

Kylo ne répondit pas et accéléra de nouveau.

Armitage regarda la façon dont ses épaules roulaient sous le débardeur bien trop petit que Kylo portait ce soir. C’était un détail qu’il n’avait pu ignorer quand Kylo était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée. Ca, les dragibus qu’il avait eu dans sa poche certainement juste pour lui et maintenant le fait qu’il avait vraiment eu envie de l’embrasser…

Armitage prit une grande inspiration, manquant de s’étouffer quand une goutte lui remonta dans le nez. Vivre dangereusement et prendre des risques, avait dit Kylo. Armitage prenait des risques calculés dans chaque aspect de sa vie. Des risques soigneusement analysés et maîtrisés. Il n’agissait jamais par impulsion. Comme Kylo, qui l’avait traîné sur un vélo sous un orage à la poursuite d’un potentiel meurtrier. Une soirée qu’Armitage n’oublierait jamais. Vivre dangereusement…

Sans laisser à son cerveau le temps de reprendre les rênes, Armitage se pencha et posa ses lèvres à la jonction entre le cou de Kylo et son épaule. Un endroit délicieusement musclé qui luisait chaque fois qu’un éclair rayait le ciel.

Le vélo oscilla, tangua et soudain, Armitage se sentit partir. Il se protégea la tête mais ne put retenir un grognement quand son coude toucha le sol et qu’il roula avant de finir dans le fossé. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, tentant de reprendre une respiration coupée par la force du choc.

_ Armie ! Armie ! s’écria Kylo. Tu vas bien ?

Armitage sortit la tête d’entre ses bras. Il était en vie et à priori n’avait rien de cassé. Mais il avait mal partout. Son coude piquait, son genou piquait et même son menton piquait. Et il avait perdu un de ses mocassins.

_ Bordel, jura-t-il.

Il était en contrebas de la route, le cul dans un fossé rempli d’eau. C’était la position la plus lamentable qu’il ait jamais eue et il n’imaginait même pas la tête de ses collègues s’ils avaient été témoins de la scène.

_ Armie ! insista Kylo en arrivant vers lui à quatre pattes.

Armitage aperçut le vélo, ou plutôt son cadavre plié par le choc, abandonné à quelques pas de lui. Quant à Kylo, il n’avait rien de cassé non plus mais son visage était ouvert du haut du nez jusqu’au bas de la joue droite. Rien de grave, une simple éraflure, mais qui témoignait de la violence de leur chute.

_ Je vais bien, répondit Armitage en tentant de se remettre debout, grimaçant quand son pied nu s’enfonça dans l’eau du fossé.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien de bestioles dégoûtantes vivaient là-dedans.

_ Et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Ca va, admit Kylo. Plus de peur que de mal. Oh… tu saignes ! ajouta-t-il en passant la main sur le menton d’Armitage.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête, répliqua ce dernier en caressant sa joue à quelques millimètres de la balafre.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire devant leur état lamentable, trempés et en sang.

_ Je suppose qu’on ne rattrapera pas Snoke ce soir, commenta Hux en essuyant son menton douloureux.

_ Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris aussi, répondit Kylo en se hissant hors du fossé, de m’embrasser maintenant alors que ça fait des jours que tu es glacial avec moi.

Armitage s’accrocha à une touffe d’herbe pour remonter sur la route. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace de sa chaussure perdue.

_ Tu m’as dit de vivre dangereusement, répondit simplement Armitage.

Et Kylo pouffa de nouveau.

 

« *** »

 

Heureusement pour eux, Kylo connaissait aussi bien le coin qu’il s’en était vanté. Ils remontèrent la route jusqu’à un chemin de terre qui les ramena droit au parking du cinéma de plein air. La pluie s’était même calmée entretemps et ce fut une clairière entièrement abandonnée qu’ils découvrirent. Tout le monde était déjà reparti et ne restait plus que la camionnette de Kylo, seule au milieu de rien. Ils s’y précipitèrent, pressés de rentrer pour se laver et se sécher. Armitage n’en pouvait particulièrement plus de marcher avec un seul mocassin, son pied nu ne cessant d’écraser des choses gluantes et indéterminées. A côté de la camionnette, il marcha même sur un préservatif usagé abandonné là et jura et pesta longuement, sous les rires de Kylo. Mais au moins la camionnette démarra-t-elle au quart de tour.

Quand enfin Kylo s’arrêta devant la petite maison de location, Armitage sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Il avait froid, il avait mal partout, il était sale et il était épuisé. Mais il y avait de la lumière dans la maisonnette donc Techie était bien rentré comme il l’avait supposé.

Il hésita quand Kylo passa le point mort.

_ Et voilà, monsieur est à la maison. Désinfecte bien ton menton, il y a peut-être des grenouilles qui ont pondu dedans quand tu te baignais dans le fossé.

_ Tu étais dans exactement la même position que moi, répliqua Armitage.

Kylo fronça les sourcils mais il n’y avait aucune animosité dans son ton.

_ La faute à qui ?

_ La tienne ! C’est toi qui as pris ce vélo idiot !

_ C’est toi qui m’as déconcentré !

_ C’est toi qui m’as dit de vivre dangereusement !

_ C’est toi qui m’as accusé de n’avoir jamais embrassé personne.

_ C’est toi qui ne m’as toujours pas prouvé que ce n’était pas le cas !

Quand Kylo se jeta sur lui, il cogna son menton et Armitage grogna contre sa bouche. Mais au moins, cette fois, c’était un vrai baiser que Kylo lui donnait, usant de ses lèvres, de sa langue ou de ses mains dans ses cheveux ruinés pour le faire gémir. Armitage y répondit avec enthousiasme. Il passait déjà une soirée digne de la quatrième dimension, il n’était plus à ça près. Et quand Kylo le relâcha finalement, l’étudiant avec un rictus en coin, Armitage lui sourit.

_ D’accord, j’admets. C’était correct. Mieux que la première fois.

_ Correct ? s’insurgea Kylo. Je t’ai entendu couiner !

_ Je ne couine pas !

_ Tu as couin…

Un grand coup frappa la vitre à côté d’Armitage et il poussa un cri de surprise qui n’était pas loin d’un couinement. Il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Techie de l’autre côté, le visage livide et les yeux pleins de larmes. Aussitôt, Armitage paniqua et descendit du véhicule.

_ Techie ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Son frère le serra contre lui et brièvement, Armitage songea que quelqu’un était mort. Matt peut-être.

_ Oh Armie ! Tu es là ! Tu es enfin là ! Je crevais d’inquiétude ! J’étais sûr que tu étais rentré à la maison mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il n’y avait personne ! Et tu ne revenais pas ! Et j’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé malheur et…

Armitage sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui nouer les entrailles quand il réalisa que c’était par sa faute que son petit frère était dans cet état.

_ Techie ! Techie ! Je suis là. Je vais bien ! Tout va bien.

Du coin de l’œil il vit Matt sortir de la maison à son tour. Il avait tenu compagnie à Techie tout du long.

Techie essuya ses larmes et là seulement, il parut réaliser qu’Armitage était dans un sale état avec son menton râpé et son unique chaussure.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en caressant son visage.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Rien de grave. Juste un accident de Kylo.

_ Hé ! protesta celui-ci depuis la camionnette dont la portière était restée ouverte.

_ Je te raconterai, ajouta Armitage à l’encontre de son petit frère.

Il n’était pas sûr qu’il lui donnerait tous les détails mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher l’accident de vélo vu son état.

_ Viens, fit Techie en lui prenant le bras. Il faut qu’on désinfecte tout ça.

_ Ca va aller ? demanda Matt en s’approchant d’eux.

_ Oui, ça va, lui fit Techie avec un petit sourire. Merci d’être resté.

_ Je resterai toujours, répliqua Matt et Techie pouffa, ses joues rosissant.

Matt piqua ses lèvres d’un baiser rapide.

_ A demain Techie.

_ A demain Matt.

_ A demain Armie, lança Kylo depuis la camionnette.

_ Je ne savais pas qu’on devait se voir demain, répliqua Armitage avant de tourner le dos.

Kylo grogna derrière lui et Armitage se retint de glousser. Mais glousser devant Techie qui le menait à l’intérieur, ça jamais !

 

 

**14 : Une ferme de rennes**

 

Kylo frappa doucement à la porte de la location d’Armitage et Techie. Il était encore tôt et il ne voulait pas les réveiller en sursaut. Juste les faire sortir du lit si ces deux là s’y trouvaient encore.

Il croisa les bras, appréciant la chaleur de son sweater contre sa peau. La pluie s’était peut-être arrêtée mais tout autour de lui était encore humide. Des flaques parsemaient les rues, de l’eau goutait des branches des arbres et le soleil levant était caché par des nuages d’un gris clair rassurant. Le beau temps devrait être de retour dans la journée mais en attendant, impossible pour lui d’aller surfer. La mer était bien trop agitée et c’était de toute façon une activité qu’il appréciait davantage en plein soleil.

Il frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et étouffa un bâillement. Kylo avait toujours été un lève-tôt. Il fallait dire qu’il avait toujours mille choses à faire, même pendant ses vacances. Ce matin, en se levant, il était allé courir. Puis il avait répété ses katas de kendo, discipline qu’il adorait, dans laquelle il excellait, mais qu’il avait un peu négligée depuis le début de ses congés. Les autres années, il parvenait aisément à allier surf, course et kendo mais depuis quelques jours, il passait la plus grande partie de son temps en compagnie d’Armitage et cela se ressentait sur sa routine. Mais pour rien au monde Kylo n’aurait voulu changer cela. Il y avait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas connu une chose pareille avec un vacancier de passage… jamais même en fait, s’il devait être honnête… et il en aimait chaque seconde. Même les pires quand Armitage l’insultait, l’envoyait balader ou les faisait valser dans le décor en vélo. Kylo avait récupéré une belle balafre dans l’affaire mais y penser lui faisait resonger au corps d’Armitage pressé contre le sien quand il pédalait furieusement. Ou encore au baiser qu’ils avaient échangé dans la camionnette. Et Kylo se sentait plus sûr de lui que jamais. A présent, tout allait rouler entre lui et le rouquin. Du moins si ce dernier consentait à venir lui ouvrir !

Il allait frapper pour la troisième fois lorsqu’il entendit un bruit de verrou et la porte s’entrouvrit sur un Armitage les cheveux en bataille. Mais au moins il était habillé.

_ Salut Armie ! lança Kylo en affichant son plus grand sourire.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça, grogna Armitage. C’est réservé à Techie. Et qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne dors donc jamais ? Tu sais l’heure qu’il est ?

Le sourire de Kylo retomba quand il réalisa qu’Armitage ne le laissait pas entrer.

_ Désolé de t’avoir réveillé, grogna-t-il, même s’il n’était certainement pas prêt à faire demi-tour.

Il avait un plan pour la journée, plan qu’il n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner s’il ne voulait pas passer des heures à tourner en rond sans rien avoir à faire d’autre que soulever des poids et des haltères dans la maison de Matt. Soulever des poids et des haltères ne lui avait jamais posé problème mais à choisir, être avec Armitage s’avérait quand même bien plus amusant.

Il soutint le regard sombre qu’Armitage lui donnait et décida qu’en cas d’échec, il se rabattrait sur Techie. Techie lui dirait certainement oui.

_ Tu ne m’as pas réveillé, répondit Armitage. J’étais déjà debout depuis un moment. Je trouve juste ça incroyable que tous les matins, on se retrouve avec soit toi, soit Matt sur le pas de la porte. J’ai l’impression d’avoir affaire à deux chiots abandonnés.

Kylo fit la moue à la comparaison et répliqua un peu sèchement.

_ Si vous aviez un téléphone, on ne serait pas obligés de venir jusque là à chaque fois qu’on a une idée pour la journée !

L’expression d’Armitage s’adoucit légèrement et il soupira.

_ Tu sais très bien que je suis privé de téléphone le temps des vacances.

_ Alors ne viens pas te plaindre qu’on se retrouve à toquer directement chez vous à chaque fois qu’on a besoin de vous parler.

_ Je n’étais pas en train de me plaindre, répliqua Armitage et Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Excuse-moi ! Ca y ressemblait quand même beaucoup !

_ C’est juste la façon dont ma voix sonne.

_ Et la façon dont ton visage...

Kylo leva la main vers le visage figé d’Armitage, qui paraissait toujours tout prendre comme un affront personnel.

_ Quoi mon visage ? grogna Armitage. Tu as vu ta tête avec ta balafre, Albator !

_ Tu as vu ton menton ? répliqua Kylo. On dirait qu’Hannibal Lecter a essayé de te rouler une pelle !

_ Ce n’était pas Hannibal Lecter, répondit Armitage. Ou alors je n’en avais pas conscience.

_ Ce n’était pas Hannibal Lecter, confirma Kylo en se penchant vers lui, autant qu’il lui était possible avec le panneau de bois entre eux.

Armitage avait à présent un petit sourire en coin et Kylo se demanda s’il pourrait à nouveau l’embrasser. Probablement. Si Armitage se décidait à faire un peu plus qu’entrouvrir la porte.

_ Laisse-moi entrer, chuchota-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait encourageant.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Pour que je t’embrasse encore ? proposa Kylo.

Armitage renifla.

_ J’ai du petit-déjeuner ? insista Kylo en pointant du doigt le sac qu’il avait sur le dos.

Armitage ne pouvait pas manquer la baguette qui en dépassait et que Kylo avait achetée sur la route.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me soudoyer par la nourriture ? répliqua Armitage d’un ton méprisant.

_ Je l’espère bien, tenta Kylo avec une moue contrite.

_ Et tu as globalement raison, admit Armitage en ouvrant enfin la porte laissant pénétrer Kylo à l’intérieur de la location.

Kylo regarda autour de lui. Il s’agissait d’une maison de plain-pied, avec une grande pièce comprenant le salon, la salle à manger et une cuisine ouverte dans un coin. Au fond, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse et un petit jardin détrempés en ce jour mais qui devaient être fort agréables en cas de beau temps.

Kylo attendit qu’Armitage l’embrasse ou ait au moins pour lui un geste tendre mais ce dernier se contenta de se diriger vers la cuisine, indiquant à Kylo de le suivre de la main.

Il rejoignit un comptoir sur lequel était posée une tasse fumante.

_ Tu veux un thé ? proposa-t-il en soufflant sur le sien avant d’en prendre une gorgée.

_ Euh… hésita Kylo.

Il n’avait jamais été un grand amateur de thé, malgré ses séjours au Japon lors de ses stages de Kendo.

_ Sinon j’ai du chocolat, continua Armitage. Pas de café. C’est interdit par le règlement de Techie. Comme le téléphone et tout le reste.

_ Tu laisses vraiment ton petit frère te mener à la baguette, plaisanta Kylo en repensant à la différence de caractère pourtant évidente entre eux.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais qu’il a probablement raison et que j’avais besoin d’un break. Alors, je te sers quelque chose ?

_ Juste un verre de lait ? demanda Kylo. Enfin si tu as.

_ J’ai, confirma Armitage. Sors moi donc le petit déjeuner puisqu’apparemment tu as ce qu’il faut, et je t’amène ça de suite.

Kylo opina et se rendit à la longue table dans la partie servant de salle à manger. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit la baguette fraiche et le plus gros pot de Nutella qu’il ait pu trouver chez Maz. Il en avait profité pour faire aussi les mêmes achats que Techie, moins le pain de mie, mais vu l’attitude d’Armitage, il craignait de s’être emballé un peu trop vite.

_ Apporte des couteaux ! lança-t-il aussi à Armitage qui refermait le réfrigérateur.

Ce dernier parvint à emmener d’un coup sa tasse, le verre de Kylo, un couteau à pain et un à beurre. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le Nutella, son rictus devint un vrai sourire.

_ Pas de petits pains ce matin ? plaisanta-t-il.

_ Je ne voulais pas semer la discorde une fois de plus avec ces histoires de pain au chocolat et compagnie, confirma Kylo.

Armitage déposa sa tasse, puis lâcha ses couteaux sur la table et fit le tour pour mettre le verre de lait juste devant Kylo.

_ Tu veux du sucre avec ? demanda-t-il, penché au dessus de lui, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Kylo leva la tête pour lui répondre.

_ Non, ça ira, je te remercie.

Il remarqua alors que les cheveux d’Armitage étaient moins ébouriffés, comme si celui-ci avait profité d’être seul derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour rapidement remettre un peu d’ordre dans ses mèches.

_ Bien, fit alors Armitage.

Et alors que Kylo ne s’y attendait plus, il l’embrassa au coin de la bouche. Kylo eut envie de saisir ses lèvres, d’approfondir le baiser, mais Armitage se recula presque immédiatement. Et comme si de rien n’était, il retourna à sa place et s’assit. Puis il attrapa le pain et s’en coupa un beau morceau.

_ Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il ensuite à Kylo qui opina.

Il supposait qu’il allait devoir être patient et s’adapter aux humeurs d’Armitage. Et il s’en sentait capable. Cela valait le coup, il en était persuadé.

 

« *** »

 

Pendant les premières minutes du petit-déjeuner, ils restèrent silencieux, croquant dans leurs tartines avec appétit. Kylo se permit même après quelques bouchées de tremper la sienne dans son verre.

_ Alors, reprit soudain Armitage, qu’est-ce qui me vaut l’honneur de cette visite matinale ?

_ J’ai eu une super idée pour passer la journée, annonça alors Kylo. Comme tu peux le voir, il fait toujours gris et pas très chaud.

Armitage approuva.

_ Donc pas de plage, pas de surf, rien de fun. Heureusement, j’ai la solution ! Je me suis dit…

Une porte à la droite de Kylo s’ouvrit et Techie pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable, son pas encore chancelant, il était vêtu d’un t-shirt trop grand et d’un short trop court et il se frottait les yeux toujours gonflés et embués de sommeil. Mais il sourit en reconnaissant Kylo.

_ Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu des voix, fit-il. Bonjour Kylo.

_ Bonjour Techie.

Techie bailla et s’étira. Sous le mouvement de ses mèches, Kylo aperçut un énorme suçon à la base de son cou. Il n’était pas surpris. Dès l’instant hier soir où ils étaient retournés dans la camionnette, Matt lui avait raconté ce qu’il s’était passé à l’arrière de celle-ci. Kylo l’avait vivement félicité. Que Matt se soit envoyé en l’air dans son véhicule, enfin celui de son père, ne lui posait aucun problème. Kylo supposait qu’en deux générations, la camionnette avait vu passer plus de parties de jambes en l’air que de caisses de tomates. Lui-même avait eu l’occasion de pratiquer la chose. La camionnette avait été un lieu pratique quand son père avait été dans le coin ou la mère de Matt occupant toujours la maison. Un bon moyen de passer quelques heures au calme avec le petit ami du moment sans que personne ne soit au courant. Sauf Matt évidemment.

Kylo réalisa alors qu’Armitage avait lui aussi vu le suçon. Son visage s’était crispé ainsi que sa main sur son morceau de baguette. Mais il ne commenta pas. Pas directement en tout cas. Car quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d’un ton sec.

_ Kylo prétend qu’il a une bonne idée pour passer la journée. Idée qui ne pouvait pas attendre qu’il soit un peu moins tôt pour nous l’exposer.

_ Arrête, répliqua Kylo. Je t’ai ramené de quoi manger !

Techie se pencha sur le gros pot de Nutella et y plongea le doigt. Puis il le porta à ses lèvres et soupira de contentement. Kylo supposa que s’il avait fait la même chose, Armitage lui aurait tranché la première phalange à l’aide du couteau à pain.

_ Et qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Techie en s’asseyant à côté d’Armitage à qui il vola un morceau de baguette.

Aussitôt, ce dernier coupa un bout de pain, l’ouvrit en deux, le tartina généreusement de Nutella et le posa devant son frère.

_ Merci, souffla Techie en se mettant à grignoter avec une délicatesse qu’Armitage n’avait pas.

Avec ses grands yeux larmoyants, Kylo trouvait qu’il ressemblait un peu à un petit écureuil apeuré.

Kylo se pencha vers lui, certain qu’il aurait plus aisément son approbation que celle d’Armitage.

_ Ce que je propose, fit-il en prenant son ton le plus mystérieux, c’est de vous emmener passer une super journée…

Il marqua une pause, le temps de faire monter la tension.

_ … au zoo !

Techie piailla si fort qu’il recracha quelques miettes de pain sur la table et son menton. Il devint écarlate et se dissimula derrière ses mains.

_ Impossible, intervint alors Armitage d’un ton ferme.

_ Quoi impossible ? répliqua Kylo. Vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

_ Non, c’est impossible parce que Techie ne peut pas se rendre au zoo. A cause de ses allergies et des poils d’animaux.

_ Oh… fit Kylo qui n’avait pas pensé à cela.

_ Arrête Armie, intervint alors Techie. Tu sais très bien que ça va mieux. J’ai mes cachets, j’ai mes gouttes, j’ai ma seringue en cas de réaction, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut ! Et je ne suis jamais allé au zoo !

_ Pour une bonne raison !

_ Kylo, fit Techie en se penchant vers lui, une petite moue sur son visage triste, tu m’emmèneras au zoo ?

Kylo hésita. Il regarda les deux frères tour à tour. Il ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres d’Armitage, mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Techie qui d’écureuil était passé à petit chiot. Et s’il avait compté sur le soutien de ce dernier, c’était avant de savoir que sa santé pouvait être en jeu.

_ Je… euh… balbutia-t-il.

Armitage soupira et lui coupa la parole.

_ D’accord, d’accord, arrêtez de faire ces têtes-là tous les deux. Nous allons au zoo. Mais aux premiers signes d’inconfort de ta part, on s’en va ! ajouta-t-il en pointant un index vers Techie.

Celui-ci lui sauta au cou.

_ Merci Armie ! Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde !

_ Je sais, répondit Armitage en mordant dans son pain avec plus de force que nécessaire.

 

« *** »

 

Techie était allé rapidement se préparer pour l’excursion, laissant Kylo seul avec Armitage. Celui-ci ne paraissait toujours pas enthousiasmé par l’idée de Kylo mais tant qu’il avait consenti, cela suffisait à ce dernier. Il débarrassa la table pendant que Kylo fouillait à nouveau dans son sac à la recherche d’un cadeau supplémentaire.

_ J’ai un truc pour toi, annonça-t-il à Armitage quand ce dernier revint s’assoir face à lui.

Le regard qu’il lui jeta refroidit un peu Kylo mais il lui tendit tout de même la paire d’espadrilles qu’il avait trouvée dans les stocks d’invendus que Matt rapportait à la fin de chaque saison. Elles étaient flambant neuves, d’un joli rose, et à priori correspondait à l’idée que Kylo se faisait de la taille des pieds d’Armitage.

Ce dernier les saisit, les sourcils froncés et l’air perplexe.

_ Pour compenser la perte de ta chaussure hier soir, expliqua Kylo.

Armitage tourna et retourna la paire dans tous les sens.

_ Tu m’offres des espadrilles ? grommela-t-il.

_ Oui…

_ Je perds un mocassin et pour compenser tu m’offres des espadrilles ?

_ Je suis quasiment sûr qu’elles sont à ta taille… hasarda Kylo.

Armitage roula des yeux.

_ Mais pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas de toi, soupira-t-il, plus pour lui-même que Kylo.

_ Si le rose te gêne…

Armitage posa sur lui ses yeux clairs et se leva brusquement de table.

_ Le rose ne me gêne pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Sache que c’est ma couleur préférée.

Et là-dessus, il disparut derrière la même porte que Techie un peu plus tôt.

Quand il revint peu après, il s’était entièrement changé. Déjà, il s’était coiffé. Ensuite, il avait enfilé un polo rose dont la teinte se mariait à merveille avec les espadrilles qu’il avait aux pieds. Il avait aussi mis un short clair qui révélait ses jambes pâles et la belle croûte sur l’un de ses genoux. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait, posé sur ses épaules, les manches nouées sur son torse, un pull léger crème. Ainsi, tout en blanc et rose, Kylo trouva qu’il ressemblait à une guimauve géante et il se demanda comment Armitage réagirait s’il lui croquait dedans. Il l’accuserait probablement à nouveau d’être Hannibal Lecter.

_ Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il.

Kylo quitta sa chaise et s’avança vers lui. Armitage ne bougea pas quand il lui posa les mains sur les biceps et qu’il se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure mais n’y trouva pas le goût de sucre qu’il espérait. Alors, il approfondit le baiser, caressant la langue d’Armitage du bout de la sienne.

_ Techie va arriver, souffla Armitage contre sa bouche.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela le gêne beaucoup, répondit Kylo en resongeant à tout ce que Matt lui avait révélé sur le pas si timide Techie.

_ Je suis prêt ! s’écria alors Techie depuis le couloir, claquant une porte quelque part dans la maison.

Armitage recula et Kylo supposa qu’il n’avait rien dit à son petit frère quant à ce qu’il s’était passé la veille entre eux. Mais à priori, Techie n’avait pas non plus conté sa nuit à Armitage.

_ Et bien allons-y ! annonça Kylo en récupérant son sac et en secouant les clés de la camionnette.

 

« *** »

 

_ C’est vraiment dommage que Matt n’ait pas pu venir, commenta Techie en se penchant par-dessus la barrière pour voir les loups qui couraient en contrebas.

_ Il faut bien qu’il travaille de temps en temps, répondit Kylo avec un large sourire.

Il était ravi de son idée. Le zoo avait beau ne pas être bien grand et être composé principalement d’animaux européens, Techie s’extasiait devant chacun d’entre eux, courant parfois de son pas un peu gauche vers les enclos des bêtes les plus impressionnantes. Ils étaient restés un bon quart d’heure devant les ours et étaient bien partis pour battre le record avec les loups. Techie affichait une mine éclatante et même Armitage s’était détendu devant la joie de son petit frère. Il était principalement silencieux, ne commentant que de temps à autre, mais au moins n’avait-il lancé aucune pique à Kylo depuis un moment. Ce dernier l’avait même surpris à sourire comme un gamin quand ils étaient passés devant la cage d’un lynx.

Armitage s’approcha de Techie et lui tendit la barbe à papa que Kylo lui avait achetée quelques minutes auparavant. Techie secoua la tête, plus concentré sur les animaux que sur la nourriture.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a après ? demanda Armitage à son frère qui tenait à la main son plan comme si c’était son bien le plus précieux.

_ On va bientôt arriver à la section scandinave, répondit Techie. Ils ont une nouvelle attraction apparemment. La ferme de rennes.

_ La ferme de rennes ? répéta Armitage.

_ La ferme de rennes ! confirma Techie.

Kylo frissonna quand les yeux verts d’Armitage se posèrent sur lui. Il avait un rictus et une lueur dans le regard qui ne lui disaient rien de bon.

Techie reprit sa route et Armitage le suivit, jetant dans sa bouche un nouveau morceau de barbe à papa. Puis il se tourna vers Kylo et son sourire s’élargit.

_ Tu viens, Kylo… Ren ?

Kylo soupira et pressa le pas, volant au passage un morceau de barbe à papa à Armitage même si cela était beaucoup trop sucré à son goût.

 

« *** »

 

La ferme de rennes était un grand enclos à l’intérieur duquel se trouvaient une vingtaine de bêtes. Kylo était surpris. Il aurait cru que les rennes étaient des animaux beaucoup plus gros mais le soigneur qui les accueillit lui expliqua qu’il devait confondre avec les élans qui eux étaient des bêtes massives.

Il n’y avait pas foule ce jour là dans le petit zoo et l’homme, déguisé en tenue traditionnelle, parut ravi de les recevoir pour répondre à leurs questions. Techie demanda principalement le nom d’une des bêtes qui s’était approchée et qui se laissait caresser. Mais bien vite, ce fut Armitage qui prit le relais.

_ Ce sont de beaux rennes que vous avez là, commença-t-il en les étudiant un par un. Ils pèsent combien ?

_ En moyenne 120 kilos. Mais certains mâles montent à 180.

_ Ah oui, donc le renne est globalement un gros lourd.

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Et quand vous pesez vos rennes vous libellez le résultat en kilo rennes ?

L’homme hésita, comme s’il n’avait pas bien compris la question.

_ Euh… non. On utilise des kilos tout simples.

Armitage se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre.

_ Et vous avez combien de rennes là-dedans ?

_ Dix-neuf très exactement, fit le soigneur avec fierté.

Armitage opina.

_ Ca ne fait pas trop de rennes ça ?

_ Oh non, on s’en sort très bien comme ça. Le renne aime la compagnie.

_ Donc contre toute attente, le renne n’est pas pénible.

_ A ces heures ça peut lui arriver. Le renne est têtu. Mais globalement il a un bon fond.

_ Et vous ne comptez pas accueillir un renne de plus ?

L’homme rit.

_ Oh moi je suis toujours partant pour un renne de plus. Mais on espère surtout des petits.

_ Des petits rennes ?

_ Des petits rennes.

_ Et la reproduction du renne se passe bien ?

_ En général oui, mais parfois on doit forcer un peu la nature.

_ Et comment vous forcez la nature du renne ? fit Armitage qui ne regardait plus le soigneur mais Kylo qui roula des yeux.

Ah, ah, c’était hilarant.

_ Par insémination artificielle, répondit l’homme.

_ On peut inséminer artificiellement le renne ? demanda Armitage.

_ On peut inséminer artificiellement le renne.

_ Comment ça se passe ?

_ Il faut prélever le sperme du mâle.

_ Ca sonne comme quelque chose de dangereux.

_ Non. C’est un coup de main à prendre. On enferme le renne dans une cage qui restreint ses mouvements et on le stimule analement. C’est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves.

Kylo vit Armitage se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que ses joues rosissaient.

_ La stimulation anale du renne. Ca a l’air d’être quelque chose. Vous l’avez déjà pratiquée ?

_ Non, mais je l’ai vue faire quand je travaillais dans un élevage plus grand.

_ Ah… parce que la stimulation anale du renne se fait en public ?

_ Disons que c’est plus simple si nous sommes plusieurs à nous occuper du renne.

_ Le renne est exigeant.

_ Ca très certainement.

_ Vous faites un travail admirable, enchaîna Armitage. Et je meurs d’envie d’en connaître plus sur le renne. Par exemple peut-on monter le renne ?

_ On peut. Certains peuples montent très régulièrement le renne. Mais il est surtout utilisé pour tirer.

_ Donc le renne, on le monte ou il tire ?

_ Exactement ! Mais honnêtement, le renne n’est pas facile à chevaucher. Il n’est pas fait pour cela.

_ C’est fascinant. Autre question ! Est-ce que…

Un éternuement de la part de Techie l’arrêta et Kylo remercia l’animal qui avait dû réveiller les allergies du plus jeune des frères. Au moins il n’aurait plus à entendre l’interrogatoire aussi puéril que grotesque d’Armitage.

Ce dernier bondit sur son frère et lui prit le menton du bout des doigts, l’étudiant sous toutes les coutures. Même Kylo, qui connaissait Techie moins bien qu’Armitage pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient plus rouges et que son nez coulait.

_ Ca suffit, fit Armitage qui était livide, on rentre. Et prends tes cachets.

Techie éternua de nouveau, plus fort cette fois et les éternuements s’enchainèrent les uns après les autres sans paraître pouvoir s’arrêter. Kylo se précipita pour l’aider à tenir debout. Armitage jura et récupéra le sac que Techie portait à l’épaule. Il fouilla à l’intérieur, tirant les unes après les autres les boîtes à la recherche des médicaments de son frère.

A la seconde tentative, ce fut une boîte de préservatifs qui se retrouva dans sa main et il fronça les sourcils. Même de là où il se trouvait, Kylo pouvait voir qu’elle était ouverte. Mais Armitage ne dit rien, remit la boîte à l’intérieur et fouilla plus longuement. Enfin, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait.

Kylo avait déjà vu Techie se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux mais jamais encore il ne l’avait vu prendre de cachet. Ce devait être quelque chose de plus fort, à utiliser en cas de crise. Armitage tira aussi du sac une bouteille d’eau et lui et Kylo guidèrent un Techie toujours éternuant jusqu’à un banc proche. Ils l’y assirent et Armitage se chargea lui-même de lui coller la pilule dans la bouche avant de l’aider à boire.

_ Merci… murmura faiblement Techie avant de se moucher dans un kleenex qu’Armitage lui avait sorti.

Il lui désinfecta ensuite les mains et les abords des narines avec un produit translucide et lui mit des gouttes dans les yeux. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Techie parut se remettre.

_ Tu vois ce que je t’avais dit, murmura Armitage en rangeant les affaires de Techie dans son sac. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

_ Ca va, répliqua faiblement celui-ci. Je me sens mieux. Et j’ai passé une très bonne journée. Merci Kylo.

Kylo eut un pauvre sourire. Mais au moins, Techie paraissait sincère.

Armitage soupira.

_ J’ai vraiment passé une bonne journée, insista Techie et Armitage parut se détendre.

Il se releva et tendit la main à son frère.

_ Et bien tant mieux, admit-il en lui passant les doigts sur la joue. C’est ce qui compte. Kylo ? Tu nous ramènes ?

_ Allons-y, confirma Kylo en les guidant vers la sortie.

Il ramassa au passage le plan du site que Techie avait fait tomber lors de sa crise d’éternuements et le rendit à son propriétaire. Le sourire de Techie réapparut quand il le serra contre sa poitrine avant de le glisser dans son sac.

_ Le renne est têtu mais globalement il a un bon fond, commenta Armitage.

Et Kylo sentit son cœur bondir quand discrètement, il caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque du bout des doigts.

 

 

**15 : Les dents de la mer**

 

Armitage sentait que sa peau commençait à brûler et qu’il allait bientôt être temps de mettre de la crème solaire. Mais il avait la flemme. Tellement la flemme. Un état qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. D’habitude, il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à faire ce qui était nécessaire pour que le chaos ne prenne pas le pas sur l’ordre. Mais aujourd’hui, il était juste bien à ne rien faire du tout. Il était allongé sur le sable, les yeux clos et le soleil chauffant son dos même à travers le tissu du parasol. Enfin il avait l’impression de comprendre tous ces gens qui lézardaient des heures durant et pour lesquels il n’avait habituellement que mépris.

Il n’avait même pas sorti son livre. Pas plus qu’il ne se sentait le besoin de parler à Techie, près de lui, qui lisait paisiblement.

Armitage ne savait pas d’où lui venait ce changement d’humeur mais il soupçonnait qu’une vraie bonne et longue nuit de sommeil en était à l’origine. La veille au soir, lui et son frère s’étaient couchés tôt. Techie avait été épuisé par sa journée et le réveil de ses allergies. Et par solidarité, Armitage était allé au lit en même temps que lui. Il s’était attendu à avoir plusieurs heures devant lui avant de trouver le sommeil mais à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l’oreiller qu’il avait été pris d’une envie irrépressible de fermer les paupières.

Quand il les avait rouvertes, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps et sa vessie était pleine. Il avait bondi pour la soulager et s’était étonné que pas un des cousins ne soit venu les réveiller avec une nouvelle idée farfelue. Peut-être que la crise de Techie au zoo avait douché leur enthousiasme.

Il s’était rendu ensuite dans la pièce principale pour trouver son frère déjà debout et lui aussi en pleine forme. Techie l’avait pressé de s’asseoir et s’était occupé lui-même du petit déjeuner. Armitage l’avait regardé faire, content de le retrouver aussi vif. Ils avaient mangé en discutant de tout et de rien puis s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait de passer la journée à la plage puisque le soleil était de retour.

Ainsi, depuis un long moment qu’il était incapable d’évaluer, Armitage était étalé, la joue sur sa serviette, les yeux clos et le corps de plus en plus ramolli. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas senti ses muscles aussi détendus et il songea un instant qu’à ce rythme il allait se transformer en flaque.

Il tortilla pour mouler mieux encore son corps au sable sous sa serviette et soupira d’aise.

Il entendit Techie glousser près de lui, s’amusant sans doute de son comportement inhabituel. Mais Armitage devait bien admettre que ces vacances étaient la meilleure idée que son petit frère ait jamais eue et il passait un moment aussi plaisant que possible.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’une longue giclée d’eau froide le frappe en plein dans le bas du dos.

Armitage se redressa brusquement en jurant, l’eau lui dégoulinant dans le maillot et le long de ses jambes. Elle était glaciale comparée à la chaleur de sa peau et immédiatement ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule. Il lui fallut deux ou trois secondes pour reprendre sa respiration coupée par le froid.

_ Espèce de… grogna-t-il en entendant le rire de Kylo Ren près de lui.

Il tourna la tête, ses yeux tombant sur les jambes nues de Kylo, puis son maillot et enfin l’individu tout entier, hilare, sa bouteille d’eau à la main. Derrière lui, il entrevit Matt, un large sourire fendant son visage ingrat. Famille de… songea-t-il avant qu’un petit gloussement retentisse derrière lui. Se sentant trahi jusqu’au plus profond de son âme, Armitage fit volte-face vers son frère qui dissimulait bien mal son amusement derrière ses mains.

_ Tu les avais vus arriver, fit Armitage.

Ce n’était même pas une question. Il était sûr que Techie avait couvert les cousins et leurs manigances à son égard.

D’ailleurs, son frère ne nia pas. Au mieux se mordit-il la lèvre inférieure en une fausse pose de remord. Mais la lueur ravie dans ses yeux était toujours là.

_ Je vous méprise tous tellement. Tous les trois, ajouta-t-il pour que Techie comprenne bien qu’il était dans le lot.

Il s’assit sur sa serviette, prêt à les ignorer en observant la mer. Mais évidemment, Kylo Ren n’était pas capable de comprendre un indice aussi simple et il s’allongea près de lui, de tout son long, directement sur la serviette d’Armitage.

_ Salut Armie, chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Armitage ne réagit pas. Il se concentra pour ne pas bouger. Ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Kylo ne se découragea pas et lui fit un second baiser, cette fois près de ses lèvres.

_ Arrête ça, grogna Armitage en le repoussant de la main.

Mais sans force. Sans réelle volonté. En fait, il n’était même pas aussi en colère qu’il aurait dû l’être. En fait… il n’était pas en colère du tout. C’était perturbant, surtout pour lui. Mais après tout, ce que Kylo avait fait n’était pas si terrible que cela. Juste une petite blague bon enfant. Armitage se força tout de même à conserver son visage figé, juste pour le principe.

Matt termina d’entreposer sur le sable près d’eux tout le matériel de surf qu’il transbahutait puis il fit le tour du parasol pour rejoindre Techie. S’agenouillant à même le sable, il l’embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_ Coucou Techie-chéri, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, faisant rouler les yeux d’Armitage.

_ Coucou Mattie, répondit Techie d’une petite voix.

_ Mattie ? fit Armitage avec un reniflement méprisant.

Ces deux là portaient la mièvrerie à des niveaux encore jamais atteints.

_ Arrête de faire le grincheux, répliqua Kylo en lui donnant un coup de coude. Après tout… c’est mimi Mattie, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus ravi.

Armitage ne réfléchit même pas et saisit une poignée de sable qu’il lui colla en pleine bouche. Kylo cria de surprise avant de se laisser tomber dans le dos, hurlant de rire et se débattant pour se débarrasser d’Armitage qui lui avait grimpé dessus et continuait à lui frotter le visage.

_ Arrête ! Arrête ! Pardon, je suis désolé ! tenta de se défendre Kylo mais Armitage était têtu et il ne stoppa que quand Kylo s’inclina et déclara qu’il avait perdu.

_ Ca fait 3 à 2, répliqua Armitage en reprenant sa place sur sa serviette.

Il s’essuya les mains pour faire tomber le sable collé et Kylo se redressa. Leurs épaules se frôlaient et Armitage prit pleinement conscience de leur différence de largeur et du fait que si Kylo l’avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu le retourner comme une crêpe presque sans aucun effort.

_ Tu es encore focalisé là-dessus ? grogna Kylo en attrapant sa bouteille pour se rincer la bouche.

_ Je suis compétiteur dans l’âme.

_ Tu es surtout casse-couilles dans l’âme.

_ Oui, aussi, admit Armitage. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n’es pas obligé de rester sur ma serviette.

Il se tourna vers Matt pour lui demander d’emmener son cousin loin de lui mais celui-ci était toujours contre Techie, lui murmurant des mots doux en lui caressant les doigts. Et Techie avait posé la tête sur son épaule et le regardait comme si Matt était le plus bel être qu’il ait vu de toute son existence.

Armitage préféra les ignorer, toute cette débauche de bons sentiments lui donnant la nausée. Près de lui, Kylo avait une énorme moue et lui titilla la mâchoire à l’aide de son long nez.

_ Tu es si cruel avec moi, Armie, si cruel. Alors que je t’ai sauvé la vie.

Armitage roula des yeux. A quelle nouvelle bêtise allaient encore être exposées ses oreilles ?

_ Ah bon ? Tu m’as sauvé la vie ? Toi qui as tenté de me tuer avec un bateau, puis avec un vélo ?

_ Hum hum, approuva Kylo en hochant la tête. Et pour le bateau, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et pour le vélo, c’était entièrement ta faute. Mais pour aujourd’hui, je t’ai empêché de finir brûlé au troisième degré. Ton dos était déjà rose. C’est pour ça que j’ai cru bon de l’arroser. Tu sais, quand on a la couleur d’une cuvette de chiotte, on fait attention et on met de la crème.

_ Tu es tellement romantique… grogna Armitage.

_ Venant du gars qui aurait voulu m’arracher les lèvres à coups de dents…

_ Mais jamais ! s’offusqua Armitage. Ca c’était complètement dans ta tête.

_ Il n’empêche, répliqua Kylo, que tu étais en train de brûler et que je suis intervenu pour te sauver.

_ Et je devrais te remercier ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu’une !

_ Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi, lança Armitage, et occupe toi plutôt de ça !

Et il lui fourra sa crème solaire dans la main.

Kylo l’observa, les yeux écarquillés, et Armitage songea à lui reprendre le tube. Mais il avait envie de sentir les mains de Kylo sur lui. Il était globalement de bonne humeur et Kylo avait un corps magnifique, presqu’entièrement dénudé et de larges mains. Autant en profiter un peu.

Il ferma les yeux quand Kylo se décida à se mettre en mouvement. Il eut d’abord le droit à des jets de crème sur les épaules et le dos, puis Kylo commença à masser. Même contre sa peau brûlante ses mains étaient chaudes. Un peu rugueuses. Plaisantes. Il passa dans sa nuque, sur ses épaules, son dos. Armitage souffla quand les bras de Kylo enserrèrent son corps pour s’occuper de son torse et de son ventre. Avec lenteur. Bien plus de lenteur qu’il n’était nécessaire.

_ Tu sais que ce sont là des parties dont je peux m’occuper moi-même, souffla Armitage.

_ Je sais, répondit Kylo contre son cou qu’il embrassa avec de plus en plus d’insistance.

Armitage craignait qu’à ce rythme, les choses ne deviennent rapidement indécentes. Et ils étaient dans un lieu public. Il était hors de question qu’il se fasse remarquer. Pas de cette façon. D’aucune façon qui puisse compromettre sa carrière. Alors, il saisit les mains de Kylo et les éloigna de son corps.

_ Merci Kylo, fit-il en récupérant sa crème pour s’occuper lui-même de ses jambes.

_ Je t’en prie. C’était un vrai plaisir pour moi et la plus belle récompense que tu pouvais me donner pour t’avoir sauvé la vie.

Armitage leva un sourcil, songeant à bien d’autres façons de remercier Kylo pour ce sauvetage imaginaire mais aucune n’était indiquée sur la plage avec des familles autour. Comme si Kylo avait capté ses pensées, il eut un petit sourire en coin et se pencha pour piquer les lèvres d’Armitage d’un rapide baiser.

Armitage se détourna et récupéra le tube qui lui avait glissé des mains quand Kylo l’avait embrassé. Il réalisa alors que Techie s’était enfin détaché de Matt et le regardait avec des yeux tous ronds. Bon. Armitage aurait peut-être dû lui dire qu’il s’était déjà passé une ou deux choses avec Kylo. Là, Techie semblait au bord de la syncope. Puis il serra les mains et agita les bras, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

_ Armiiiiiiiie ! s’enthousiasma-t-il et Armitage crut qu’il allait se jeter à son cou.

Au moins son petit frère approuvait. Enfin, évidemment qu’il approuvait. C’était quasiment lui qui l’avait jeté dans les grands bras musclés de Kylo.

Il posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Techie pour le calmer.

_ Nous en discuterons plus tard, promit-il.

_ Ok… concéda Techie, mais de toute évidence à contrecœur.

_ En attendant, intervint Kylo, nous allons passer une super journée.

_ Oui ! fit Techie en opinant avec vigueur. Matt m’a expliqué.

_ Je lui ai expliqué, confirma Matt en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Expliqué quoi ? demanda Armitage qui sentait venir le coup fourré.

Les cousins et leurs activités idiotes…

_ Ils vont nous donner des cours de surf ! répondit Techie qui paraissait sur le point d’exploser de joie.

Après des années cloitré à la maison à ne pouvoir rien faire d’autre qu’être sur un ordinateur, Techie paraissait goûter avec plaisir la moindre nouveauté, comme le bateau ou le zoo. Armitage, lui, avait davantage de réserves. Il était un bon nageur mais la perspective de monter sur une planche en bois bourlinguée par les vagues ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. Il était sûr qu’il allait être ridicule.

_ Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça ? dit-il à son frère avec retenue. Il y a quelques jours encore tu ne voulais pas te baigner à cause de tes yeux et…

_ Mais ça c’était il y a quelques jours, le coupa Techie. Depuis Matt m’a donné…

Techie fouilla dans son sac et en sortit les lunettes de plongée qu’il avait fièrement montrée à Armitage le soir où il était rentré d’Espagne. Elles paraissaient de meilleure qualité que tout ce que Techie avait eu auparavant mais Armitage n’était toujours pas rassuré.

_ Tu crois…

Kylo lui mit une main sur l’épaule et lui caressa le bras.

_ Ce sont de super lunettes, confirma-t-il. Techie ne risque rien avec ça.

Armitage finit par s’incliner puisqu’ils étaient tous contre lui.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage avait eu raison sur un point. Il était ridicule. Il était un bon coureur mais il n’avait pas un sens de l’équilibre très développé et était aussi souple qu’une hanche de grand-mère. Du coup, chacune de ses tentatives pour se mettre debout sur la planche finissait par une chute dans l’eau à la moindre vague et les rires de Kylo dans ses oreilles. Et en plus, ses griffures au menton, coude et genou le piquaient !

Au moins, songea-t-il avec amertume en remontant sur sa planche pour au moins la douzième fois de suite, Techie s’amusait.

Armitage repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et observa son petit frère. Techie n’était pas meilleur que lui et était aussi beaucoup tombé mais il souriait, ses yeux bien protégés derrière ses lunettes. Matt ne s’était pas fichu de lui en les lui offrant et elles n’avaient pas bougé depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans l’eau.

La différence entre lui et Armitage était que Matt paraissait bien plus pédagogue que Kylo. Il avait pris Techie sur sa planche, l’aidait à remonter à chaque chute et à tenir les bonnes postures. Armitage supposait que cela était juste une excuse pour tripoter son petit frère mais au moins Techie recevait de vrais conseils. Armitage, lui, n’avait le droit qu’au braiements de Kylo et à quelques vagues indications de temps à autre.

_ Arrête ça ! s’écria-t-il en se tournant vers lui, assis sur sa planche, les jambes dans l’eau et les bras croisés.

_ Pardon, fit Kylo en ramant des mains pour s’approcher de lui, mais tu te verrais en action ! J’ai l’impression de voir une tige en métal plantée sur un surf ! Si je te donnais une serviette tu pourrais faire une superbe imitation d’une planche à voile humaine ! Plie plus les genoux. Sois plus relâché. Relaxe-toi !

_ Comment veux-tu que je me relaxe alors que j’ai manqué de me noyer au moins trois fois et qu’avec le bol que je me tape, à la prochaine chute je vais finir dans la gueule d’un requin, répliqua Armitage.

_ Il n’y a pas de requins par ici, piailla Techie.

_ Il y a des requins dans toutes les mers, corrigea Matt.

Techie écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Euh… sauf par ici ? tenta de se rattraper Matt. Il n’y en a pas par ici. Ou alors des tout petits. Pas dangereux. Plus des genres de… sardines ?

_ Il n’y a eu aucune attaque sur ces côtes depuis des décennies, expliqua Kylo. De toute façon, pas un requin ne voudrait croquer dans une vieille carne aigrie comme Armitage.

Techie gloussa et parut se relaxer. Il tenta de se remettre debout, luttant contre le roulis des vagues et Matt l’aida, le guida.

Armitage jeta un regard noir à Kylo et passa par la position à quatre pattes avant d’essayer de se redresser. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut enfin avoir réussi, balançant son poids d’un côté à l’autre pour compenser le mouvement de la mer. Puis son pied glissa et il chuta une fois de plus sans aucune élégance.

Il remonta à la surface et cracha l’eau qu’il avait dans la bouche. Il en avait aussi dans le nez, probablement jusqu’aux sinus. Il détestait le surf ! Voilà ! C’était décidé ! Il allait rendre sa stupide planche à Kylo et…

Il glapit quand quelque chose lui attrapa la jambe et le tira vers le fond. Tout ce à quoi il pensa était ces fameux requins-sardines qui n’avaient attaqué personne depuis des décennies mais qui allaient trouver sa viande de vieille carne aigrie tout à fait savoureuse. Il se débattit et la chose le relâcha.

Armitage fendit la surface et aperçut la masse de Kylo remontant à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n’était pas un requin-sardine qui l’avait saisi mais une des grosses mains de ce sombre crétin !

_ Espèce de con ! cria Armitage à Kylo qui paraissait très fier de sa blague stupide. Tu aurais pu me tuer !

_ Ta da ta da tadadadadadada, chantonna Kylo sur le thème des dents de la mer en nageant lentement dans sa direction.

Armitage leva les yeux au ciel, même si avant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont les épaules de Kylo roulaient dans l’eau lorsqu’il nageait ou comme ses cheveux plaqués en arrière révélaient la particularité de ses traits.

Quand Kylo arriva à sa hauteur il passa ses bras de chaque côté de la tête d’Armitage pour attraper la planche dans son dos, plaquant celui-ci contre son bord.

_ J’adore la manière dont tu deviens écarlate quand tu t’énerves, souffla-t-il.

Armitage sentait leurs corps qui se frôlaient, leurs jambes qui se caressaient et le regard de Kylo était si intense… Il plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et l’attira à lui pour un long baiser au goût de sel.

Embrasser dans la mer, sans avoir pied, n’était pas une chose aisée. A s’agripper l’un à l’autre, ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois la tête sous l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’ils jettent l’éponge et d’un regard entendu, décident de remettre ça à plus tard. Armitage constata juste ensuite que Kylo fit davantage d’efforts pour l’aider à tenir sur la planche, même si au bout du compte le résultat resta mitigé.

 

« *** »

 

_ C’était génial ! J’ai adoré ! s’enthousiasma Techie alors qu’ils se dirigeaient tous quatre vers le rivage, de l’eau jusqu’à la taille et tirant leurs planches derrière eux.

Il portait toujours ses lunettes et Armitage était rassuré de constater que ses yeux ne paraissaient ni plus rouges ni plus larmoyants que d’habitude.

Personnellement, il ne partageait pas le goût de son frère pour le surf puisque ce qu’il avait préféré avait été le baiser échangé avec Kylo. Le reste dans sa tête n’avait été qu’une succession de chutes et d’ingurgitation d’eau de mer.

Enfin, au moins ils allaient pouvoir bientôt rentrer à la maison. Armitage avait hâte de se rincer de tout ce sel, de s’hydrater et surtout de se poser. Il avait mal dans chaque partie de son corps et aspirait à une soirée calme et reposante. Ils passeraient peut-être prendre une pizza avec Techie pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner et ils pourraient se payer une glace en dessert et…

Un cri bestial lui fit frôler la crise cardiaque et quand Matt s’écroula dans l’eau, Techie se mit à hurler aussi.

Armitage mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’il se passait et à réagir.

_ Ma jambe ! Ma jambe ! criait Matt qui paraissait avoir du mal à se maintenir en surface.

_ OH MON DIEU ! s’écria Techie en panique. IL S’EST FAIT ATTAQUER PAR UN REQUIN !

Aussitôt, d’autres cris s’élevèrent autour d’eux et les quelques autres surfeurs qui les entouraient s’enfuirent vers le bord.

Armitage allait se précipiter pour aider Techie à quitter l’eau mais Kylo fut plus rapide. Il bondit vers Matt et lui attrapa la jambe.

_ Montre-moi ! cria-t-il.

Appuyé contre sa planche, Matt sortit le pied. Il paraissait souffrir terriblement mais Armitage réalisa qu’il n’y avait pas une goutte de sang dans l’eau.

_ Ce n’est pas un requin ça, grogna Kylo. Il a juste marché sur une vive.

_ Une… une quoi ? demanda Techie d’une voix tremblante, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui embuaient ses lunettes.

_ Une vive, répéta Kylo plus fort pour se faire entendre au-dessus des gémissements de Matt. C’est un petit poisson avec un dard. Ca fait mal mais ce n’est pas mortel.

_ Ca ne fait pas mal, grogna Matt. Ca fait HORRIBLEMENT MAL !

Et il recommença à geindre.

_ Il faut le sortir de l’eau ! lança Kylo. Armitage aide-moi ! Techie, prends les planches et suis-nous. Matt… la ferme ! On ne s’entend plus !

_ Mais je souuuuuffre ! hulula Matt.

_ Débrouille-toi, répliqua Kylo alors que lui et Armitage passaient chacun un bras sous les aisselles de Matt. Pense à autre chose !

_ Facile à dire, fit Matt entre ses dents serrées. Tu t’étais pas vu la fois où… arg… tu t’étais fait… ahhhh… piquer les couilles par une méduse !

Malgré la situation, Armitage pouffa. Voilà une anecdote sur laquelle il voulait davantage de détails. Et puis s’il fallait occuper l’esprit de Matt loin de la douleur, autant faire d’une pierre deux coups.

_ Matt, dit-il très sérieusement en cherchant le regard du petit ami de son frère. Raconte-moi en détail cette fois où Kylo s’est fait piquer les couilles par une méduse. Ca m’intéresse beaucoup.

_ Hé ! protesta Kylo.

_ Chut ! lui lança Armitage. Tu as dit toi-même qu’il devait penser à autre chose.

Kylo grommela mais n’insista pas.

Armitage jeta un coup d’œil en arrière pour s’assurer que Techie, qui tenait à la main les lanières des quatre planches, les suivait toujours. Il paraissait inquiet mais ne paniquait plus. C’était déjà ça. Puis Matt prit son souffle pour commencer son histoire.

_ Mon cousin, fit-il entre ses dents serrées, aime beaucoup se baigner à poil.

_ J’avais remarqué, commenta Armitage en repensant à leur course dans les bois quand Kylo avait exposé son énorme engin de manière complètement indécente.

_ Un jour il nageait et… je l’ai entendu hurler. Mais hurler. J’ai couru vers lui. Il se roulait de douleur. Et pleurait. Pas vraiment pleurer. Pire. Il pleurnichait.

Armitage sourit devant l’expression faciale de Kylo. Sa moue était si marquée qu’elle manquait presque de lui tomber sur le menton.

_ Je l’ai aidé à sortir. Il avait une méduse collée à ses couilles.

Malgré la douleur, Matt ricana.

_ Littéralement collée à ses couilles, répéta-t-il. Je l’ai enlevée moi-même. Dans les vingt minutes il avait des couilles comme des grenades. Le fruit. Pas le truc explosif… Même si ça paraissait sur le point d’exploser aussi.

S’imaginant la scène, Armitage éclata de rire malgré son souffle de plus en plus court. Matt pesait son poids.

_ Et qui a dû le soigner ? Lui mettre de la pommade pendant trois jours parce qu’il était trop chochotte pour le faire lui-même ? se lamenta Matt. Moi. Evidemment.

_ Rho ça va, intervint Kylo. Comme si tu n’avais jamais touché une paire de couilles avant.

_ Pas les tiennes. Et franchement, je m’en serais bien…

Il fut interrompu par des appels dans leur direction. Les secouristes de la plage arrivaient vers eux, au pas de course. Rapidement, ils récupérèrent Matt et le trainèrent sur le sable pour les premiers soins. Armitage resta en arrière en compagnie de Kylo et Techie. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et le serra contre lui pour calmer ses frissons.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, murmura-t-il, il va bien aller.

_ Dans quelques heures ça ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir et une bonne anecdote, ajouta Kylo.

_ Pas aussi bonne que celle de la méduse, contra Armitage.

_ Oh la ferme, lança Kylo en récupérant les planches pour les remonter vers le parasol.

_ Il va bien aller, insista Armitage auprès de son petit frère.

Techie opina sans conviction.

_ Et puis mieux vaut une vive qu’un requin n’est-ce pas ?

Techie eut un début de sourire.

_ Oh mon dieu, fit-il, je n’y crois pas que j’ai fait fuir toute la plage en criant au requin.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et remonta ses lunettes sur son front.

_ Ca aussi, c’est une anecdote qu’on pourra souvent raconter, ajouta Armitage et Techie devint écarlate.

 

**16 : Space cocktails (expérimentaux)**

 

Kylo regardait du coin de l’œil Rey, occupée à conseiller une famille de touristes qui venait de débarquer. De toute évidence, elle était en pleine forme et n’avait pas été assassinée par Snoke le soir de l’orage. Il trouvait cela fort étrange. Il avait interrogé Matt, avait voulu le pousser à questionner Rey quand son cousin avait déclaré ne rien savoir à ce sujet, mais celui-ci avait refusé tout net. Il ne parlait à Rey que lorsque c’était strictement nécessaire à la bonne gestion du magasin. Du coup, Kylo n’était pas plus avancé et n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que Rey et Snoke avaient pu traficoter cette nuit là dans les bois. Et il n’allait quand même pas l’interroger lui-même. Rey le détestait et rien que la tête qu’elle avait tirée lorsqu’il était entré dans la boutique avait été suffisamment dissuasive.

Il reporta son attention vers Matt qui était en train de vérifier sa planche de surf.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors elle est prête, confirma Matt en passant une dernière fois un chiffon dessus.

Matt était peut-être nul en tant que vendeur. Mais en tant que technicien de glisse, il était d’une rare efficacité et Kylo ne faisait confiance qu’à lui pour entretenir son matériel. C’était d’ailleurs sûrement là la seule raison pour laquelle Matt était encore employé dans le magasin.

_ Et ta jambe ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Toute la soirée et malgré les soins de professionnels, Matt s’était lamenté de la douleur lui remontant depuis le talon. Et au final, il avait fatigué Kylo qui était allé se coucher.

Cependant, lorsqu’il s’était levé le matin, Matt avait disparu et Kylo en avait déduit qu’il était parti travailler comme si de rien n’était. Ce qui était apparemment le cas puisque Kylo l’avait trouvé à son poste habituel quand il était venu jeter un coup d’œil dans la boutique.

_ Ca va mieux, admit Matt. En fait je ne sens plus rien.

_ Content de l’entendre. Parce que tu étais vraiment pénible hier soir.

_ Moi, pénible ? Au moins je ne t’ai pas fait me tripoter les couilles !

Rey leur jeta un regard noir quand Matt leva le ton.

_ Je n’y crois pas, répliqua Kylo à voix basse, que tu aies été raconter ça à Armitage !

Armitage qui avait été particulièrement hilare suite à l’anecdote et Kylo n’avait plus su où se mettre.

_ Il m’a eu dans un moment de faiblesse, grommela Matt avec une moue digne de celle de son cousin.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit et Matt poussa un long soupir. Kylo supposa que puisque Rey était déjà occupée avec des clients, ça allait être à son cousin de prendre en main le ou les nouveaux arrivants.

Mais quand Matt allongea le cou, que ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et que son expression bougonne fut remplacée par un immense sourire, Kylo sut exactement de qui il s’agissait.

_ Salut Techie, fit-il en se retournant, avant même d’avoir vérifié sa supposition.

Techie se tenait timidement près du comptoir, cherchant Matt des yeux. Depuis la pièce réservée à l’entretien des surfs, Matt lui fit de grands signes et enfin Techie parut les voir. Il sourit et trottina maladroitement vers eux, saluant d’un rapide signe de tête Rey et ses clients.

_ Coucou toi, l’accueillit Matt en lui passant un bras autour de la taille avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

_ Mattie, répondit Techie avec un petit sourire.

Ses joues étaient roses et même Kylo le trouva adorable. Bien trop adorable à son goût. Kylo aimait les personnalités plus… rugueuses.

_ Bonjour Kylo, fit-il ensuite avec un petit geste de la main avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami. Mattie, je venais voir comment tu allais.

_ Comme tu peux le constater, répondit Matt en levant le menton, je suis en pleine forme. Il en faut plus que ça pour m’achever.

Kylo renifla en repensant aux cris de son cousin au moment de la piqure.

_ Je suis tellement rassuré, déclara Techie en posant ses doigts sur le bras de Matt. J’ai eu si peur !

_ On a vu ça, lança Kylo en ricanant. En fait, on l’a plutôt entendu.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard et Matt se pencha pour récupérer un journal sous le plan de travail où il effectuait en général ses travaux sur les planches.

_ Kylo est passé par l’épicerie ce matin et il a pris le journal du jour rien que pour toi. Regarde !

Habituellement, Kylo n’était pas le genre d’homme à acheter le journal en vacances. Mais lorsqu’il était arrivé dans la boutique de Maz, une discussion entre vacanciers avait attiré son attention sur l’article que Matt présentait actuellement à Techie.

_ Une plage de la côte Atlantique évacuée suite à une alerte au requin, lut ce dernier, une teinte écarlate remontant de ses épaules à son front en quelques secondes.

Puis il porta une main à sa bouche.

_ Oh mon dieu, piailla-t-il, ses yeux glissant rapidement sur le reste de l’article.

_ Tu es dans le journal ! lança Matt avec enthousiasme. Enfin… il ne cite pas ton nom mais on sait tous que c’est toi le, je cite, « vacancier qui a confondu une vive et un requin ».

_ Oh mon dieu, répéta Techie en se cachant du mieux possible derrière ses paumes.

Matt eut un petit rire et l’attira contre lui.

_ C’était tellement adorable de ta part de t’inquiéter ainsi pour moi.

_ J’ai vraiment cru que tu avais été attaqué, gémit Techie et Matt lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

Techie finit par opiner et posa la tête au creux du cou de Matt.

_ J’espère que ça ne t’a pas dégoûté du surf, souffla-t-il, parce que j’ai adoré ce que tu m’as appris et j’aimerais encore réessayer avec toi.

_ Techie, fit Matt très sérieusement en lui prenant le visage entre ses larges paumes, je ne serai jamais dégoûté du surf et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de continuer à t’en apprendre la pratique.

Techie parut se détendre et avança pour rapidement voler un baiser à Matt. Kylo avait l’impression de sentir ses dents se carier tant ils étaient tous deux mielleux.

_ Matt, les interrompit Rey, le livreur est là avec les dernières commandes. Tu peux nous aider à décharger ?

Kylo réalisa alors que les clients dont elle s’était occupée étaient partis et qu’ils n’étaient plus que tous les quatre dans la boutique.

_ Et désolée d’interrompre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l’encontre de Techie.

_ Pardon, fit Matt à celui-ci, mais je dois retourner travailler.

_ C’est pas grave, murmura Techie qui semblait tout de même extrêmement déçu de devoir déjà relâcher Matt.

Alors que ce dernier allait quitter la pièce, Techie lui attrapa le bras.

_ J’ai très envie de te voir ce soir, admit-il en jouant du bout des doigts sur le biceps de Matt. Tu pourrais… je pourrais… Tu pourrais venir à la maison et je pourrais cuisiner pour toi ? proposa-t-il, un peu hésitant. Je ne cuisine pas très bien mais ça me ferait plaisir…

_ D’accord ! s’écria Matt avec intensité. Absolument. Ne t’en fais pas. Tout me va.

_ Ok, super ! répondit Techie avec un sourire rayonnant.

Puis il se tourna vers Kylo, le regard fuyant. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Ca ne te gênerait pas de euh… t’occuper d’Armitage ce soir ?

Kylo sourit. Déjà parce qu’il s’imaginait très bien pourquoi Techie voulait se débarrasser de son frère. Matt allait certainement passer un très bon moment et cela réjouissait Kylo autant pour son cousin que pour Techie. Ensuite, parce qu’il voulait bien s’occuper d’Armitage dans tous les sens du terme. Voire dans tous les sens tout court.

_ Non, absolument pas. Si vous restez tous les deux à la location, vous n’avez qu’à envoyer Armitage à la maison. Je prendrai de quoi manger et on se fera une petite soirée bisous et insultes.

Techie pouffa et opina.

_ Je vais tenter de le convaincre alors. On dit sept heures ce soir ?

_ Ca me va ! répondirent en chœur Kylo et Matt.

Puis ce dernier se pencha vers Techie et embrassa sa joue.

_ Techie-chéri, je dois vraiment y aller. Mais on se voit ce soir.

_ A ce soir, murmura Techie avec un salut discret.

_ Kylo.

_ Matt.

Matt fit un clin d’œil à Kylo avant de disparaître dans la réserve. Sa façon de le remercier pour une potentielle soirée en privé avec son petit ami.

Kylo se tourna ensuite vers Techie.

_ Alors, pour ce soir, je vais te dessiner un plan qu’Armitage trouve la maison.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de l’atelier de Matt et en sortit papier et stylo. Et sommairement il fit un croquis menant de la location à chez Matt.

 

« *** »

 

Il était presque sept heures du soir et Kylo regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il ne voulait pas donner à Armitage l’impression de surveiller en restant collé à la fenêtre mais il se demandait vraiment si celui-ci allait venir. Il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le matin quand il avait quitté Techie. Ce dernier était reparti avec le journal narrant ses exploits de la veille et la vive intention d’aller faire de nouvelles courses chez Maz pour son petit repas du soir.

Kylo avait espéré voir les deux frères sur la plage mais ils n’étaient pas là quand il était arrivé et avec une mer exceptionnelle, il était allé immédiatement surfer. Il lui avait semblé voir deux têtes rousses au loin aux alentours de midi, mais quand il était sorti de l’eau un peu plus tard, il n’avait vu trace ni de Techie, ni d’Armitage.

Et depuis il angoissait un peu.

Il était rentré de la plage, avait pris une longue douche, s’était étudié sous toutes les coutures, avait longuement pris soin de ses cheveux, puis il avait passé un t-shirt moulant et un jean dont il savait qu’il mettait en valeur son fessier. Si avec tout ça, il ne parvenait pas au moins à mettre la main entre les cuisses d’Armitage, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait faire de plus. Il avait même remplacé les traditionnels gâteaux apéritifs par des coupelles de bonbons !

Il tendit l’oreille pour voir s’il entendait quoi que ce soit venant de la rue en contrebas mais tout était parfaitement silencieux.

Kylo avait laissé les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour que l’air marin circule et une lumière douce éclairait le long canapé collé à un mur et la petite table basse en bois fabriquée par le grand-père de son père ou quelque chose comme ça et que Kylo avait toujours connue au même endroit. Il fit un dernier tour de la pièce pour vérifier que tout était en place, qu’il n’avait pas laissé traîner un vieux slip ou Matt des vieilles chaussettes. Armitage avait l’air d’être le genre à se braquer face au bordel. Puis, il vérifia sa chambre. Juste au cas où. Le linge sale avait été caché, le lit fait et le matériel de surf dissimulé dans son armoire bancale.

Et dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit se trouvaient une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Il valait mieux être prêt. Après tout, Techie comptait sûrement garder Matt toute la nuit et Kylo lui rendrait un grand service en retenant Armitage jusqu’au matin. D’ailleurs, Kylo avait caché exactement la même chose dans le salon. D’expérience, il savait que le canapé aussi était un lieu fort agréable pour un moment intime à deux. Et Kylo et Matt l’avaient choisi ensemble, justement pour qu’il soit assez grand lorsqu’ils y étaient allongés.

Kylo retourna au salon non sans jeter un coup d’œil dans la rue au passage. Sa montre indiquait sept heures passées. Il attrapa une fraise tagada dans une coupelle et la mâcha avec rage, tentant de contenir son impatience et d’arrêter de faire des allers-retours d’un pas si lourd qu’il en faisait vibrer les murs.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et pianota sur sa cuisse. Armitage avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Peut-être Techie avait changé d’avis. Ou alors Armitage avait refusé de le laisser seul. Ou pire, il avait refusé de voir Kylo et traînait seul dans un restaurant ou un bar. Ou pire encore, le plan dessiné par Kylo n’était pas clair et Armitage était perdu quelque part dans le village, le détesterait à vie et ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

_ Merde, souffla-t-il en se pinçant le nez, réfléchissant à ce qu’il avait pu commettre comme erreur dans sa retranscription des rues.

Sur le coup, tout lui avait paru parfaitement clair mais…

La sonnette retentit et Kylo bondit. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la porte d’entrée et ouvrit celle-ci en grand. Son enthousiasme était tel qu’Armitage eut un discret mouvement de recul.

_ Bonjour Kylo, salua-t-il de son ton parfaitement maîtrisé. Crois-le ou non mais mon petit frère qui voulait qu’on passe des vacances ensemble m’a foutu à la porte de la location. Et il parait que tu t’es proposé pour m’accueillir. Donc entre ça et la rue…

_ Je t’accueille ! confirma Kylo. Entre, entre !

Armitage pénétra à l’intérieur. Kylo remarqua qu’il avait fait un effort aussi. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés et il portait un polo sombre qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle et la couleur de ses mèches. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir aux pieds les espadrilles offertes par Kylo, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Cela n’échappa pas à Armitage qui haussa les épaules.

_ Je dois bien admettre que c’est aussi confortable que laid, expliqua-t-il.

_ Je suis content ! répliqua Kylo avant de secouer la tête. Je veux dire, je suis content que les chaussures te plaisent, bien sûr. Mais je suis surtout content que tu aies pu venir.

_ On ne m’a pas laissé le choix, répondit Armitage. Techie peut être terrifiant à ses heures. Mais… je ne suis pas mécontent d’être ici.

Il attrapa les poignets de Kylo et l’attira à lui pour un long baiser. Kylo le saisit par la taille et caressa lentement son dos. Quand Armitage recula, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Fraise tagada ? demanda-t-il.

_ Et j’en ai bien d’autres à l’étage.

Kylo lui prit la main et le guida dans l’escalier.

_ J’espère que tu ne me traînes pas déjà dans ta chambre ? répondit Armitage en libérant ses doigts.

Kylo ne se vexa pas. Il savait qu’Armitage n’était pas Techie et qu’il n’était pas aussi friand de ces petites marques d’affection.

_ Non, expliqua-t-il. La maison est juste foutue bizarre. A la base, la cuisine, le salon etc… se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée mais mon grand-père a tout modifié pour installer un atelier de bricolage géant. Apparemment lui et mon père passaient leur temps libre à retaper des voitures là-dedans. Mais c’était bien avant ma naissance. Du coup, les pièces à vivre ont toutes finies à l’étage ou dans les combles.

Ils atteignirent le palier menant au salon dans lequel Kylo guida Armitage.

_ Ca, c’est le salon. La cuisine est derrière là-bas, et ma chambre et une petite salle de bain sont de l’autre côté. En haut il y a la chambre de Matt, une autre salle de bain et deux chambres vides, celle de ma tante et celle de mon père. Mais ils ne viennent plus que très rarement ici. C’est Matt qui occupe la maison.

Armitage opina. Kylo se demanda s’il allait lui poser d’autres questions plus personnelles sur sa famille mais il resta silencieux. Kylo apprécia. Il lui avait semblé nécessaire de faire un peu l’historique de la maison mais il n’aimait pas s’étendre plus que ça sur son père ou autre.

_ Assieds-toi, fit-il ensuite en pointant le canapé qui longeait tout le mur face aux fenêtres.

Il était l’élément principal de la pièce avec un cabinet contenant tout ce qui était nécessaire à l’apéritif. Il y avait aussi une télévision dans un coin mais ils ne l’allumaient presque pas de l’été. Elle servait surtout à Matt pour sa console quand il était seul ici l’hiver.

Armitage s’exécuta et Kylo le vit détailler les coupelles de bonbons sur la table.

_ A moins que tu ne préfères des chips ? proposa-t-il.

_ Non, ce sera parfait, fit Armitage avec un sourire avant de saisir un crocodile en gélatine qui termina tout droit dans sa bouche.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa ensuite Kylo qui avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qu’il devait faire pour être perçu comme un hôte parfait.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

_ J’ai…

Kylo hésita.

_ … presque tout ?

Il se rendit au cabinet à apéritif et l’ouvrit en grand pour en faire découvrir le contenu à Armitage. Il y avait à l’intérieur des dizaines de bouteilles.

Armitage fronça les sourcils.

_ Serais-je tombé dans un repaire d’alcooliques ou de trafiquants ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Kylo secoua la tête. Une mèche s’échappa du chignon dans lequel il avait noué ses cheveux.

_ Non, mais tu sais, Matt avec la boutique, il rencontre pas mal de gens. Il aide les vacanciers avec leurs planches, leur matériel. Et quand ces gens-là repartent, souvent ils lui filent tout ce qu’ils ne ramènent pas avec eux. Dont les bouteilles entamées. Je pense que sur le lot, on n’a acheté nous même qu’une seule bouteille et ce devait être de la grenadine. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

Les yeux d’Armitage passèrent sur les différentes bouteilles, sa mine concentrée mais indécise.

_ Sinon, proposa Kylo, j’ai assez de choses variées pour faire des cocktails déments. Si ça te tente.

Armitage renifla.

_ C’est juste un truc pour secouer un shaker en me montrant tes gros muscles, c’est ça ?

Kylo fléchit les bras pour faire ressortir ses biceps. Il savait son corps plaisant. Il avait assez travaillé pour ça. Armitage parut apprécier. En tout cas, ses pupilles s’illuminèrent davantage que lorsqu’il avait observé les bouteilles.

_ Allons-y pour un cocktail, répliqua-t-il en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Kylo sortit une dizaine de bouteilles qu’il posa sur la table basse ainsi que deux verres et un vieux shaker que Matt avait récupéré il ne savait où. Il s’agenouilla de l’autre côté d’Armitage et mixa les alcools et les sirops un peu au hasard. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait. Il n’avait lancé l’idée d’un cocktail effectivement juste pour impressionner Armitage avec ses bras musclés. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait un peu comme un imbécile. Mais hors de question de le laisser paraître. Et ce fut avec ce qu’il espérait assurance qu’il secoua le shaker bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais au moins il avait toute l’attention d’Armitage juste pour lui.

_ On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, commenta-t-il même pour le plus grand plaisir de Kylo.

_ On peut dire ça.

_ J’en conclus donc que tu ramènes souvent des conquêtes ici.

_ Bien sûr que non ! s’écria-t-il avant de se sentir rougir.

Il ne voulait pas qu’Armitage le croit non plus complètement novice.

_ Je veux dire, ça arrive mais ce n’est pas courant. Là je voulais te voir et faire plaisir à Techie, du coup… Ca tombait bien comme ça. D’ailleurs, merci de le laisser seul avec Matt.

Armitage grimaça.

_ J’ai du mal à lui dire non, admit-il, chose que Kylo avait déjà remarqué. Et puis je ne suis pas naïf. J’ai bien vu au zoo que la boîte de préservatifs était entamée. A mon avis, le soir de l’orage, il ne s’est pas immédiatement inquiété de ma disparition.

Kylo hocha la tête, ne sachant trop que répondre. Il n’allait quand même pas dire à Armitage que Matt lui racontait en détail tout ce qu’il faisait avec Techie.

_ Et quitte à ce qu’il se passe quelque chose, continua Armitage, j’aime autant que ce soit à la maison que dans un lieu public ou une voiture ou je ne sais quoi encore. Alors oui, je lui laisse un peu de liberté pour ce soir. Après… on verra.

Kylo commençait à avoir un peu mal aux bras et cessa de secouer. Puis il ouvrit le shaker et en versa le contenu dans les verres. Il se retint de froncer le nez. La couleur avait un faux air de caca d’oie. Pas ce qu’il avait espéré. Même Armitage avait l’air circonspect. Cependant, il ne commenta pas et attrapa le verre.

_ A notre soirée, proposa-t-il.

_ A notre soirée, répondit Kylo en trinquant.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux Armitage qui porta le verre à ses lèvres. Et qui recracha tout.

_ C’est ignoble ! s’écria-t-il et Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Pas à ce point non plus, répliqua-t-il en prenant lui-même une gorgée.

Il manqua de s’étouffer quand le goût âpre lui brûla la langue.

_ Ok, admit-il, c’est ignoble. J’ai dû me planter quelque part.

Armitage reposa le verre sur la table comme s’il l’avait personnellement insulté. Alors, Kylo se leva et alla en chercher deux autres. Il essuya l’intérieur du shaker et refit un nouveau mélange. Sans plus de succès. Celui-là donnait l’impression de boire un alcool médical. Après cela, Armitage posa sur lui un regard glacial.

_ En fait j’avais raison, murmura-t-il. Tu voulais juste me montrer tes gros muscles. Mais tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais.

_ Je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être si difficile que cela, admit Kylo d’un ton boudeur.

Armitage secoua la tête et tapota le canapé à côté de lui.

_ Viens-là ! ordonna-t-il. Je vais m’en occuper.

Kylo récupéra deux verres de plus et s’installa près d’Armitage qui maniait les bouteilles sans plus de logique que lui. Il attrapa même une poignée de bonbons qu’il jeta à l’intérieur. Puis il secoua. Moins longtemps que Kylo mais cela suffit à légèrement colorer son visage.

_ Et voilà ! annonça-t-il. Goûte-moi ça.

Il remplit les deux verres d’un mélange rose et tendit le sien à Kylo. Ce dernier observa sa boisson. Il allait choper un diabète de malade rien qu’avec une gorgée de ce truc. Rien qu’à le regarder en fait. Il l’approcha de son nez et renifla.

_ Merci de la confiance, ironisa Armitage en prenant son propre verre.

Ils burent de concert et Armitage parut ravi du résultat. Kylo, lui, eut l’impression qu’on lui faisait couler du glucose pur dans la gorge.

_ Oh mon dieu, crissa-t-il. Je vais perdre toutes mes dents.

_ Et c’est moi qui exagère toujours, répliqua Armitage.

_ C’est pas une boisson ! s’écria Kylo. C’est un pain de sucre.

_ C’est bien plus buvable que tout ce que tu as fait.

_ Absolument pas !

_ Mais si ! contra Armitage en goûtant de nouveau.

Puis il secoua la tête.

_ Bon, effectivement. Ca se boit bien sur une gorgée. Le reste est plus… complexe.

_ Attends j’ai une idée !

Kylo attrapa son verre et le mélangea avec le second. Il touilla le tout du doigt et le lécha.

_ Ah non. Erreur. Ca ne fonctionne pas non plus.

Inspiré par son exemple, Armitage mélangea son verre avec le premier cocktail de Kylo et goûta. Il eut un haut-le-cœur qui fit rire Kylo.

_ Bon, fit ce dernier, admettons, nous sommes nuls à ça.

_ Nous sommes nuls à ça, consentit Armitage. Mais nous avons bien d’autres qualités.

_ Je surfe.

_ Je cours.

_ Je cours aussi.

_ Je cours plus vite et plus loin.

_ Je suis plus patient.

_ Je suis drôle.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Plus que toi !

_ …

_ Ah !

_ Moi au moins je n’embrasse pas comme une poule.

_ Et moi je n’ai pas un frère qui crie au requin sur la plage.

Armitage éclata de rire. Un vrai rire. Kylo s’approcha un peu plus de lui.

_ Oh oui, fit Armitage en tentant de calmer son hilarité. L’article dans le journal ! Je n’y ai pas cru quand Techie me l’a montré.

_ Je sais hein ! J’en pouvais plus quand je l’ai lu !

_ Je pense que je vais le faire encadrer.

Ils rirent de concert encore quelques instants avant que Kylo ne reprenne les rênes de la soirée.

_ Et alors, plus sérieusement, tu veux boire quoi ?

_ Je crois que je vais me rabattre sur une grenadine.

Kylo se leva pour chercher un nouveau verre.

 

« *** »

 

Au final, Armitage avait refusé toute nourriture salée proposée par Kylo et ils s’étaient principalement nourris de glace et de bonbons tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Kylo aimait cette atmosphère paisible entre eux même s’il aurait préféré un bon steak à un litre de glace. Mais Armitage souriait. Il souriait tellement que ses yeux étaient plissés et que des fossettes creusaient ses joues. Et il avait accepté la présence de Kylo tout contre lui.

Ce dernier se pencha et attrapa un crocodile qui trainait sur la table. Il n’en pouvait plus du sucre mais il devait admettre que ces choses avaient un côté étrangement addictif.

Le regard que lui jeta Armitage le refroidit.

_ Tu m’as volé mon crocodile, l’accusa celui-ci alors que ses yeux clairs paraissaient scruter Kylo jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.

_ Quoi ?

_ Le crocodile sur la table. Je me l’étais mis de côté. Et tu l’as mangé.

_ Il y en a d’autres des crocodiles, pointa Kylo en désignant les coupelles à présent presque vides.

_ Pas des jaunes, contra Armitage. C’était le dernier jaune. Mes préférés. Et je me le gardais pour la fin. Et l’as mangé.

Kylo secoua la tête. Pour lui les crocodiles avaient tous le même goût. Sucré ! Comment Armitage pouvait sentir une quelconque différence !

_ Pas tout à fait, rectifia-t-il tout de même.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour montrer à son invité le bonbon à moitié mâchonné.

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ Tu sais que c’est là la technique de drague la plus nulle du monde ?

Kylo referma la bouche, ses sourcils lui montant haut sur le front.

_ Quelle technique de drague ?

_ Tu me voles mon crocodile, tu le mâchouilles et tu ouvres la bouche avec une pointe de provocation pour que je me jette sur toi et essaie de le récupérer de ma langue. C’est nul !

_ Je ne savais même pas que c’était ton crocodile ! se défendit Kylo.

_ Tu sais, fit Armitage en se penchant sur lui. Si tu veux que je t’embrasse, tu n’as qu’à demander.

Kylo hésita. Il observa Armitage mais il semblait complètement sérieux.

_ C’est… aussi simple que cela ?

_ Je pensais avoir plusieurs fois montré avec assez peu de subtilité que je n’étais pas opposé à l’idée.

_ Comme hier à la plage ?

_ Par exemple.

_ Ou tout à l’heure dans l’entrée.

_ Aussi oui. Je croyais avoir été clair mais…

_ Embrasse-moi ! lança Kylo.

_ D’accord, fit Armitage en se redressant. Mais avant, tu avales ce que tu as dans la bouche. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de manger tes vieux bonbons.

Kylo gloussa mais avala tout de même le reste du crocodile. Avec un tel empressement qu’il manqua de s’étrangler. Surtout quand Armitage passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes pour s’assoir sur ses cuisses et poser les mains sur ses épaules. Décidément, pour certaines choses, ils n’étaient pas timides dans la famille.

Puis il se pencha vers lui et mordilla ses lèvres. Kylo ouvrit la bouche et caressa la sienne du bout de sa langue. Mais Armitage fut celui qui approfondit le baiser, scellant leurs lèvres, explorant le goût de Kylo. Longuement.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous deux le souffle court. Et Kylo commençait à ressentir entre ses jambes l’effet de la chaleur d’Armitage sur lui. Surtout qu’il s’était installé pile où il fallait pour le titiller.

_ Alors, murmura Armitage en caressant la croûte de la balafre sur son visage, le message est passé cette fois ?

_ Le message est passé, confirma Kylo. En fait, tu as zéro subtilité.

Armitage pouffa et Kylo reçut en plein nez son haleine sucrée.

_ Venant du type qui a presque fait l’hélicobite devant moi l’autre jour à la rivière, je trouve ça un peu fort. Rassure-moi, c’était bien fait exprès le coup de bijoux de famille à l’air et parfaitement exposés ?

Kylo sentit son visage s’embraser mais il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de mentir à Armitage. Pas maintenant.

_ C’était fait exprès, admit-il.

_ Et tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais me jeter sur toi comme dans un porno ?

_ Je… l’espérais ? hasarda Kylo.

Il n’y avait jamais vraiment cru, il était vrai, mais l’idée lui avait clairement traversé l’esprit.

_ Mais, fit-il pour se défendre, c’est parce qu’on m’a toujours dit de mettre en avant mes principales qualités. Et je sais que ce n’est pas mon visage alors… Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d’humour, ma principale qualité ne peut pas être exposée à tous sans risque de terminer au poste de police.

Armitage eut un petit rire.

_ Ce n’est pas de chance. C’est ça…

Il pinça le nez de Kylo puis une de ses oreilles.

_ … que tu dois présenter au monde.

Kylo avait au moins espéré un petit mot encourageant de la part d’Armitage. Après tout, s’il était en train de rouler des hanches contre lui, c’était que Kylo ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Mais visiblement, ça avait été trop demander.

Armitage parut s’en apercevoir car il pencha la tête de côté.

_ Je t’ai vexé ? demanda-t-il. Tu espérais quoi ? Des compliments ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as vraiment un visage spécial, mais…

Il marqua une pause.

_ … j’aime bien, conclut-il.

De l’index, il caressa la bosse sur le nez de Kylo.

_ Je trouve ça hyper viril. Et ça…

Il frôla des lèvres son oreille.

_ … ça donne envie de croquer dedans. Quant à ta bouche, elle est sensuelle.

Il embrassa de nouveau Kylo et ses doigts trouvèrent l’élastique dans ses cheveux. Il tira dessus et Kylo sentit ses mèches tomber sur ses épaules.

_ Et habituellement, murmura-t-il contre sa peau, je méprise les cheveux longs. Mais les tiens me donnent juste envie de faire ça.

Il plongea les doigts dans ses mèches et les caressa longuement, sans cesser de l’embrasser.

Kylo, quant à lui, laissait ses mains aller et venir sur tout le corps d’Armitage. Il avait commencé par le dos, puis avait osé s’aventurer sur ses bras ou ses cuisses. Désormais, il avait attrapé solidement ses fesses et Armitage ne protestait pas. Se demandant jusqu’où il pouvait pousser les choses, Kylo le plaqua contre lui. Il était à moitié raide dans son jeans et Armitage devait le sentir. Il sourit d’ailleurs contre sa bouche.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à me rappeler quel est ton principal atout, n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo opina et déposa une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

_ Je suis bien obligé, répondit-il. La première fois avait été un échec total.

_ J’avais été très impressionné, admit Armitage.

Kylo cessa de l’embrasser et chercha son regard. Les yeux d’Armitage brillaient tant que Kylo sentit sa gorge s’assécher. Il lutta pour ne pas de suite reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Mais il était une chose qu’il devait dire auparavant.

_ Armie, sérieusement, quand un type te présente sa bite, évite de lui parler de son cousin. C’est très très vexant.

Armitage ne put retenir un rire et posa son front contre celui de Kylo. Ce dernier avait l’impression que sa peau brûlait, que ses vêtements allaient prendre feu.

_ Désolé, je me suis laissé distraire, admit Armitage. C’est que Techie… tu comprends n’est-ce pas ?

_ Je comprends, fit Kylo de mauvaise grâce. Mais c’était tout de même très vexant.

_ Je suppose, répliqua Armitage en se louvant contre lui, que je vais devoir me faire pardonner.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il pensait savoir ce qu’Armitage voulait lui faire. Et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de lui attraper la tête pour l’encourager. Il serra les poings et opina.

_ Oui, réussit-il à articuler.

Armitage parvint à glisser une main entre ses cuisses et commença à le caresser à travers le tissu épais de son pantalon. Kylo ferma les yeux, incapable de résister au plaisir qui montait doucement en lui. Armitage était habile. Il savait exactement comment s’y prendre.

De l’autre main, il souleva le t-shirt de Kylo, dévoilant son ventre sculpté. Kylo l’aida à remonter le tissu le plus haut possible jusqu’à découvrir aussi son torse, puis Armitage se mit en action. Il descendit en l’embrassant le long de son cou.

Kylo écarta les jambes pour qu’Armitage puisse se faufiler aisément entre ses cuisses. Mais ce dernier prenait son temps, goûtant ses tétons, léchant ses abdominaux, glissant sa langue dans son nombril avant de suivre le chemin de poils qui en descendait.

_ Oui, soupira Kylo qui entrouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Armitage fixant son visage avec un petit rictus.

Il savait qu’il avait le dessus, que Kylo était complètement à sa merci et il aimait ça.

Il s’attarda plus que de raison sur ses hanches et sa main relâcha son entrejambe pour défaire sa ceinture.

Kylo était désormais complètement raide et une bosse obscène tendait sa braguette.

Une fois la boucle défaite et le bouton dégrafé, Armitage prit tout son temps pour la baisser, le bruit du zip audible malgré les soupirs de Kylo.

Il avait pensé à cet instant de nombreuses fois mais n’aurait jamais cru qu’il arriverait aussi vite. Mais les frères Hux savaient visiblement ce qu’ils aimaient. Même Armitage qui paraissait quand même être le plus compliqué des deux.

Enfin il libéra Kylo qui empoigna les coussins du canapé pour ne pas forcer la bouche d’Armitage à le prendre. Il n’aurait probablement pas apprécié que Kylo retrouve le contrôle de la situation.

Alors, il rejeta la tête en arrière et le laissa faire. Il entendit Armitage cracher dans sa main puis perçut la sensation de ses doigts autour de lui. Kylo gémit. Il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ses émotions et son plaisir.

Les mains d’Armitage explorèrent plus bas encore, caressant ses testicules, les saisissant, les soupesant. Puis il eut un petit rire dont le souffle caressa l’érection de Kylo.

_ Quoi ? grogna celui-ci qui commençait à être contrarié qu’Armitage le taquine sans aller plus loin.

_ Je ne trouve aucune trace de piqure de méduse là-dessus, répondit Armitage et Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Je vais en entendre parler longtemps ? maugréa-t-il.

_ Aussi longtemps que possible. Mais si tu n’es pas d’accord, je peux toujours remballer tout ça.

_ Ne remballe pas tout ça !

_ Je préfère ça, murmura Armitage avant de remonter du plat de la langue tout le sexe de Kylo de la base à la pointe.

Ce dernier soupira et roula des hanches. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux juste le temps d’être témoin d’Armitage le prenant en bouche puis le plaisir fut trop fort et il dut clore les paupières s’il ne voulait pas déjà se répandre dans la bouche du rouquin.

Dès l’instant où il l’avait vu, Kylo l’avait trouvé plaisant à l’œil. C’était un sale con mais un sale con très attirant. Et puis finalement, Kylo aussi pouvait être un sale con. Il l’était souvent. Et il aimait la confrontation. Cela rendait tout plus vivant. Et Armitage l’avait stimulé comme jamais personne auparavant. Et maintenant encore, alors que sa langue jouait avec son érection ou qu’il l’avalait presque jusqu’au bout malgré la taille impressionnante de Kylo.

_ Merde, murmura celui-ci quand Armitage le prit profondément dans sa gorge une fois de plus. J’avais raison le soir du barbecue. Tu aimes vraiment les saucisses.

A peine le temps pour les mots de passer ses lèvres que Kylo sut qu’il avait dit une connerie. C’était le type d’humour que devait mépriser Armitage. D’ailleurs la bouche sur lui se retira et même la main d’Armitage le relâcha. L’érection de Kylo retomba contre son ventre.

_ Merde, jura-t-il de nouveau. Pardon. Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à encourager Armitage à continuer mais ce dernier n’était déjà plus entre ses cuisses.

_ Que… bredouilla Kylo.

Il n’eut le temps de voir que le polo noir et les cheveux roux que déjà Armitage s’engageait dans l’escalier.

_ Merde ! fit-il plus fort. Armie ! Reviens ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! C’est sorti tout seul ! Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire !

Kylo soupira. Il aurait pu se relever, remonter son pantalon, se rendre présentable pour poursuivre Armitage mais il supposait que ce dernier lui donnait juste là une petite correction. Il allait le faire poireauter quelques secondes, puis revenir et finir le travail.

Kylo se prit en main et se caressa pour ne pas que son érection retombe.

_ Armie ? appela-t-il. Armie ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Kylo patienta. Mais pas trop longtemps. Ce n’était pas là une de ses vertus. Il jura de nouveau, se mit debout malgré ses jambes chancelantes puis s’avança jusqu’à l’escalier. Il n’y avait personne.

_ Armie ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Puis il remarqua que la porte d’entrée était entrouverte. Armitage était vraiment parti.

_ Merde ! Merde ! s’agaça Kylo. Quel con ! Mais quel con! Incapable de fermer sa grande gueule hein! Quel con ! s’écria-t-il de plus en plus fort.

Sur la table, les cocktails paraissaient le narguer.

Avec un hurlement bestial, Kylo attrapa la table et la jeta au loin dans une cacophonie de verre brisé.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez lire la suite tous les deux jours sur mon tumblr! Et à bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

**17 : Mitaka à la rescousse !**

 

Techie était en colère. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Ce n’était pas son caractère et il avait tendance à prendre les choses avec un certain recul. Il avait eu ses moments de rage, plus jeune, lorsque ses allergies l’obligeaient à rester calfeutré à la maison alors qu’autour de lui le monde vivait. Mais cela l’avait habitué à apprécier la moindre petite chose et les contrariétés le paniquaient plus qu’elles ne le mettaient en colère. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Cela avait commencé la veille au soir. Armitage était parti, Matt était arrivé et la tentative de cuisine de Techie s’était soldée par un échec et le déclenchement de l’alarme anti-incendie. Heureusement Matt en avait ri et ils avaient tous deux décidé de se faire des sandwichs plutôt qu’un véritable repas. Mais même cela avait vite tourné au jeu sexuel quand Techie avait grignoté du jambon à même les doigts de Matt qu’il avait longuement pris dans sa bouche ou quand il s’était posé des points de St Môret sur le corps que Matt était venu laper avec empressement. Au final, ils s’étaient précipités dans la chambre malgré leurs estomacs quasiment vides.

Et Techie avait su qu’il allait passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Enfin ça, ça avait été avant que des éclats de voix ne se fassent entendre depuis la cuisine.

Après leurs ébats, Matt avait eu un petit creux et avait décidé de terminer la préparation des sandwichs. Il avait quitté le lit, y abandonnant Techie, qui, allongé sur ses draps, laissait la fraicheur de la nuit sécher son corps couvert de sueur. Matt avait été toujours aussi parfait et Techie aimait tout chez lui, ses caresses, ses baisers, la façon dont ses énormes mains le déplaçaient comme s’il ne pesait rien. Matt lui avait aussi assuré être très endurant et qu’il était prêt à recommencer encore et encore, autant de fois que Techie le désirait.

Techie se souvenait avoir frissonné à cette proposition.

Il avait fermé les yeux un instant et avait entendu Matt ouvrir des tiroirs, poser des choses, manipuler des objets. Cela avait été des sons si apaisants que Techie avait manqué de plonger dans le sommeil. Et puis, les ennuis avaient commencé.

Il avait sursauté en reconnaissant le ton pincé d’Armitage. Il y avait eu des mots échangés que Techie n’avait pas compris, puis une porte avait claqué.

Techie s’était levé sur la pointe des pieds et avait longé le couloir jusqu’à la cuisine où il avait trouvé Matt, rangeant le bazar de nourriture qu’ils avaient laissé sur la table. Bizarrement, Techie avait trouvé plaisant et extrêmement domestique le fait d’avoir son petit ami, entièrement nu dans la cuisine, ramassant les affaires. Mais Matt avait eu l’air crispé.

_ Que s’est-t-il passé ? avait demandé Techie.

Matt avait refermé la porte du frigo avant de se retourner. Il avait eu une moue aux lèvres.

_ Ton frère est rentré, avait annoncé Matt.

Techie avait grimacé. Il avait espéré qu’Armitage n’était là que de passage pour récupérer quelque chose. Il avait dû être aussi surpris que contrarié en découvrant Matt à poil dans leur salon.

_ Il t’a viré ? avait fait Techie d’une petite voix, lui qui aurait aimé garder Matt dans son lit le reste de la nuit.

_ Non. Mais il était de mauvaise humeur et j’ai cru qu’il allait tenter de me tuer avec la cuillère à St Môret. Il m’a dit que je pouvais rester si on était discrets mais il avait l’air de penser le contraire.

Techie avait soupiré. Quelque chose avait dû aller de travers avec Kylo. Et il se connaissait, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec Matt tant qu’Armitage serait dans le coin.

_ Tu devrais aller voir comment va Kylo, avait dit-il à contrecœur.

Matt avait opiné.

_ C’est ce que je pensais. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Techie avait secoué la tête et Matt l’avait embrassé. Puis il était allé récupérer ses affaires et il était parti. Aux regards qu’ils s’étaient tous deux échangés, Techie était persuadé que Matt aussi aurait préféré passer la nuit en sa compagnie.

Après qu’il eut refermé le verrou, Techie avait décidé d’aller parler à Armitage. Il était contrarié mais il ne désirait pas en vouloir à son frère. Pas s’il y avait une bonne raison à son retour. Alors, il avait frappé à sa porte mais Armitage n’avait pas répondu. Pas même lorsqu’il avait insisté. Et c’était à cet instant que la contrariété de Techie s’était doucement muée en colère. Colère qui s’était amplifiée le matin même quand Armitage était à peine sorti de sa chambre, avait à peine échangé deux mots avec lui, ne lui avait donné aucune explication et avait déclaré que Techie pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait de sa journée et que personnellement il était fatigué et qu’il préférait rester à lire. Et depuis, Techie ne l’avait plus vu.

Il avait trotté au magasin pour voir Matt et lui demander s’il avait plus d’explications. Celui-ci avait déclaré que Kylo était aussi enfermé dans sa chambre et qu’il y avait dans la poubelle une tonne de verre cassé. Et qu’il avait juste crié à travers la porte d’une voix pleurnicharde qu’Armitage l’avait planté comme un malpropre pour trois fois rien. C’était là que Techie avait vraiment commencé à s’agacer.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? avait demandé Matt. On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça entre eux.

Techie avait secoué la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que Kylo a fait mais Armitage est un vrai âne bâté. Et s’il a décidé de se refermer, on va avoir beaucoup de mal à arranger la situation. Il mériterait des claques quelques fois ! Souvent même !

Et il avait été sur le point de frapper du poing sur le comptoir avant de se reprendre en rougissant.

_ Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, avait-il admis.

Matt avait posé une main sur son épaule.

_ J’ai confiance en toi Techie-chéri. Après tout, tu es celui qui le connait le mieux.

Une idée avait germé au fond du cerveau de Techie.

_ Pas forcément… avait-il murmuré avant de laisser Matt à son travail.

 

« *** »

 

Depuis, Techie cogitait. Il était rentré à la location et n’avait pas vu ni entendu Armitage, sans doute cloîtré derrière sa porte. Cela lui avait beaucoup coûté de ne pas tambouriner contre le panneau de bois tout en lui débitant ses quatre vérités. Mais Techie savait que ça aurait été contreproductif. Cela lui aurait juste fait du bien à lui, de décharger sa colère et sa frustration.

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. On n’était qu’en milieu de matinée mais un grand soleil brillait déjà dehors et il y avait plus agréable à faire que de rester ici à ruminer.

Armitage aurait pu se rendre à la plage, continuer ses leçons de surf avec Kylo, avoir la main un peu baladeuse sous l’eau et profiter de son temps libre. Mais non, au lieu de cela, il avait fallu qu’il se braque pour certainement une absurdité. Et qu’il pourrisse la nuit de Techie. Et qu’il pourrisse aussi sa matinée au passage. Et avec la tête dure qu’il se payait, ça risquait d’être ça toutes les vacances si Techie ne prenait pas les choses en main.

Alors, il décida de faire l’unique acte qu’il s’était interdit durant leur séjour.

Il s’agenouilla et tira de sous son lit une boîte en métal fermée par un code. Il le composa rapidement et l’ouvrit. A l’intérieur se trouvaient le portable d’Armitage et le sien. Techie les avait cachés là pour résister à la tentation mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Il saisit le sien, le déverrouilla et chercha dans ses contacts.

Quand Mitaka l’avait appelé pour discuter du caractère odieux d’Armitage ces derniers temps, Techie avait sauvegardé son numéro. Sous « Michoko » certes, mais il l’avait sauvegardé tout de même. Au cas où. Car en plus de lui, Mitaka était celui qui connaissait le mieux Armitage. C’était son secrétaire et son bras droit. Il organisait ses journées, répondait à son téléphone, gérait son agenda et ses réunions, réservait les billets pour ses déplacements, les restaurants pour ses dîners d’affaires et mille autres choses encore dont Techie n’avait pas conscience. Mitaka connaissait toute une facette de son frère dont Techie n’avait jamais été témoin. Et si quelqu’un pouvait l’aider à résoudre la situation, c’était bien lui.

Alors, Techie prit une grande inspiration et numérota.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage avait décidé qu’il détestait les vacances. Ca coûtait cher, il faisait trop chaud et surtout, il n’avait rien à faire pour s’occuper l’esprit et l’empêcher de retourner encore et encore aux évènements de la veille. Et il ne savait pas s’il en voulait plus à Kylo pour sa réflexion déplacée qui avait coupé net toute envie chez Armitage ou s’il s’en voulait à lui-même pour être aussi à cheval sur certaines manières. Dans tous les cas, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il regrettait à présent chaque minutes de son existence où il avait fréquenté Kylo. S’il était resté au travail, au moins il ne se serait pas senti aussi misérable, ou alors il aurait pu l’oublier en se lançant dans la rédaction d’un article supplémentaire pour le règlement intérieur du parlement européen.

Il soupira et roula hors de son lit. L’oisiveté lui réussissait peu mais il n’avait pas eu envie de parler à Techie. Déjà qu’il lui avait gâché sa soirée à lui aussi lorsqu’en rentrant il était tombé sur Matt se baladant la bite à l’air dans leur cuisine. Et vu l’état de ses cheveux ou la rougeur de ses pommettes, il n’avait pas fait que manger des sandwichs avec son petit frère, c’était évident.

Il se frotta le visage en grognant. Quelques années auparavant, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Techie puisse avoir une vie sexuelle plus épanouissante que la sienne. C’était un peu vexant pour lui, le grand frère, qui était supposé montrer l’exemple dans tous les domaines. Mais au moins, il n’aurait plus à craindre de croiser Techie pendant quelques heures. Ce dernier lui avait crié à travers la porte que puisque c’était ainsi, il allait seul à la plage pour profiter de la journée. Armitage pouvait donc se permettre de quitter sa chambre. Ce qui tombait bien car il commençait à avoir soif.

A pas discrets, il s’engagea dans le couloir, l’oreille tendue. Il entendait un peu de trafic à l’extérieur mais c’était bien tout. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte donnant sur la pièce principale mais n’y trouva personne. Techie l’avait bel et bien laissé en plan

Armitage souffla et se détendit enfin très légèrement. D’un pas plus naturel, il s’avança vers le frigo regrettant de ne pas avoir dans la location un cabinet à alcool aussi bien fourni que celui de Matt et Kylo. Il s’en serait bien descendu deux ou trois bouteilles.

Au lieu de cela, il trouva de la citronnade au frais et s’en servit un grand verre. Après une petite gorgée, il réfléchit à quoi faire. Il commençait à faire chaud dans la maison et cela ne ferait qu’empirer avec les heures. Mais Armitage ne se sentait pas d’humeur à affronter le monde extérieur. Pas même la terrasse où n’importe qui pouvait débouler en sautant par dessus la haie. Les vitres et les portes, au moins, l’isolaient des risques.

Il manqua de lâcher son verre quand on frappa à l’entrée. Il se figea, retenant même sa respiration, comme si elle pouvait être entendue de l’autre côté du mur. Ce devait être Kylo. Ca ne pouvait être que Kylo. Techie, lui, n’aurait pas frappé. Il décida de faire comme s’il n’était pas là.

Les coups se firent plus prononcés et une voix s’éleva.

_ Monsieur Hux ? J’ai une livraison pour un monsieur Hux ?

Armitage posa doucement son verre sur le comptoir et se mordit les lèvres. Ce n’était pas Kylo, ça c’était certain. Et cette histoire de livraison le rendait curieux. Etait-ce quelque chose pour Techie ? De son côté, il était certain de n’avoir rien commandé. Il hésita mais le livreur insista.

_ Monsieur Armitage Hux ?

Armitage décida qu’il ne risquait rien à jeter un petit coup d’œil. Il se rendit à la porte et l’entrouvrit doucement. Si Kylo était de quelque manière caché derrière, il serait prêt à la lui refermer au nez.

_ Oui ? répondit-il.

Un homme jeune se tenait sur le paillasson. Et il avait entre les bras un énorme bouquet.

_ J’ai un bouquet pour monsieur Armitage Hux ? fit le livreur.

_ C’est moi, admit Armitage avec suspicion.

Il n’avait jamais reçu de fleurs de sa vie. C’était une grande première un peu déconcertante.

L’homme lui tendit le bouquet et un reçu.

_ Si vous pouvez signer…

Armitage obtempéra et le livreur repartit, le laissant seul sous le chambranle, un peu perplexe et son énorme bouquet à la main.

Il retourna à l’intérieur, claqua la porte derrière lui et étudia le bouquet sous toutes les coutures. Il était vraiment très gros, au point qu’Armitage se demandait s’il y aurait dans la location un vase assez grand pour le contenir, et entièrement composé de fleurs aux différentes nuances de rose. L’aspect général plaisait beaucoup à Armitage mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas le garder dans la maison. Techie allait mourir s’il se retrouvait dans une pièce fermée avec tout ce pollen. Le bouquet allait donc terminer en terrasse.

Il remarqua ensuite une petite carte accrochée sur le côté et la retira. Il déposa le bouquet sur la table et l’ouvrit pour mieux lire.

_« La prochaine fois que j’ouvrirai ma grande bouche, ce sera uniquement pour t’embrasser. Promis. Kylo »_

Hux fronça les sourcils. Il s’était douté que cela venait de Kylo mais il ne l’aurait pas imaginé envoyant des fleurs. Il l’aurait plutôt cru du genre à débouler en tambourinant contre la porte, hurlant qu’on lui ouvre et assez fort pour que tout le quartier l’entende.

Il étudia une fois de plus le bouquet et soupira longuement. Devait-il le jeter ou le mettre dans l’eau ? Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas penser au petit mot.

Décidant que l’action serait la meilleure façon pour lui de s’occuper l’esprit, il partit à la recherche d’un vase. Il ouvrit placards et tiroirs, trouva des verres, des bols, de tout petits vases mais rien qui puisse accueillir le bouquet géant. Il passa dans la salle de bain sans plus de succès puis dans la buanderie. Là, dans un panier à bordel caché au fond d’une étagère, il trouva un immonde vase brun datant sans doute des années 60-70 et caché là pour ne pas faire fuir les locataires. Il était si sale et laid qu’Armitage le saisit du bout des doigts, une grimace sur le visage. Au moins était-il assez large pour son bouquet.

Il le ramena à la cuisine, le nettoya consciencieusement et le remplit d’eau fraiche. Puis il sortit le bouquet de son papier et le mit dedans. Il ignora scrupuleusement la carte abandonnée sur la table.

Il allait emmener les fleurs dehors lorsqu’on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Si fort cette fois qu’Armitage se crispa brusquement au point que sa colonne claque. Il reposa le vase, se demandant si le livreur était de retour pour une raison ou une autre.

_ Armie ! Ouvre-moi ! S’il te plaît !

Armitage ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez. Bon, cette fois, c’était vraiment Kylo.

_ S’il te plaît, répéta celui-ci, plus faiblement et le cœur d’Armitage se serra.

Il vérifia ses cheveux, se redressa le plus raide possible, le menton haut, et alla ouvrir. De l’autre côté, Kylo était dans un état lamentable. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint pâle et il avait les yeux cernés. Armitage eut même l’impression d’y discerner des larmes. Mais il n’en était pas certain.

En le découvrant, Kylo se figea, la bouche entrouverte comme s’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Armitage accepte de l’accueillir. Ce dernier le vit avaler sa salive et s’humidifier rapidement les lèvres.

_ Je… hésita Kylo de sa voix grave. J’ai besoin de te parler. S’il te plaît.

Armitage s’écarta.

_ Entre, murmura-t-il.

Kylo pénétra dans le salon mais garda les yeux au sol. Armitage referma et un silence plombant tomba entre eux. Pendant de très longues secondes.

_ Je… firent-ils tous deux de concert.

Kylo tendit la main pour l’encourager à continuer.

_ Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour les fleurs, commença Armitage lui aussi incapable de regarder Kylo.

_ Je n’ai pas envoyé ces fleurs ! s’écria Kylo avec vigueur.

Et quand finalement Armitage l’observa, un sourcil levé, il reprit son souffle.

_ Je n’ai pas envoyé ces fleurs, répéta Kylo plus calmement. C’est ce que je voulais te dire. C’était un plan de ton frère. Il a appelé ton collègue, Michoko…

_ Mitaka, corrigea automatiquement Armitage.

_ Techie a dit Michoko.

_ Techie se trompe à chaque fois.

_ Oh, fit Kylo d’un air déçu. Je te voyais pourtant tellement bien engager un assistant juste parce qu’il a un nom de bonbon.

Malgré lui, Armitage se sentit sourire. Légèrement. A peine visible. Mais un sourire tout de même.

_ Enfin bref, reprit Kylo, c’est Michoko qui a eu l’idée, a commandé le bouquet, celui qui te plairait, etc… Moi je n’ai rien fait. Et quand Matt et Techie m’ont parlé de ça, je me suis précipité ici parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas te mentir. Je n’ai pas pensé aux fleurs. Pas une seconde. J’étais tellement paniqué que j’étais… bloqué ! Et puis merde, même si j’avais eu l’idée, je ne t’aurais probablement jamais envoyé des fleurs. Rien qu’à cause de Techie et ses allergies tout ça.

Le sourire d’Armitage se fit plus marqué. Mitaka n’avait jamais rencontré Techie. Il n’était pas au courant pour les allergies. Mais Kylo, lui, avait eu cela à l’esprit.

_ Enfin bref, je voulais qu’on reparte sur des bases saines. Qu’on discute.

_ C’est une réaction étonnamment adulte de ta part, commenta Armitage.

_ Plus adulte que de me laisser en plan comme tu l’as fait.

Il y avait indéniablement de la rancœur dans la voix de Kylo. Armitage serra les poings. Il sentit ses ongles frotter sa paume et se força à se détendre.

_ Je le concède, admit-il. Mais ta remarque m’a… déplu.

_ C’était idiot de ma part, concéda Kylo. Et au début je voulais te supplier de me pardonner mais… Je suis désolé, d’accord ? Sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne suis pas un chien que tu peux dresser. Je suis humain. Et je vais dire des choses, faire des choses qui ne te plairont pas toujours. Je ne peux pas être parfait. Je ne le serai jamais. Mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour être moins… stupide je suppose, si tu en fais de ton côté pour être plus… coulant ? Si… si tu penses que ça peut en valoir le coup.

Le regard que Kylo leva sur lui, ses larges noirs brillant, fit battre plus fort le cœur d’Armitage. Il n’avait jamais été bon sur le plan sentimental. Il n’avait jamais été bon non plus à être coulant. Ou tolérant. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de facile à vivre, il en avait conscience. Mais pensait-il que faire un effort maintenant, pour Kylo, en valait le coup ? Il commençait à l’espérer. Après tout, Kylo était venu en personne pour lui exposer son ressenti. Il appréciait. Vraiment. Plus qu’un faux bouquet ou un message bidon.

_ Je… suppose, répondit-il et soudain, le visage de Kylo retrouva ses couleurs.

_ La prochaine fois que je dis quelque chose qui te déplait, s’il te plaît, ne fuis pas. Dis-le-moi. On… en discutera… comme des adultes.

_ Ou tu répliqueras par quelque chose de plus stupide encore avant d’éclater de rire.

Kylo eut un petit sourire.

_ C’est possible aussi. Auquel cas, tu prendras sur toi, respireras un bon coup et classeras ça dans la catégorie « pas si grave que ça ».

_ Je peux essayer, admit Armitage.

Cela allait lui demander beaucoup de self-control mais le self-control était un domaine qu’il maîtrisait habituellement très bien.

_ Bien… super… fit Kylo un peu nerveusement en s’essuyant les paumes sur son jeans troué, comme s’il avait eu les mains moites.

_ Bien, approuva Armitage avant qu’un nouveau silence gêné ne s’impose une fois de plus.

_ Je… fit alors Kylo avec un demi-sourire… J’ai un cadeau pour toi…

_ Pas des fleurs au moins ?

Kylo pouffa.

_ Non, non, pas des fleurs. Comme je te l’ai dit, je n’y ai même pas pensé. Mais je crois que ça te plaira.

Armitage s’attendait à le voir sortir un petit quelque chose de sa poche mais Kylo retourna à l’entrée, entrouvrit la porte et attrapa un objet qu’il avait laissé sur le côté.

Armitage fronça le nez en découvrant un djembé.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ! s’écria-t-il.

Kylo eut enfin un vrai rire.

_ Un djembé ! Tu les hais tellement que je pensais que tu saurais les reconnaître.

_ J’ai bien reconnu que c’était un djembé mais pourquoi m’as-tu ramené un djembé ?

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ C’est celui que j’ai volé à Poe, expliqua-t-il. Celui pour lequel j’attendais une occasion spéciale pour le crever. J’ai pensé…

Il ne paraissait soudain plus aussi sûr de lui.

_ … j’ai pensé que c’était là une occasion spéciale et qu’on pourrait le crever ensemble ?

Armitage lui répondit d’un sourire et opina en s’approchant de Kylo.

_ C’est une merveilleuse idée que j’apprécie beaucoup. Viens.

Il s’agenouilla côté salon près de la table basse et fit signe à Kylo de le rejoindre. Celui-ci se plaça près de lui et déposa le djembé devant leurs genoux. Puis il sortit un canif de sa poche.

_ Tu as toujours un couteau sur toi ? s’amusa Armitage.

_ Pas toujours non. A l’adolescence oui. Je m’en servais pour rayer les voitures des gens que je ne pouvais pas saquer.

Armitage pouffa.

_ Moi je rayais les voitures des gens mal garés dans la rue ou sur les parkings de supermarché, avoua-t-il.

Même Techie n’avait jamais été au courant de cela. Mais l’obsession d’Armitage pour l’ordre pouvait aller très loin.

Kylo éclata de rire.

_ Sérieusement ? s’écria-t-il.

_ Sérieusement, confirma Armitage. Je me considérais comme un genre de super héros du code de la route.

_ Déjà à cette époque ?

_ Déjà à cette époque.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Kylo posa la pointe du canif sur la peau tendue du djembé. Armitage n’hésita pas avant de lier leurs mains sur le manche. Ce n’était pas aisé avec les doigts énormes de Kylo mais ils y parvinrent.

Les mains de Kylo étaient comme toujours tellement chaudes sur sa peau qu’Armitage se colla à lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient presque enlacés devant l’instrument.

_ En espérant que ça fasse taire tous les joueurs de djembés de la plage, annonça Kylo d’un ton sérieux.

_ Et tous les joueurs de didgeridoo, ajouta Armitage.

_ Et d’ocarina.

_ Et de flûte à bec.

_ Et de pipeaux.

_ Et que ça annihile au passage tous les types mal garés.

_ Et ceux qui sortent des ronds points sans utiliser leur clignotant.

_ Et ceux qui consultent leur téléphone au cinéma.

_ Et ceux qui tapent dans ton siège.

_ Et ceux qui mangent bruyamment du pop-corn.

_ Et ceux qui lancent du pop-corn.

_ Et ceux qui l’été écoutent leur musique à fond les fenêtres ouvertes en imaginant que ça intéresse tout le quartier.

_ Et ceux qui se parlent en gueulant de balcon à balcon.

_ Et ceux avec des enfants en bas âge dans les transports en commun.

_ Et ceux avec des enfants tout court.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Kylo serra les doigts d’Armitage.

_ A trois ? demanda ce dernier.

_ A trois, confirma Kylo. Un, deux…

Ils pressèrent ensemble et le canif creva sans difficulté la peau. Ils frappèrent encore à plusieurs reprises, gloussant à chaque coup, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que des lambeaux pendouillant lamentablement et qui n’émettraient certainement plus le moindre son.

Armitage soupira de contentement. C’était troublant mais en quelques jours, Kylo avait appris à mieux le comprendre que Mitaka qui le connaissait pourtant depuis des années.

Le cœur gonflé par l’exaltation du travail bien accompli, Armitage se retourna et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kylo.

 

**18 : Le musée super chiant**

 

Matt savait qu’il aurait dû refuser. Il avait voulu, il avait hésité mais il s’était finalement plié à la volonté générale. Volonté générale surtout guidée par le fait que Kylo et Techie n’avaient eu aucune envie de dire non à Armitage. Le premier parce qu’ils étaient à peine rabibochés, le second parce qu’il désirait plus que tout garder son frère dans de bonnes dispositions. D’ailleurs, quand Matt avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour donner son avis, tous deux lui avaient jeté des regards sombres et Matt n’avait pas poursuivi. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait à passer son jour de congé au musée du patrimoine.

Sur le principe, il n’avait rien contre le fait qu’Armitage décide de l’activité du jour. Il ne faisait pas très beau, une fine bruine tombait de temps à autre, et la camionnette pouvait, en toute légalité, n’accueillir que trois passagers, donc impossible d’aller très loin. Mais entre toutes les possibilités, se rabattre sur le musée du patrimoine était la pire de toute. Et Kylo le savait. Mais pour le moment, il ne réfléchissait plus avec son cerveau.

Matt avait souvent vu Kylo être grandiloquent. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, trop fabuleuse pour que le monde la comprenne. Il vivait tout avec force et conviction, bien plus intensément que le pécore moyen à la vie moyenne. Mais jamais encore Matt n’avait vu son cousin dans un tel état de dépit. Il pouvait le comprendre. Matt serait dévasté si Techie se détournait de lui. C’était pourquoi il avait soutenu Techie quand il avait décidé de monter un plan avec un collègue pour ramener Armitage à Kylo. Et c’était pourquoi il s’était agacé quand il avait appelé Kylo pour lui annoncer que le bouquet avait été livré et que Kylo avait répondu qu’il le savait puisqu’il avait rejoint Armitage pour lui avouer qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec les fleurs. Mais au final, Matt, à l’instar de Techie, avait été soulagé d’apprendre que Kylo ne s’était pas complètement loupé et qu’Armitage avait fini par lui pardonner, quoi qu’il ait fait.

N’empêche qu’à présent, Kylo paraissait prêt à ramper aux pieds d’Armitage et à accepter ses moindres lubies. Comme le musée du patrimoine, songea une fois de plus Matt avec amertume. Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà passé assez d’heures de sa vie dans cet endroit, quand il était à l’école, année après année, avec sa classe, ou adolescent quand il avait pris ici un petit job d’été pour se faire un peu d’argent.

Mais ce qui rassurait Matt, c’était de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à tirer une tête de trois kilomètres de long. Techie, près de lui, paraissait prêt à piquer du nez. Il ne cessait de cligner des yeux et de retenir avec plus ou moins de succès des bâillements. Quant à Kylo, il semblait plus vif, mais Matt le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une façade. Il opinait aux commentaires d’Armitage et le suivait salle après salle mais son regard était éteint.

Cela agaçait un peu Matt de voir Kylo s’abaisser de la sorte juste pour rester dans les bonnes grâces d’Armitage. Mais il supposait que tant que Kylo ne se serait pas vidé les couilles, il allait jouer les bons toutous de compagnie. Cela amena pour la première fois depuis des heures un sourire sur le visage de Matt. Savoir qu’il avait une vie sexuelle plus palpitante que le grand Kylo Ren était, premièrement, difficilement envisageable pour lui, et deuxièmement, particulièrement gratifiant. Et tout ça parce qu’il avait rencontré Techie. Son sublime Techie.

Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d’œil et son cœur s’emballa devant le spectacle de son petit ami frottant ses yeux sensibles pour ne pas s’assoupir, le plastique de son k-way jaune crissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Matt avait juste envie de s’agenouiller et de saisir une petite main dont juste des bouts de doigts dépassaient des manches trop longues. Il pourrait les prendre un par un dans sa bouche. Ce serait une distraction agréable dans cet enfer gris. Bordel, le musée n’avait pas bougé d’un iota depuis l’adolescence de Matt, comme si l’ennui avait figé les lieux dans le temps.

Le pire dans tout cela, c’était qu’Armitage paraissait réellement prendre du plaisir à être ici. Il lisait tous les panneaux explicatifs, revenait parfois en arrière pour comparer les différentes techniques de construction des barques de pêcheurs, et ses yeux s’éclairaient à la découverte de chaque salle suivante. C’était incompréhensible pour Matt qu’on trouve de l’intérêt à ce qui n’était qu’un étalage de vieilleries.

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Matt et Techie sursauta.

_ Hein ? Q… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il comme si Matt venait de le tirer d’un sommeil profond.

_ Ton frère, il est toujours comme ça ? insista Matt.

_ Comme ça ? Comment ?

Techie semblait confus. Une fois de plus il se frotta les paupières et coinça derrière une de ses oreilles une mèche rebelle. Puis il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas bâiller tout haut.

_ Chiant, expliqua Matt qui ne voyait pas l’intérêt de ne pas être direct.

Techie rosit et gloussa.

_ Oui, admit-il dans un souffle avant de jeter un coup d’œil inquiet vers Armitage.

Mais lui et Kylo étaient plusieurs mètres devant eux, ayant presque atteint la salle suivante consacrée à l’architecture des maisons traditionnelles basques.

_ En fait, reprit Techie à voix basse, je ne faisais pas beaucoup de sorties avec Armie et papa quand j’étais plus jeune. Mais quelques fois, quand j’allais un peu mieux, on allait au musée ensemble. C’était pire encore que de rester seul à la maison. Armitage et papa paraissaient trouver fascinant la façon dont un écrou rentrait dans une poulie ou dont une vis vieille de plusieurs siècles maintenait ensemble deux morceaux de bois moisis. Tu les aurais vus, ils pouvaient discuter des heures d’un vieux truc rouillé et en rentrant à la maison, Armitage faisait des maquettes de ce qu’on avait vu. Il adorait bricoler des machines, des constructions, des tas de machins improbables.

_ Il ne le fait plus ?

_ Je suppose qu’il n’a plus le temps. Mais il aurait pu être un ingénieur brillant.

_ Pourquoi il n’a pas fait ça ?

Techie haussa les épaules et son k-way couina une fois de plus.

_ Parce que finalement papa l’a poussé en politique. Pour lui, c’est ça l’accès au vrai pouvoir.

_ Urg, répondit Matt qui personnellement n’avait pas d’autre ambition que de faire les meilleures planches de surf possible.

Et bien sûr maintenant prendre soin de Techie.

_ Et il en est heureux ? fit-il tout de même.

Techie soupira.

_ Je pense que le bonheur n’a jamais été le principal but de mon frère.

Armitage et Kylo disparurent ensemble derrière la cloison de la pièce suivante, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

_ Tu es déjà monté là-dessus ? demanda Techie en tendant le doigt vers une paire de vieilles échasses de berger accrochées au mur.

Matt grimaça.

_ Ca ne risque pas ! répliqua-t-il. Je hais ces trucs !

_ Les échasses ?

_ Les échasses, les échassiers et tous ces machins ! Tu sais que quand j’étais gamin, tous les ans on se tapait au spectacle de fin d’année les échassiers landais, qui venaient danser avec leurs bérets et leurs gilets en peaux de moutons et leurs accordéons. Encore et encore ! C’était infernal ! C’était comme venir dans ce musée avec l’école. Encore et encore et encore ! Parfois, j’avais l’impression d’être coincé dans ce film avec Bill Murray et la marmotte.

_ Un Jour Sans Fin ! s’écria Techie avec enthousiasme.

_ Voilà, confirma Matt. Exactement comme ça. Et l’été où je suis venu travailler là, j’avais une de ces boules au ventre, avoua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

_ Tu as travaillé là ? s’étonna Techie.

_ Quand j’étais ado, expliqua Matt. Je voulais une nouvelle planche de surf et ma mère refusait de m’en payer une. J’étais furieux. J’ai crié dans toute la maison que puisque c’était comme ça, j’allais partir d’ici, me trouver un boulot et me passer d’elle.

_ Et ?

_ Et j’ai fini ici, fit Matt avec une petite moue. Ca ne m’a pas permis de quitter la maison, je mangeais la cuisine de maman tous les soirs même si je la voyais qui ricanait discrètement, je dormais dans mon lit… Mais au moins, j’ai pu me payer avec mon propre argent ma nouvelle planche.

Techie eut pour lui un sourire tendre qui donna envie à Matt de l’embrasser. D’ailleurs, Matt avait toujours envie de l’embrasser.

_ Tu dois connaître des anecdotes sur le lieu dont Armitage serait super jaloux, piailla Techie avec un enthousiasme retrouvé.

_ Pas vraiment, maugréa Matt. Je faisais surtout de la maintenance ou du ménage. Ils ne me mettaient pas en contact avec le public. Et puis la plupart du temps, comme je n’avais pas envie d’être là, je me cachais dans…

Il se figea quand une idée lui passa par la tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls pour le moment. Cela n’était pas étonnant. Le musée ne brassait pas beaucoup de visiteurs.

_ Viens avec moi, chuchota-t-il en prenant la main de Techie.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas jusqu’à la salle précédente, sur le côté de laquelle se trouvait une porte marquée comme réservée au personnel. Sans hésiter, Matt saisit la poignée.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Techie en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Et si on se fait prendre ?

_ On ne se fera pas prendre, affirma Matt avec conviction. Il n’y a personne.

Et même s’ils se faisaient prendre, rien n’arriverait. On les ferait quitter le musée et au final ils seraient gagnants.

_ Et les caméras ! insista Techie.

Matt renifla.

_ Il n’y a pas de caméras ici. Crois-moi, personne n’est intéressé par voler une vieille paire d’échasses.

Finalement, Techie parut suffisamment rassuré pour suivre Matt. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans un cagibi. C’était là qu’étaient rangés les produits ménagers destinés à nettoyer les vitrines et les sols. Comme du temps où Matt travaillait là.

Il poussa Techie à l’intérieur puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Il alluma la lumière, une vieille ampoule à nu qui grésillait près du plafond, puis il récupéra sur le côté un carton de nettoyant pour les vitres et bloqua l’accès avec.

Techie, qui était dos à des étagères, l’observait avec un visage rouge mais un sourire ravi mal dissimulé par ses mains.

_ Et Armitage et Kylo ? fit-il comme une dernière tentative de raisonner Matt.

Mais sa réplique sonnait creux.

_ Ils nous croiront dehors. Ou morts d’ennui. En fait, je m’en fiche pas mal.

Techie pouffa et attrapa Matt par les pans trop larges de son sweater. Il le tira à lui et ils s’embrassèrent.

Matt soupira de plaisir dans la bouche de Techie. Il n’en revenait toujours pas que cela lui arrivait, à lui. Que cet inconnu qu’il avait trouvé magnifique sur la plage ait ressenti la même chose que lui dès l’instant de leur rencontre. Et pourtant, ils avaient à présent partagé plusieurs moments intimes.

Matt prit le visage de Techie entre ses paumes et embrassa ses paupières. Puis ses lèvres. Il serait bien descendu dans son cou mais le k-way en cachait l’accès. Alors, il n’hésita pas et se mit à genoux, révérant la beauté de Techie, caressant brièvement le caoutchouc de ses bottes qui dissimulait ses mollets.

Il souleva le bas du k-way et trouva en dessous un t-shirt vert. Il le remonta également pour découvrir la peau de son petit ami. Le ventre de Techie était doux. Il le croqua du bout des dents et Techie frissonna. Deux petites mains agrippèrent ses boucles et le forcèrent à descendre. Encore et encore.

Matt obtempéra. Il repensa à Kylo qui agissait comme un toutou avec Armitage. Matt faisait la même chose, obéissant au moindre désir de Techie. Il n’en avait rien à faire. Il était amoureux.

Il pressa son visage entre les cuisses de Techie et l’embrassa, encore et encore, à pleine bouche, mouillant le tissu de son pantalon, sentant son érection gonfler de plus en plus contre sa langue. Techie poussait de petits cris qui convainquirent Matt d’ouvrir sa braguette. Et tant pis s’ils se faisaient prendre et que tout le village était au courant. Matt avait à présent quelque chose qui comptait bien plus que l’opinion qu’on pouvait avoir de lui.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que racontait Armitage. Parce que Matt avait eu raison. Cet endroit était chiant. Juste chiant. Tous les ans de sa scolarité, Matt s’était plaint auprès de lui qu’on l’avait traîné ici et tous les ans Kylo s’était réjoui d’habiter à Paris où il y avait de vrais musées, pas un assortiment de bric-à-brac qu’on tentait de rendre intéressant en le nommant « patrimoine ».

Mais il devait faire bonne figure. Parce qu’Armitage l’avait certes pardonné mais semblait l’avoir placé dans un genre de période d’essai que Kylo ne voulait absolument pas foirer.

Quand Armitage l’avait embrassé après la mort du djembé, Kylo avait cru que c’était gagné, qu’il allait pouvoir faire rouler Armitage sur le tapis du salon et reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés la veille. Mais Armitage avait mis fin au baiser rapidement, puis s’était levé pour prendre un verre et discuter un peu. Matt avait appelé à cet instant et à partir de là, Kylo n’avait plus eu l’occasion de faire quoi que ce soit d’un peu osé. Le soir, ils avaient mangé tous les quatre à la terrasse d’une pizzeria puis Armitage et Techie étaient rentrés. Et même aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas osé embrasser Armitage qui n’avait fait lui non plus aucun geste en ce sens. Alors que Matt avait roulé des galoches à Techie avec l’indécence la plus totale.

Kylo regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu’il ne voyait plus aucune trace de son cousin. Alors soit celui-ci avait fui, terrassé par sa rancune contre le musée, soit il traînait en arrière vomissant sur Techie sa haine des échassiers et de leur folklore. Ou bien, il y avait une troisième possibilité mais Kylo aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Après tout, Matt connaissait bien les lieux et si Techie était partant… et Kylo savait que Techie était toujours partant… il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver un endroit calme et isolé.

Il fit la moue quand une vague de frustration lui noua les entrailles. Il était certain que s’il tentait quoi que ce soit avec Armitage à cet instant, il allait finir avec une douleur pire encore que lorsque la méduse l’avait piqué. Il devait être patient, laisser le temps à Armitage d’être apprivoisé. Et pour le moment, cela passait par cette visite sans fin à laquelle Armitage paraissait prendre un réel plaisir. Kylo n’avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu’il lui avait raconté devant les maquettes de bateaux. Mais il subirait en silence. Puis se vengerait dès le retour du beau temps en traînant Armitage une fois de plus sur un surf. Et s’il s’y prenait bien, ils pourraient finir enlacés sur le sable. Ou quelque chose du genre. Kylo essayait de mettre en place un plan aussi efficace que subtil mais ce n’était pas aisé.

_ Kylo ? appela alors Armitage et Kylo réalisa qu’il avait été devancé de quelques mètres.

Sur le coup, Kylo crut qu’Armitage s’inquiétait de la disparition de son frère mais il était si absorbé par la visite qu’il paraissait ne même pas s’en être rendu compte. Heureusement car Kylo aurait bien eu du mal à cacher sa suspicion quant aux activités actuelles de Matt et Techie.

_ Kylo, viens-voir ! insista Armitage qui étudiait de vieilles photos sous cadre.

Kylo le rejoignit et se pencha vers l’image qu’Armitage pointait. Il s’agissait de l’hôtel de Snoke à une époque où il avait été neuf et en meilleur état.

_ Oui, fit Kylo. Et ?

_ Et je me demande si on ne devrait pas explorer les lieux. Prendre une chambre pour une nuit et… voir si on peut découvrir quoi que ce soit sur ces fameuses disparitions.

_ Ca te titille vraiment hein ? fit Kylo qui n’avait pas la moindre envie de dormir dans l’hôtel de Snoke.

En fait, il aurait probablement préféré dormir dans une boîte pleine de mygales.

_ C’est un mystère intéressant, admit Armitage. Tu crois que quelqu’un ici pourrait nous donner davantage d’informations sur l’hôtel ? S’il est considéré comme patrimoine local, on devrait pouvoir trouver les plans, quelque chose du genre. En comparant l’intérieur avec le métrage extérieur, on pourrait peut-être découvrir des chambres secrètes, des caches où Snoke dissimule…

_ Ohla, l’arrêta Kylo qui s’inquiétait soudain de la lueur dans les yeux d’Armitage. On n’est pas dans un film policier et tu n’es pas détective. Tu es un gars en vacances et crois-moi tu n’as aucune envie de dormir chez Snoke.

_ Si on peut découvrir quelque chose à propos des meurtres…

_ On n’est même pas sûrs qu’il y ait eu des meurtres, le coupa Kylo à voix basse.

Ils étaient seuls pour le moment mais il ne voulait pas éveiller les suspicions si quelqu’un passait.

_ C’est toi qui as dit…

_ C’est ma théorie, corrigea Kylo. Après je ne sais pas si c’est correct. Regarde Rey, elle est toujours en vie !

_ Et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu’elle fichait avec Snoke l’autre soir, ajouta Armitage, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

Kylo sentait ses pommettes s’enflammer.

_ En fait… souffla-t-il.

_ En fait quoi ? insista Armitage d’un air suspicieux.

_ En fait hier j’étais un peu… grognon, tempéra Kylo pour faire oublier qu’il était au trente-sixième dessous. Alors pour me remonter le moral, Matt a posé des questions à Rey.

_ Quelles questions ?

_ Connaissant la subtilité de Matt ce devait être un truc du genre « Salut Rey, je t’ai vu partir avec Snoke l’autre jour, qu’est-ce que tu fichais ? » ou approchant.

Armitage grimaça.

_ Enfin bref, poursuivit Kylo, apparemment elle a répondu qu’elle avait juste ramené Snoke chez lui à cause de l’orage. Qu’elle ne pouvait pas laisser comme ça un pauvre vieux sur le bord de la route. Bref, elle lui a fait le coup de mère courage.

Armitage ne répondit pas, du moins pas immédiatement. Son regard était dur et son cerveau paraissait tourner à plein régime. Puis une idée alluma ses yeux verts.

_ Et si elle était son complice ? proposa-t-il.

_ Comment ça ?

Armitage parut s’agacer du fait que Kylo n’approuve pas dans la seconde sa révélation.

_ Elle était proche des gars qui ont disparus ?

_ Je ne sais pas pour tout le monde, mais pour Poe et Finn, ça j’en suis certain.

_ Tu vois, fit Armitage avec véhémence comme s’il s’agissait là d’une preuve, elle rabat des gars pour Snoke. J’en suis quasiment certain. C’est pour ça qu’ils sont toujours collés ensemble mais qu’il ne lui arrive rien à elle.

Kylo trouvait le terme « toujours collé ensemble » un peu excessif mais Armitage semblait exalté par sa propre théorie.

_ Tu ne veux pas tenter de te rapprocher d’elle, histoire qu’on vérifie ? proposa-t-il.

_ Hors de question ! s’écria Kylo avec vigueur.

Déjà parce qu’il ne pouvait pas saquer Rey. Ensuite, parce qu’il n’avait absolument pas envie de finir assassiné par Snoke si jamais Armitage avait raison. Et puis surtout, il avait mieux à faire que de dragouiller Rey. Il avait Armitage.

_ Ou alors, fit ce dernier en se frottant le menton sur lequel les croutes commençaient à partir, puisqu’elle te déteste, je pourrais essayer moi-même.

Kylo sentit son cœur manquer un battement en un étrange mélange d’incrédulité et de jalousie.

_ NON ! répliqua-t-il avec une telle force qu’Armitage reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui.

_ Pourquoi ? s’agaça-t-il. Ca pourrait nous permettre de prouver…

_ Déjà, le coupa Kylo sans masquer son irritation, parce que tout en toi crie gay. Elle ne se fera pas piéger aussi facilement. Et ensuite, parce que…

Il s’approcha le plus près possible d’Armitage et lui caressa le visage.

_ … parce que je ne veux pas, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Quand de longues secondes plus tard il osa enfin poser les yeux sur Armitage, celui-ci souriait. Et il ne remit pas le sujet de Snoke ou Rey sur le tapis. Kylo voulut l’embrasser. Mais à cet instant, Armitage tourna la tête et chercha autour de lui.

_ Au fait, tu sais où est passé Techie ? s’inquiéta-t-il enfin.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

 

 

**19 : Les moustiques contre-attaquent**

 

_ C’est fini ! s’écria Armitage après avoir recraché une nouvelle gorgée d’eau. Cette fois j’arrête ! C’est nul !

Derrière lui, il entendait Kylo braire de rire comme à chaque fois qu’il avait chuté de sa planche depuis le début de l’après-midi.

Armitage se retourna pour lui lancer un doigt d’honneur, juste le temps pour lui de voir Techie parvenir à faire quelques mètres debout avant d’à son tour finir dans les vagues. N’empêche que depuis deux ou trois heures qu’ils étaient dans l’eau, il était à présent évident que Techie était plus doué que lui pour le surf. Il était parvenu à prendre quelques vagues pendant qu’Armitage tombait encore et encore et encore. Et ça commençait vraiment à l’agacer.

_ Arrête, arrête, reviens ! l’appela Kylo en ramant dans sa direction.

Armitage devait bien admettre qu’il était impressionnant sur sa planche. Il la maniait avec une aisance incroyable, comme si l’eau obéissait à ses ordres. Il soupira quand Kylo lui attrapa le bras.

_ Viens avec moi sur ma planche, lui proposa-t-il.

_ Quoi ? grogna Armitage qui aurait préféré retourner près de leurs affaires et boire un peu d’eau et peut-être manger une glace.

_ Viens avec moi sur ma planche, répéta Kylo. Tu n’auras rien à faire. Juste à rester assis. Et tu n’auras qu’à profiter des sensations.

Armitage fut sur le point de refuser. Pour le moment, le surf n’avait déclenché en lui qu’une seule sensation et c’était la frustration. Qui pouvait trouver du plaisir à manquer de se noyer toutes les deux minutes et à sentir l’eau s’infiltrer par tous les trous de son corps ?

Techie sortit alors des vagues en riant et Armitage eut sa réponse. Il regarda son frère remonter sur sa planche et Matt l’aider contre le courant pour se placer à l’endroit où se formaient les rouleaux.

_ Alors ? insista Kylo en se collant le plus possible à lui.

Armitage soupira. Kylo le regardait de son regard de chiot battu, les cheveux lissés en arrière et l’eau luisant sur sa peau sous le soleil de mi-journée. Armitage eut très envie de passer ses mains sur ses muscles gonflés par l’effort. Il opina.

_ D’accord. Mais laisse-moi juste boire un peu et remettre de la crème.

_ Sans problème. Je t’accompagne !

Ils sortirent ensemble de l’eau et remontèrent la plage déserte. Kylo et Matt étaient parvenus à le convaincre de faire une nouvelle après-midi surf avant de passer une nuit de plus à la plage. Armitage n’avait en fait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le regard suppliant de Techie avait suffit à faire pencher la balance en faveur des cousins.

Ils s’étaient donc installés avec leur matériel et de la nourriture quasiment au même endroit que la dernière fois, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Sauf qu’ils n’avaient pas réitéré le challenge des dunes pour le plus grand soulagement d’Armitage.

Sur le coup, celui-ci avait trouvé dangereux de s’installer aussi loin des secouristes, là où personne ne pouvait les voir, dans un endroit qui n’était absolument pas surveillé. Surtout vu ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois avec Matt. Mais les cousins savaient ce qu’ils faisaient dans l’eau et il avait décidé de leur faire confiance. C’était ça ou subir la déception de Techie, déjà sur le pied de guerre, la planche prêtée par Matt sous le bras et ses lunettes de piscine sur le crâne.

Armitage déposa son surf à quelques pas du parasol bleu qui les accompagnait à chacune de leurs sorties à la plage et s’assit sur sa serviette. Il attrapa la glacière qu’il avait trouvée dans la location et amenée spécialement pour l’occasion. Les saucisses de la mort du dernier barbecue lui avaient suffi. Il avait dès lors décidé de faire les choses dans les règles de l’art. Il trouva à l’intérieur une bouteille d’eau fraiche et en but de longues gorgées. Puis il donna la bouteille à Kylo qui la vida presque entièrement. Ils avaient suffisamment de réserves pour jusqu’au lendemain matin.

Armitage fourragea jusqu’au fond de la glacière et trouva un mini-magnum dont il déchira l’emballage avant de croquer dans le chocolat. Voilà qui allait le remettre de meilleure humeur. Il tendit la glace à Kylo qui secoua la tête. A la place, celui-ci récupéra dans le sac de Techie la crème solaire et la montra à Armitage.

_ Je peux ? demanda-t-il et Armitage opina.

Il ferma les yeux quand les grandes mains de Kylo massèrent ses épaules puis son dos. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il passa sur ses bras et son ventre. Pas plus que lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Kylo déposer des baisers dans sa nuque. Il songea à tourner la tête et saisir ses lèvres mais il n’avait aucune envie de bouger, juste de profiter du moment, le bruit des vagues, l’odeur de Kylo, le goût du chocolat dans sa bouche. C’était un moment parfait comme Armitage n’en avait connu que très peu.

Puis, à son grand désarroi, Kylo bougea pour se placer entre ses cuisses. Il tartina de crème solaire ses jambes, lentement, l’une après l’autre, remontant dans le bas de son short, caressant ses mollets et ses chevilles, effleurant ses orteils et même ses plantes de pied.

_ Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de mettre de la crème là-dessous, fit-il d’une voix traînante qu’il ne s’était jamais entendu.

_ Hum, hum, fit Kylo sans s’arrêter jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage se laisse complètement tomber en arrière pour pleinement profiter du massage gratuit qui lui était offert.

_ Plus détendu ? demanda Kylo après plusieurs minutes.

_ Je ne pourrai plus jamais bouger, admit Armitage.

_ Tu dois venir surfer avec moi, lui rappela Kylo.

_ Je n’ai plus envie.

_ Tu as promis.

_ Je ne me souviens pas de ça.

Kylo s’allongea alors en plein sur lui, l’écrasant de tout son poids. Sa peau était encore fraîche des heures passées dans l’eau et Armitage grogna. Surtout quand des gouttes perlèrent de ses cheveux humides pour s’écraser sur son visage.

_ Arrête ! protesta-t-il lorsque Kylo frotta sa tête mouillée contre son cou.

_ Viens avec moi, supplia-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas, tu m’écrases ! répliqua Armitage.

_ Et si je bouge ? proposa Kylo.

_ Tu as envie de bouger ? demanda Armitage en enlaçant ses épaules.

Il était toujours abasourdi par la masse de Kylo. Il protestait pour le principe contre le poids sur lui mais il aimait cette sensation d’un corps large sur le sien.

_ Plus vraiment, admit Kylo en frôlant ses lèvres.

Armitage le laissa l’embrasser. Il percevait toujours au loin les rires de Techie. Son frère pouvait le voir, depuis la mer, tout contre Kylo, presque nus l’un sur l’autre. C’était inhabituel pour lui de se laisser aller à ce type de comportement en public. Même si le public n’était constitué que de deux personnes potentielles. Il mordilla la bouche de Kylo.

Ce dernier rompit le baiser et Armitage rouvrit les paupières. Kylo le fixait. Ses yeux luisaient et il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, brillantes. Ses gros doigts vinrent se poser sur sa pommette qu’il caressa avec une délicatesse qui fit se serrer le cœur d’Armitage avant qu’il ne batte plus fort, incontrôlable.

Puis, Kylo secoua la tête et le moment passa. Armitage se dégagea. Il avait trop chaud. Et il avait trop soif. Et les choses prenaient une tournure à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Pas déjà. Il connaissait à peine Kylo.

Il regretta brièvement de ne pas être comme Techie. Cela semblait si simple quand il le regardait. Mais jamais Armitage ne pourrait agir avec autant d’insouciance.

Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille et but une gorgée de plus. Assis sur le sable près de lui, Kylo semblait soudain timide. Ses joues étaient rouges et il ne cessait d’ouvrir et de fermer les lèvres comme s’il ravalait ses mots les uns après les autres.

Au final, il effleura la main d’Armitage.

_ Surf ? proposa-t-il d’une voix rauque et Armitage opina.

La fraîcheur de l’eau lui ferait un bien fou.

 

« *** »

 

_ J’admets, j’admets, concéda Armitage alors que le soleil baissait sur l’horizon et qu’ils sortaient tous les quatre de l’eau, lorsqu’on reste sur la planche, c’est… pas mal.

_ Pas mal ! s’écria Kylo. Tu as adoré !

Armitage haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas prêt à se montrer aussi enthousiaste. Même s’il devait admettre qu’il avait passé un bien meilleur moment installé sur le surf de Kylo que lorsqu’il avait lui-même tenté de diriger la chose. Kylo avait un vrai talent pour la discipline et ils étaient parvenus à passer dans des rouleaux, faisant pulser l’adrénaline dans les veines d’Armitage.

_ Je suppose que tu n’es pas mauvais à ça, fit ce dernier en un ultime compromis.

_ Pas mauvais à ça ! intervint alors Matt. Kylo est un génie du surf ! C’était le meilleur junior de la côte et il aurait facilement pu passer pro !

_ C’est vrai ? demanda Techie en posant sa planche au sol.

Kylo haussa les épaules, l’air soudain embarrassé.

_ Je le pensais à l’époque. Mais…

_ Mais quoi ? insista Techie.

_ Ca ne s’est pas fait, admit Kylo dans un soupir.

_ Tu t’es fait saquer, grogna Matt avec une rancœur évidente.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? intervint à son tour Armitage, soudain très intéressé par cette histoire.

Même s’il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre, il avait été impressionné par la faculté de Kylo à diriger sa planche avec en plus son poids dessus et n’était pas surpris d’apprendre qu’il était effectivement considéré comme ayant un bon niveau.

_ Rien d’important, répondit Kylo mais son visage soudain fermé laissait percevoir une rancune tenace.

Matt intervint alors, les poings serrés et les yeux pleins de colère.

_ C’était il y a des années de ça, lors d’une compétition junior. On avait environ quinze ans à l’époque. Kylo avait été le meilleur. Largement. Mais les juges ont donné la victoire à Poe parce que…

Il cracha au sol.

_ … Poe était un gros fayot, conclut-il. On était fous avec Kylo. Vraiment fous. Il y avait de quoi. Alors quand Poe est venu lui serrer la main, le féliciter pour la deuxième place, Kylo lui a collé son poing dans la tronche et lui a cassé le nez.

Techie poussa un cri et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Armitage, lui, était aussi fasciné qu’amusé en s’imaginant un mini-Kylo tabassant ce fameux Poe joueur de djembé qu’il n’avait fort heureusement jamais rencontré. Et tant mieux si celui-ci avait fini en poudre d’os dans la cave de Snoke.

_ J’étais un gamin à l’époque, poursuivit Kylo. Je ne pensais pas que ça prêterait à conséquence. Je n’y ai même pas réfléchi sur le coup tellement j’étais furieux. Mais j’ai été disqualifié pour plusieurs compétitions de suite et après… Personne ne m’a jamais proposé de m’entraîner ou me sponsoriser comme je l’espérais.

_ Comme avec le kendo, maugréa Matt en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sable.

Kylo l’imita et bientôt les frères suivirent.

_ Le kendo ? s’étonna Armitage.

Kylo rougit et approuva.

_ Je fais du kendo. Depuis… toujours.

_ Et il est excellent, pointa Matt. Encore meilleur qu’en surf ! Mais là aussi…

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? le coupa Techie, pendu aux lèvres de Kylo.

La couleur sur les joues de Kylo s’intensifia.

_ J’ai… hum… nglskvsposvsegqposlvjuge… grommela-t-il.

_ Quoi ? firent en chœur Armitage et Techie.

_ J’ai frappé le juge, répéta Kylo en fixant ses pieds nus. Lors d’une compétition.

_ Un grand coup de bâton en travers de la face, précisa Matt qui semblait trouver une certaine fierté dans l’acte de Kylo.

_ Oh mon dieu… souffla Techie.

_ Tu as fait ça ? s’amusa Armitage que le caractère de cochon de Kylo distrayait vraiment tant qu’il n’avait pas à le subir.

Et puis cela faisait autant d’anecdotes pour le taquiner.

_ Il le méritait, répliqua Kylo avec vigueur. Ce Tekka-San, je n’avais jamais pu le saquer. Et là, je l’avais entendu en train de cracher sur mon grand-père ! Alors j’ai frappé.

_ Le grand-père de Kylo a été le premier occidental Hanshi ! précisa Matt.

_ Hanshi est le plus haut titre du kendo, expliqua Kylo qui des années plus tard paraissait ne pas avoir décoléré de l’évènement.

_ Et pourquoi ce type crachait sur ton grand-père ? s’offusqua Techie, une moue choquée sur le visage.

Kylo grimaça et sa main joua nerveusement dans le sable.

_ Disons qu’il a… pété les plombs par la suite. On lui a retiré son titre quelques années plus tard. Mais ça ne change rien à son exploit à l’époque et à son talent pour le sabre ! ajouta-t-il avec passion.

_ Et du coup au lieu d’être surfeur ou… mec qui fait du kendo, enchaîna Armitage, tu es entré au ministère de la défense ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère, grogna Kylo avec dépit.

Il s’allongea dans le sable et se tourna vers la mer derrière laquelle le soleil disparaissait petit à petit, teintant le ciel de rose.

Ses doigts passèrent autour du poignet d’Armitage et l’attira vers lui. Ce dernier obtempéra jusqu’à finir dans les bras de Kylo, tous deux enlacés à regarder le soleil disparaître.

Le silence retomba sur la plage et Armitage posa ses mains sur celles de Kylo, nouées sur son ventre.

 

« *** »

 

_ Et voilà ! Une côte de bœuf parfaitement cuite ! s’écria Kylo en sortant la viande de la grille qu’ils avaient apportée spécialement pour l’occasion.

Armitage était ravi de voir que cette nuit sur la plage était bien mieux organisée que la précédente. Tout comme il était heureux de savoir qu’il allait manger une viande qui avait respectée la chaîne du froid. Ou encore comme il était rassuré de voir que l’humeur morose de Kylo était passée et qu’il retrouvait sa vigueur habituelle.

_ Armie ? demanda ce dernier. Un beau morceau ?

_ Normal, répondit Armitage. Je garde de la place pour le dessert.

Il avait amené suffisamment de bâtonnets de glace pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Pendant ce temps, Matt avait sorti les pommes de terre des braises et aidait Techie à dépiauter la sienne du papier alu.

_ C’est très bon Kylo, admit Armitage en goûtant son morceau, un peu plus gros que ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Mais c’était dans la nature de Kylo d’être excessif et pour quelqu’un comme Armitage, tout dans la tempérance, c’était incroyablement revigorant.

_ Content que ça te plaise, répondit Kylo, la bouche pleine en se laissant aller plus encore contre lui.

Ils étaient déjà assis l’un près de l’autre, Armitage appréciant de plus en plus l’envahissement de son espace vital. En fait, lui et Kylo n’auraient pas offert à l’œil extérieur un spectacle vraiment différent de Matt et Techie.

Discrètement, Armitage observa le visage de Kylo. Il souriait, même en mangeant. C’était un spectacle qu’il aimait. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ces dernières années, à cause de son travail, de ses horaires, Armitage n’avait plus connu que des coups d’un soir aussi vite rencontrés qu’oubliés. Mais Kylo lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives. Peut-être…

_ Tu es bien silencieux, pointa Kylo en se coupant un nouveau morceau puisque son assiette était déjà vide.

_ Je profitais de ce bref instant de silence où tu es trop occupé à manger pour parler, répliqua Armitage, faisant pouffer Techie et grimacer Kylo.

Mais le regard que lui jeta ce dernier était faussement vexé. Les piques et les remarques venant d’Armitage ne le blessaient plus autant que les premiers jours.

_ Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je mange… répliqua Kylo qui saisit la patate qu’Armitage avait mis plusieurs minutes à peler en se brûlant les doigts et mordit dedans.

_ Ma patate ! s’écria Armitage, outré.

Cette fois, ce fut Matt qui éclata de rire. Kylo lui jeta juste un regard goguenard et reposa le dernier tiers de la pomme de terre dans l’assiette d’Armitage. Et il mâcha aussi bruyamment que possible.

_ Tu vas me peler une nouvelle patate ! ordonna Armitage en se dépêchant d’avaler le reste de sa viande avant que Kylo ne s’en prenne à elle aussi.

_ Je ne peux pas, il faut que je mange, railla Kylo se coupant un nouveau morceau sur la pièce de bœuf qui diminuait à vue d’œil.

_ Kylo…

_ Oui ?

_ Pèle moi une patate, répéta Armitage en utilisant le ton qui faisait trembler ses collègues.

_ Je n’entends rien.

_ Kylo…

_ Je n’entends toujours rien…

Armitage bondit alors et attrapa la viande dans l’assiette de Kylo. Il l’engouffra d’un coup, ayant presque du mal à mâcher tant le morceau était gros.

_ Armie ! Saloperie ! cria Kylo en plongeant ses doigts contre les lèvres d’Armitage pour tenter de récupérer sa viande.

Ce dernier serra les dents, se leva et s’enfuit, longeant la dune éclairée par la lune désormais levée.

Kylo se jeta à sa poursuite.

Armitage n’avait pas peur du défi. C’était même en général quelque chose qui le motivait particulièrement. Mais courir dans le sable, en mâchant, avalant et riant était un peu trop à gérer, même pour lui. Il manqua de s’étrangler et ralentit l’allure. Il déglutissait le dernier bout de viande quand Kylo le rattrapa, le plaquant au sol.

_ Lâche-moi ! tenta-t-il même s’il savait que c’était peine perdue.

Comme tout à l’heure sur la plage, Kylo s’allongea sur lui. Sauf que désormais son corps était brûlant. Un contraste saisissant avec le sable à présent froid dans le dos d’Armitage.

_ C’est tout ce que tu mérites, pointa Kylo.

_ C’est toi qui as mangé ma patate, lui rappela Armitage.

_ Et tu as mangé ma viande, se plaignit Kylo.

_ Tu avais mangé mon crocodile.

_ C’est toi que je vais manger si ça continue, conclut Kylo en mordant le cou d’Armitage.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, jeta la tête en arrière et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Kylo pour le pousser à continuer. Quand il avait abandonné Kylo l’autre soir après sa remarque désobligeante, Armitage s’était dit qu’il lui pardonnerait peut-être. S’il avait une réaction appropriée. Après sa réaction appropriée, il s’était dit qu’il allait garder une petite distance sur le plan physique, histoire de lui apprendre à réfléchir avant d’ouvrir sa grande bouche. Désormais, il n’en voyait plus l’utilité. Il se punissait lui-même en rejetant ce contact dont il avait tant envie.

_ Kylo, souffla-t-il quand la langue de celui-ci remonta jusqu’au lobe de son oreille.

Kylo s’enhardit et embrassa la mâchoire d’Armitage, sa bouche, son menton en pleine guérison. Il frotta son long nez sur le sien et caressa ses mèches.

Un cri retentit alors et Armitage se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Techie. Son front rencontra brutalement celui de Kylo et tous deux grognèrent de douleur.

Se frottant la tête, Armitage se dégagea de sous Kylo en jetant un regard affolé vers le feu de camp. Matt et Techie étaient tous deux debout et agitaient les bras dans tous les sens.

Il se leva et s’élança vers eux.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ! cria-t-il.

_ Des moustiques ! hurla Matt. Une nuée de moustiques ! Et ils attaquent Techie.

Cela n’étonna pas Armitage. C’était la même chose tous les étés. Dès qu’il y avait un moustique dans une pièce, il s’en prenait à Techie. Armitage devait pourtant être celui des deux avec le sang le plus sucré, mais bizarrement son frère était toujours la victime. Alors en plein air, ceux-ci devaient s’en donner à cœur joie.

_ Les duvets ! proposa Kylo qui avait suivi Armitage.

Ce dernier se jeta sur le sac des cousins et l’ouvrit. Kylo voulut l’aider à sortir la paire de duvets qui leur avait déjà servi la dernière fois. Pendant ce temps, Matt avait protégé Techie en le cachant sous son t-shirt. Ce n’était pas l’idéal mais cela aiderait peut-être.

_ Arrêtez ! Saloperies ! criait Matt en frottant Techie dont il ne restait plus qu’une masse indistincte sous le tissu. Prenez-vous en à moi si vous l’osez ! Aïe !

Apparemment, un des moustiques avait suivi ses consignes. Même Armitage pouvait les entendre vrombir à ses oreilles et il agita la main dans une vaine tentative.

_ D’où sortent-ils ? demanda-t-il à Kylo en parvenant enfin à sortir le premier duvet et à le dérouler.

_ Ca n’arrive pas souvent, admit Kylo, mais entre la pluie et la chaleur, ça a suffi à les faire sortir. Ca ne va pas durer. Ils vont vite se rabattre vers des lieux plus peuplés.

Ils jetèrent le sac de couchage à Matt qui le posa à terre et aida Techie à rentrer dedans le plus rapidement possible. Puis il s’y glissa à son tour et bloqua l’entrée de l’intérieur.

Les moustiques reportèrent alors leur attention sur Kylo et Armitage. Celui-ci les entendait, les sentait sur la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes et il tira le plus fort possible sur le duvet qui refusait de sortir du sac.

_ Merde, jura-t-il.

Kylo lui donna soudain une grande claque sur le derrière, le faisant sursauter.

_ Moustique ! se justifia-t-il quand Armitage lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Aide-moi plutôt, crétin !

Kylo saisit le sac et l’ouvrit le plus possible. Enfin Armitage récupéra le duvet et le posa au sol, près des restes de leur repas. Ils grimpèrent ensemble dedans, le remontèrent au dessus de leurs têtes et s’allongèrent en scellant la sortie de leur poids.

Il faisait chaud et noir là-dedans, songea Armitage collé à Kylo. Mais au moins n’entendait-il plus ces insupportables vrombissements.

_ Nous sommes sauvés, murmura Kylo et Armitage perçut son souffle tout contre sa bouche.

Sans répondre, il aventura une main en avant et trouva la hanche de Kylo. Et en remontant, il caressa son flanc, passant sous son t-shirt. Kylo soupira. Leurs jambes s’enlacèrent. Les bras de Kylo le serrèrent. Armitage ferma les yeux et prit possession de sa bouche.

 

**20 : « I hate sand »**

 

Kylo ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient cachés dans leurs duvets quand le vent se leva et chassa les moustiques. Il s’en fichait pas mal en fait. Du vent, des moustiques ou des minutes qui passaient. Il était contre Armitage et ils s’embrassaient, encore et encore, au point que Kylo sentait ses lèvres gonfler sans pourtant avoir envie d’arrêter. La bouche d’Armitage était délicieuse, sa peau était douce, son odeur était enivrante. Seuls ses gestes étaient un peu frustrants. Kylo aurait aimé ses mains partout sur lui mais Armitage ne descendait pas plus bas que ses reins.

Peut-être était-ce pour donner une leçon à Kylo après ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois qu’il avait ouvert sa braguette pour Armitage. Ou bien était-ce la proximité de Techie.

Kylo savait qu’ils n’iraient pas jusqu’au bout ce soir dans ces conditions, avec Techie et Matt à quelques pas. Mais une main dans le short n’avait jamais fait de mal à personne !

Kylo avait cependant décidé de laisser Armitage mener les choses à son rythme. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le voir fuir une fois encore. Et ce soir, Armitage paraissait se contenter de baisers et de caresses.

Kylo s’autorisa tout de même quelques coups de langue dans son cou ou au creux de ses clavicules et à chaque fois, Armitage soupira de plaisir, laissant espérer à Kylo qu’ils iraient un peu plus loin. Sans succès pour le moment.

Ils en étaient à l’un de ces instants, Armitage respirant fort et Kylo mordillant une de ses épaules quand brusquement le vent siffla autour d’eux. A travers le tissu du sac de couchage, Kylo vit le feu s’agiter.

_ Ca souffle d’un coup, non ? marmonna Armitage qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

_ Ce n’est qu’un petit vent marin, tempéra Kylo qui n’avait aucune envie de bouger maintenant pour un début de brise, ça va passer.

_ Hum… approuva Armitage quand Kylo passa la langue sur la longueur de son cou avant de l’embrasser une fois de plus à pleine bouche.

Mais Kylo avait beau nier en général avec beaucoup de talent, même lui n’était pas d’assez mauvaise foi pour ne pas reconnaître que le petit vent marin était en train de gonfler. Il commençait même à entendre le sable frotter contre la paroi du duvet. Et peu après, il entendit l’ouverture d’une fermeture éclair et la voix de Matt.

_ Kylo ! appela-t-il.

Kylo grogna mais il était bien décidé à rester dans le duvet, confortablement installé contre Armitage. D’ailleurs, celui-ci gardait fermement ses bras autour du cou de Kylo.

_ Kylo ! insista Matt. Armitage t’a tué?

_ Mais non crétin, je suis là ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Techie s’inquiète du vent, expliqua Matt. Et moi aussi. C’est de pire en pire et c’est très mauvais je pense pour ses yeux.

Cette fois, Armitage s’agita. Il repoussa de la main Kylo et rampa hors du sac de couchage.

Kylo se mordit l’intérieur des joues. S’en était fini de sa sympathique petite soirée pelotonné contre Armitage.

_ Qu’il mette ses lunettes de plongée, ordonna Armitage en se relevant. Et si les choses empirent, nous rentrerons. Mais d’après Kylo, ça va bientôt passer.

Kylo mit la tête hors du duvet suffisamment tôt pour voir l’air incrédule qu’affichait Matt.

_ Kylo n’a aucune façon de le savoir, maugréa ce dernier et Kylo serra les dents.

Il tenta de fusiller Matt de ses yeux sombres, pour bien lui montrer qu’il n’était qu’un traître, mais son cousin ne se laissa pas impressionner par si peu. Déjà parce que s’il était quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude des regards de Kylo, c’était bien lui. Et ensuite, parce qu’il était logique qu’il fasse passer la sécurité de Techie avant la libido de Kylo.

_ Ca ne va pas durer, tenta tout de même Kylo en quittant le sac.

Une fois à l’extérieur, il réalisa que le vent soufflait plus fort qu’il ne l’avait cru. Le feu était comme fou, les cheveux de Kylo volaient en auréole autour de son crâne et du sable frappait ses mollets de manière particulièrement désagréable. Autant d’indices qui n’auguraient rien de bon pour leur nuit sur la plage.

_ Nous devrions peut-être éteindre le feu, proposa Armitage qui jetait des coups d’œil inquiets vers les flammes hors de contrôle.

_ Et rentrer ! ajouta Matt qui s’était agenouillé pour aider Techie à couvrir ses yeux.

Ce dernier était encore partiellement protégé par le tissu du duvet mais il allait devoir bientôt en sortir pour quitter la plage.

_ Allons-y… admit Kylo avec regret en jetant de grosses poignées de sable sur les bûches.

Pendant ce temps, il vit Armitage rouler le sac de couchage et ramasser les restes de leurs affaires. Matt, lui, tenait Techie contre lui pour le protéger des assauts du vent et du sable qui fouettait de plus en plus fort chaque centimètre de peau nue.

_ Ca arrive souvent ce genre de temps ? grogna Armitage en récupérant le duvet de Matt et Techie.

_ Rarement, admit Kylo.

Et c’était vraiment désolant que le vent se soit ainsi levé alors que la soirée se déroulait aussi bien.

Soudain, Matt poussa un juron et jeta Techie au sol avant de se coucher sur lui. Kylo se retourna juste à temps pour voir un mur de sable arriver vers eux.

_ A terre ! cria-t-il et il se roula en boule, protégeant son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents quand les grains commencèrent à s’infiltrer dans ses cheveux, ses oreilles, ses narines et ses vêtements. Il retint son souffle, espérant que la bourrasque ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Espérant aussi vivement que tous les autres allaient bien.

Le vent se calma quelques secondes plus tard et Kylo secoua la tête. Il avait les cheveux dans un état épouvantable. Près de lui, il entendit cracher. Quelqu’un avait bouffé du sable. Armitage sans doute.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, grimaçant lorsqu’il sentit du sable lui glisser sur le torse même sous son t-shirt.

_ On ne peut pas rester là ! s’écria Matt dont les boucles étaient ébouriffées et les lunettes de guingois.

Il tenait la main de Techie qui paraissait être la créature la plus malheureuse de la Terre avec ses yeux rouges derrière ses lunettes de plongée et sa moue boudeuse.

_ C’est évident, confirma Armitage. Le vent peut se relever à n’importe quel moment. Récupérez tout et… courez ! cria-t-il alors, pointant brièvement une nouvelle tempête de sable venant vers eux.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent à courir, remontant la plage aussi vite que possible.

_ Nous n’y arriverons pas ! fit Kylo qui sentait déjà ses mèches voler.

_ A terre ! ordonna Armitage, et ils plongèrent une fois de plus.

La bourrasque était moins forte que la précédente mais elle dura un peu plus longtemps. Kylo haïssait cette sensation contre sa peau. Le sable fouettait si fort que ça faisait mal. Même à lui qui résistait pourtant bien à la douleur physique.

_ Quelle horreur ! s’agaça Armitage quand il se redressa.

Kylo sourit malgré la situation. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa peau rendue écarlate par le vent et le sable.

_ Je veux rentrer, piailla Techie qui serrait la main de Matt.

Même si la bourrasque était retombée, le vent soufflait toujours fort, le sable leur rentrant dans le nez dès qu’ils respiraient ou dans la bouche dès qu’ils parlaient. Armitage avait d’ailleurs enfoui presque entièrement son visage dans son t-shirt.

_ Ne restons pas là, fit-il. Nous récupérerons nos affaires demain.

_ Le village est encore loin, grogna Matt en reprenant sa marche à grandes foulées que Techie suivait en trottinant. Ca va être l’enfer jusque là-bas.

Kylo approuva. Le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles et il supposait qu’ils auraient le droit d’ici peu à une troisième bourrasque. Il pressa le pas. Bientôt, ils couraient à nouveau tous les quatre.

_ Et si nous remontions la dune pour passer de l’autre côté ? proposa Matt qui portait Techie plus qu’autre chose. On ne peut pas rester là !

Ils levèrent la tête mais même de là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient aisément voir que le vent était plus fort encore en hauteur, faisant tourbillonner le sable.

_ L’hôtel ! cria Armitage en pointant les lumières qui se rapprochaient. On peut se réfugier là-bas pour la nuit.

Le cœur de Kylo se serra. Cet endroit l’avait toujours fait flipper et il était bien décidé à affronter toutes les tempêtes de sable de la côte pour ne pas y mettre les pieds.

_ Il est hors de question… commença-t-il avant que Matt ne l’interrompe.

_ La ferme Kylo ! Fais ce que tu veux mais Techie et moi, on se met à l’abri.

Techie opina, entièrement dissimulé à l’intérieur de son propre t-shirt. Heureusement que Matt le guidait car il ne devait absolument pas savoir où il allait. Kylo lui-même ne voyait pas grand-chose derrière ses paupières plissées pour protéger ses yeux du sable.

Il grogna mais suivit tout de même le groupe. Ils avaient raison. Le vent ne faiblissait pas et même si la tempête ne risquait pas de les tuer, le sable était une vraie calamité. Il ne s’imaginait même pas ce que ce devait être pour quelqu’un d’aussi sensible que Techie.

_ Et puis on ne sera pas loin pour récupérer les planches demain, ajouta Matt, terminant de convaincre Kylo.

Il n’aimait pas imaginer son surf préféré livré à lui-même toute la nuit mais le transporter jusqu’ici aurait été un calvaire. Et puisque Kylo ne comptait pas dormir dans cet endroit maudit, il quitterait l’hôtel dès la fin de la tempête et viendrait chercher tout son matériel le plus tôt possible.

Mais ce fut quand même avec un pincement au cœur qu’il regarda Armitage pousser la porte de l’établissement dans lequel ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo grogna en découvrant la chambre. C’était aussi vieux et flippant à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur. Mais au moins avait-il été rassuré de ne pas trouver Snoke derrière le comptoir à leur arrivée, mais un type qu’il ne connaissait pas. Armitage avait demandé deux chambres, sortit une carte bancaire de Kylo ne savait où, avant de récupérer les deux plus vieilles clés du monde, si ringardes que Kylo n’aurait pas été étonné qu’elles proviennent de Fort Boyard.

Il posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette d’un vert si passé qu’il avait tourné au gris et regarda autour de lui. Le hall avait déjà été effrayant avec ses grandes boiseries sombres et ses tapisseries de scènes de chasse. Mais la chambre était peut-être plus horrible encore puisque c’était un lieu dans lequel il était supposé abandonner toutes ses défenses. Mais le lit en fer forgé et son plaid à grosses fleurs paraissaient tout droit sortis d’un film de maison hantée. Même le plancher du couloir craquait alors que personne n’y marchait.

Matt et Techie avaient déjà disparu dans la chambre face à la leur. Et dans son dos, Kylo sentait Armitage qui s’agaçait.

_ Tu entres ou tu veux dormir dans le couloir, aboya-t-il.

Kylo fit quelques pas en avant, fronçant le nez à l’odeur de moisi et à la lumière jaune diffusée par le lustre au verre rendu opaque par les ans. Les décennies. Peut-être même les siècles, songea Kylo.

_ C’est un peu vieux mais au moins c’est propre, constata Armitage en passant un doigt sur une commode bancale posée à côté de la porte.

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ L’odeur par contre…

_ On ne peut pas attendre d’un vieil hôtel situé au bord de mer qu’il ne sente pas l’humidité, répondit Armitage en s’approchant des fenêtres pour vérifier que le vent qui soufflait toujours fort ne pénétrait pas à l’intérieur.

Pour le plus grand désarroi de Kylo, il parut satisfait.

_ Nous sommes toujours mieux ici que dehors, pointa-t-il pour convaincre Kylo qui continuait à parcourir la pièce le cœur serré.

Quelque chose dans cet endroit ne lui revenait absolument pas. Mais il paraissait être le seul à le ressentir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et grimaça quand il réalisa que des kilos de sable s’étaient incrustés sur son crâne. Il n’imaginait même pas l’état de ses oreilles ou de ses narines. Sans compter que dès qu’il fermait la bouche, des grains crissaient sous ses dents.

Sans grand espoir, il s’approcha d’une porte sur le côté qu’il supposait être la salle de bain. Il aurait bien pris une douche pour se rincer de tout ce sable mais si la salle d’eau était aussi glauque que le reste de la chambre, il n’allait certainement pas s’y aventurer tout seul. Il avait suffisamment vu Psychose pour savoir que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de prendre une douche dans un hôtel sordide.

La porte grinça quand il la poussa et ce qu’il découvrit derrière ne l’enchanta pas plus que le reste. Il y avait bien une douche mais elle était minuscule et aussi vieille que Snoke lui-même. Tous les robinets paraissaient venir d’un autre siècle et le plancher était de guingois.

_ Dépêche-toi un peu, fit alors Armitage avec impatience. J’ai aussi besoin de me laver.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait presque proposé à Armitage de venir avec lui. Mais il ne savait déjà pas comment il allait rentrer tout seul dans la minuscule cabine de douche, alors avec Armitage… Sans compter que cet endroit lui coupait toute envie. Armitage aurait bien pu parader à quatre pattes les fesses en l’air et les cuisses écartées, Kylo était certain qu’il ne serait parvenu à rien. Pas dans cette atmosphère.

Il rentra dans la salle de bain mais laissa la porte ouverte. Si Snoke surgissait derrière le rideau de douche pour l’assassiner, au moins il pourrait appeler Armitage à l’aide. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si celui-ci ne l’avait pas déjà vu nu.

Kylo tourna le robinet et des bruits sourds s’élevèrent de la tuyauterie avant qu’un mince filet d’eau ne surgisse Il soupira. Il allait mettre des heures à se rincer les cheveux avec ça. Mais au moins elle n’était pas glaciale comme il l’avait craint.

Il jeta à terre ses vêtements et rentra à l’intérieur. Même dans ces conditions, la sensation de l’eau sur sa peau était agréable. Il commença à se frotter avec vigueur.

_ Tu sais quoi ? cria-t-il en direction d’Armitage qu’il entendait bouger depuis la pièce d’à côté.

_ Quoi ? répondit distraitement celui-ci.

_ Je hais le sable ! Ca se glisse partout ! Sérieusement, j’en ai même dans la raie des fesses, confirma-t-il en se nettoyant du mieux possible.

_ Je ne t’aiderai pas à venir te rincer, répliqua Armitage.

_ Ce n’était pas… commença Kylo avant de soupirer.

Quoiqu’il dise de toute façon, Armitage ne le croirait pas.

Il termina de se laver et sortit de la douche. Ses cheveux auraient encore besoin d’un bon shampooing une fois à la maison mais au moins avait-il réussi à se débarrasser du plus gros du sable.

Une serviette autour des hanches, il retourna dans la chambre.

Armitage ne fit même pas attention à lui. Il faisait de grands pas dans tous les sens et prenait des notes sur un petit carnet au papier jauni. Il avait dû le trouver quelque part dans la chambre.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda Kylo, les bras croisés, après avoir observé Armitage pendant de longues secondes.

Armitage releva les yeux vers lui et se figea un instant. La manière dont il détailla son corps n’échappa pas à Kylo. Et pourtant, ils avaient passé des heures à la plage dans le même état de dénudement. Mais Armitage semblait ne pas se lasser de le regarder. Cela flatta l’ego de Kylo. Puis, Armitage cligna des paupières et reporta son attention sur son carnet.

_ Je prends des mesures, admit-il. Je songeais à explorer au mieux l’hôtel et prendre le maximum de mesures. Si on arrive à se procurer des plans de l’endroit, on pourra peut-être découvrir des caches secrètes ou…

_ Ca te plaît d’être ici, réalisa Kylo quand l’enthousiasme d’Armitage perça à travers son ton habituellement si contrôlé.

_ Plaire est un bien grand mot, souffla Armitage. Mais puisque nous sommes ici, autant en profiter. On pourrait trouver des réponses à nos questions.

_ Ou on pourrait se faire tuer, pointa Kylo.

_ Pas si nous sommes ensemble.

Kylo grimaça mais il semblait évident qu’il ne parviendrait pas à faire démordre Armitage de toute cette histoire. Il regrettait un peu d’avoir évoqué Snoke et les disparitions quand il voyait les proportions que cela prenait désormais. Mais plus vite il se plierait aux caprices d’Armitage et plus vite ils pourraient… Kylo ne voyait pas trop ce qu’ils pouvaient faire d’autre puisqu’il ne comptait pas dormir dans cette chambre sordide et que sa libido était au point mort. Probablement finiraient-ils de toute façon par discuter de Snoke. Alors bon…

_ D’accord, admit-il. Explorons un peu. Mais il va falloir se faire discrets. Je n’ai pas envie de me faire surprendre par Snoke.

Armitage approuva et aussi silencieusement que possible, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et retourna dans le couloir. Kylo se rhabilla rapidement et le suivit.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo sentait qu’Armitage était de plus en plus frustré. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l’avait espéré. Ils ne pouvaient prendre que des mesures sommaires puisque la plupart des pièces leur étaient fermées. Armitage avait ouvert une porte au hasard pour tomber sur un couple en plein sommeil. Quant à la porte de Techie et Matt, ils avaient préféré la laisser close étant donné les bruits qu’ils avaient entendus de l’autre côté du panneau de bois. Kylo avait été sidéré de constater que le lieu ne coupait pas l’envie à tout le monde.

Ils se déplaçaient aussi extrêmement lentement, dans le noir, le plancher craquant à chacun des pas d’Armitage.

_ Mais comment tu fais pour ne faire aucun bruit ! chuchota-t-il soudain avec véhémence en direction de Kylo. Tu dois pourtant faire le double de mon poids !

La réflexion fit sourire Kylo.

_ Des années de pratique des arts martiaux, se vanta-t-il à l’oreille d’Armitage.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et griffonna un plan basique de l’escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient déjà jeté un coup d’œil au second étage, où se trouvait leur chambre, venaient de terminer le premier, mais Armitage paraissait bien décidé à aller jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait falloir contourner le réceptionniste en tout premier lieu. Et avec les marches qui couinaient, cela n’allait pas être aisé.

Surtout que le bois craqua dès qu’Armitage posa le pied sur la première.

Kylo le vit mimer des lèvres un juron.

_ Grimpe sur mon dos et laisse-moi faire, proposa Kylo.

_ Ca ne va pas non ! répliqua Armitage.

_ Si je te laisse descendre seul, on va se faire repérer tout de suite ! pointa Kylo.

Armitage fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant et opina. Kylo s’agenouilla et il lui monta sur le dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Si on se fait prendre, on sera encore plus ridicules que prévu, commenta-t-il alors que Kylo entamait la descente sur la pointe des pieds.

Si sa démarche par défaut était lourde et bruyante, il était tout à fait capable d’être parfaitement silencieux lorsque la situation l’exigeait. Et s’il y avait bien un endroit où il n’avait pas l’intention d’être vu, c’était chez Snoke.

Il atteignit le bas de l’escalier en silence et le réceptionniste ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux. Aussitôt, Kylo bondit vers un couloir proche et déposa Armitage à terre.

Ce dernier garda les lèvres scellées mais remercia Kylo d’un mouvement de tête.

Ils remontèrent le couloir, entrouvrant les portes les unes après les autres, Armitage prenant toujours des notes sur son carnet. Mais le rez-de-chaussée était vaste et ils ne trouvèrent dans un premier temps rien de plus intéressant qu’un bureau, une réserve de draps ou encore la cuisine. Armitage s’attarda un peu dans une vieille bibliothèque dont il prit mainte fois les mesures, puis dans la salle qui devait servir de salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. S’engageant dans un autre corridor, Armitage stoppa brutalement.

_ Regarde, souffla-t-il à Kylo en pointant une porte qui comportait de nombreux verrous.

Kylo estima qu’il ne fallait pas moins de trois clés pour déverrouiller la porte.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il y a là-dedans ? souffla-t-il.

_ Les cadavres de Fion et Pine ? hasarda Armitage, faisant pouffer Kylo de rire.

Le son résonna sur les vieux murs et Kylo supposa qu’il venait de déranger des générations entières d’araignées.

_ C’est Finn et Poe, corrigea-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un nouveau gloussement.

Même s’il était un peu dépité de ne pas avoir pensé à les appeler ainsi du temps de leur vivant.

_ Peu importe, répondit Armitage. Je suis persuadé qu’ils sont quelque part là-dedans. Sinon comment expliquer que même le bureau avec toute la gestion de l’hôtel soit grand ouvert et que cette pièce comporte, une, deux, trois serrures, compta-t-il au fur et à mesure que sa main descendait le long du chambranle.

Il cogna par inadvertance dans la poignée et la porte s’entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un rayon de lumière.

_ C’est… c’est ouvert, balbutia Kylo quand la surprise initiale fut passée.

Armitage opina lentement. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient brillants et il avait un petit rictus qui ne disait rien de bon à Kylo.

_ C’est potentiellement un piège, prévint-il.

_ Possible, admit Armitage. Mais…

Un bruit venant de l’autre côté de la porte les fit sursauter. Kylo risqua un œil à l’intérieur mais de là où il se tenait, il ne voyait qu’un vieil escalier de bois s’enfonçant dans le sous-sol.

_ C’est l’accès à la cave, expliqua-t-il à Armitage qui lui aussi tendait de plus en plus le cou.

Soudain, une forme se découpa dans la lumière, sur le mur, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Le cœur de Kylo bondit dans sa poitrine. Car cette forme courbée, Kylo n’eut aucun mal à l’identifier.

_ Snoke ! fit-il à Armitage alors que l’escalier de la cave commençait à grincer. Et il arrive !

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et s’enfuirent dans la salle la plus proche, celle du petit déjeuner.

Kylo attrapa la main d’Armitage et tous deux plongèrent à quatre pattes sous une table alors que Snoke atteignait le palier. Prostrés côte à côte, ils observèrent le vieil homme fermer consciencieusement une à une les trois serrures.

_ Si ça se trouve, hasarda Armitage à voix basse, il vient juste de tuer quelqu’un d’autre.

Les membres de Kylo tremblaient d’excitation mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’opiner.

_ Ou alors, il se nourrit de leurs cadavres pour rester en vie.

_ Si ça se trouve il a plusieurs siècles.

_ Vu sa tête, il a certainement plusieurs siècles.

Malgré la situation, Armitage gloussa et Snoke se figea. Il se retourna dans leur direction et Kylo cessa de respirer. Il tenta même de se faire le plus petit possible, espérant que les lourdes nappes qui drapaient toutes les tables les dissimuleraient à ses vieux yeux.

Snoke fit deux pas en direction de la salle à manger, puis une poutre craqua sur le côté. Le vieil homme fit un autre pas puis il haussa les épaules et Kylo se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement que les maisons anciennes étaient connues pour faire un bruit pas possible, surtout avec le vent à l’extérieur.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Snoke fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir.

_ Toi je ne sais pas, chuchota Armitage d’un ton entrecoupé, mais je pense qu’on a tout ce qu’il nous faut pour ce soir.

_ Je suis d’accord, approuva Kylo. Remontons.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent de sous la table. Les jambes de Kylo étaient légèrement faibles et même Armitage n’avait plus aussi fière allure qu’au début. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil nerveux autour d’eux, comme s’il craignait que Snoke ne surgisse de nouveau. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre bruit autour d’eux que celui du vent.

Ils reprirent le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, l’oreille tendue à l’affut du moindre indice quant à la présence du maître des lieux. Kylo avait l’impression de le voir dans toutes les ombres, dans tous les coins sombres. Et quand une porte claqua, il poussa un cri auquel fit écho Armitage.

Aussitôt, ils s’élancèrent, courant dans le corridor, remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers sans même un regard pour le réceptionniste et plongèrent dans leur chambre à peine leur étage atteint. Kylo tourna la clé dans le verrou et ajouta une chaise sous la poignée pour faire bonne mesure. Avec ça, Snoke ne risquait pas d’entrer !

Quand il se tourna, Armitage était assis sur le lit. Il s’essuyait un front constellé de sueur.

_ Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ! le sermonna-t-il. Tu m’as foutu une de ces trouilles.

_ Tu as crié aussi, lui rappela Kylo, se mordant la langue pour ne pas ajouter que le cri d’Armitage avait un faux air de cri de fillette.

_ Parce que tu m’as fait peur !

_ Tu as entendu comme moi la porte !

Armitage opina et se frotta l’arête du nez.

_ Sûrement le vent, grogna-t-il en planquant en arrière ses cheveux décoiffés.

Kylo s’assit près de lui et approuva. Maintenant qu’il commençait à retrouver son calme, il lui paraissait évident que le vent était coupable et pas Snoke. Snoke les aurait eus par surprise.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu’il y a des cadavres dans sa cave ? demanda Kylo quand le silence entre eux devint trop pesant.

_ Je n’en sais rien, admit Armitage. Mais j’ai très envie d’aller voir. Pas ce soir ! se dépêcha-t-il d’ajouter quand il vit le regard de Kylo.

Celui-ci était partagé. Il était curieux de savoir mais en même temps, il ne voulait rien découvrir de sordide... Mais s’il était une chose dont il était certain, c’était qu’il avait eu son compte d’émotions pour la soirée. Et qu’il voulait juste quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez lui.

Dans quelques heures, dès que le vent serait tombé, se rappela-t-il.

_ Je vais me laver, fit soudain Armitage en se remettant debout. Tu peux te coucher si tu veux.

_ Je ne compte pas dormir, répliqua Kylo.

Armitage haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Laisse la porte ouverte ! lui rappela Kylo.

Armitage se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu veux vraiment me mater sous la douche ? le taquina-t-il.

_ Je veux surtout être certain qu’il ne va rien t’arriver.

_ Je sais me défendre, répliqua Armitage, qui laissa tout de même la porte ouverte.

Kylo retira les vêtements qu’il avait remis après sa douche et s’allongea sur le plaid fleuri. Le lit était trop mou à son goût. Mais l’oreiller était confortable. Il garda les yeux ouverts et écouta l’eau couler dans la douche, guettant le moindre signe de problème.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Armitage sortait de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu de son maillot et les cheveux encore mouillés.

Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sur le lit, tout contre Kylo qui passa un bras autour de sa taille.

_ Tu vas arriver à dormir après tout ça ? murmura Armitage dont la peau était fraiche.

_ Je ne comptais pas dormir, répondit Kylo.

Armitage se raidit légèrement.

_ Si tu avais en tête de me tripoter, répliqua-t-il, je t’assure que je ne suis pas du tout d’humeur.

_ Absolument pas ! s’offusqua Kylo. Cet endroit est un vrai coupe envie ! Je voulais juste dire que j’allais monter la garde. Etre certain que Snoke ne nous assassine pas dans notre sommeil.

_ Je ne suis même pas certain que Snoke sache qu’on est là, grommela Armitage d’une voix déjà un peu pâteuse.

Kylo le sentait qui se détendait de plus en plus dans ses bras, comme s’il était au bord du sommeil. Au moins il n’était pas traumatisé par les évènements. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Armitage avait certainement raison. Snoke ne pouvait pas savoir qu’ils étaient là. Le réceptionniste n’avait pris que le nom d’Armitage et Snoke n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était. Cela aida Kylo à se détendre également.

_ Bonne nuit Armie, fit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

_ Bonne nuit Kylo.

Et peu après, Armitage dormait.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo sursauta quand un énorme bruit le tira d’un sommeil profond. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, certain de trouver Snoke le menaçant d’un grand couteau. Il n’avait même pas eu conscience de s’être endormi et désormais…

Il cligna des yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais le vent s’était calmé et un rayon de lune traversait les volets, lui assurant qu’ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Pas de Snoke. Personne.

Le bruit résonna de nouveau, faisant sursauter Kylo qui grogna quand il l’identifia. Il secoua Armitage.

_ Tu ronfles ! se plaignit-il quand Armitage ouvrit un œil.

_ Il va falloir t’y habituer, grommela ce dernier avant de s’endormir une fois de plus.

Kylo allait protester mais sa remarque resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Il allait devoir s’y habituer…

Cela voulait donc dire qu’Armitage comptait passer d’autres nuits en sa compagnie. Et peut-être un bon paquet.

Kylo sourit et renfonça son long nez dans les cheveux roux d’Armitage. Cette fois, il ne chercha même plus à combattre le sommeil.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à la poignée de gens qui lisent cette histoire! J'espère que vous avez aimez cette suite et à bientôt pour plus de prompts!


	6. Chapter 6

**21 : L’aprem pourrie où il pleut/ Atelier activités manuelles**

 

_ Onze… annonça Kylo en fronçant les sourcils face à la ligne entière couverte d’hôtels rouges dont aucun ne lui appartenait.

_ OH NON ! s’écria Techie en portant les mains à sa bouche.

Il avait été ruiné cinq bons tours auparavant mais continuait à suivre la partie avec intensité.

Armitage sourit. Il savait exactement ce qui se profilait. Il avait déjà compté toutes les possibilités avant même que Kylo ne lance les dés.

_ Rue de la Paix, annonça-t-il avec délectation. Tu es chez moi. Et avec trois hôtels, ça fait…

Kylo poussa un cri et d’un grand geste du bras, il balaya le plateau. Les pions tombèrent à terre, les billets volèrent autour d’eux. Il se leva de sa chaise en poussant un nouveau cri bestial, envoyant celle-ci valdinguer sur le plancher.

En temps normal, Armitage se serait agacé de cette attitude puérile et du bordel qui régnait désormais dans le salon de la location. Mais il se contenta de croiser les bras, un rictus aux lèvres, se gorgeant de la ruine totale de Kylo. Armitage l’avait plumé comme un bleu.

_ Je suppose que ça veut dire que j’ai gagné, commenta-t-il ensuite, alors que Kylo ne bougeait plus, vibrant de colère et respirant aussi fort que s’il venait de terminer un marathon.

_ La ferme ! répliqua Kylo, son ton vexé exaltant plus encore Armitage.

_ C’est impossible de gagner contre lui, piailla Techie en se baissant pour ramasser ce qui était tombé près de lui. Toute ma vie j’ai essayé mais il n’a aucune pitié. Pas même quand j’avais huit ans et qu’il me battait tellement souvent que je pleurais.

_ Tu faisais pleurer ton frère ? lança Kylo avec dégoût.

_ Je lui apprenais juste une leçon de vie. Quand on veut jouer, il faut être prêt à perdre.

_ Leçon de vie ? grommela Techie. C’est plutôt que tu détestes perdre et que tu n’as aucune pitié pour tes adversaires.

Armitage renifla mais il savait qu’il arborait toujours un air suffisant. Il n’aimait effectivement pas perdre. De toute façon, il ne perdait jamais. Et les larmes de Techie lorsqu’ils avaient été enfants n’auraient certainement pas changé cela. Si Techie voulait gagner, il n’avait qu’à prendre les bonnes mesures pour ça.

_ N’empêche que grâce à moi, pointa Armitage, tu ne pleures plus quand tu perds.

Quand après plus d’une heure de jeu, Techie s’était retrouvé ruiné en tombant une fois de plus chez Armitage, il s’était juste résigné. Alors que oui, à huit ans, il aurait probablement pleuré. Quelque part, Armitage était fier des progrès qu’avait faits son frère en vieillissant.

_ Et Kylo, continua-t-il, tu as intérêt à ramasser tout ça.

Kylo grogna mais il s’agenouilla tout de même pour récupérer billets, dés et pions. Armitage en profita pour chercher dans la caisse de jeux qu’ils avaient tirée du bas d’une armoire. Ils étaient tous anciens mais en bon état. C’était Kylo qui avait proposé le Monopoly. Mais Armitage, lui, avait autre chose en tête.

_ Comme vous n’êtes pas terribles au Monopoly, leur rappela-t-il, ça vous tente de faire un Risk ?

_ Pourq… commença Kylo avant que Techie ne le coupe.

_ NON ! s’écria-t-il avec vigueur. Non ! Kylo, refuse, c’est un piège. Il est plus cruel encore au Risk qu’au Monopoly. Il va envahir tes pays, écraser tes armées, fouler de ses pieds bottés ton peuple et tes espoirs.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? répliqua Armitage en montrant ses orteils nus.

_ Non ! protesta Techie. Je te connais ! J’ai assez joué au Risk contre toi. Tu étais tellement méchant que je finissais toujours par me réfugier auprès de papa !

_ Je n’ai jamais été méchant.

_ Tu envahissais tous mes pays.

_ Parce que c’est le jeu !

_ J’étais tout petit ! Tu aurais au moins pu être plus conciliant !

Armitage haussa les épaules. Il n’aimait pas provoquer la détresse de Techie, mais en matière de jeux de stratégie, il n’allait certainement pas faire du sentimentalisme ni brider son talent.

_ Bon, pas de Risk, conclut Kylo en refermant tant bien que mal la boîte du Monopoly après y avoir entassé toutes les pièces.

Armitage ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Techie avait convaincu Kylo. Et pourtant, Armitage aurait bien mis la raclée du siècle à celui-ci.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire alors ? demanda-t-il en pointant de l’index les nombreuses boîtes auxquelles ils n’avaient pas encore touché.

Techie soupira.

_ Honnêtement, dit-il, je ferais bien une pause. Tu nous as humiliés aux petits chevaux, humiliés au Mille Bornes et humiliés au Monopoly. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il te faut de plus.

Vous humilier au Risk, pensa Armitage sans oser le dire. Mais quel que soit le jeu choisi par Kylo ou Techie, il savait qu’il gagnerait haut-la-main. Il prenait toujours chaque partie avec bien plus de sérieux que les autres joueurs.

_ Une pause est une bonne idée, approuva Kylo. Quelqu’un veut boire quelque chose ?

_ Euh… hésita Techie. En fait, je pensais plutôt aller faire un tour au magasin pour voir Matt. Avec le temps qu’il fait, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde et il s’ennuie peut-être.

Armitage regarda Kylo approuver et tirer une cannette de coca du frigo.

_ Armie ? proposa-t-il.

Armitage secoua la tête. Il avait été tellement concentré sur les jeux qu’il n’avait pas encore bu la limonade qu’il s’était servie en début d’après-midi. Puis il reporta son attention sur les fenêtres à travers lesquelles il pouvait voir le ciel gris et la bruine qui ne cessait de tomber depuis le matin. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Techie de sortir s’il en avait envie.

_ N’oublie pas de bien te couvrir, fit-il pour le principe, même si le k-way jaune et les bottes en caoutchouc de son frère étaient déjà entreposés près de la porte.

_ Sortez couverts ! lança alors Kylo avec un clin d’œil appuyé vers Techie.

Celui-ci rougit et Armitage grimaça. Il ne voulait ni penser à la boîte de préservatifs entamée qu’il avait trouvé dans le sac de son frère, ni aux bruits que lui et Kylo avaient entendus en provenance de la chambre de Techie et Matt deux nuits auparavant dans l’hôtel de Snoke. Son petit frère était un homme adulte, il avait un petit ami, ils avaient une relation saine et heureuse, il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Il s’inquiétait quand même.

_ Amuse-toi bien, dit-il avec autant d’enthousiasme que possible quand Techie fut prêt.

_ A tout à l’heure ! salua ce dernier de sous sa capuche.

_ Et dis à Matt de passer prendre des pains au chocolat quand il sortira du boulot, l’interpela Kylo lorsque Techie posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le regard que Techie jeta à Kylo fit sourire Armitage.

_ Je ne lui dirai pas ça, protesta-t-il. Je sais très bien où va mener cette discussion.

Kylo pouffa à son tour et termina d’un trait sa cannette alors que Techie se glissait à l’extérieur.

Armitage vit là sa chance d’arriver à ses fins.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas envie de faire un Risk ? insista-t-il, se réjouissant déjà de la mine que tirerait Kylo quand les armées d’Armitage entoureraient ses frontières.

_ Certain ! Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses pleurer comme tu faisais pleurer ton petit frère, monstre.

_ Alors comme ça tu te dégonfles ?

_ Je ne me laisse juste pas manipuler, pointa Kylo. Et m’insulter insidieusement n’y changera rien.

Armitage fit furtivement la moue. Cela était un comportement étonnamment adulte de la part de Kylo. Il avait pourtant été certain que la provocation fonctionnerait.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Kylo pointa la porte menant au couloir.

_ Pour le moment me vider la vessie. C’est par où ?

_ Deuxième porte à droite, indiqua Armitage en regardant Kylo disparaître.

Il soupira. C’était foutu pour le Risk. Il fouilla dans la caisse de jeux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui serait pour lui aussi amusant. Tout au fond, il trouva une boîte sans annotation et l’ouvrit. Ce qu’il trouva à l’intérieur le fit sourire.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage avait conscience que Kylo avait disparu un certain temps dans la salle de bain mais il ne releva même pas la tête quand celui-ci revint le trouver, apportant dans son sillage une odeur fraiche. Armitage supposa qu’il en avait profité pour faire un brin de toilette mais peu lui importait. Il avait désormais un projet important à mettre en œuvre.

Il regarda ses notes et fit une rapide conversion. Puis il compta les briques et les assembla sommairement sur la table qu’il avait intégralement dégagée.

_ Tu joues aux Lego ? demanda Kylo en gloussant.

_ Je ne joue pas, répliqua Armitage. Je crée.

Il posa de nouvelles briques pour les cloisons et vérifia ses notes. Kylo s’approcha au point de presque coller son nez au papier.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les feuillets jaunis, les sourcils froncés.

Puis, il parut réaliser.

_ Ce sont les notes que tu as prises chez Snoke ! s’écria-t-il, ses yeux allant et venant de la table aux petits dessins. Ne me dis pas que tu projettes de recréer l’hôtel de Snoke !

_ Cet endroit cache quelque chose, répliqua Hux. J’en suis certain. Et ce n’est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas morts assassinés dans notre sommeil que mon sentiment a changé.

Il s’était réveillé tôt le matin avant de réaliser qu’il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Kylo et qu’il avait fort bien dormi. Quand il avait voulu se lever pour passer aux toilettes, ce dernier avait ouvert un œil. Et lorsqu’il avait réalisé que le soleil était levé, il était devenu intenable, braillant que s’ils ne retournaient pas de suite sur la plage, quelqu’un allait voler leur matériel de surf. Alors, ils étaient allés réveiller Matt et Techie avant de discrètement quitter les lieux, sans croiser Snoke. Evidemment, tout ce qu’ils avaient abandonné sur la plage avait été là, en plus sablonneux que la veille.

_ Et tu crois que les Lego vont te donner la vérité ? fit Kylo, narquois. On sait de toute façon déjà que le lieu du crime est la cave !

_ Justement, grogna Armitage. J’aimerais bien trouver le moyen d’y entrer. Fracturer les trois verrous me paraît ambitieux, surtout avec Snoke et son réceptionniste à proximité. Alors je me dis que les Lego vont peut-être me donner une meilleure vue d’ensemble. Ah, gémit-il, si seulement j’avais un vrai plan !

_ Tu es complètement obsédé par cette histoire, grogna Kylo. Franchement, Snoke qui surgit de sa cave a largement suffi à briser mes ardeurs.

_ Pas moi, répliqua Armitage. J’aime stimuler mon cerveau et ce mystère est passionnant. De toute façon avec le temps pourri, nous n’avons rien de mieux à faire alors tu devrais m’aider.

Un silence pesant accueillit sa remarque et enfin Armitage se décida à relever la tête.

Kylo était planté près de lui, une moue si marquée sur son visage que sa lèvre inférieure pendouillait. Armitage réalisa qu’il s’était recoiffé, qu’il avait rajusté son t-shirt et qu’il portait même un semblant d’eau de toilette.

_ Que… grommela-t-il avant de finalement comprendre. Oh ! Tu avais donc autre chose en tête.

_ On a passé toute la journée hier à faire des courses, se plaignit Kylo qui avait accepté de les emmener au supermarché le plus proche pour faire un ravitaillement un peu plus conséquent que chez Maz. Et avec Techie qui est toujours là, je n’ai pas eu un seul moment juste avec toi. Alors je pensais…

Il hésita, comme s’il craignait de se faire envoyer paître par Armitage. Ce dernier l’observa. Il n’aurait pas dû, mais il trouvait ses angoisses adorables. Presque aussi plaisantes que la manière dont son t-shirt moulait ses épaules ou la façon dont ses lèvres roses étaient un appel au baiser.

Les yeux d’Armitage se reportèrent brièvement sur son début de projet. Il aurait adoré recréer l’hôtel de Snoke et peut-être en percer les mystères. Mais bizarrement soudain, son corps prenait le pas sur son cerveau. Ce dernier avait toujours du mal à laisser la place à ses pulsions mais Kylo avait cet effet illogique sur lui. Quasiment depuis le début. Depuis qu’il l’avait vu surfer depuis la plage. Et Armitage avait adoré chaque seconde passée à l’embrasser à l’intérieur du sac de couchage. Il avait l’impression de retrouver son adolescence, quand chaque caresse, chaque baiser, l’avait fait vibrer jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Des sensations qu’il n’avait plus connues depuis des années.

Le voyant troublé, Kylo parut reprendre espoir. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d’Armitage. Le tas de Lego fut instantanément oublié. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Armitage se releva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kylo, se collant à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs deux corps ne paraissent plus n’en faire qu’un.

Kylo était brûlant et ses baisers de plus en plus ardents. Sa langue plongeait profondément à l’intérieur de la bouche d’Armitage, caressant tout ce qu’elle pouvait atteindre, s’enroulant autour de l’autre langue pour échanger leurs goûts, leur désir.

Et Armitage décida qu’il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Il avait haï la manière dont s’était terminée la soirée avec Kylo l’autre nuit, quand il était parti alors qu’ils prenaient tous deux du bon temps. Armitage aimait le corps de Kylo, le poids qu’avait eu son érection dans sa main ou son goût dans sa bouche. Même si la réflexion de Kylo l’avait refroidi au point qu’il avait fui, maudissant Kylo et se maudissant lui-même pour les barrières qu’il s’imposait, il gardait un souvenir torride de cet instant où il avait ouvert la braguette de Kylo et caressé ce sexe auquel il avait tant pensé depuis leur baignade dans la rivière. Et il voulait recommencer. Le plus tôt possible. Sur le coup, il n’y avait pas songé, mais le départ de Techie était pour eux une vraie aubaine.

_ Ma chambre, souffla-t-il contre la peau de Kylo quand ce dernier s’attaqua à son oreille, à son cou, à son épaule, léchant et mordillant comme un affamé.

Aussitôt, Kylo le saisit par la taille et le poussa jusqu’à la porte du couloir. Armitage s’y cogna tellement fort qu’il en eut le souffle coupé. Ou alors était-ce juste la façon dont les muscles de Kylo roulaient sous ses doigts. La main de ce dernier trouva la poignée et il l’ouvrit avec une telle vivacité qu’Armitage manqua de tomber en arrière.

_ Laquelle ? souffla Kylo contre sa peau, arrêtant un instant de lécher son cou ou de passer ses mains sous son polo.

Armitage eut un moment d’hésitation. Il avait les yeux clos et ne savait plus où exactement il se trouvait dans le petit couloir.

_ Première à gauche, fit-il d’un trait en reprenant possession de la bouche de Kylo, tirant sur son t-shirt pour l’en débarrasser.

Si Armitage avait été très impressionné par l’entrejambe de Kylo, son torse restait également un de ses meilleurs atouts.

Il jeta à terre le tissu noir juste avant que Kylo ne trouve la bonne pièce. Armitage entrouvrit une paupière pour guider Kylo jusqu’au rebord du grand lit. Il le poussa dessus et Kylo ne résista pas, s’étalant de tout son long en travers du matelas. Armitage resta un instant debout à l’admirer.

Kylo était rouge et un sourire encourageant étirait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux avaient été emmêlés par les doigts d’Armitage et son torse nu luisait déjà. Son short laissait apparaître une bosse prometteuse à laquelle faisait écho le propre entrejambe d’Armitage.

Il se lécha les lèvres, retenant le compliment qui avait manqué de quitter sa bouche. A la place, il grimpa sur Kylo, passant ses genoux de chaque côté de son corps. Ses mains caressaient sa peau, ses yeux détaillaient son corps, son visage, qu’il trouvait à chaque seconde plus magnifique encore. Comment avait-il pu être refroidi par ce nez, cette bouche ou ces grains de beauté lors de leur première rencontre ? A présent, il trouvait que c’était le spectacle le plus plaisant jamais offert à ses yeux.

Kylo rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit quand Armitage mordilla ses épaules, son cou et ses tétons, alors que sa paume droite appuyait contre son érection.

_ Oui, souffla-t-il. Continue.

Cette fois, Armitage avait bien l’intention d’aller jusqu’au bout. Il se redressa, le temps pour lui de retirer son propre polo et frissonna quand Kylo ouvrit les paupières. Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu nu ou comme s’ils ne passaient pas la plupart de leur temps en maillot l’un près de l’autre. Mais en cet instant, les pupilles de Kylo brillaient d’une intensité et d’un désir qui fit frissonner si fort Armitage que le lit en grinça.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ? murmura Armitage en se penchant sur Kylo avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

_ Ngout, parvint à articuler Kylo avant qu’Armitage ne le relâche.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tout, reprit-il cette fois plus clairement en ondulant des hanches.

Cela fit sourire Armitage.

_ Mais… murmura Kylo en levant une main pour caresser son visage, si tu as envie de continuer là où nous en étions restés la dernière fois…

Armitage opina. L’idée lui plaisait aussi.

Il prit beaucoup moins son temps cette fois pour descendre jusqu’entre les cuisses de Kylo et défaire le lien retenant son short. Aussitôt, Kylo courba le dos et Armitage comprit le message. Il attrapa l’élastique de la ceinture et descendit tout jusqu’à ce que Kylo soit entièrement nu face à lui, allongé lascivement, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche luisante et entrouverte. Il n’était encore qu’à moitié raide quand Armitage le prit en main.

Celui-ci donna quelques petits coups de poignet, sentant Kylo durcir entre ses doigts et sans quitter son visage du regard, il se pencha jusqu’à en goûter le bout du plat de la langue.

_ Oui, soupira Kylo, serrant les draps impeccables d’Armitage d’une main, tandis que l’autre trouvait sa place contre l’arrière de son crâne, le poussant plus bas encore.

Armitage ouvrit les lèvres et saisit Kylo lentement. Quelques centimètres avant de se retirer pour mieux revenir. Kylo émit un grognement de frustration qui se mua en gémissement quand Armitage revint sur lui, plus bas, plus profond.

Bientôt, Armitage coordonna ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains, caressant Kylo, le goûtant, le léchant, le mordillant parfois, depuis la pointe de son érection jusqu’à ses bourses qu’il suça avidement.

Les râles que Kylo poussait devenaient de plus en plus incohérents, entrecoupés de mots d’encouragement qu’Armitage devinait plus qu’il ne les comprenait. Le goût de Kylo était de plus en plus prononcé sur sa langue et il restait vigilant, ne voulant pas que les choses prennent fin trop vite entre eux. Il avait bien d’autres plans pour le membre dressé qui pulsait dans sa bouche.

_ Oui… bébé… fit Kylo quand Armitage le prit une fois de plus au fond de sa gorge.

Armitage fronça le nez et se retira, laissant l’érection de Kylo retomber avec un bruit obscène contre son ventre.

Dans la seconde, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude. Sa main attrapa le poignet d’Armitage de manière fulgurante, le gardant sur place.

_ Ne pars pas ! s’écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je n’allais pas partir, répliqua Armitage. Je te signale que je suis chez moi.

_ Ne… me mets pas à la porte ? dit alors Kylo avec un air misérable qui fit sourire Armitage.

_ Je ne sais pas, minauda-t-il en se redressant, à genoux sur le lit entre les cuisses de Kylo, les mains croisées devant lui, dissimulant à peine l’érection qui tendait son propre short. Je me demande quelle tête feraient les voisins si je te jetais à la rue dans cette tenue.

Kylo baissa les yeux sur son sexe et eut un rictus en coin.

_ Je suppose qu’ils seraient très impressionnés, se vanta-t-il même si son ton n’avait pas la confiance qu’il aurait voulu afficher.

_ Je suppose, admit Armitage qui luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas se pencher et saisir à nouveau Kylo au creux de sa paume.

_ Alors pourquoi tu t’es arrêté ? geignit celui-ci.

Armitage grimaça.

_ Parce que franchement… bébé ? Bébé ? Kylo ! C’est comme ça que tu appelles les gamins de Rey !

Kylo lui fit de grands yeux suppliants.

_ C’était juste une façon de parler. Ca n’a rien à voir avec les gamins de Rey !

_ Et puis même, continua Armitage, bébé, c’est ridicule ? Déjà, permets-moi de te dire que je trouve ça sordide. Est-ce que j’ai une tête de bébé, Kylo ? Est-ce que je suis chauve avec des gros yeux, une tête énorme et pas de dents ?

_ Non… admit Kylo d’une petite voix.

_ Alors pas de « bébé » entre nous, d’accord ?

_ Mais comment je peux t’appeler alors ! répliqua Kylo en relâchant le poignet d’Armitage pour timidement lui caresser le bras du bout des doigts.

_ Tu peux m’appeler Armitage.

_ Armie ?

_ Armitage !

_ Tu es tellement déprimant, grogna Kylo avec une nouvelle moue qui donna envie à Armitage de l’embrasser.

Mais pas avant d’avoir mis les choses au point entre eux.

_ Je ne peux même pas te donner un petit surnom ?

_ Non.

_ Chéri ? tenta Kylo avec une mine pleine d’espoir.

_ Je trouve qu’il est un peu tôt dans notre relation pour que tu te permettes une telle appellation.

_ Matt appelle Techie chéri, lui rappela Kylo.

_ Nous ne sommes pas Matt et Techie, lui pointa Armitage.

Kylo grommela une réponse inintelligible.

_ Quoi ? fit Armitage, en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur son torse nu, échappant ainsi aux caresses si tentantes de Kylo.

_ Je disais, répéta Kylo, que vu ton attitude tu aimerais sûrement que je t’appelle Maître, Leader Suprême ou Général.

Armitage sourit. Sur le principe, l’idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

_ Eventuellement, admit-il.

Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Tu es imbuvable, fit-il. Heureusement que tu es sexy.

Armitage pencha la tête de côté et aussitôt l’air taquin de Kylo disparut.

_ Quoi ? s’affola-t-il. Je n’ai pas non plus le droit de dire que tu es sexy ?

_ Je trouve le terme un peu vulgaire, admit Armitage. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il me soit adapté.

_ Armie-chéri, dit Kylo d’un ton provocateur, ça fait deux fois que tu me prends dans ta bouche. Je suis certain qu’un peu de vulgarité entre nous ne serait pas un problème.

Armitage grogna et donna une petite claque sur la cuisse de Kylo qui pouffa de son air faussement vexé.

_ Je te trouve bien impudent pour un type qui craignait que je le foute à poil sur le trottoir il y a seulement deux minutes.

_ Oh pardon Maître, répondit Kylo. Je suis tellement tellement désolé, Leader Suprême. Je vous jure que je ne recommencerai plus, Général.

Armitage ne put retenir un rictus qu’il dissimula rapidement derrière un masque hautain et froid.

_ Disons que ça passe pour cette fois. Mais il ne faudra plus recommencer et te faire pardonner.

Kylo se rassit brusquement, ses abdominaux ressortant sous la manœuvre. Il se retrouva face à Armitage et souffla sur son visage. Armitage ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir les lèvres de Kylo une fois de plus sur les siennes. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci lui passa une main sur la nuque et l’attira à lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

_ Dis-moi comment me faire pardonner et j’obéirai.

Armitage tourna la tête pour plonger sa langue le plus profondément possible entre les lèvres de Kylo qui gémit de surprise. Puis il resserra son emprise sur le corps d’Armitage et tous deux finirent allongés sur le lit, se couvrant de baisers, leurs mains explorant, caressant, agrippant.

Après plusieurs minutes d’embrassades passionnées, Armitage ne savait plus s’il était sur Kylo, sous Kylo, contre le matelas, sur les oreillers, au bord du lit ou en son centre. Kylo le faisait tourner comme s’il ne pesait rien, puis lui-même luttait pour reprendre l’ascendant et au final ils n’étaient plus qu’un mélange de membres, de transpiration et de soupirs. Armitage était sûr qu’il avait eu en bouche la moitié des cheveux de Kylo qui collaient sur leurs peaux en sueur. L’autre chose dont il était certain était qu’il n’en pouvait plus de son short.

Profitant d’un instant où il avait l’avantage, il se redressa au-dessus de Kylo et défit sa braguette. Les yeux de Kylo s’écarquillèrent, rappelant à Armitage que ce dernier ne l’avait vu nu qu’une seule fois, à la rivière, et qu’il n’avait pas été dans le même état d’excitation qu’à présent.

La rougeur que l’excitation avait fait monter sur ses joues s’étendit sur son torse et ses épaules lorsque lentement il dégrafa sa braguette sous le regard gourmant de Kylo.

Celui-ci se mordait puis se léchait les lèvres, successivement, comme s’il n’en pouvait plus du temps qu’Armitage prenait pour se déshabiller.

Et pourtant, Armitage était loin de traîner. Il voulait être nu contre Kylo, pour Kylo. Il baissa d’un coup son short et son boxer, son érection bondissant à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de celui-ci.

_ Magnifique, souffla Kylo alors qu’Armitage glissait le tissu le long de ses jambes et jetait le tout à terre, trop impatient pour prendre le temps de le plier soigneusement comme il le faisait habituellement. Sexy, ajouta Kylo avec un sourire narquois qui fit secouer la tête à Armitage.

Puis, ce dernier s’avança et posa le bout de son érection contre les lèvres de Kylo qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui avec empressement.

Armitage ferma les yeux et ondula des hanches, entrant et sortant à son rythme des lèvres entrouvertes de Kylo qui le laissait l’utiliser à sa guise.

_ Je vais peut-être te pardonner ce « sexy » ridicule, grogna Armitage quand le plaisir commença à monter au creux de ses reins.

_ Sexy, répéta Kylo quand sa bouche fut libre l’espace d’un instant, un filet de salive lui coulant aux coins des lèvres.

_ Impertinent en plus de ça, grommela Armitage. Il va vraiment falloir en faire beaucoup pour être pardonné.

Il recula et rampa jusqu’au petit sac que contenait la commode de la chambre. Il était passé chez Maz la veille au matin pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin avec Kylo. Partout où il était allé auparavant, les caissiers s’étaient toujours montrés discrets sur les achats intimes. Mais Maz avait sourit et lui avait fait un clin d’œil derrière ses grosses lunettes.

_ Si performant que ça ? s’était-elle écriée alors qu’ils n’avaient pas été seuls dans le magasin. Quelle endurance cette jeunesse !

Armitage s’était demandé si elle l’avait une fois de plus confondu avec Techie, ou si Techie était passé refaire des réserves. Vu que lui et Matt paraissaient ne pas pouvoir cesser de se toucher, ça n’aurait pas été étonnant. Mais Armitage ne s’était pas attardé et avait fui le plus vite possible. Plus tard, il avait réalisé qu’il avait oublié de prendre une tablette de chocolat et avait supplié Kylo de les emmener faire les courses ailleurs sous un prétexte fallacieux. Armitage ne s’était pas senti le courage d’affronter une nouvelle fois Maz.

Mais au moins avait-il ce qu’il fallait pour ce moment avec Kylo.

Ce dernier sourit

_ Sexy et préparé, lança-t-il. Chéri tu es parfait.

Armitage lui jeta à la face le lubrifiant et un préservatif.

_ Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, répliqua-t-il. Je te laisse une unique chance de te faire pardonner, mais si j’estime que tu n’en vaux pas la peine, c’est la porte, le menaça-t-il.

_ Je vais me faire pardonner, promit Kylo en rampant vers lui d’une allure féline. Demande et j’obéirai, promit-il d’une voix grave qui fit frémir tout le bas ventre d’Armitage.

Alors ce dernier n’hésita plus. Il savait ce qu’il aimait et il voulait que Kylo le lui donne.

Prenant appui contre la tête de lit, il cambra le dos, offrant son arrière train tendu à Kylo qui hoqueta.

_ Fais-toi pardonner, ordonna Armitage en fermant les yeux.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, souffla Kylo dont la chaleur enflamma Armitage quand son corps se colla au sien.

Kylo commença par de langoureux baisers sur sa nuque avant de descendre le long de sa colonne, léchant une à une les vertèbres, forçant Armitage à lui ouvrir plus encore son corps. Et lorsqu’il arriva en bas du dos, il ne stoppa pas, lui glissant sa langue entre les fesses, trouvant son ouverture qu’il titilla avec de plus en plus d’insistance jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage ne fut plus que soupirs et gémissements, les yeux clos et les jambes fébriles.

Si Kylo était capable d’utiliser sa grande bouche de cette manière, Armitage était prêt à lui pardonner toutes les idioties qui pouvaient sortir de ses grosses lèvres.

_ Oui… Kylo… souffla-t-il quand un doigt remplaça la langue.

Il avait été si concentré sur son plaisir qu’il n’avait même pas entendu Kylo déboucher le lubrifiant. Et pourtant, il était là, à l’ouvrir de plus en plus, ajoutant doigt après doigt jusqu’à ce qu’Armitage n’en puisse plus et le réclame en lui.

Il entendit derrière son souffle court le bruit de l’emballage du préservatif et quelques secondes plus tard, Kylo revenait contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir, dur contre ses fesses, prêt à le pénétrer sans pour le moment oser le faire.

_ Prêt ? murmura Kylo dans son cou, passant un large bras autour de sa taille.

_ Je pensais que j’étais clair à ce sujet, grogna Armitage en se frottant contre l’érection de Kylo.

_ Je voulais juste être certain.

_ Mais tu causes toujours autant au lit ? se plaignit Armitage.

_ Au moins moi je ne m’arrête pas en plein milieu parce que telle ou telle expression ne m’a pas plu.

Armitage tourna vers lui son visage en sueur.

_ Mais il va vraiment falloir que je le fasse moi-même ou tu te dépêches ? Parce que si tu veux que je change d’avis…

_ Tu ne vas pas changer d’avis, le coupa Kylo et lentement, il entra en lui.

Armitage ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, la sensation dans son corps aussi brûlante que délicieuse. Il prit quelques secondes pour s’habituer puis opina.

Kylo se mit en mouvement. D’abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, sa chair claquant sèchement contre celle d’Armitage. Bientôt, ce dernier se joignit à lui, se calquant sur son rythme, gémissant à chaque poussée de Kylo, ses doigts si serrés contre la tête de lit qu’ils en étaient blancs. Il dégoulinait de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à son visage mais il n’en avait plus rien à faire. Car Kylo était en lui, autour de lui, faisant monter le plaisir entre ses cuisses, le serrant toujours fort contre son torse, sa respiration rauque se perdant dans son cou qu’il mordillait entre deux soupirs.

_ Kylo… Kylo… articulait laborieusement Armitage, l’encourageant à poursuivre, encore et encore, pour que cet instant ne s’arrête jamais.

_ Armie… répondait Kylo. Chéri… Oh chéri… oui…

Les dents de Kylo saisirent le lobe de son oreille et Armitage cria. La grande main qui le caressait se resserra et Armitage se répandit sur les oreillers et le bois du lit. Peu importait. Seul Kylo importait. Kylo et lui, enfin unis.

Kylo relâcha sa taille et son sexe pour saisir ses hanches et plonger plus fort et plus vite encore dans son corps. Il poussait des cris rauques dans lesquels Armitage croyait reconnaitre son nom. Puis il stoppa brutalement. Armitage le sentit frissonner contre lui. Longuement. Avant de retomber la tête contre son épaule et de repasser les bras autour de sa taille.

_ Il faut… il faut vraiment que je m’allonge, admit Armitage quand Kylo commença à l’écraser de tout son poids.

_ Moi aussi… grommela Kylo en le relâchant pour se vautrer sur le lit.

Armitage eut la présence d’esprit de jeter au loin l’oreiller qu’il avait souillé avant de s’étaler sur le matelas, sa peau glacée de sueur.

Il ferma les paupières, bercé par la respiration de Kylo près de lui.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour à l’extérieur et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était au lit. Il était nu et il avait froid. A l’exception du bas de son dos. Quelque chose brûlait à cet endroit, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

Il cligna des paupières et se rappela ce qu’il s’était passé. Avec Kylo. Il sourit.

Lentement, il tourna la tête. Kylo était étalé sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, si ce n’était pour le bras de Kylo, tendu de telle manière que sa main finissait sur Armitage. C’était cela, la sensation chaude contre sa peau.

Kylo tourna paresseusement la tête vers lui. Il avait encore les yeux bouffis de sommeil et un sourire idiot qu’Armitage trouva irrésistible.

_ Tu sais, fit Kylo d’une voix pâteuse, au début j’étais très jaloux de Matt et Techie. Mais… mais ce que nous avons est encore mieux.

Puis il ferma les yeux et sa respiration ralentit. Il s’était rendormi.

Armitage resta à l’observer. Un rayon de soleil éclairait son profil. Il était beau. Le cœur d’Armitage se serra.

« Ce que nous avons » avait dit Kylo. C’était une notion qui était habituellement étrangère à Armitage. Mais en cet instant, heureux, détendu, il sut que Kylo avait raison. Ils avaient quelque chose.

 

**22 : Quand on ne sait pas lire une carte…**

 

Armitage fixait par la vitre de la camionnette la forêt de pins qui s’étendait encore et encore à perte de vue. Il avait l’impression d’être déjà passé par là mais Kylo lui avait assuré qu’il savait où il allait et Armitage n’aimait pas trop regarder la carte routière étalée sur ses genoux. Lire en voiture ne lui avait jamais réussi et il avait déjà chaud, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, il n’allait pas non plus se rendre malade.

Il jeta un coup d’œil discret vers Kylo. Celui-ci avait eu beau se montrer rassurant quand Armitage lui avait fait remarquer qu’ils mettaient un peu de temps pour arriver, il avait les sourcils froncés et la moue boudeuse.

Soudain, il mit le clignotant et s’engagea sur une autre route plus petite encore sur la droite.

Armitage continua son observation. Au moins il lui paraissait qu’ils passaient par là pour la première fois. La route était en plus mauvais état que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu traverser auparavant et par moments, la forêt s’interrompait pour laisser place à des piles de bois impressionnantes. Ils avaient d’ailleurs croisé au cours du dernier quart d’heure deux gros camions chargés de rondins mais c’était bien là les seuls véhicules qu’ils avaient vus et Armitage commençait à s’inquiéter de cet éloignement de toute civilisation.

_ On arrive dans combien de temps ? grogna-t-il en cherchant furtivement sur la carte un endroit qu’il pourrait reconnaître.

_ Bientôt, répliqua sèchement Kylo, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route. Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de pisser ?

Cela faisait aussi partie des paramètres, devait bien admettre Armitage. En plus du temps de trajet qui n’en finissait plus, de la chaleur et de l’ennui. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, Kylo, qui était habituellement une véritable pipelette, n’avait plus dit un mot et c’était ce qui avait commencé à inquiéter Armitage.

_ C’est possible, grogna-t-il et Kylo freina brusquement.

Armitage serra les dents quand son torse frotta contre la ceinture de sécurité soudain bloquée, que la carte tomba au sol et que la camionnette stoppa au milieu de la route.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il à Kylo qui lui montra le bas côté.

_ Il n’y a personne, pointa celui-ci. Si tu as envie de pisser, vas-y !

Armitage soupira. Faire en pleine nature n’était pas quelque chose qu’il appréciait mais s’ils étaient vraiment perdus comme il commençait à le soupçonner, mieux valait être prêt.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière et l’entrouvrit avant de se tourner vers Kylo.

_ Tu n’en profites pas pour partir et m’abandonner ici, n’est-ce pas ? prévint-il, juste pour être certain.

Kylo eut un petit sourire en coin et se pencha vers lui.

_ Tu m’en crois capable ? minauda-t-il.

_ Je te crois capable de tout, répliqua Armitage en vérifiant dans le rétroviseur qu’ils étaient toujours seuls.

Kylo fit la moue.

_ Je ne vais pas t’abandonner ici alors que je viens juste de réussir à te mener jusqu’à mon lit, avoua-t-il.

Armitage opina. C’était effectivement une bonne raison. Alors il descendit et fit quelques pas en direction du fossé avant d’ouvrir sa braguette.

Il soupira quand un long jet frappa les quelques touffes d’herbe devant ses pieds. Ce serait déjà un problème de réglé. Ensuite, il faudrait juste faire admettre à Kylo qu’ils étaient perdus, retrouver le bon chemin et enfin trouver les archives régionales.

Prenant soin de ne pas asperger le bout de ses espadrilles pour lesquelles il commençait vraiment à se prendre d’affection, Armitage se retourna brièvement, le temps de voir que Kylo avait ramassé la carte et qu’il était en train de l’étudier.

Même si la situation l’exaspérait un peu, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. La mine de Kylo, aussi concentré que si on lui avait soumis un problème d’une importance mondiale, était impayable. Kylo était habituellement intense mais ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu’il semblait sur le point de rester bloqué. Et le regard qu’il jetait à la carte était si dédaigneux qu’on aurait cru qu’elle l’avait personnellement insulté, lui et toute sa famille.

Soudain, il parut réaliser qu’Armitage l’observait. Il releva les yeux, écarquilla les paupières, et d’un geste paniqué, replia la carte avant de la jeter sur le siège et de reprendre un air nonchalant derrière le volant.

Armitage secoua la tête, aussi agacé qu’amusé. Kylo provoquait souvent cela chez lui. Il était aussi pénible que touchant, aussi gonflant qu’attirant. Et Armitage ne savait pas si lorsqu’il remonterait dans la camionnette, il allait l’engueuler ou l’embrasser.

Il termina sa petite affaire, se secoua du mieux possible avant de remonter sa braguette et de revenir au van. Kylo l’ignora, fixant droit la route devant lui, puis il remit le contact à peine la portière fermée.

_ Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il cependant en reprenant la route pendant qu’Armitage récupérait sous ses fesses la carte repliée n’importe comment.

Il la posa sur le tableau de bord face à lui et se pencha pour saisir le petit sac qu’il avait emmené et qui contenait de quoi boire, manger, sa crème solaire, un carnet de notes et tout ce qu’il estimait nécessaire au quotidien. Il en tira un gel hydroalcoolique pour se désinfecter les mains.

_ Pour ça, ça va mieux, répondit Armitage en frottant scrupuleusement ses paumes.

Kylo grimaça quand il réalisa ce qu’il était en train de faire.

_ Sérieusement Armie ? s’esclaffa-t-il.

_ L’hygiène c’est important, répliqua Armitage d’un ton qui ne souffrait d’aucune contestation.

Kylo pouffa de nouveau.

_ Je sais que tu es capable de mettre tes doigts dans un endroit bien pire que ta braguette sans pour autant te nettoyer tout de suite, pointa-t-il.

Armitage ne put retenir un discret sourire. Il savait exactement à quoi Kylo faisait référence. La veille, après des heures passées à la plage, ils avaient décidé de se faire une soirée pizza. Matt et Techie avaient préféré rester sur le sable pour admirer en amoureux le coucher du soleil et Armitage avait donc été seul avec Kylo pour passer par la pizzeria et retourner chez Matt.

Au final, la pizza était restée sur la table du salon alors que Kylo lui avait fait découvrir pour la première fois sa chambre. Armitage en avait aussi profité pour explorer plus en profondeur le corps de celui-ci et avait passé une fois de plus une soirée délicieuse malgré son ventre vide.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Disons que j’adapte mes priorités au moment, répondit-il et il frissonna quand Kylo posa une main sur sa cuisse.

En temps normal, il l’aurait envoyé balader. Déjà parce que conduire d’une seule main lui paraissait aussi inconscient que dangereux. Et ensuite parce qu’il avait déjà bien trop chaud et que comme toujours, les mains de Kylo étaient brûlantes. Armitage songeait sérieusement un jour à lui faire tenir un œuf entre ses paumes et voir s’il en ressortirait dur.

Mais en l’occurrence, la route était en ligne droite et il aimait plus qu’il n’aurait dû le contact avec Kylo, alors il le laissa faire.

Et aussi parce que cela lui rappelait les caresses et les baisers de la nuit précédente, les soupirs de Kylo, le goût de sa peau, l’odeur de sa sueur, la tendresse de ses gestes qui aurait dû mettre Armitage mal à l’aise mais qui faisait juste battre plus vite son cœur. Cela avait été plus doux, plus langoureux que leur première fois dans la chambre de la location.

Et cette soirée avec Kylo avait été un ravissement après une journée qui s’était plutôt mal engagée. Déjà lorsqu’il s’était levé le matin, Techie avait été là. Armitage ne l’avait plus revu depuis la veille, quand il était parti pour rejoindre Matt au magasin. Techie avait été en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et il avait regardé Armitage pénétrer dans la pièce principale avec un large sourire, serrant entre ses mains son bol de cacao. Il n’avait rien dit mais son regard avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que Techie était déjà au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Kylo. Probablement parce que cet idiot lui avait laissé dans le cou un énorme suçon que nul ne pouvait manquer.

Sur le moment, Armitage avait été si ivre de désir et de plaisir, qu’il n’avait pas fait attention. Il ne l’avait vu que bien plus tard, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, après le départ de Kylo.

_ Bien dormi ? avait demandé Techie avant de prendre une gorgée de Nesquik, cachant son air satisfait derrière son bol.

_ Oui, avait dû admettre Armitage qui avait dormi à poings fermés malgré la sieste avec Kylo après s’être envoyés en l’air.

Il avait repoussé sur le côté les Lego qui étaient restés toute la nuit sur la table.

_ Et toi ? avait-il demandé. Je ne t’ai pas entendu rentrer.

En temps normal, Armitage aurait paniqué de ne pas avoir son frère à la maison au moment de dormir. Mais ces derniers jours n’avaient rien eu de normal et son corps satisfait et épuisé avait gagné face à son esprit.

_ Je suis rentré dans l’après-midi, avait expliqué Techie en attrapant un morceau de pain. J’avais oublié mes gouttes pour les yeux. Mais j’ai trouvé le t-shirt de Kylo par terre dans le couloir, avait-il continué avec une lueur malicieuse dans les pupilles, et aux bruits qui sortaient de la chambre, j’ai supposé qu’il était encore là. Alors je ne suis pas resté. Matt m’a emmené manger au restaurant et je suis rentré un peu plus tard. Tu dormais déjà je crois. En tout cas, le t-shirt de Kylo n’était plus là.

Armitage avait été sur le point de faire une remarque sarcastique mais Techie avait paru réellement heureux pour lui. Alors, même s’il n’aimait pas évoquer sa vie privée, il n’avait rien dit et s’était installé pour déjeuner lui aussi.

Il avait passé le repas à discuter de tout et de rien avec Techie mais ses yeux n’avaient cessé de revenir encore et encore aux Lego et à l’ébauche grossière qu’il avait faite de l’hôtel de Snoke. Armitage savait, bien sûr, qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas se mêler de toute cette histoire et qu’elle ne le regardait en rien.

Mais il était malgré lui fasciné par l’affaire, le lieu, et même le vieil homme à l’allure sinistre. Il était certain que cela cachait quelque chose et plus que tout il avait très envie de découvrir ce que c’était. C’était un challenge passionnant pour son cerveau qui n’était pas habitué à l’oisiveté des vacances.

Alors, une fois sa vaisselle faite, Armitage avait pris une grande décision. Il allait trouver un moyen d’obtenir plus d’informations sur l’hôtel. S’il était classé comme monument historique, il devait exister des documents à son sujet. Des plans même, qui lui permettraient de se faire une meilleure idée de ce que pouvait dissimuler la cave. Mais Armitage n’avait pas vraiment su où les trouver. En revanche, il avait eu une assez bonne idée de comment obtenir ces informations.

Il avait laissé Techie seul, occupé à répondre aux nombreuses cartes que Matt lui remettait tous les jours, pleines de petits mots d’amour ou d’ode à sa beauté. Armitage trouvait cela aussi absurde que mielleux mais Techie adorait ces gestes d’affection et prenait souvent un moment dans sa journée pour y répondre, même s’il passait des heures en compagnie de Matt.

D’un pas rapide, Armitage s’était rendu à l’épicerie. Si l’expérience lui avait appris une chose, c’était que dans les petits villages, les vieux étaient toujours au courant de tout. Et qu’ils adoraient radoter encore et encore auprès des plus jeunes. Pour qui avait la patience de les écouter, ils étaient une vraie mine d’informations. Faciles à manipuler et avides de se confier. Et à part Snoke, la plus vieille personne du village était Maz. Alors, Armitage avait mis de côté ses appréhensions et son malaise face à elle depuis qu’elle avait commenté ses achats et il était allé lui poser des questions.

Sur le coup, il avait grimacé quand elle l’avait accueilli d’un « encore ! », suivi d’un « vous avez déjà épuisé ce que vous avez acheté hier ? », lui faisant suspecter que Techie avait profité de sa sortie de l’après-midi pour refaire ses stocks. Il avait repoussé l’idée de lui expliquer qu’il avait un frère qui lui ressemblait énormément et était entré dans son jeu, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse poser ses propres questions, prétextant que la nuit passée dans l’hôtel pour échapper à la tempête de sable avait éveillé son intérêt pour le lieu.

Maz n’avait pas été capable de lui donner beaucoup d’informations sur l’hôtel, juste sa date de construction et quelques rumeurs locales sur les précédents propriétaires. Elle avait paru ne pas porter Snoke dans son cœur et Armitage avait préféré ne pas insister. Surtout quand son cerveau avait commencé à lui suggérer une liaison passée entre ces deux là.

Mais elle lui avait appris l’existence des archives régionales non loin d’ici et Armitage avait supposé qu’il pourrait y trouver les renseignements qui l’intéressaient. Le soir venu, alors que Kylo et lui avaient été en sueur et enlacés dans le même lit, Armitage n’avait eu aucun mal à le convaincre de l’emmener. Et sur le coup, Kylo lui avait assuré qu’il savait où cela se trouvait. En cet instant, Armitage n’en était plus aussi sûr.

Le bruit du moteur se coupant le tira de ses rêveries. Quelques instants auparavant, Kylo s’était engagé sur un chemin plus petit encore, tout en terre et sûrement uniquement utilisé par les locaux ou les gardes-chasse. Armitage avait cru qu’il connaissait un raccourci. Maintenant, Kylo semblait juste sur le point d’admettre qu’ils étaient complètement perdus.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Armitage en regardant autour de lui les hauts arbres qui les protégeaient du soleil.

Kylo ne répondit pas. A la place, il s’approcha de lui, glissant avec aisance sur la banquette pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il attira Armitage contre lui et chercha sa bouche, piquant ses lèvres de baisers.

_ Kestske… gnufais ? répéta celui-ci, articulant difficilement contre la bouche d’un Kylo de plus en plus insistant.

Kylo se recula, embrassa sa joue et murmura à son oreille.

_ Il n’y a personne ici, souffla-t-il. On pourrait en profiter…

Armitage roula des yeux. Si Kylo croyait qu’ils allaient faire quoi que ce soit dans une camionnette pourrie au milieu des bois, il se fourrait le doigt si profond dans l’œil qu’il allait pouvoir se caresser l’appendice du bout de l’index.

_ Tu avais promis de m’emmener aux archives, lui rappela-t-il en reculant jusqu’à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre la portière.

Kylo soupira et grimaça.

_ On s’en fout des archives, grogna-t-il. Je ne sais même pas où c’est.

Armitage se raidit.

_ Je pensais que tu savais où c’était ! lui rappela-t-il.

_ Je croyais savoir où c’était. Mais apparemment…

Il montra de la main la forêt les entourant.

_ … je me suis planté. Tant pis. Ce n’est pas grave, autant en profiter.

_ Non, fit fermement Armitage en se penchant pour récupérer la carte.

_ Pourquoi ? geignit Kylo. Les deux dernières fois ne t’ont pas plu ?

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ N’essaie pas de me culpabiliser. Tu sais très bien que les deux dernières fois m’ont beaucoup plu. Sinon je ne serais même pas dans cette camionnette avec toi. Mais pour le moment, nous allons aux archives et tu vas m’aider à trouver des renseignements sur l’hôtel. Après nous rentrerons et nous verrons ce que nous ferons.

_ Tu veux que j’envoie Matt à la location avec Techie pour la nuit et tu restes avec moi ? proposa Kylo, son visage se décrispant.

_ Seulement si tu me trouves ces maudites archives, répliqua Armitage comme une ultime menace.

Cela fit réagir Kylo. Il lui arracha la carte des mains et l’étala sur le tableau de bord. Puis il l’étudia longuement.

_ Alors ? demanda Armitage qui commençait à s’impatienter.

Kylo se gratta le crâne.

_ Je crois que j’ai une direction générale. Probablement.

Kylo paraissait vouloir mettre bravade et assurance dans son ton mais Armitage ne fut pas dupe. Kylo n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où ils étaient, ni d’où ils allaient. Autrement dit, ils étaient complètement paumés. Si au moins ils avaient eu un téléphone ! Mais celui d’Armitage était toujours retenu en otage par Techie. Quant à Kylo, il avait avoué avoir oublié le sien lorsqu’il était passé prendre Armitage à la location.

_ Mais pourquoi tu n’as pas regardé une carte avant de partir, grommela Armitage en croisant les bras.

_ J’ai regardé une carte ! répliqua Kylo. C’est juste que… je ne suis pas très bon avec les cartes, ok ! Tu aurais au moins pu m’aider !

_ Lire en voiture me rend malade, pointa Armitage et Kylo haussa les épaules, l’air exaspéré.

_ Dans ce cas là, tu me laisses faire, ok ?

_ Je te laissais faire ! lui rappela Armitage. C’est toi qui t’es arrêté au milieu de nulle part en croyant que j’écarterais les cuisses pour toi dans une camionnette pourrie.

_ Techie est moins difficile que toi, grogna Kylo en relançant le moteur et Armitage préféra ignorer les implications de sa remarque.

Jusqu’à ce qu’au bout de plusieurs secondes, celle-ci le travaille tant qu’il dut au moins poser une question.

_ Tu n’as jamais tripoté mon frère au moins ? fit-il alors que Kylo s’enfonçait plus loin sur le sentier forestier.

Kylo tourna si vite la tête vers lui qu’Armitage crut qu’il allait se fouler des vertèbres et les envoyer dans le décor.

_ Ca ne va pas non ! s’écria-t-il en pressant l’accélérateur.

_ Alors comment sais-tu…

Les joues de Kylo se colorèrent et il grommela une réponse qu’Armitage ne comprit pas.

_ Quoi ? insista ce dernier.

_ Matt m’a parlé d’un ou deux petits trucs, admit-il la mine crispée.

Armitage l’observa longuement. Il ne savait pas jusqu’à quel degré les cousins se racontaient leurs histoires. Lui et Techie ne se donnaient jamais les détails de leurs aventures. Techie n’aurait probablement pas eu de souci à partager quelques anecdotes croustillantes. Mais Armitage, lui, était bien plus coincé à ce niveau là. Ce qu’il se passait dans la chambre à coucher restait dans la chambre à coucher et ne regardait que les deux personnes qui s’y étaient trouvées à cet instant.

Il lança un regard suspicieux à Kylo.

_ Tu as raconté à Matt des choses sur nous ? maugréa-t-il.

La couleur sur les pommettes de Kylo s’accentua.

_ Trois fois rien, grogna-t-il. Juste qu’on avait couché ensemble. Deux fois. Et que tu m’avais fait une fellation sur le canapé l’autre jour, avant que tu ne partes d’un coup.

Armitage serra les poings. C’était bien plus que ce que savait Techie. Quoique si Matt était au courant, Techie l’était peut-être aussi.

_ Et… poursuivit Kylo, je lui ai peut-être parlé d’une ou deux positions. Ou tes réactions. Ou…

_ Ca suffit ! le coupa Armitage qui commençait à supposer que Matt était au courant du moindre détail de sa vie sexuelle. Je ne veux pas savoir.

_ C’est toi qui as demandé, lui rappela Kylo, les mains si crispées sur le volant qu’il en avait les phalanges blanches. Et je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais si ça te met mal à l’aise, je ne dirai plus rien à Matt.

_ Ca me met mal à l’aise, confirma Armitage.

_ Je ne dirai plus rien à Matt !

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kylo se réengageait sur une route goudronnée.

_ Pardon, fit-il alors à Armitage qui se détendit légèrement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour avoir ouvert ma grande bouche auprès de Matt. Juste pour que tu saches, Matt c’est mon cousin mais il a toujours et avant tout été mon meilleur ami. Je euh…

Kylo hésita et Armitage l’observa. Une fois de plus, il paraissait chercher ses mots pour faire passer à Armitage ce qu’il en était vraiment.

_ J’ai toujours été le gamin bizarre à l’école, admit-il sans quitter la route du regard malgré son visage cramoisi. Et je n’avais pas d’amis. Jamais. Personne n’était sur la même longueur d’onde que moi et… je me sentais tellement seul, fit-il dans un murmure. Mais il y avait Matt. On ne se voyait qu’aux vacances mais Matt était encore plus à la ramasse que moi, encore plus mal intégré. J’aimais être avec lui. Je me sentais enfin normal et… et puis il avait de l’admiration pour moi. C’était le seul. Quand j’étais avec lui, j’avais l’impression de valoir quelque chose. Alors oui, lui et moi, on partage tout. On se parle de tout. Mais si ça te met mal à l’aise, je…

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne te demande pas de ne plus parler à ton cousin… répondit-il aussi froidement que possible même s’il était touché par la confession de Kylo.

Ce dernier avait toujours l’air si hautain, si sûr de lui. Comme Armitage, il n’était pas du genre à faire étalage de ses faiblesses. Pas volontairement. Et Armitage appréciait que Kylo lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui dévoiler cet aspect de sa personnalité.

_ … je te demande juste, continua-t-il, de ne pas lui raconter tous les détails de notre vie sexuelle. Ok ?

Kylo opina et le silence retomba entre eux. Armitage fixa le ruban d’asphalte qui se déroulait devant la camionnette. Et quand les premières maisons apparurent, il fut surpris de retrouver aussi vite la civilisation.

Kylo tourna dans une rue un peu plus large et lorsqu’au bout ils trouvèrent une flèche indiquant les archives, Armitage lui posa à son tour une main sur la cuisse.

 

**23 : Tentacules, coquillages et crustacés**

 

Techie avait déjà ses chaussures aux pieds et regardait avec impatience par la fenêtre, guettant l’arrivée de Kylo. Il devait les emmener manger quelque part et Matt tenterait de les rejoindre pour sa pause déjeuner. Techie avait hâte d’y être. Il faisait un temps magnifique et Kylo leur avait assuré que c’était l’un des meilleurs restaurants de la côte, même s’il ne payait pas de mine. Techie avait même sauté le petit déjeuner pour être certain d’y avoir bon appétit.

Ce qui l’inquiétait plus en revanche, c’était qu’Armitage, lui, n’était pas prêt du tout. En fait, il trouvait le comportement de son frère franchement inquiétant depuis deux jours.

Lui et Kylo étaient revenus des archives triomphants, un gros paquet de photocopies sous le bras. Le fait même qu’Armitage soit allé jusque là pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait avait déjà alarmé Techie mais c’était les vacances, Armitage avait besoin d’occuper son esprit retors, ça, Techie pouvait le concevoir.

Mais le lendemain, il n’avait même pas quitté la maison, occupé à recréer à partir des Lego qu’il avait trouvés l’hôtel de Snoke avec une précision effrayante, les plans dégotés aux archives étalés à côté de lui. Et ce matin, il arrivait presque au bout de sa tâche. Et Techie devait admettre que c’était extrêmement réussi. Si ce n’était pour les couleurs pas forcément adaptées, la forme et l’aspect étaient remarquablement bien reproduits. Déjà lorsqu’ils avaient été enfants, Armitage avait été très habile de ses mains lorsqu’il s’agissait de construction. Techie réalisait désormais que c’était un don qu’il n’avait pas perdu avec l’âge. Avoir une réplique miniature de l’hôtel au milieu de leur pièce à vivre lui donnait quand même des frissons désagréables. Il avait trouvé l’endroit inquiétant et sordide lorsqu’ils y avaient passé la nuit. Heureusement que Matt avait su le distraire avec sa bouche, ses mains et son entrejambe fabuleuse.

_ Tu devrais aller te coiffer, lança alors Techie en se tournant vers son frère.

Armitage était en train de terminer le toit, sa mine concentrée et ses cheveux mouillés lui pendant sur le front. Au moins il avait été se laver et il était habillé. Mais l’heure tournait et Techie savait le temps qu’Armitage pouvait passer sur ses mèches à les façonner comme il les aimait. Et il était hors de question qu’il loupe ne serait-ce qu’une minute avec Matt parce que son frère développait une obsession malsaine pour un hôtel décrépi.

Techie se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un soupir. Il avait espéré que l’évolution de sa relation avec Kylo distrairait Armitage de son intérêt pour ces histoires de disparition. Peine perdue. Armitage paraissait même en profiter pour faire faire à Kylo tout ce dont il avait besoin, comme l’emmener aux archives par exemple. Et Kylo semblait prêt à sauter à pieds joints dans la cave de Snoke avec Armitage si ce dernier le lui demandait de la bonne façon.

Matt avait raconté la veille à Techie qu’apparemment, pour le remercier de l’avoir emmené jusqu’aux archives, Armitage avait fait une petite gâterie à Kylo, quelque part au milieu de la forêt, sur le chemin du retour. Et Techie savait que toute la rationalité du monde ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela.

_ Armie, insista-t-il. Tes cheveux.

_ J’y vais tout de suite, répondit Armitage en posant son dernier morceau de toiture.

Puis il se redressa, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres et fit le tour de la table, très lentement, pour admirer son œuvre. Techie devait admettre que c’était bluffant. Même s’il ne savait pas trop à quoi tout cela servirait. Il savait qu’Armitage comprenait les plans comme personne et était capable de tout se récréer parfaitement par la pensée. Il avait donc dû mémoriser le moindre aspect de ce qu’il avait découvert aux archives. Ca, ce n’était que de la poudre aux yeux, un moyen amusant pour lui de concrétiser sa vision.

_ Kylo arrive dans moins de cinq minutes, insista Techie et la mention du nom du nouvel amant de son frère parut enfin décider celui-ci à bouger.

Avec un dernier regard à sa maquette, Armitage disparut dans le couloir, en direction de la salle de bain. Techie reprit sa surveillance jusqu’à ce que la grande silhouette de Kylo apparaisse au coin de la rue.

Techie ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant. Habituellement, Kylo arborait une mine ténébreuse lorsqu’il marchait, les épaules courbées, le regard noir, avançant comme s’il allait défoncer le premier se mettant en travers de sa route. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait un grand sourire placardé sur le visage et arrivait d’un pas que Techie aurait presque qualifié de sautillant. Il avait aussi les cheveux attachés et ne portait pas un de ses éternels t-shirts noirs, mais un débardeur rayé bleu et blanc. Obtenir l’attention d’Armitage paraissait l’avoir transformé.

Techie lui ouvrit avant même que Kylo ne frappe et ce dernier lui lança un large sourire.

_ Salut Techie ! Déjà prêt ?

_ Moi oui, mais Armitage est encore en train de se coiffer.

_ Ouh, commenta simplement Kylo comme s’il connaissait la pénibilité du rituel et Techie s’écarta.

_ Tu rentres ?

Kylo pénétra à l’intérieur et comme Techie s’y était attendu, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la maquette d’Armitage. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers la table.

_ C’est Armie qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour étudier l’hôtel miniature sous toutes ses coutures.

_ Qui d’autre ? lança la voix d’Armitage depuis l’entrée.

Techie fut surpris qu’il ait déjà terminé mais son frère se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, les cheveux parfaitement peignés et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il semblait particulièrement fier de la stupéfaction que sa création avait fait naître sur le visage de Kylo.

_ Armie, c’est incroyable, murmura Kylo en faisant un nouveau tour de table. Et ça t’a appris quelque chose ?

Armitage opina.

_ J’y réfléchis encore mais j’ai des pistes. Je pense que nous devrions pouvoir entrer dans la cave de Snoke sans nous faire repérer.

Techie ne manqua pas le frisson qui secoua le corps de Kylo mais il ne sut pas si c’était d’anticipation ou de peur. Dans tous les cas, il avança vers Armitage, un air suave sur le visage et ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Tu es un type vraiment stupéfiant, souffla-t-il et Techie se cacha la bouche derrière ses paumes pour ne pas couiner.

C’était rare qu’il soit témoin de ce niveau d’intimité chez son frère. Généralement, ce dernier était plutôt du genre à envoyer paître quiconque entrait dans son espace vital. Avec Kylo, au fil des jours, il était devenu de plus en plus tolérant. Mais ce dont Techie était à présent témoin n’était ni plus ni moins que du bon gros flirt sans discrétion ni subtilité.

Armitage ne lâchait pas Kylo du regard, leurs yeux plongés l’un dans l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Kylo soit suffisamment près pour le dominer, un de ses larges bras nu appuyé au montant de la porte, juste au dessus de l’épaule d’Armitage.

_ Au fait, murmura ce dernier, bonjour Kylo.

_ Bonjour chéri, répondit Kylo en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Techie s’était presque attendu à ce qu’Armitage lui morde la langue. Déjà pour faire preuve d’aussi peu de discrétion devant Techie, et ensuite à cause du petit surnom. Mais quand Kylo rompit le baiser, tout ce qu’Armitage répliqua contre sa bouche fut :

_ Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça.

Ce qui eut pour unique effet de faire rire Kylo.

_ Comme tu voudras chéri, le provoqua-t-il en s’esquivant prestement pour éviter le coude d’Armitage.

Techie souriait comme un idiot, toujours planté près de l’entrée. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux, de voir son frère agir comme un être humain et pas simplement une espèce de machine programmée pour travailler, courir, et traîner les autres plus bas que terre.

_ Nous ferions mieux d’y aller, continua Kylo en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Nous n’allons quand même pas faire attendre Matt. Pas vrai Techie ?

Et Techie approuva avec vigueur.

Kylo prit quelques photos de l’hôtel en Lego d’Armitage, sûrement pour les montrer à son cousin, pendant que celui-ci enfilait ses espadrilles. Techie n’en revenait pas que son frère se soit autant pris d’affection pour une paire de chaussures qu’il méprisait à peine quelques jours auparavant. Mais à ce rythme, Armitage allait les ramener à Strasbourg au lieu de simplement les abandonner là à la fin des vacances, comme c’était généralement le sort des espadrilles usées.

Puis ils sortirent et Armitage verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo leur avait assuré que le restaurant n’était qu’à une quinzaine de minutes de marche mais sous le soleil éclatant, Techie commençait à trouver le temps long. Il était caché derrière son chapeau de paille et malgré cela, il était en sueur. Et puis surtout, il était impatient de retrouver Matt.

Ils avaient remonté des petites rues parallèles à la dune au loin, dans le sens inverse de là où ils allaient en général. Si Techie savait qu’en prenant à droite, ils auraient fini chez Snoke, jamais il n’était allé aussi loin vers la gauche et fut surpris de découvrir la dune s’affaissant de plus en plus jusqu’à tomber sur un petit hameau dont certaines constructions donnaient presque sur la plage. La plupart des rez-de-chaussée étaient des boutiques touristiques et une foule chatoyante s’y pressait pour acheter souvenirs, crème solaire ou serviettes.

_ C’est là-bas, indiqua Kylo en pointant une terrasse bondée construite à même le sable.

Ils se frayèrent un passage et atteignirent une volée de marches que Kylo grimpa d’une grande enjambée. Une fois en haut, Techie repéra sans difficulté Matt, assis à une table dans un angle, avec face à eux l’océan paisible en ce jour. En le voyant, Matt se leva et agita son bras. Techie lui répondit d’un petit signe de la main et se précipita vers lui, manquant de renverser une serveuse qui passait avec un grand plat de moules.

_ La spécialité ce sont les fruits de mer, expliquait Kylo à Armitage mais Techie ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Matt qui le serra contre lui et embrassa discrètement ses lèvres.

_ Il y a longtemps que tu attends ? fit-il à Matt dont il n’avait aucune envie de se décoller malgré la chaleur.

Matt secoua la tête et remonta ses lunettes.

_ Quelques minutes à peine, admit-il. Il vaut mieux arriver à l’heure vu la popularité du resto. Tu sais que j’ai dû réserver il y a trois jours pour être certain d’avoir une place ?

_ Oh ! répondit Techie qui avait vraiment hâte de goûter.

Manger des fruits de mer était extrêmement couteux à Strasbourg et il n’avait que très rarement l’occasion de se faire plaisir.

_ Vous voulez vous mettre comment ? demanda Kylo en observant la table en plastique pour quatre, avec un gros parasol planté en son centre.

Armitage avait un air perplexe qui amusa Techie. Cela n’était certes pas le type d’endroit auquel son frère était habitué. Mais la qualité de la cuisine n’avait sûrement rien à voir avec le mobilier.

_ Il y a deux places à l’ombre et deux places au soleil, pointa Matt. Je pensais qu’on ferait mieux de protéger les rouquins.

_ Tu sais bien que je suis pour la protection des rouquins, approuva Kylo qui s’assit aux côtés de Matt quand ce dernier relâcha enfin Techie.

Celui-ci se plaça face à son petit ami, juste sous le parasol, alors qu’Armitage prenait la dernière place à sa gauche.

Des menus plastifiés traînaient sur la table et chacun en saisit un. Techie l’étudia longuement. Il faisait bon à l’ombre et Techie aimait le bruit des vagues et l’air marin qui lui faisaient oublier le brouhaha de la foule autour de lui. Matt avait choisi la meilleure table et de là où il se trouvait, Techie ne voyait que son petit ami et la mer, le reste des clients dans son dos.

_ Tu sais ce que tu prends ? fit Matt en se penchant vers lui.

_ Peut-être le poisson du jour, murmura Techie qui hésitait entre trois ou quatre plats différents. Et toi ?

_ Le crabe. Kylo ?

_ Les moules. Et je pète les genoux du premier qui fait une blague là-dessus.

_ C’est vrai que les blagues de mauvais goût ont tellement l’air de te choquer, ajouta Armitage en reposant son menu.

Kylo grogna et fit signe à un serveur pour qu’il prenne leur commande.

 

« *** »

 

_ Mais comment peux-tu avaler ça ? fit Kylo d’un ton aussi horrifié qu’admiratif en regardant Armitage dévorer un à un les tentacules de la salade de poulpe qu’il avait choisie.

_ Armitage adore les tentacules, commenta Techie sans parvenir à dissimuler le fait qu’il pouffait.

Dès qu’Armitage avait annoncé sa commande, Techie avait su qu’il allait passer le repas à cacher son rire. Il avait bien tenté de se distraire en caressant du bout des orteils la jambe de Matt sous la table mais même cela n’avait pas été suffisant et Techie avait dû se mordre l’intérieur des joues à chaque bouchée de son frère.

_ Techie ça suffit, grogna Armitage en lui jetant son regard le plus froid.

Mais cela n’était pas suffisant pour calmer l’hilarité de Techie.

Kylo avala une moule et se pencha vers eux.

_ Je sens qu’il y a une histoire là-dessous, fit-il à Techie comme s’il savait qu’il serait plus simple de le faire parler qu’Armitage.

_ Si je te raconte, admit Techie, je vais me faire tuer.

_ Allez ! insista Kylo. Matt a bien raconté à tout le monde l’histoire de la méduse qui m’a piqué les couilles !

_ Ce n’est rien d’aussi croustillant, intervint Armitage. Ni d’aussi ridicule.

Kylo roula des yeux.

_ Justement ! Tu peux bien nous le dire alors. Sinon je demande à Matt de demander à Techie qui ne pourra pas s’empêcher de lui raconter et qui me le racontera ensuite. Alors autant arrêter de faire perdre du temps à tout le monde et tout avouer.

_ Je n’ai rien à avouer ! se braqua Armitage. Ce n’était même pas de ma faute.

_ Alors… l’encouragea Kylo.

_ Alors, admit Armitage après un soupir, c’est une histoire toute bête. C’est juste que le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, Phasma, c’est ma meilleure amie du lycée, a trouvé très spirituel de m’offrir un godemichet en forme de tentacule pour se moquer de mon goût pour les poulpes et les encornets. C’est tout, rien de plus.

Kylo pouffa.

_ Et tu en as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu crois ! Je l’ai caché tout de suite ! Papa était dans la pièce d’à côté à chercher une bouteille de champagne et Techie était encore là et mineur ! Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser une chose pareille sous les yeux.

_ Et où l’as-tu caché ? insista Kylo avec un sourire entendu.

Armitage leva les yeux au ciel.

_ D’abord entre deux coussins et ensuite quelque part au fond de ma chambre. Mais depuis que Techie a compris ce dont il s’agissait, il ricane à chaque fois que je mange du poulpe, ajouta-t-il avec un regard plein de reproches à son frère.

Techie eut pour lui un sourire penaud même s’il n’était pas le moins du monde désolé. Il n’allait pas non plus dire à Armitage qu’il avait tout de suite compris ce dont il s’agissait lorsqu’il avait ouvert le paquet. Phasma avait gloussé de rire devant son expression, quant à Techie, un rouge fulgurant lui était monté aux joues. Il avait eu conscience, même à l’époque, de ce qu’étaient les godemichets mais c’était la première fois qu’il en voyait un en vrai. Et ce tentacule vert avait longtemps hanté son esprit. Quelques années plus tard, quand il avait emménagé seul, il s’était d’ailleurs payé le même, en jaune. Mais ça, Armitage n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Et tu ne l’as jamais utilisé ? fit Kylo, coupant court la réflexion de Techie.

_ Bien sûr que non ! s’écria Armitage.

Techie savait que la rougeur sur ses pommettes suggérait exactement l’inverse mais peut-être que Kylo n’en avait pas conscience.

Armitage replongea le nez dans sa salade qu’il recommença à manger avec humeur. Techie posa une fois de plus ses orteils sur la cheville de Matt, remonta le long de son mollet, de sa cuisse et plaça la plante de son pied entre ses jambes puis il pressa un peu. Le tout sans arrêter de manger son poisson, délicieusement frais et parfaitement grillé.

Matt sut rester parfaitement impassible même s’il s’avança de quelques centimètres pour accentuer la pression entre ses cuisses et qu’une unique goutte de sueur roulait sur sa tempe. Mais Armitage et Kylo ne s’étaient aperçus de rien.

_ En tout cas, reprit ce dernier, j’aimerais bien rencontrer cette… comment tu disais que s’appelait ton amie ?

_ Phasma.

_ Phasma, répéta Kylo les sourcils froncés. C’est original. Enfin bref, j’aimerais bien rencontrer cette Phasma, elle a l’air d’avoir un humour parfait.

Armitage grimaça et Techie sourit. Coincé entre ces deux là, Armitage ne connaîtrait plus jamais un moment de répit.

_ Ca arrivera peut-être, répondit-il cependant. Elle devait partir en Espagne avec sa famille et je lui avais donné l’adresse de la location, qu’elle fasse un crochet si elle avait le temps. Sait-on jamais… Je suppose que ce sera la surprise puisque quelqu’un refuse de me rendre mon téléphone.

Les yeux de Kylo s’illuminèrent mais Armitage tendit immédiatement vers lui un couteau menaçant auquel était encore accrochée une feuille de salade.

_ Mais je te préviens que si elle te prend en grippe, tu ne vas pas faire le malin. Elle fait ta taille et ta carrure mais elle est bien plus intelligente.

_ Tu n’es pas sérieux ? répliqua Kylo, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Et elle adore mettre des talons pour continuer à bien t’humilier, confirma Techie en terminant son poisson.

_ Merde, souffla Kylo, je suis vraiment curieux.

_ Je verrai si un jour tu es digne, répliqua Armitage. En attendant, bouffe tes moules !

_ Et toi tes tentacules, grogna Kylo avant de chantonner à voix basse. Si tu recules, comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu que tentacule…

Un grand bruit résonna sous la table et Kylo cria quand le pied d’Armitage l’atteignit dans le tibia.

 

« *** »

 

Pour le plus grand désarroi de Techie, Matt avait dû retourner travailler juste après le dessert. Ils s’étaient promis de se retrouver plus tard, sur la plage, dès que Matt aurait terminé. Puis, ils s’étaient tous trois mis d’accord pour une balade au bord de l’eau. Techie avait eu beau ne manger que du poisson et une crème brûlée, les portions avaient été généreuses et marcher lui ferait du bien. Quant à Armitage, il avait pris en dessert la plus grosse glace de la carte et Techie se demandait comment il parvenait encore à bouger. Mais Armitage avait été celui qui avait insisté pour remonter par le bord de l’eau. Alors, ils s’étaient mis en route.

Techie soupira de plaisir quand les vagues léchèrent ses orteils. Il tenait à la main ses tongs et regardait les traces de pas que laissaient devant lui Armitage et Kylo.

Techie avait d’ailleurs vu ce dernier tenter d’attraper deux ou trois fois la main de son frère mais Armitage ne s’était pas laissé faire. Cela avait terminé en course poursuite sur le sable, jusqu’à ce que tous les deux grognent en foulant des restes brisés de coquillages.

Ils avaient repris leur marche plus tranquillement, discutant ensemble pendant que Techie observait la mer, sentait sur son visage la brise salée et mille autres sensations dont il ne paraissait pas se lasser. Cela lui manquerait certainement après son retour à Strasbourg.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n’avait pas envie de penser à cela maintenant. Même s’il allait devoir en discuter un jour avec Matt. Et pas à la toute fin du séjour. Techie savait qu’il voulait garder Matt dans sa vie. Il l’aimait tout comme Matt l’aimait en retour. Ils se l’étaient avoués lors de la soirée qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, après que Techie eut trouvé le t-shirt de Kylo dans le couloir.

Il s’était précipité chez Maz pour refaire ses réserves de lubrifiant et avait rejoint Matt à la boutique, certain qu’ils auraient la nuit pour eux. Mais après avoir dîné au restaurant, alors qu’ils avaient voulu rentrer chez Matt, ils avaient vu de la lumière depuis la rue et la silhouette de Kylo découpée à la fenêtre. Il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Alors, Matt et Techie avaient terminé pour la seconde fois à l’arrière de la camionnette, se remémorant leur toute première nuit ensemble et faisant l’amour sur le même sac de couchage. A chaque puissant coup de hanches, Matt avait murmuré à Techie des « je t’aime » aussi poignants que passionnés, auxquels Techie avait répondu avec la même ardeur. Et Techie était certain que s’il avait eu son téléphone sur lui, il aurait passé des heures à envoyer les mêmes mots encore et encore à Matt, à n’importe quel moment de la journée. D’ailleurs, il le lui avait murmuré à l’oreille tout à l’heure, avant qu’ils ne se séparent. Et Techie avait l’impression que jamais il ne s’en lasserait. Lui qui à cause de ses problèmes avait cru rester seul toute sa vie s’imaginait désormais un avenir à deux.

Il réalisa alors qu’ils dépassaient à présent l’endroit où ils se baignaient habituellement et trottina pour rattraper Kylo et Armitage qui avaient forcé l’allure.

_ On ne retourne pas à la maison ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine perplexité.

Passer la journée à la plage avait fait partie de ses plans mais avant ça, il aurait quand même au moins aimé récupérer son maillot et sa serviette. Ses lunettes et sa crème étaient déjà dans son sac mais ils n’étaient que la base de ce dont il avait besoin.

_ Après, répondit Armitage. Nous voulons voir quelque chose d’abord. Mais tu n’es pas obligé de venir, si tu veux rentrer.

Techie les regarda un instant. Une lueur bizarre brillait dans leurs yeux. Comme de l’excitation. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Et Techie fut certain qu’ils se préparaient à faire une connerie. Il décida donc de se joindre à eux. Au moins pour les surveiller.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu’à parvenir à une centaine de mètres de l’hôtel de Snoke qui se dressait de manière menaçante devant eux.

Armitage tendit un bras, ferma un œil, leva un pouce. Techie l’avait déjà vu faire cela bien souvent. C’était un moyen pour lui de prendre des mesures et Techie se demanda s’il mijotait quelque chose ou s’il vérifiait juste l’exactitude de sa réplique.

Puis il se déplaça de quelques mètres et recommença.

_ Alors ? s’impatienta Kylo.

_ Ce devrait être dans le coin, confirma Armitage en s’avançant vers la dune.

Et Techie sut qu’il mijotait quelque chose.

Armitage compta ensuite quelque pas, leva encore le pouce, se déplaça de nouveau et s’arrêta au pied de la dune.

_ Normalement, c’est par là, fit-il à Kylo.

Aussitôt, ce dernier grimpa de quelques mètres avant de commencer à creuser.

_ Tu sais, fit-il à Armitage, que c’est interdit d’abîmer la dune.

_ Techie va faire le guet, répondit celui-ci. Je viens t’aider. Plus nous irons vite, moins nous aurons de chances de nous faire prendre. Techie, préviens-nous si quelqu’un arrive.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que vous fichez ? grogna Techie en surveillant tout de même les environs pendant que Kylo et Armitage creusaient, envoyant le sable couler en bas de la dune en mini avalanches.

_ Je t’expliquerai, répondit Armitage qui avait déjà le souffle court.

Mal à l’aise, Techie observa autour de lui mais les premiers touristes étaient loin et ils étaient tous plus intéressés par les vagues que par leurs activités. N’empêche que cela le crispait et il sursauta quand dans son dos Kylo poussa un cri de victoire.

_ Je l’ai ! Je l’ai ! lança-t-il à Armitage qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Ils creusèrent de plus bel jusqu’à ce que Techie aussi voie apparaitre ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de béton. Ou plutôt un tuyau en béton.

_ L’entrée ne doit pas être loin, confirma Armitage. Mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de revenir de nuit si nous voulons vraiment faire ça.

_ Faire quoi ? demanda Techie avec suspicion en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui lui roulaient sur les joues.

Il avait enfoncé le plus possible son chapeau de paille pour que personne ne le reconnaisse si jamais ils étaient repérés et avait beaucoup trop chaud.

Prudemment, Armitage recouvrit de sable la section qu’ils avaient trouvée.

_ D’après les plans d’origine, expliqua-t-il en redescendant de la dune, Kylo sur ses talons, il y avait un système d’évacuation qui quittait l’hôtel et se déversait plus loin dans la mer. Il a depuis été condamné, bien sûr, mais je supposais que la structure était restée. Et habilement dissimulée par la dune. Et voilà ! annonça-t-il avec fierté. Un bon moyen de rejoindre la cave de Snoke sans être vus.

_ A condition de finir de dégager, lui rappela Kylo.

_ A condition de finir de dégager, approuva Armitage. Et que rien ne se soit écroulé à l’intérieur.

_ Et qu’il n’y ait pas de grille solide condamnant le passage.

Armitage soupira.

_ Ca fait beaucoup de conditions mais je veux croire en notre chance. Ce machin est oublié depuis plus de cent ans et il n’y a aucune raison qu’on ne parvienne pas à le dégager pour rentrer à l’intérieur.

_ Tu comptes vraiment entrer dans une évacuation vieille de plus de cent ans ? demanda Techie en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Personnellement c’était une expérience dont il se passerait bien.

_ Si la situation l’exige, répondit Armitage.

_ Si la situation l’exige, répéta Kylo même si son ton était plus en retenu que lui.

Techie roula des yeux. Ces deux là allaient le rendre fou. Et dire qu’il avait juste voulu passer des vacances au calme avec son frère. Et voilà que celui-ci se prenait désormais pour Sherlock Holmes. Alors qu’il aurait été beaucoup plus sain qu’il occupe ses journées à farnienter avant de dépenser ses nuits dans les bras de Kylo.

Mais Techie supposait qu’autant de normalité n’était pas pour son frère.

_ On ne peut pas juste aller se baigner ? grogna Techie en montrant l’eau limpide et particulièrement calme ce jour là.

_ Je… euh… je suppose, admit Armitage.

Et Kylo approuva.

 

**24 : Il pleut toujours aux pique-niques**

 

A la lumière qui inondait la chambre, Armitage savait qu’il aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et il aurait déjà dû faire ses exercices, la vaisselle de la veille, la vaisselle de l’avant-veille, sortir faire quelques courses et mille autres choses encore avec lesquelles il occupait habituellement ses matinées. Mais cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours de suite qu’il se retrouvait à lambiner dans les draps, se levant à des heures indécentes comme jamais auparavant de sa vie.

En fait, cela avait commencé quand Kylo avait passé pour la première fois une nuit complète contre lui. Techie avait annoncé à son frère qu’il resterait chez Matt pour la soirée et plus encore et Armitage avait invité Kylo pour un barbecue en tête-à-tête sur la terrasse de la location. Et ce soir là, Kylo n’était pas reparti. Ni le suivant, ni même celui d’après.

Le premier matin, Kylo avait préparé le petit déjeuner aux aurores puis ils étaient allés courir. Le second, le petit déjeuner était arrivé plus tard et ils avaient estimé qu’ils n’avaient plus le temps d’aller courir. Le troisième, ils avaient déjeuné au lit, chose qui en temps normal aurait révulsé Armitage. Et là, Kylo avait annoncé qu’il allait préparer des crêpes mais il était toujours dans la chambre, agenouillé sur le lit, sa bouche embrassant le dos nu d’Armitage.

Ce dernier avait les yeux clos, la tête entre les bras. Il respirait fort, son corps frissonnant à chaque fois que les lèvres de Kylo frôlaient sa colonne. Elles descendaient et remontaient de façon erratique, depuis son cou jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Armitage avait même l’impression que Kylo s’enhardissait et tirait de plus en plus le drap, révélant petit à petit son postérieur. Armitage n’aurait d’ailleurs pas été étonné que Kylo lui morde les fesses. Il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois au cours des nuits passées ensemble où ils découvraient un peu plus ce qui faisait frémir et soupirer l’autre. Et Kylo était un amant aussi attentif qu’enthousiaste.

_ Tu ne m’avais pas promis des crêpes ? grogna Armitage, sa voix étouffée  par son propre oreiller quand Kylo le dévoila suffisamment pour glisser furtivement sa langue là où commençait son arrière-train.

Son corps s’éveillait à présent aux attentions de son amant mais avec paresse. Ils avaient déjà fait l’amour lorsqu’à l’aube naissante, Armitage avait ouvert les yeux et sentit Kylo raide contre sa cuisse puis s’étaient rendormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre. A présent, il savait qu’ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Son corps ne brûlait plus de ce feu qui s’emparait parfois de lui quand Kylo l’embrassait ou le caressait de ses immenses mains. Il pouvait juste en profiter avec une quiétude rafraichissante pour un homme comme lui qui vivait dans le stress permanent.

_ Je… vais… y… aller… confirma Kylo entre ses baisers. Bientôt…

Armitage soupira d’aise. Jamais encore un amant n’avait révéré son corps comme Kylo paraissait le faire, le caressant avec une tendresse qui faisait battre trop fort le cœur d’Armitage.

_ … mais… d’abord…

Les dents de Kylo raclèrent sa peau et Armitage crispa les mains sur l’oreiller. Bien malgré lui, il écarta légèrement les cuisses.

Comme pour le contrarier, Kylo remonta à sa nuque, embrassant son cou, mordillant la jonction de son épaule. Sa langue glissa derrière son oreille et Armitage gémit.

Des coups brusques le firent soudain sursauter, rompant le charme dans lequel Kylo l’avait plongé. Armitage releva la tête et cligna des yeux sous la lumière trop forte du soleil. C’était encore pire qu’il ne l’avait cru et midi ne devait vraiment pas être loin.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’était ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Kylo qui s’était redressé et paraissait humer l’air de son long nez.

Le bruit résonna à nouveau et Armitage l’analysa comme quelqu’un frappant à la porte. Il grogna. Il ne savait pas de qui il s’agissait mais il n’avait absolument aucune envie de socialiser en cet instant. A part avec Kylo. Et la bouche de Kylo. Et les mains de Kylo. Et l’entrejambe de Kylo.

_ Tu as encore commandé des fleurs ? grogna-t-il en se rappelant l’insistance du livreur ce jour là.

Kylo secoua la tête.

_ Je ne t’ai jamais commandé de fleurs, lui rappela-t-il. C’était un coup de Michoko pour nous rabibocher et je crois qu’il n’a plus besoin de ça, conclut-il avec une petite claque sur les fesses d’Armitage qui fit grogner celui-ci.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite !

Les coups reprirent.

_ Plus sérieusement, fit Kylo. Tu attends quelqu’un ?

_ Absolument pas, répondit Armitage en se replongeant la tête entre les bras comme s’il pouvait ainsi recréer les minutes précédentes où tout son univers n’avait été composé que des baisers de Kylo.

_ C’est peut-être Techie qui a oublié ses clés et qui vient chercher quelque chose, maugréa-t-il tout de même d’une voix lasse.

_ Ou alors, proposa Kylo, il fait le maximum de potin pour être certain qu’on l’entende et qu’il ne tombe pas par inadvertance sur son frère remuant du popotin pour moi.

_ Je ne remue pas du popotin pour toi ! grogna Armitage qui avait manifestement beaucoup remué du popotin pour Kylo ces dernières nuits.

Mais ça, il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre.

_ Ce doit être des témoins de Jéhovah ou un truc du genre, grommela Kylo en sortant du lit. Je vais les envoyer balader et je reviens. Ne bouge pas !

_ Mets un slip ! lui lança Armitage lorsqu’il passait la porte.

Kylo pouffa.

_ Certainement pas ! J’adore ouvrir la porte à des religieux la bite à l’air !

_ Et si c’est Techie ! contra Armitage.

Cette fois, Kylo éclata de rire.

_ Je ne veux pas briser tes illusions, Armie, mais crois-moi, ça ne sera certainement pas la première bite que Techie verra !

Armitage eut envie de lui envoyer son coussin mais la flemme fut trop forte. Et puis Kylo avait raison. Ce voyage avait fait découvrir à Armitage une facette de son frère qu’il n’aurait pas soupçonnée. Il se doutait bien que Techie voyait des gens, de temps en temps. Mais pas qu’il serait aussi… aussi…

Les mots lui manquaient même tant il avait du mal à concilier cette version de Techie avec son timide petit frère. Il s’enfonça le front plus profondément dans l’oreiller et tendit l’oreille, essayant de percevoir la discussion que Kylo pouvait avoir avec quiconque se trouvait derrière la porte.

Il devina bien quelques mots échangés mais il était bien trop loin pour savoir qui était leur visiteur et ce qu’il voulait. Et il lui sembla surtout que cela prenait un temps fou et rapidement il se languit de la présence de Kylo. Il voulait qu’il revienne, qu’il s’allonge tout contre lui et qu’ils profitent ensemble de la douceur du matelas. Peut-être même qu’Armitage pour la première fois de sa vie proposerait de passer la journée entière au lit, sans se laver, ni se coiffer, juste à dormir et à se prélasser contre Kylo. Cela lui paraissait être une fort bonne idée. Seule sa vessie le ferait se lever. Pour la nourriture, Kylo s’en occuperait. Et puis peut-être qu’il irait quand même se brosser les dents. Lui et Kylo avaient eu beau prendre une douche la veille en rentrant de la plage, la dernière chose qu’Armitage avait eue entre les lèvres n’était pas connue pour être des plus hygiéniques. Mais à part ça, il ne ferait rien ! Rien !

Enfin, la porte se referma et il entendit Kylo revenir dans la chambre.

_ Tu t’es endormi ? demanda ce dernier d’un ton amusé.

Armitage grogna.

_ J’ai failli, se plaignit-il. Qu’est ce que c’était ?

Kylo posa un genou sur le lit, faisant grincer celui-ci. Son poids fit pencher Armitage vers la gauche mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait que s’il restait ainsi immobile, Kylo reprendrait ses caresses et ses baisers là où il s’était arrêté.

_ Oh, fit Kylo, une espèce de folle. Je n’ai pas tout compris à ce qu’elle voulait.

Armitage fit la moue. Il détestait ces gens qui se permettaient de frapper chez les autres sans y être invités.

_ Il y avait une histoire de bouteille, poursuivit Kylo.

_ Tu l’as envoyée paître j’espère, le coupa Armitage qui n’en avait plus grand-chose à fiche maintenant que Kylo était de retour.

_ Hum… hésita ce dernier.

Et soudain, une chose glacée fut posée au creux du dos d’Armitage. Celui-ci bondit en hurlant, prêt à insulter Kylo, à le renvoyer d’un grand coup de pied dans le fion jusque chez Matt. Mais quand il tourna la tête, Kylo était bien trop loin pour être le coupable.

Un éclat de rire féminin s’éleva alors à sa droite et il l’aurait reconnu entre tous.

Il roula pour échapper à l’objet glacé et s’emmitoufla dans le drap pour essayer de dissimuler le peu de dignité qu’il lui restait.

_ PHASMA ! cria-t-il, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés.

Son amie se tenait près du lit, l’œil brillant et un immense sourire sur ses lèvres peintes. Elle avait à la main une bouteille de rosé dégoulinante de condensation avec laquelle elle venait d’agresser sauvagement le bien-être d’Armitage.

_ HUX ! le salua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fit-il ensuite, tentant de se faire entendre sous les braiements de rire de Kylo.

_ C’est toi qui m’as invitée, lui rappela-t-elle. Quand je t’ai dit que ma famille me traînait en Espagne pour les vacances, tu m’as envoyé l’adresse au cas où j’aurais l’occasion de faire un crochet. Je t’ai envoyé un message pour te dire que j’arrivais mais apparemment, tu ne l’as pas eu.

Armitage s’assit contre la tête de lit et fit signe à Phasma de s’installer. Elle récupéra une chaise dans un coin et y prit place. Quant à Kylo, il revint près de lui mais sans le toucher, ce pour quoi Armitage fut reconnaissant. Il n’aurait pas été à l’aise d’étaler la moindre touche d’affection face à Phasma.

_ Techie m’a volé mon téléphone le temps du séjour, admit-il. Mon dernier message a été pour toi.

_ Tu me flattes, répondit Phasma. Mais ton frère a bien eu raison. Ca te fait du bien de profiter des vacances, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil en direction de Kylo.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Tu es là jusqu’à quand ? demanda-t-il, commençant à échafauder dans sa tête une multitude de plans.

_ Quelques heures à peine, admit Phasma au plus grand désarroi d’Armitage. Mes parents et compagnie sont en train de visiter Biarritz et m’ont déposée au passage. On a rendez-vous à seize heures pour reprendre la route. On passe la nuit prochaine de l’autre côté des Pyrénées.

_ Seulement ? fit Armitage avec une pointe de déception.

_ Je pensais qu’on pourrait se faire une petite bouffe, répliqua Phasma avec une bonne humeur évidente. Trouver un coin sympa pour un pique-nique, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? J’ai déjà le vin.

_ Ca me va ! admit Armitage qui avait complètement oublié la perspective de passer une journée entière au lit en compagnie de Kylo.

D’ailleurs, il se tourna vers ce dernier qui n’avait pas pipé mot depuis un moment mais suivait la discussion avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

_ Au fait, fit-il à Phasma, voilà…

_ Kylo, oui, confirma Phasma. Nous nous sommes présentés. J’ai été flattée qu’il me reconnaisse et que tu lui ais parlé de moi.

_ Une femme plus grande et aussi large que moi, rappela Kylo. Il n’y en a pas des milliers.

_ Sur le coup, s’esclaffa Phasma, j’ai hésité entre m’être trompée d’adresse et Techie qui aurait pris des hormones. Et puis j’ai vu l’espèce de maison en Lego derrière son épaule et j’ai su que j’étais au bon endroit.

_ Et je n’ai rien à voir avec Techie, pointa Kylo.

_ Pour ma décharge, répondit Phasma, je ne l’ai plus vu depuis des années.

_ Il ressemble à ça, fit Kylo en tendant un pouce vers Armitage, mais avec des cheveux longs et des yeux larmoyants. Et l’air gentil.

_ Et des t-shirts jaunes, grogna Armitage qui personnellement ne se voyait pas tant de points communs que ça avec son frère.

Phasma ricana.

_ Il n’a donc pas changé, conclut-elle. Enfin bref, j’ai vu les Lego et ensuite l’entrejambe de Kylo qui a confirmé mes soupçons. Quand il m’a tout de suite appelée Phasma, j’ai compris qu’on pourrait rire un peu à tes dépends !

Elle leva la bouteille qui gouttait au sol et pouffa une fois de plus. Derrière lui, Kylo lui fit écho et Armitage se demanda s’il ne ferait pas mieux de se cacher sous ses draps que d’affronter ces deux là réunis.

 

« *** »

 

Ils étaient d’abord passés à la boutique pour saluer Matt et Techie mais avec l’affluence, Matt avait décliné leur invitation et Techie aussi. Il n’avait pas réussi à étouffer plusieurs bâillements et Armitage en avait conclu qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi. Puis ils s’étaient rendus chez Maz pour prendre un peu de nourriture et Kylo les avait menés à une dizaine de minutes de marche de là, près d’un petit lac bordé d’herbe verte au bord duquel mangeaient déjà de nombreuses familles. Phasma avait refusé l’idée de se rendre sur la plage pour ne pas être couverte de sable durant le reste de son trajet.

Armitage avait étalé au sol une grande nappe trouvée dans la location et ils s’étaient tous trois installés dessus.

_ Alors, fit Phasma à peine assise en rompant une baguette de pain, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?

Kylo prit la parole, faisant grimacer Armitage qui redoutait les crétineries qui sortaient habituellement de sa bouche.

_ Je l’ai insulté, il m’a insulté, expliqua Kylo dans un raccourci étonnamment proche de la vérité, j’ai pensé qu’il était un sale con, il a dû penser que j’étais un sale con…

Armitage opina.

_ … mais ensuite j’ai pensé qu’il était un sale con super sexy et… voilà ! conclut-il.

Armitage grimaça.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler sexy.

_ Oui, chéri. Tout ce que tu veux chéri.

Armitage soupira et réalisa que Phasma le regardait avec des yeux tout ronds. Elle avait dû s’attendre à ce qu’Armitage tatane Kylo d’une manière ou d’une autre mais au fil des jours, Armitage s’était habitué à ces absurdités et il savait que s’il parvenait à corriger un problème de langage chez Kylo, ce dernier allait tomber dans des provocations pires encore. Alors, il laissait couler.

_ C’est très résumé mais il y a un peu de ça, consentit Armitage. Et puis le fait que Matt et Techie ne puissent pas passer plus de quelques minutes loin de l’autre a aussi contribué à nous rapprocher.

Phasma opina mais elle avait toujours l’air perplexe. Elle attrapa alors le tire-bouchon et ouvrit la bouteille avec vivacité, comme si le vin était nécessaire à sa survie. D’ailleurs, elle remplit son gobelet presque à ras et le vida d’un trait avant de se resservir avec plus de parcimonie.

_ Je pensais que des vacances te feraient du bien, reprit-elle, mais à ce point… Tu es quasiment méconnaissable ! Regarde ! Tu souris ! On dirait que tu t’es froissé un muscle des joues !

Armitage porta une main à son visage et réalisa qu’effectivement il souriait. Mais il devait admettre que cela faisait des jours qu’il ne s’était pas soucié de grand-chose d’autre que de Kylo. Il n’avait pas réfléchi à son boulot, il avait cessé de s’inquiéter pour Techie qui était sur un petit nuage, il avait même mis de côté son enquête sur Snoke malgré ses nets progrès de ces derniers temps. Plusieurs soirs il s’était dit qu’il allait se glisser à la lumière des étoiles pour creuser à la recherche du bout du conduit d’évacuation et à chaque fois Kylo avait commencé à l’embrasser et l’idée avait paru stupide et dérisoire à Armitage. Et à présent, toutes ces théories sur les disparitions lui semblaient tellement lointaines. Surtout qu’il n’avait même pas connu ces gens.

_ Je ne pensais pas, avoua-t-il, que j’apprécierais autant un peu de temps libre.

_ Le bon endroit et les bonnes rencontres, fit Phasma tel un proverbe en attrapant le saucisson et un couteau.

Armitage la regarda couper quelques tranches et ne recula pas quand Kylo se colla à lui, lui présentant un morceau de fromage dans lequel il croqua avidement.

 

« *** »

 

L’après-midi était passée à une vitesse folle et Armitage n’avait pas vu le temps filer. La conversation avait ensuite dérivé sur Phasma, son travail, ses projets pour les vacances et le ton avait été léger et plaisant. Armitage se réjouissait juste de retrouver son amie. Il ne la voyait plus aussi souvent qu’il l’aurait voulu depuis qu’elle avait quitté Strasbourg pour Paris, déménageant là où sa carrière le nécessitait. Parfois, Armitage avait eu l’impression d’être resté en arrière. Mais ça avait été son choix.

Il avait eu un si bon moment qu’il n’avait pas réalisé que des nuages s’étaient accumulés au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu’à ce qu’une fine bruine tombe soudain du ciel. Avec surprise, il regarda les premières gouttes s’écraser dans son verre vide ou sur son bras nu. Kylo fut le premier à réagir, bondissant sur ses pieds et ramassant les restes de leur pique-nique.

_ Il pleut ! s’écria-t-il comme si Phasma et Armitage n’avaient jamais rencontré ce phénomène de leur vie. Tous aux abris !

Deux ou trois kiosques de bois étaient dispersés autour du lac et ils se précipitèrent vers l’un d’eux. Avec l’avancée de l’heure et l’accumulation des nuages, la plupart des touristes avaient disparu depuis longtemps et ils étaient seuls sous le petit toit, assis sur un banc.

_ Quel temps ! fit Phasma avec une moue. J’espère que ça ne va pas être comme ça toutes les vacances.

_ Ce n’est rien ça, la rassura Kylo. Ca va vite passer.

Armitage grogna. Il avait dit la même chose de la tempête l’autre nuit sur la plage. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et grimaça quand il le trouva vide. Tout comme la bouteille de rosé.

_ Il ne reste plus rien à boire ? demanda-t-il en fouillant dans le sac de chez Maz.

Ils avaient pris aussi quelques canettes mais elles avaient été vidées.

_ Je n’ai plus rien, confirma Phasma en secouant son gobelet avec dépit.

_ Il y a une fontaine à eau pas loin, tu veux que j’aille t’en chercher ? proposa Kylo en attrapant la bouteille vide.

Armitage hésita. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Mais Kylo n’était pas en sucre et Armitage avait vraiment la gorge râpeuse. Sans compter qu’après s’être enfilé une bonne dose de rosé, un peu d’eau ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_ Je veux bien, approuva-t-il.

Et Kylo se rua à l’extérieur, disparaissant sous la pluie en quelques enjambées. Armitage n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir le regard sérieux de Phasma fixé sur lui.

_ Hux, il faut qu’on parle, lança-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec ce type ?

_ Que… comment ça ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec ce type ? répéta-t-elle.

Puis elle secoua la tête.

_ Je veux dire, continua-t-elle, j’ai vu son impressionnante bite, c’est même la première chose ou presque que j’ai vu de lui, et je sais très bien ce que tu fiches avec mais… ça ne te ressemble tellement pas !

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il était surpris de sentir la colère monter en lui à la question de Phasma.

_ Déjà il a les cheveux longs, pointa-t-elle. Et tu détestes les cheveux longs.

Armitage pinça les lèvres.

_ Ses cheveux sont propres et bien entretenus, répliqua-t-il. Et ils sont très doux. Donc… ça passe !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Phasma.

_ Il t’appelle chéri et tu ne lui arraches pas la gorge à coups de dents, insista-t-elle.

_ Parce que c’est un imbécile et que je n’arrive pas à le raisonner à ce niveau là, admit-il.

_ Armie, c’est clairement un chien alors que tu es une personne à chats !

_ Quoi ? s’écria Armitage qui d’un coup ne comprenait plus rien à l’argumentation de son amie.

_ Tu es une personne à chats, reprit-elle plus lentement.

_ Je n’ai jamais eu de chat de ma vie ! contra-t-il.

Pas que l’idée ne lui ait jamais traversé l’esprit…

_ A cause des allergies de Techie, lui pointa Phasma. Mais n’essaie même pas de me cacher que tu adores ces bestioles. Hautaines, négatives, ne donnant leur affection qu’à leur propres conditions. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te ressemble pas.

Armitage maugréa mais il n’avait pas de bons contre-arguments à lui opposer.

_ Quant à Kylo, poursuivit-elle, c’est un chien. Je sais qu’il tente de faire le chat. Il se donne des airs, il fait des petites piques, mais il n’arrive pas à cacher sa vraie nature. Il meurt d’envie d’avoir ton attention ! Tu manques d’eau ? Tout de suite il bondit pour t’en chercher. Bordel, je suis même sure que sa queue frétille à chaque fois que vos regards se croisent.

Armitage renifla. C’était grotesque.

_ Donc quoi ? grogna-t-il. Tu veux que je le largue ?

Phasma gloussa et secoua la tête.

_ Absolument pas ! Je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je voulais juste te pointer tes propres contradictions. Tu dois être sacrément accro pour ignorer chez lui ce que tu reproches aux autres. Et j’espère que tu en a bien conscience et que tu ne vas pas agir comme l’imbécile que tu es parfois !

Armitage se passa les mains sur le visage. La pluie l’avait décoiffé. Ou peut-être était-ce les doigts de Kylo qui avait joué avec ses mèches tout à l’heure. Il l’avait laissé faire. Il avait viré des coups d’un soir de son lit pour moins que ça. Oui, il passait désormais beaucoup de choses à Kylo. Il aimait les lui passer en fait

_ Et tu sais le pire ? dit-il à Phasma entre ses doigts écartés.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il fait du surf.

Elle éclata d’un rire si franc qu’il masqua le bruit de la pluie.

_ J’ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Kylo en bondissant dans le kiosque, complètement trempé mais la bouteille pleine d’eau à la main.

Il s’ébroua, ses cheveux envoyant des gouttelettes partout à la ronde.

Armitage vit clairement Phasma mimer « chien » du bout des lèvres et il tapota le banc pour que Kylo revienne près de lui.

 

« *** »

 

Pour une fois, Kylo avait eu raison et la pluie cessa peu après. Ils raccompagnèrent Phasma à son point de rendez-vous et quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture familiale apparaissait au bout de la route.

_ Hux, fit-elle d’un ton solennel, contacte-moi dès que ton frère t’aura rendu ton téléphone. Et passe une bonne fin de vacances !

_ Promis, répondit Armitage, déçu de la voir déjà repartir.

_ Kylo, continua-t-elle, ça a été un plaisir aussi réel qu’inattendu. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se revoir, conclut-elle d’un air entendu.

_ J’y compte bien, répondit Kylo en donnant un coup d’épaule à Armitage qui roula des yeux.

Quand la voiture stoppa, Armitage salua rapidement les parents de Phasma puis regarda la Citroën s’éloigner. Et quand Kylo lui prit la main, il ne commenta pas et serra simplement ses doigts.

 

(à suivre…)

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**25 : Fête foraine**

 

_ Encore, Ben ? s’écria Maz en trouvant une nouvelle boîte de préservatifs dans les achats de Kylo. Et tu n’as pas peur qu’elle s’use à force de t’en servir ?

Kylo grimaça. Déjà parce que ce qu’il faisait de sa bite ne regardait en rien Maz et ensuite parce que cette vieille bique comme pas mal de ceux qui l’avaient connu plus jeune utilisaient encore ce nom maudit qu’il avait rejeté depuis longtemps.

_ C’est Kylo maintenant, lui rappela-t-il après un grognement. Et excuse-moi d’avoir une vie trépidante.

_ Se trouver un coup pour l’été n’est pas vraiment ce que j’appellerais avoir une vie trépidante mais admettons, répliqua Maz en terminant de scanner les paquets de bonbons que Kylo avait sélectionnés pour Armitage.

La mer étant bien trop calme pour surfer, il avait prévu d’emmener celui-ci dans une petite crique pour une journée détente en amoureux. Armitage avait paru perplexe face à la proposition de Kylo mais il avait fini par accepter.

_ Ce n’est pas un coup pour l’été ! s’écria-t-il avant de pouvoir le retenir, de plus en plus agacé par le regard fixe de Maz et son sourire. Ce n’est pas un coup pour l’été, répéta-t-il bien plus calmement.

Il savait que ses joues s’étaient embrasées et il détourna le regard, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Il haïssait cette manière qu’il avait de toujours étaler ses émotions. Armitage, lui, rougissait de temps à autre ou souriait discrètement. A part cela, il était vraiment très difficile à lire. Toute sa vie Kylo avait tenté de s’atteler à la même discipline sans aucun succès. Dès qu’il était un peu chamboulé, et il était facilement chamboulé, cela se devinait aisément, dans ses yeux trop brillants, trop rapidement pleins de larmes, dans la moue de sa bouche, dans la posture de son grand corps. Et tous les cours de self-control et de méditation que son oncle avait pu lui donner lorsqu’il était adolescent, après qu’il ait frappé Poe ou Tekka-san, n’avaient rien changé à cela.

Il se mordit l’intérieur des joues quand le sourire de Maz se fit plus marqué.

_ Pas un coup pour l’été ? le taquina-t-elle. Vraiment Ben Solo ? Aurais-tu trouvé le grand amour ?

Kylo renifla et se dépêcha d’emballer ses affaires. Il était heureux d’avoir laissé Armitage avec la camionnette, le chargeant de ranger à l’intérieur leur matériel de plage pendant qu’il faisait les courses. Sinon il n’aurait vraiment pas su où se mettre. Déjà qu’avec Maz, tout le village serait en quelques heures au courant de l’anecdote… Oui, Kylo espérait plus qu’un amour de vacances. Il ne s’imaginait pas Armitage rentrant sur Strasbourg et l’oubliant complètement. Cette simple idée lui tordait les entrailles.

Leur relation était moins facile que celle de Matt et Techie qui s’abreuvaient désormais de « je t’aime » dès qu’ils ouvraient la bouche mais Kylo ne pouvait nier le fait qu’Armitage faisait battre son cœur comme personne auparavant, qu’il aimait ouvrir les yeux le matin et voir sa tête rousse et son nez pelé sur l’oreiller près du sien, qu’il aurait voulu se rouler en boule contre lui et ne plus jamais bouger de sa vie. Et il ne s’imaginait plus une journée sans ses réflexions acides, ses grimaces de dégoût et son complexe de supériorité évident. Il s’était pris à adorer les aspects pénibles et désagréables de son amant.

Savoir ce que ressentait Armitage en revanche était plus complexe. Les mots tendres ne lui venaient pas naturellement. Mais parfois, il était celui qui prenait la main de Kylo sans raison et cela faisait bondir à chaque fois le cœur de ce dernier. Il chérissait ces petits moments qui lui prouvaient qu’il n’était pas le seul à voir un avenir dans cette relation. Et souvent Kylo songeait à lancer une discussion sur le sujet avec Armitage. Mais à chaque fois, il s’était dégonflé. Il avait si peur de perdre ce qu’il avait déjà. Et il détestait se découvrir aussi faible face à ses sentiments.

Une petite main ridée lui passa alors devant les yeux et il réalisa qu’il était toujours planté en silence devant la caisse enregistreuse de Maz.

Celle-ci cligna sereinement des yeux derrière ses énormes lunettes.

_ Tu es toujours parmi nous, Ben Solo ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Ou cet homme a-t-il volé ton cerveau en plus de ton cœur ?

_ La ferme… grogna Kylo en rangeant ses derniers achats dans son sac avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la porte de l’épicerie. Et c’est Kylo Ren ! rappela-t-il une fois de plus avec ce qu’il espérait être une pointe d’agressivité dans son ton.

Maz ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée et Kylo laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Une fois à l’extérieur, il soupira et s’épongea le front. Il n’allait pas laisser Maz Kanata lui pourrir sa journée. Il avait déjà tout planifié. La mer, le soleil, la petite crique connue surtout des locaux et donc presque déserte même en cette saison, les canettes de soda, les bonbons et une petite glacière pleine de cornettos. Et puis s’ils avaient de la chance, un peu plus tard, ils finiraient seuls et Kylo emmènerait Armitage au milieu des rochers, trouverait une faille où se cacher et l’embrasserait passionnément. Peut-être même plus s’il se sentait en confiance et qu’Armitage était de bonne humeur. Il supposait que celui-ci n’était pas un fanatique de sexe en plein air. Mais Kylo était prêt à tenter le coup. Après tout, Armitage avait une multitude de gènes en commun avec Techie et d’après Matt, Techie était ouvert à toutes les expériences dans tous les lieux.

Depuis qu’il s’était fait remonter les bretelles par Armitage, Kylo était un peu plus discret quant à leur relation auprès de Matt, n’entrant jamais vraiment dans les détails, mais cela n’empêchait pas son cousin de lui raconter en long, en large et en travers sa vie sexuelle mouvementée, avec une fierté évidente dans la voix. Et Kylo était aussi impressionné par l’appétit de Techie que par l’endurance de Matt.

Il remonta le petit parc qui s’étendait face à l’épicerie de Maz, cherchant des yeux la camionnette. Il s’était garé non loin de là et se demandait si Armitage avait fini de tout charger. Il lui avait même laissé ses clés pour l’occasion.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent alors son attention. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Kylo n’y prêta pas garde. C’était les vacances, les gens s’interpelaient entre amis, c’était une chose courante ici. Mais rapidement, il réalisa que plus qu’une conversation, c’était une altercation qui se déroulait. Et il reconnut sans mal le ton pincé d’Armitage. Quant à l’autre voix…

_ Merde ! jura Kylo en piquant un sprint, son sac de courses battant contre sa cuisse.

Il courut si vite qu’il était à bout de souffle quand il parvint aux abords de la camionnette.

_ Et j’aimerais bien que tu m’expliques, gamin, comment tu as eu les clés de cette camionnette qui m’appartient !

_ Pas la peine de prendre ce ton condescendant, je ne suis pas un gamin et…

_ Armie ! appela Kylo, coupant court à la discussion enflammée.

Deux têtes se tournèrent de concert vers Kylo, leurs yeux agressifs et leurs expressions outrées se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il stoppa net.

_ Et voilà qui arrive ! fit une voix sur sa droite.

Kylo se força à décrisper les poings. Même Lando était présent. Il ne l’avait pas vu tant il avait été focalisé sur Armitage et son père.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ! lança Kylo à ce dernier en se redressant pour bien lui montrer qu’il n’était plus un petit garçon.

_ Fiston ! fit son père avec enthousiasme comme si chacune de leur rencontre ne virait pas en pugilat. Content de te voir. Figure-toi que cet odieux rouquin…

_ Ce n’est pas un odieux rouquin ! répliqua Kylo par réflexe avant de froncer les sourcils. Bon, c’est peut-être un odieux rouquin… admit-il. Mais je t’interdis de lever la voix sur lui !

_ Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul, pointa Armitage. Surtout si c’est pour me défendre comme ça.

_ Tu n’as pas à m’interdire quoi que ce soit, répondit au même moment Han Solo.

Kylo soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez. Il sentait que sa petite journée tranquille avec Armitage, il allait pouvoir se la carrer bien profond.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en tentant de contrôler la colère qui montait systématiquement en lui à la simple présence de son père.

Han leva les mains.

_ A ton avis ! J’ai une livraison à faire et je venais récupérer ma camionnette. Quelle surprise de la trouver au milieu de la rue avec cet affreux rouquin chargeant dedans ses affaires comme si elle lui appartenait ! Il ne veut même pas me dire comment il a eu les clés !

_ C’est moi qui les lui aie données, répliqua Kylo. Et il n’est pas affreux du tout ! fit-il bien plus vexé qu’Armitage ne semblait l’être.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as vendu ma camionnette en mon absence ! s’écria Han.

_ Personne ne voudrait acheter un tas de boue pareil ! grogna Armitage.

_ Quoi ! firent en chœur Han et Lando avant de se lancer dans une longue énumération des exploits et des faits d’armes de la vieille guimbarde.

_ STOP ! les interrompit Kylo qui avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois toutes ces histoires. Stop. Ca ne va pas être possible, j’ai déjà des plans pour aujourd’hui, expliqua-t-il.

_ Des plans pour MA camionnette ?

_ Tu avais disparu depuis des semaines ! s’emporta Kylo en élevant enfin la voix. Et maintenant tu débarques à nouveau et comme toujours la Terre entière doit se plier à TA volonté ? C’est trop facile !

_ Je ne t’ai jamais dit que tu pouvais prendre ma camionnette en mon absence.

Kylo serra les dents, les poings et même les fesses. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Armitage sa face la plus violente. Mais comme il avait envie de coller une droite à son père.

_ J’ai dû chercher des livraisons pour Maz. Pendant mes vacances. Par ta faute, maugréa-t-il entre ses mâchoires raides.

_ Fantastique ! le railla son père. Et je suppose qu’elle fera de toi son employé du mois. En attendant, le rouquin va devoir me rendre les clés et…

Armitage jeta le trousseau dans la bouche d’égout la plus proche contre laquelle elles cognèrent avec un joli tintement avant de disparaître dans l’obscurité.

_ Oups, fit Armitage d’un ton glacial. Elles m’ont glissé des doigts. Désolé. Quel maladroit je suis.

Puis il s’approcha de Kylo et lui posa une main sur le coude.

_ Partons d’ici Kylo. Nous trouverons bien autre chose à faire.

Kylo était trop interloqué pour réagir. Il savait qu’il avait la bouche grande ouverte mais n’avait plus les connexions nécessaires pour la refermer. Jusqu’à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le visage de son père, les yeux ronds et la mâchoire pendante. Lui non plus ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Armitage soit aussi mesquin. Et voir son père aussi consterné, alors qu’il avait habituellement réponse à tout, fit monter une vague de plaisir en Kylo. Il éclata alors de rire.

_ Bon courage pour ramper là-dedans, vieillard, lança-t-il à son père avant de se laisser guider par Armitage. Tu sais que je t’adore toi, fit-il ensuite à ce dernier avant d’en avoir conscience.

Son cœur battit plus fort quand Armitage eut pour lui un petit rictus satisfait et passa sa main plus franchement autour du biceps de Kylo.

_ Mon dieu… fit la voix de Lando dans leurs dos. Han, c’est son petit copain ! Ton fils a un petit copain !

Kylo pressa le pas, peu désireux d’être confronté plus longtemps à ces deux là.

_ Au fait, fit-il à Armitage lorsqu’ils tournèrent dans la rue la plus proche, c’était mon père, admit-il avec dépit.

Armitage opina.

_ Je l’avais supposé quand il t’a appelé fiston, répondit-il.

Il semblait toujours satisfait de son coup d’éclat ce qui rassura Kylo. Maintenant qu’ils n’avaient plus la camionnette à disposition, cela allait être plus difficile de quitter le village. Mais Armitage ne paraissait pas en tenir rigueur à Kylo. Ce dernier sentait toujours au bout de son bras le poids de ses achats. Au pire, ils feraient leur petite journée sur la plage habituelle. Et tant pis pour le monde et les papouilles au milieu des rochers.

Un bruit claquant de talonnettes résonna derrière eux et Kylo roula des yeux. Au moins ce n’était pas son père. Il se retourna cependant de la manière la plus menaçante possible.

_ Quoi encore ! s’écria-t-il quand Lando ne fut plus qu’à quelques pas d’eux. S’il t’envoie…

Ce dernier ralentit sa course et sourit, le pull attaché à ses épaules faisant comme une cape derrière lui. Les subterfuges de Kylo n’avaient jamais fonctionné sur lui.

_ Tout doux, fit-il en levant les mains en signe d’apaisement. Ton père ne m’envoie pas. Il a la tête dans un trou dégoutant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Je voulais juste te dire que j’étais désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça mais tu sais comment il est. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

Kylo grogna.

_ Mais je suis bien content que tu aies un petit copain, ajouta Lando. Au caractère très bien assorti au tien, je dois l’admettre, ricana-t-il ensuite.

Même Armitage renifla d’amusement.

_ Et, poursuivit Lando, je suis désolé d’avoir gâché votre journée. A priori vous aviez prévu quelque chose n’est-ce pas ?

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ Si vous voulez, j’ai ça pour vous.

Il sortit de sa poche un portefeuille et du portefeuille de petits tickets qu’il leur tendit.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Kylo en les étudiant sans les toucher.

_ Il y a une fête foraine à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, expliqua Lando. Le patron est le type pour qui on doit faire la livraison. En remerciement, il nous a donné ces tickets que tu peux utiliser sur toutes les attractions. Ca vous tente ?

Kylo regarda Armitage qui opina.

_ Techie adore les fêtes foraines, expliqua-t-il.

_ Et comment on va y aller si on n’a pas de voiture ? grogna Kylo en scrutant les tickets comme s’ils allaient le mordre.

C’était loin de ce qu’il avait eu en tête le matin mais il devait admettre que ça semblait sympa. Et peut-être que s’il emmenait Armitage sur un manège secouant particulièrement, celui-ci allait vomir et Kylo allait pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule tout le reste de la journée.

_ Oh arrête, répliqua Lando avec un sourire amusé. Tu sais très bien qu’il y a des vélos dans l’établi à la maison.

Kylo réfléchit. C’était une solution. Les vélos étaient vieux mais bien entretenus. Comme la plupart des engins de son père.

_ Ok, capitula-t-il en arrachant les tickets de la main de Lando.

Il espérait vraiment qu’ils seraient valides et qu’il n’y aurait pas d’entourloupe. S’ils étaient venus de son père, il aurait vérifié plusieurs fois. Mais il faisait un peu plus confiance à Lando.

_ Au fait, reprit-il, vous comptez dormir à la maison ce soir ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, admit Lando. Mais je suppose. Sauf si… ça gêne une fois de plus tes plans.

Kylo ricana.

_ Moi non, je dors chez Armie en ce moment. Mais Matt a aussi un petit copain et je crois qu’ils s’envoient en l’air dans toutes les pièces, l’atelier inclus. Soyez pas surpris et faites gaffe à ce que vous touchez.

Lando grimaça.

_ Matt a un copain ? Et quel naïf a-t-il réussi à convaincre que c’était une bonne idée ?

_ Mon frère, répondit Armitage d’un ton glacial.

Le sourire de Lando se crispa.

_ Oh… Ok. Et bien… Et bien c’est une bonne nouvelle. Je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! Et à vous aussi ! Et… je ferais mieux d’y aller, voir si ton père a retrouvé ses clés ou s’il s’est fait bouffer entre temps par un clown.

Et il fila sans demander son reste.

_ L’autre type était ton père, reprit Armitage en suivant Kylo en direction de la maison. Mais je suppose que ça, ce n’était pas ta mère. Qui était-ce ?

_ Mon oncle Lando, expliqua Kylo. Ce n’est pas vraiment mon oncle mais c’est le meilleur ami de mon père, donc il a toujours fait partie de la famille.

Armitage opina.

_ Et pourquoi pense-t-il que c’est une mauvaise idée pour Techie de sortir avec Matt ?

_ Parce que ce sont des imbéciles, grogna Kylo. Ils pensent sans doute aussi que c’est une mauvaise idée de sortir avec moi si tu veux mon avis. Et puis tu as vu Matt ? Toi aussi tu as longtemps été hésitant à son sujet pour ton frère non ?

Armitage approuva et n’insista pas. Kylo n’aurait de doute façon rien dit de plus. Ce n’était pas à lui de parler des crises de colère de Matt. Il en avait aussi et il n’aurait pas aimé que Matt en papote avec Techie dans son dos. Il n’allait certainement pas faire de même.

_ Alors, dit-il ensuite pour changer l’ambiance, prêt à refaire du vélo en ma compagnie ?

Armitage roula des yeux et pointa sur son menton la légère cicatrice qu’il lui restait du soir de l’orage.

_ Hors de question. Tu as déjà tenté de me tuer une fois, espèce de chauffard. C’est un vélo par personne ou rien du tout.

Kylo pouffa et attira Armitage plus encore contre lui.

 

« *** »

 

_ Attrape la queue ! Attrape la queue ! Je sais que tu es un spécialiste, Armie ! hurlait Kylo au bord du carrousel, déconcentrant complètement Armitage qui hésitait à lever son majeur vers lui étant donné qu’ils étaient tout de même entourés d’enfants.

C’était Techie qui avait insisté pour que tous deux montent sur les chevaux de bois et fasse un tour de manège. Et Armitage avait été surpris de voir qu’ici, la tradition de la queue du Mickey qui donnait le droit à un tour gratuit existait toujours.

Il grimaça quand les doigts de Techie frôlèrent le morceau de peluche avant de le saisir et de le décrocher. Techie poussa un cri ravi, le même qu’il avait produit quand Kylo leur avait expliqué qu’ils allaient à la fête foraine.

_ Ah ! s’écria Matt avec enthousiasme. Je savais bien que Techie était meilleur qu’Armitage niveau queue !

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Kylo avec une moue.

Armitage décida de faire comme s’il ne les connaissait pas et se concentra sur son cheval qui montait et descendait de manière aussi ennuyeuse que pénible. Mais au moins, Techie avait le sourire et faisait des coucous à Matt à chaque tour. Environ un bon millier de fois d’après les calculs rapides d’Armitage qui n’en voyait plus la fin. Surtout que Matt et Kylo avaient décliné prétextant qu’ils étaient trop grands et trop lourds.

Quand enfin le manège stoppa, Armitage soupira de soulagement. Il n’était pas le plus grand fan de ces machins qui tournaient inlassablement. Techie donna sa prise à une petite fille qui avait eu le cheval juste derrière eux et ils rejoignirent Matt et Kylo.

Kylo rendit à Armitage le ballon rose qu’il lui avait payé et sa barbe à papa déjà bien entamée, alors que Matt portait sous le bras l’énorme peluche de rhinocéros qu’il avait gagnée pour Techie. Enfin, techniquement, c’était Kylo qui le lui avait gagné. La peluche avait immédiatement plu à Techie et Matt s’était proposé pour la lui remporter. Après trois essais infructueux de lancer de fléchettes, Matt avait commencé à s’énerver et Kylo était intervenu. Ils avaient alors joué ensemble mais il ne faisait nul doute que les fléchettes qui avaient fait mouche avaient été celles de Kylo. Armitage devait admettre qu’il était redoutablement habile. Au final, le rhinocéros avait été gagné et Matt l’avait placé avec fierté dans les bras de Techie avant de le reprendre quand celui-ci avait éprouvé des difficultés à le porter.

Armitage n’avait rien dit mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils allaient ramener ça en train…

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Matt alors qu’ils déambulaient d’un pas placide au milieu des autres visiteurs.

_ CA ! s’écria Kylo en pointant les autos tamponneuses.

_ Tu as déjà tenté de me tuer une fois avec un véhicule, lui rappela Armitage pour la seconde fois de la journée, tu veux recommencer ?

_ Et comment ! répliqua Kylo avait un enthousiasme total.

Cela faisait plaisir à Armitage de le voir aussi souriant. Après la rencontre avec son père, il avait bien senti que Kylo était tendu, en colère. Armitage n’avait pas apprécié non plus la manière dont ce type avait parlé à Kylo. Etre son père ne lui donnait pas tous les droits et Armitage n’éprouvait aucun remords à avoir balancé le trousseau de clés dans les égouts. Le rire de Kylo après cet incident avait même réchauffé son cœur.

_ Bon, convint Armitage, laisse-moi finir ma barbe à papa et je suis à toi. Ca vous tente ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Techie et Matt.

Il s’attendait réellement à ce que son frère décline mais il opina avec conviction. Enfant, il n’avait jamais eu le droit de  monter dans une auto tamponneuse. Leur père l’avait toujours jugé trop fragile pour ça.

_ Et bien allons-y, conclut Armitage en terminant rapidement son bâtonnet de sucre.

 

« *** »

 

Que Kylo l’ait pris pour cible, cela n’étonnait pas Armitage. Il l’avait annoncé d’office. Mais que Techie se joigne à lui et par conséquent Matt, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Le ballon rose qu’il avait attaché à son volant était balloté de gauche à droite alors qu’il tentait d’éviter ses adversaires mais ils étaient trop nombreux et trop motivés.

Quand Techie lui rentra brusquement dedans, le choc fut si violent que sa tête partit en arrière. Armitage supposa que c’était une vengeance longuement attendue pour toutes ces fois où il l’avait fait pleurer lors d’une partie de Risk ou de Monopoly.

_ Kylo, prévint-il quand il vit son amant le charger à son tour, si tu me rentres dedans je…

Il fut coupé par la collision et ses dents claquèrent.

_ Te rentrer dedans est mon plus grand plaisir, susurra Kylo à son encontre puis il vira brusquement avant qu’Armitage ne réagisse.

_ Saloperie… grogna Armitage en s’élançant à sa poursuite mais cette fois ce fut Matt qui s’en prit à lui, provoquant un cri de joie chez Techie.

_ Vous êtes tous une bande de sales traîtres ! s’écria Armitage. Et si j’en avais le pouvoir, je vous ferais tous fusiller !

_ Ah ah ah ! s’amusa Kylo. Bien sûr Général !

_ On se fait un sandwich de Général ? proposa Techie quand Armitage réalisa qu’il était cerné de toute part.

_ Allons-y !

Armitage arrêta sa voiture et ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter son destin.

 

« *** »

 

_ Et le labyrinthe ? Tu ne veux pas faire le labyrinthe ? proposa Kylo en se penchant tant vers Armitage qu’il sentait son souffle contre sa peau.

Celui-ci grogna. Il avait encore mal partout du dernier assaut quand les trois voitures lui avaient foncé dessus simultanément. Son ballon avait même explosé sous la violence du choc et depuis, Kylo était aux petits soins avec lui, essayant par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner.

Armitage s’était d’abord fait payer une pomme d’amour, puis avait demandé à Kylo de lui gagner une peluche de chat. Elle était bien plus petite que le rhino de Techie, avait une jolie couleur orange et serait bien plus simple à ramener à Strasbourg. Malgré cela, Armitage prenait bien garde à conserver un air bougon car les yeux de chiot de Kylo étaient impayables.

_ Et le train fantôme ? tenta Kylo en désignant l’attraction vieillotte aux décors ringards de zombies et momies mal dessinés.

Tous quatre savaient que c’était leurs derniers billets et qu’après cela il faudrait rentrer. Ils en avaient quand même bien profité. Même Armitage s’était finalement pris au jeu. Surtout après n’avoir pas été malade sur les nacelles tournantes dans lesquelles Kylo les avait traînés dès leur arrivée. Ce dernier avait paru déçu et Armitage avait souri fièrement à sa face.

A présent, il leur fallait choisir judicieusement parmi les quelques manèges qu’ils n’avaient pas encore essayés. Et effectivement, le train fantôme paraissait une option amusante. Ce que Techie confirma.

_ Oh oui ! s’écria ce dernier en serrant les mains. Je n’ai jamais fait de train fantôme !

Là encore, leur père l’avait jugé trop sensible et Armitage n’allait certainement pas gâcher son plaisir.

_ Ca me va, admit-il et Kylo rayonna.

Il les mena d’un pas plein d’entrain vers la cabine et tendit leurs quatre derniers billets.

Le type les prit sans même les regarder et Matt lui laissa en garde son énorme peluche. Puis ils s’approchèrent des wagonnets deux places décorés de gros crânes écaillés.

Kylo monta le premier et Armitage s’installa à ses côtés, se tassant comme il le pouvait contre la large masse de son amant. Matt et Techie prirent le wagonnet juste derrière et ils s’enfoncèrent dans l’obscurité.

La main de Kylo trouva la sienne alors qu’un squelette en plastique illuminé de vert surgit devant eux. Armitage sourit. Tout cela était délicieusement désuet, depuis les automates hideux jusqu’aux cris préenregistrés en passant par les souffles d’air intempestifs. C’était aussi nul que plaisant, comme certains mauvais nanars dont on tirait un plaisir coupable.

_ Tu n’as pas trop peur ? demanda Kylo à son oreille.

Armitage tourna la tête vers lui. Kylo était tout proche et il souriait.

_ Ca fait des jours que je me réveille avec ta tête comme première vision, répliqua Armitage. Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur.

Kylo fit la moue et reporta son attention sur les monstres en plastique autour d’eux. Mais les yeux d’Armitage ne le quittèrent pas. Son profil se découpait nettement sur les lueurs éparses et distraitement, Armitage songea qu’il avait un nez magnifique. Et une bouche délicieuse. Alors, il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Kylo et l’attirer à lui pour un baiser profond. Les bras de son amant l’enserrèrent et les créatures grimaçantes qui bordaient leur parcours n’existèrent plus.

Lorsqu’Armitage rompit le baiser, Kylo garda la tête au creux de son cou. Son souffle caressait sa peau et il sentait bon.

_ Je t’aime, fit une voix grave et le cœur d’Armitage s’emballa.

_ Je t’aime aussi, répondit Techie, glaçant le sang d’Armitage.

Ce qu’il avait entendu, ce n’était pas Kylo. C’était Matt professant une fois de plus sa passion à son frère. Il se mordit les lèvres. Et dire qu’il avait été sur le point de répondre…

Ses paumes se couvrirent de sueur et il ferma à nouveau les yeux, saisissant les lèvres de Kylo pour oublier ses sentiments qui le trahissaient de plus en plus.

 

**26 : Sports extrêmes**

 

Techie courait. Et pourtant, il détestait courir. Au moins autant qu’Armitage détestait les brocolis. Ca lui donnait chaud, faisait rougir son visage, couvrait de sueur son corps et brûlait ses poumons. Sans compter qu’il avait pleinement conscience de ses jambes trop raides, ses genoux tordus et ses pieds en dedans. Pas vraiment l’allure d’un athlète ou rien à voir avec la grâce féline de la plupart des sportifs.

Mais en l’occurrence, la situation était urgente et Matt l’avait envoyé trouver Armitage et Kylo le plus rapidement possible. Alors oui, il courait.

Pourtant, la matinée avait commencé comme la plupart des matinées de Techie ces derniers jours. Il avait ouvert les yeux tôt dans le lit de Matt et s’était glissé entre les cuisses de son petit ami pour le réveiller de la plus délicieuse des manières. Matt avait fini par grogner, gémir, rouler des hanches, avant de pleinement prendre conscience de ce qu’il se passait. Suite à quoi, ils avaient tous deux foncé vers la douche où Matt l’avait pris sous un jet brûlant. Cela faisait du bien à Techie d’enfin pouvoir laisser sa voix reprendre son plein volume. Durant deux nuits, les oncles de Matt avaient dormi à la maison et Matt et Techie avaient dû contrôler leurs pulsions et leurs cris. Ils étaient repartis la veille avec la vieille camionnette et Techie espérait ne pas avoir à les revoir de si tôt. Il n’aimait pas se restreindre lorsqu’il était en compagnie de Matt.

Sortis de la douche, Matt avait réalisé qu’il était une fois de plus en retard au boulot, une constante depuis que Techie passait toutes ses nuits chez lui. Ils s’étaient alors tous deux habillés et Matt était parti au pas de course, ses boucles encore humides, laissant à Techie les clés et le soin de ramener le petit-déjeuner.

C’était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux les matins où Matt faisait l’ouverture de la boutique. Il fonçait travailler et Techie le rejoignait peu après avec des croissants ou des petits pains. La première heure était généralement très calme et ils avaient du temps pour eux. Ils mangeaient, discutaient, et plusieurs fois, avaient terminé enlacés dans la réserve ou la cabine d’essayage. Techie savait que ces situations rendaient toujours Matt nerveux mais personnellement, le risque d’être découverts faisait monter des frissons délicieux dans sa colonne. Et puis son petit ami ne résistait jamais au minuscule maillot bleu et blanc qu’il portait souvent sous ses vêtements.

Mais ce matin, les choses avaient été différentes. Lorsque Techie était arrivé avec dans les bras son sachet de la boulangerie, il y avait eu une grande femme noire aux côtés de Matt. A peine Techie entré dans la boutique, Matt s’était précipité vers lui.

_ Techie-chéri, l’heure est grave !

Et le cœur de Techie avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Matt avait adopté son ton le plus intense, celui qu’il avait toujours quand il lui disait qu’il l’aimait et qui était sa manière à lui de montrer qu’il était complètement sérieux.

_ Que… qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? avait bafouillé Techie qui avait manqué de faire tomber ses viennoiseries.

_ Tu vois cette femme ? avait chuchoté Matt en la pointant du menton.

Techie avait opiné. Il aurait été difficile de la louper étant donné qu’elle était presque aussi grande que lui.

_ Elle s’appelle Leslie. C’est ma nouvelle collègue. Elle dit qu’elle a été embauchée pour remplacer l’autre vendeuse… donc Rey ! Et quand je lui ai demandé où était passée Rey, elle m’a dit qu’elle n’en savait rien ! Qu’on l’avait juste engagée pour la remplacer ! Et que je devais la former au boulot.

Les paumes de Techie s’étaient couvertes de sueur.

_ Tu veux dire que…

_ Que Rey n’est plus là ! avait confirmé Matt.

_ Quelle est la dernière fois que tu as vu Rey ? avait demandé Techie en jetant des coups d’œil à la femme occupée à défaire un carton.

_ Je ne sais pas, avait admis Matt. Nos horaires ne coïncident pas toujours. Trois ou quatre jours je pense.

_ Merde… avait soufflé Techie. Et tu crois que c’est un coup de Snoke ?

_ Je n’en sais rien, avait dit Matt. Mais tu dois prévenir Kylo et Armitage. Et le plus vite possible. Je vous rejoins en début d’après-midi dès que j’ai fini le boulot. Ok ?

_ Ok, avait approuvé Techie. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_ Et dépêche-toi !

Abandonnant son sachet de viennoiseries sur le comptoir, Techie s’était mis à courir dans les rues du village, aussi vite que sa constitution fragile le lui permettait. Enfant, son père lui avait interdit de faire des tas de choses. A présent qu’il était adulte, Techie prenait un vrai plaisir à la plupart des activités dont il avait été privé plus petit. Le sport n’en faisait pas partie. Et surtout pas la course.

Il était à bout de souffle quand il parvint dans l’allée de la location désormais occupée par Kylo et Armitage. Techie était heureux que tout aille parfaitement bien entre ces deux là. Cela aiderait peut-être la pilule à passer quand il annoncerait à son frère qu’il ne comptait nullement retourner à Strasbourg. Ou alors juste pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais sa décision était prise. Techie ne pouvait vivre ailleurs qu’avec Matt. La plus grande partie de son travail pouvait être réalisé à distance et sinon, il existait toujours le train ou l’avion pour les circonstances exceptionnelles. Techie était persuadé que cela pouvait fonctionner. Mais il allait devoir affronter le regard d’Armitage. Et ça il le redoutait bien plus que d’appeler son patron.

Il n’en avait pas non plus parlé à Matt mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui poser problème. Matt lui répétait encore et encore qu’il l’aimait et qu’il voulait le garder près de lui. Techie avait juste espéré organiser un petit repas romantique pour lui annoncer qu’il restait. Et peu importait les conséquences. Ah oui, il lui faudrait aussi le dire à son père. Techie était certain que ce dernier détesterait Matt. Mais il avait toujours été bien plus coulant avec lui qu’avec Armitage et il était persuadé qu’avec le temps, il finirait par accepter la décision de son plus jeune fils.

Techie trottina dans l’allée, ses muscles si douloureux qu’il ne leva pas suffisamment le pied lorsqu’il parvint au perron. Il plongea en avant et s’accrocha à la poignée pour se rattraper. Mais celle-ci s’abaissa et la porte, qui n’avait pas dû être verrouillée, s’ouvrit à la volée, projetant à l’intérieur Techie, emporté pour son élan.

Il se retrouva dans la pièce principale, la respiration sifflante, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche grande ouverte. Devant lui, Armitage et Kylo avaient dû être sur le point de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Car sur la table se trouvaient la maison en Lego, deux bols, une baguette, un litre de lait, un pot de confiture et les fesses d’Armitage. Celui-ci se retourna et Kylo releva la tête, occupé qu’il était à dévorer son cou. Il était entièrement nu. Armitage, lui au moins, portait un t-shirt noir bien trop grand. Sans doute celui de son amant.

Techie cligna de ses yeux douloureux, le temps d’analyser et de comprendre la situation. Mais il supposait qu’au lieu de manger, son frère et Kylo avaient trouvé plus intéressant à faire. Techie décida de prétendre n’avoir rien vu alors qu’Armitage descendait de la table et se tournait vers lui, les joues écarlates.

Techie se précipita dans sa direction.

_ Armie ! Kylo ! C’est terrible !

Kylo fit un pas en avant pour le rejoindre.

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Matt ? fit-il d’un ton paniqué et Techie secoua la tête.

Kylo ne paraissait pas le moins du monde complexé par sa nudité face à lui et Techie pouvait désormais constater qu’il avait exactement la même anatomie que Matt. Il détourna les yeux avant de se faire capter par Armitage.

_ Non ! le rassura-t-il avec empressement. Mais Rey a disparu !

_ Tu es certain ? demanda Armitage en le saisissant par les épaules.

Techie opina.

_ Il y avait une nouvelle vendeuse pour la remplacer ce matin à la boutique. Et Matt a admis ne pas l’avoir vue depuis des jours.

_ Merde, murmura Armitage en se frottant le menton. Tu es sûr qu’elle n’est pas malade ?

_ Ils n’auraient jamais embauché quelqu’un pour un simple arrêt maladie, pointa Kylo. Et Rey n’est jamais malade. Elle est increvable, tu peux me croire.

_ Elle aurait donc fini dans les griffes de Snoke, fit Armitage en observant sa propre maquette.

_ Il faudrait voir au centre social si elle est encore là, grogna Kylo en croisant les bras. Sinon… sinon je pense que s’en est fini d’elle.

_ Elle n’était donc pas la complice de Snoke, grogna Armitage.

Techie resta à les observer. A présent qu’il avait repris son souffle et que la présence de son frère l’apaisait un peu, il avait juste envie de rire.

Armitage et Kylo paraissaient tellement sérieux, plongés dans leurs réflexions. Et pourtant, l’un était à poil et l’autre juste couvert d’un t-shirt déformé qui lui tombait sur l’épaule. C’était une situation complètement surréaliste pour Techie.

Kylo se pencha alors au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine pour regarder l’horloge au mur.

_ Normalement à cette heure, si elle ne travaille pas, elle est à la plage pour les cours de surf de ses bébés. Nous devrions aller voir.

Armitage approuva. Il récupéra ce qui aurait dû être leur petit-déjeuner et claqua les fesses de Kylo.

_ Va t’habiller toi au lieu de parader devant mon petit frère, ordonna-t-il en passant du côté cuisine.

Kylo grimaça dans son dos puis il se tourna vers Techie et d’un mouvement agile de hanches, fit faire quelques tours à son engin avant de filer dans le couloir quand la porte du frigo se referma.

Cette fois, Techie porta ses mains à sa bouche et pouffa franchement.

 

« *** »

 

Le soleil était éclatant quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage et foulèrent le sable tiède de leurs pieds nus. Il commençait à y avoir un peu de monde, étalé sur des serviettes multicolores mais rares étaient ceux qui étaient à l’eau. On y voyait principalement des surfeurs qui profitaient de belles vagues bien formées.

Techie regarda autour de lui à la recherche d’un groupe de gamins mais Kylo fut le premier à les repérer.

_ Par là ! annonça-t-il en désignant de l’index un point à droite de la zone de baignade.

Il les y guida à grandes enjambées, envoyant du sable partout autour de lui et faisant naître des grognements chez ceux qui faisaient déjà la sieste. Kylo les ignora royalement.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent un point d’où ils pouvaient voir tout le groupe et Techie soupira. Il devinait la silhouette frêle d’une petite jeune femme indiquant aux enfants comment grimper sur leurs planches. Tous avaient l’air de l’écouter de manière révérencieuse.

_ Elle est là, murmura Techie en plissant les paupières contre la lumière du soleil.

Avec toute cette histoire, il avait oublié de prendre son chapeau et commençait à le ressentir.

Armitage approuva mais Kylo pressa plus encore le pas. Brusquement, il s’accroupit comme pour mieux dissimuler sa grande silhouette. Il porta une main à ses yeux pour ne plus être ébloui et grogna.

_ Ce n’est pas elle, fit-il entre ses dents serrées. C’est Rose.

_ Qui ? demanda Armitage.

_ Rose. Elle est aussi volontaire à l’association. Contrairement à Rey, elle n’est là que l’été et souvent elles bossent ensemble.

A présent qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés, Techie constatait effectivement que la jeune femme n’était pas Rey. Celle-ci était asiatique et avait les cheveux plus courts. Mais il avait beau chercher partout aux alentours, il ne voyait pas la moindre trace de Rey.

_ Tu crois qu’elle est au courant de la disparition de Rey ? demanda Armitage.

En tout cas, songea Techie, si elle l’était, elle ne paraissait pas plus paniquée que cela.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Kylo. Si c’est Snoke qui a fait le coup, il a dû prendre ses précautions. Sinon la police aurait été prévenue je suppose. Autant Finn était un loser, autant Rey est populaire par ici.

_ On pourrait lui demander ? proposa Techie d’une petite voix.

_ Certainement pas ! grogna Kylo. Rose me déteste aussi.

_ Qui ne te déteste pas par ici, railla Armitage.

_ Matt, pointa Kylo. Et… toi j’espère, fit-il d’un ton plus hésitant.

_ Je te tolère, grogna Armitage et Techie roula des yeux.

C’était bien une réponse digne de son frère ça.

Techie était sur le point de le sermonner quand une série de cris et de rires un peu plus loin sur la plage attira leur attention.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, là où les vagues étaient les plus fortes et les plus puissantes, trop fortes et trop puissantes pour les enfants, se tenait un groupe d’hommes. Certains surfaient, d’autres les observaient depuis le sable. Et ils ne cessaient de s’interpeler, les rires et les moqueries fusant dès que l’un d’eux tombait à l’eau.

Kylo se redressa brusquement, les poings serrés et le nez en l’air. Aux yeux de Techie, il ressemblait soudain à un chien de chasse qui venait de flairer une piste.

_ Ce n’est quand même pas… grogna-t-il en s’élançant vers le groupe.

Techie et Armitage se dépêchèrent de lui emboiter le pas.

 

« *** »

 

Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, Techie voyait Kylo se crisper. Ses épaules se voûtaient, son allure se faisait plus bestiale et il ne cessait de marmonner.

_ Je n’y crois pas que ces connards de Mimizan soient de retour, grommelait-il. J’étais certain qu’on les avait virés pour de bon la dernière fois. Je vais…

Techie jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à son frère mais Armitage suivait résolument Kylo, se plaçant à ses côtés comme s’il le soutenait même si la rencontre tournait au pugilat.

Alors qu’ils étaient presque sur eux, un homme apparut, sortant des vagues, sa planche sous le bras. Techie réalisait à présent à quel point les rouleaux ici étaient énormes, bien plus gros que les vagues qui frappaient la zone de baignade. Ils se fracassaient les uns sur les autres dans un vacarme énorme et même sans être complètement au bord de l’eau, Techie sentait les embruns voler sur ses bras nus.

La plupart des surfeurs terminaient d’ailleurs dans les flots, remontant avec difficulté, rejoignant le bord en luttant contre le courant. Pas celui qui venait de sortir. Celui-ci paraissait parfaitement dans son élément, même avec l’eau qui frappait son corps à chacun de ses pas. Il fut le premier à tourner la tête vers eux et un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage.

Kylo ouvrit les hostilités.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous fichez là ! aboya-t-il. On vous avait interdit de revenir sur cette plage !

_ La plage est à tout le monde, Kylo Ren, répondit l’homme avec un accent si marqué que Techie eut du mal à le comprendre.

_ La plage est à tout le monde sauf à toi, Bala-Tik, répliqua Kylo en se redressant pour bien montrer qu’il était beaucoup plus grand que le type.

Les autres surfeurs sortirent tour à tour de l’eau pour venir se placer derrière leur leader et Techie frissonna. S’ils attaquaient, Kylo et Armitage ne feraient pas le poids face à ces types. Quant à Techie, il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que soit la peur le figerait sur place, soit il prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Il n’en était pas fier mais il n’était vraiment pas fait pour la violence et le combat.

_ Ce n’est pas à toi de faire la loi sur cette plage, Kylo Ren, grogna le fameux Bala-Tik.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, Bala-Tik.

_ Moi aussi, Kylo Ren.

Les yeux de Bala-Tik tombèrent alors sur Armitage et Techie et il leva un sourcil.

_ Tu as enfin largué ton débile de cousin ? fit-il avec amusement et un regard appréciateur pour Armitage.

_ Matt… commença Kylo mais Techie lui coupa la parole.

Il n’était pas du genre à s’énerver mais ce type qui en quelques secondes se permettait d’envahir leur plage, reluquait son frère et insultait son petit ami, lui fit brutalement monter la moutarde au nez et oublier toutes ses peurs.

_ Matt est certainement moins débile qu’une bande de bouseux avec un accent de plouc si prononcé que seule leur mère comprend ce qu’ils disent ! s’écria-t-il en faisant un pas vers Bala-Tik.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et Kylo rattrapa Techie avant qu’il ne s’approche trop d’eux.

_ Tout doux, tout doux, tenta-t-il de le calmer malgré un sourire amusé. Ce sont les gars de Mimizan. Ils débarquent de temps en temps ici parce que la plage chez eux est pourrie et les vagues inexistantes.

Cela parut vexer Bala-Tik bien plus que l’éclat de Techie.

_ Nous venons ici pour t’humilier, Kylo Ren. Et te rappeler que nous sommes bien meilleurs que toi.

Kylo éclata d’un rire forcé.

_ Dans tes rêves Bala-Tik. Tu ne m’as jamais battu !

_ Nous allons voir, grogna Bala-Tik, les poings serrés et si tendu en avant que son nez touchait presque celui de Kylo.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Techie.

_ Techie, demanda-t-il, va trouver Matt. Dis-lui que le Gang des Guaviens est là. Il saura ce que ça veut dire.

Techie opina et s’élança pour la seconde fois de la journée en courant à travers le village. Juste avant de s’éloigner, il entendit Armitage intervenir.

_ Et Rey ? demandait-il à Kylo.

_ On s’en fout, répondit celui-ci. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment.

 

« *** »

 

Une fois à la boutique, Matt avait réagi au quart de tour au message de Techie. Il avait tout d’abord supplié Leslie de couvrir la fin de son shift et celle-ci avait fini par accepter à condition que Matt la fournisse en muffins jusqu’à la fin de la saison. Celui-ci avait dit oui. Puis il était allé fouiller dans son atelier et en avait sorti une planche que Techie n’avait encore jamais vue, entièrement noire à l’exception d’un dessin d’épée rougeoyante sur le dessus. Le surf brillait comme jamais Techie n’avait vu un surf briller.

_ C’est le surf de compétition de Kylo, avait expliqué Matt à Techie lors de leur retour à la plage. Je viens d’entièrement retravailler dessus. C’est le meilleur surf de toute la côte, tu peux me croire.

Techie avait approuvé d’un mouvement de tête. Ils marchaient si vite qu’il en avait le souffle coupé et était incapable de parler. Mais il n’allait certainement pas se plaindre auprès de Matt. Techie ne connaissait pas le passif entre les cousins et ces fameux Guaviens mais la situation paraissait grave. Très grave.

A leur arrivée sur la plage, la mer avait encore forci. D’ailleurs le drapeau était rouge pour les baigneurs et les touristes partaient progressivement. Même Rose et les bébés avaient disparu. Quant à Kylo et Armitage, ils se tenaient debout, côte à côte, le menton levé en signe de défi. Techie les trouva parfaitement assortis et très impressionnants. D’ailleurs, les membres du gang s’étaient éloignés d’eux mais ne les quittaient pas du regard comme s’ils craignaient un mauvais coup.

_ Kylo ! appela Matt et ce dernier sourit quand il le vit arriver avec sa planche.

_ Formidable, merci Matt, dit-il en récupérant le surf. Maintenant je vais pouvoir prouver à ces minables qu’ils n’ont pas le niveau pour surfer sur cette plage, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour être certain que tous les Guaviens l’avaient entendu.

Il jeta au sol son t-shirt et s’approcha des vagues. Techie frémit. Elles étaient bien plus fortes que tout ce que Techie avait pu voir auparavant et il ne savait même pas comment Kylo allait entrer dans la mer. D’ailleurs, même Armitage paraissait palot et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, fit Matt. Il est excellent dans ce qu’il fait, ça va bien se passer.

Techie avait cru que son petit ami lui parlait mais il réalisa soudain que c’était à Armitage qu’il s’était adressé. Ce dernier opina sans conviction et Techie eut un sourire tendre. C’était adorable que Matt essaie de rassurer son grand frère. Personne ne prenait soin d’Armitage en général, de ses angoisses ou de ses peurs. Il paraissait toujours tellement fort, tellement inébranlable. Seul Techie et désormais Kylo paraissaient percevoir ses faiblesses qu’il cachait si bien. Et maintenant, il pouvait compter Matt dans l’équipe.

La voix de Kylo le ramena au présent.

Il était arrivé à l’endroit où l’eau léchait le sable et avait gonflé le torse en se tournant vers Bala-Tik.

_ Alors, tu te dégonfles ?

Bala-Tik renifla et, sa propre planche sous le bras, rejoignit Kylo.

Ensemble, ils fendirent les vagues, plongeant à l’intérieur, ressortant avec aisance de l’autre côté.

Techie serra les poings. Malgré les mots rassurants de Matt, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Et il ne s’imaginait même pas l’état d’Armitage. Car les deux hommes apparaissaient désormais comme deux points minuscules au milieu d’un océan déchaîné.

_ Ca va être un beau spectacle, souffla Matt qui, lui, ne paraissait pas craindre la force des éléments.

Il prit la main de Techie et le mena à la dune où ils prirent place. Bientôt, Armitage les rejoignit puis le reste du Gang des Guaviens qui s’assit à quelques pas d’eux pour encourager leur leader.

Kylo et Bala-Tik prirent la même première vague, la chevauchant jusqu’à terminer dans le rouleau qu’elle forma à mi-course. Puis ils ressortirent l’un après l’autre avant que le rouleau ne se brise.

Techie poussa un cri excité. C’était bien plus impressionnant que tout ce qu’il avait vu jusqu’à présent en matière de surf, bien plus impressionnant que ce que Matt et Techie avaient pu leur montrer lorsqu’ils avaient surfé ensemble.

La seconde et la troisième vague ressemblèrent beaucoup à la première et même Techie qui n’y connaissait pas grand-chose pouvait dire qu’il était très difficile de départager les deux hommes.

Kylo paraissait un peu plus stable, semblait tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais Bala-Tik n’était certainement pas un débutant.

Ce fut lors de la quatrième tentative que Kylo parut décidé à élever le niveau. Une fois de plus, lui et Bala-Tik choisirent la même vague pour s’élancer. Ils entrèrent l’un après l’autre dans le rouleau qui les engouffra comme s’ils n’étaient rien. Techie était d’ailleurs persuadé à chaque fois que la vague allait retomber, leur brisant la nuque par la même occasion. Mais ils tenaient bon face à une mer de pire en pire. Techie réalisa alors que le soleil avait disparu, que les nuages étaient en train de s’accumuler et que presque tout le monde avait quitté la plage. Puis, son regard revint vers la vague monstrueuse et il crispa même les orteils. A ses côtés, Armitage semblait avoir cessé de respirer et contre lui, Matt tremblait d’excitation. Kylo fut le premier à réapparaitre et Techie poussa un juron de surprise. Kylo tenait en poirier sur sa planche, la tête en bas, alors que Bala-Tik peinait à rester debout.

A partir de là, les choses basculèrent. Kylo enchaîna les poses improbables et les figures acrobatiques, se payant même le luxe de faire des saltos impressionnants. Et chaque fois que Bala-Tik tentait de l’imiter, il finissait inlassablement dans les vagues, disparaissant dans les embruns pour ressortir quelques mètres plus loin, l’air furieux.

Même les Guaviens qui l’avaient encouragé bruyamment au début étaient à présent silencieux, comme s’ils avaient compris que cette année encore, ils ne gagneraient pas.

Armitage, quant à lui, soufflait des « oui ! » et des « vas-y ! » à chaque nouvel exploit de Kylo. Et après une bonne demi-heure de ce show, Bala-Tik jeta l’éponge et sortit de l’eau, la tête basse et les lèvres pincées.

Matt tendit le doigt et éclata de rire en le pointant, s’attirant un regard meurtrier. Mais avec ses allures de chiot mouillé, Bala-Tik ne faisait même plus peur à Techie.

_ On se tire d’ici les gars, fit-il au reste du gang qui récupéra son matériel avec hâte.

_ J’avais tort, cria Kylo à leur encontre en sortant de l’eau, revenez quand vous voulez. C’est toujours un plaisir de vous humilier !

Armitage se précipita vers lui et Techie suivit pour le féliciter. Il attendit que son frère termine de serrer Kylo contre lui, saisissant sa bouche, trempant ses vêtements contre le corps mouillé de son amant, avant de prendre la parole.

Quand enfin, Armitage le relâcha, Techie lui posa une main timide sur l’épaule. La peau de Kylo était gelée et ses cheveux collaient à son crâne et son visage.

_ Bravo Kylo. C’était incroyablement impressionnant.

_ Tu as été extraordinaire, ajouta Armitage, sans doute le plus gros compliment qu’il ait jamais fait à qui que ce soit d’aussi loin que Techie s’en souvienne.

Kylo se gratta le crâne et retint bien mal le plaisir qu’il tirait de leurs commentaires.

_ Merci. Ca faisait un moment que je n’avais plus fait de figures aussi complexes. Je suis content que ça se soit aussi bien déroulé.

_ Avoue que tu voulais juste frimer auprès d’Armie, piailla Techie avec conviction et Kylo posa son regard brun sur lui.

_ Il y avait de ça, admit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille d’Armitage.

Puis son sourire retomba et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à vibrer de colère. Techie se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention et tant changé son expression. Il s’attendait surtout à voir revenir le Gang des Guaviens avec des battes de baseball ou du renfort pour tous leur casser la gueule mais ce qu’il découvrit était bien pire et lui glaça le sang.

Se matérialisant d’il ne savait où, Snoke se trouvait sur le sable et il parlait à Matt, si proche de lui que Techie crut qu’ils se touchaient. Matt se tenait tout droit, figé, la mâchoire crispée. A priori, il ne répondait pas à Snoke, l’observant avec dégoût et crainte comme si le vieux serpent allait soudain se jeter à sa gorge. Techie eut envie de hurler. Il couina simplement, le seul son que sa gorge serrée parvint à produire.

Alors, brusquement, avec une raideur évidente, Matt tourna la tête et le vit. Il parut reprendre ses esprits et retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Abandonnant Snoke sur place sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita vers leur groupe en courant et Techie ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre lui.

 

**27 : Concours de châteaux de sable**

 

_ Il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose ! s’écria Techie qui allait et venait dans toute la pièce.

C’était la première fois qu’Armitage voyait son petit frère dans un tel état. Habituellement, lorsqu’il était contrarié, Techie se roulait en boule dans un coin et ignorait le reste de l’univers. Sauf si c’était contre Armitage qu’il était contrarié et là, ce dernier avait le droit à ses quatre vérités. Mais cette fois, Techie était furieux et frustré, prêt à en découdre avec la Terre entière si nécessaire. Et cela durait depuis des heures. Depuis en fait qu’ils étaient rentrés de la plage après l’étrange apparition de Snoke.

_ Techie… commença Armitage pour le rassurer mais Techie lui jeta un regard tellement perçant que même lui se tut.

_ Quoi Armitage ! Quoi ! s’écria Techie en levant les mains vers le plafond. Tu vas me dire de me calmer c’est ça ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Pole et Fine ont disparu ! Puis Rey ! Et maintenant Snoke s’est choisi une nouvelle victime et c’est Matt ! On ne peut pas l’ignorer.

Matt frissonna si fort que les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis raclèrent le sol.

_ Techie-chéri, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées en tendant une main vers lui.

Techie soupira et la saisit. Matt l’attira à lui et posa la tête contre son ventre. Techie caressa ses boucles mais conserva les sourcils froncés. Armitage voyait bien qu’il était toujours en train de réfléchir à une solution.

_ Matt, intervint alors Kylo, tu peux nous répéter exactement ce qu’il s’est passé avec Snoke ?

Matt haussa les épaules et Armitage consulta ses notes. Cela faisait déjà trois fois d’affilée que Matt décrivait la scène et ils n’étaient pas plus avancés qu’au début.

_ J’allais rejoindre tout le monde, grogna Matt, quand j’ai senti une présence près de moi. Et quand je me suis retourné, Snoke était là. Je ne l’ai pas entendu arriver, admit-il comme s’il était fautif. Et il est resté plusieurs secondes à me regarder. Comme s’il m’évaluait. Sérieux, Kylo, c’était le moment le plus flippant de ma vie. Et ensuite, il m’a demandé si c’était moi qui avais conçu ta planche.

_ Et tu n’as rien répondu, n’est-ce pas ? confirma une fois de plus Kylo.

_ Bien sûr que non ! cracha Matt. J’étais… pétrifié ! Je m’attendais presque à ce qu’il se jette sur moi avec un gros couteau. Alors, il a répété sa question et pareil, je n’ai rien répondu. Ensuite, j’ai entendu Techie et là seulement mon cerveau s’est remis en route. Et j’ai fui…

Il marqua une pause et se passa une main sur le visage, cognant ses lunettes d’un geste nerveux.

_ Je n’ai pas envie de finir comme Poe, Finn et Rey, admit-il d’une petite voix qui serra même le cœur d’Armitage.

Pour le bien-être de son frère, il n’avait pas non plus envie que Matt se retrouve dépecé dans une cave ou quelque chose du genre.

_ Ca n’arrivera pas ! s’écria Techie avec une conviction qu’Armitage ne lui avait jamais entendue. Nous l’en empêcherons. Nous pourrions aller voir la police…

_ Et leur dire quoi ? le coupa Kylo. Que Snoke s’intéresse aux planches de Matt ? Ils vont nous rire au nez !

Armitage soupira et se frotta le menton. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre son propre plan. Il n’avait laissé que trop traîner les choses. Il s’était laissé distraire par Kylo et son corps sublime et maintenant Matt était en danger.

_ Si nous voulons aller voir la police, intervint-il, il nous faut des preuves. Et pour avoir des preuves, il nous faut entrer chez Snoke.

_ Le conduit d’évacuation, conclut Kylo.

_ Le conduit d’évacuation, confirma Armitage.

Il avait déjà tout un plan en tête. Le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour faire face à toutes les possibilités, la façon dont lui et Kylo ramperaient à l’intérieur pendant que Matt ferait le relais en cas de problème et que Techie serait à l’extérieur à monter la garde. Il était hors de question que son fragile petit frère mette les pieds dans la cave de Snoke. A partir de là, Kylo et lui…

_ Allons-y ! proposa alors Techie en se précipitant vers la porte.

Il avait déjà la main sur son k-way, prêt à affronter la pluie torrentielle qui avait commencé à s’abattre après leur retour de la plage, quand Armitage intervint.

_ Non ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Vu le temps, c’est bien trop dangereux ! Et nous ne voulons pas être découverts par Snoke.

_ Il va falloir faire une liste de tout ce dont on aura besoin, proposa Kylo et Armitage fouilla dans ses papiers posés à côté de la maquette de l’hôtel.

_ Voilà ! fit-il en tendant la liste à Kylo.

Ce dernier siffla en l’étudiant.

_ Tu avais déjà tout prévu n’est-ce pas ? dit-il, admiratif. Par contre, ça ne va pas être discret de se balader avec des pelles ou un pied de biche. De ce côté-là de la plage, il y a souvent des promeneurs, même de nuit.

_ Cette nuit il n’y aura pas de promeneurs, insista Techie. Il pleut !

_ Doucement, tenta de le raisonner Armitage. Rey n’a pas disparu dans les heures suivant sa rencontre avec Snoke. Ca a pris quelques jours. Je suppose que nous avons donc un peu de temps devant nous avant…

_ Le concours de châteaux de sable ! intervint alors Matt en redressant brusquement la tête, son regard fixe et intense mettant toujours aussi mal à l’aise Armitage.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? grommela Kylo qui avait enfin sorti son long nez des notes d’Armitage.

_ Du concours de châteaux de sable, dans deux jours, précisa Matt. Si nous débarquons sur la plage avec des pelles ou des outils, personne ne s’en inquiétera. Rappelle-toi comme tous les ans les gens utilisent tout et n’importe quoi pour faire leurs œuvres.

Kylo fronça les sourcils et opina.

_ C’est une idée, admit-il. Maintenant toi et moi participant au concours, ça ne sera absolument pas crédible. On n’y a jamais pris part durant plus de deux décennies !

_ Moi je peux m’inscrire, proposa Armitage. Et vous serez là en soutien. Je suis plutôt doué lorsqu’il s’agit de construire des choses, poursuivit-il en tendant la main vers la maquette en Lego.

Il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup analyser cette nouvelle situation, mais dans son plan, creuser discrètement jusqu’à trouver l’entrée du conduit avait toujours été le maillon faible. Matt proposait là une solution intéressante pour remédier à ce problème. Ils n’auraient qu’à trouver l’entrée du conduit et selon son état, pourraient cacher dans la dune leur matériel pour y pénétrer. Cela éviterait d’avoir une allure louche en se rendant sur la plage avec des pelles de chantier sans aucune raison !

_ On ne va pas laisser Matt en danger pendant deux jours ! s’écria Techie. C’est beaucoup trop long !

_ Je suis persuadé que Snoke ne lui fera rien s’il ne se retrouve pas seul en sa compagnie, le rassura Armitage. Tu as bien vu sur la plage, il a attendu qu’il soit isolé pour l’aborder. Il ne lui arrivera rien s’il est accompagné.

Du moins, Armitage espérait que ce serait le cas, sinon Techie allait vraiment le tuer.

_ Donc à partir de maintenant, continua-t-il, l’un de nous devra toujours être en permanence avec Matt…

_ Je suis volontaire ! le coupa Techie et Armitage roula des yeux.

L’amour rendait Techie plus courageux qu’il ne l’était habituellement mais il ne laisserait pas cette unique tâche à son frère. Armitage n’avait aucune envie qu’il soit lui aussi une victime collatérale de Snoke.

_ … et vous dormirez tous les deux ici pour plus de sûreté, conclut-il. Snoke sait peut-être où habite Matt mais il ne connait pas cet endroit et cela pourrait suffire à brouiller les pistes pendant les deux jours à venir.

_ Et pour le travail ? insista Techie qui ne paraissait toujours pas rassuré.

_ Je me doute que tu l’accompagneras, grogna Armitage.

_ Oui ! confirma Techie en opinant avec tant de force que son visage disparut derrière ses cheveux.

Et Armitage comptait bien envoyer Kylo pour les emmener jusque sur place. Et venir les chercher. Cela allait être pénible mais moins que de découvrir la disparition de Matt et Techie.

_ Nous devons être prudents jusqu’à après-demain, conclut Armitage. Soyez sur vos gardes et ouvrez l’œil. Au moindre signe suspect, vous revenez vous enfermer ici. Et surtout, que Matt ne soit jamais seul.

_ Pas de souci, général, plaisanta Kylo malgré la situation, nous sauverons le soldat Matt.

Matt grimaça et peu après, ils avalèrent un rapide dîner et partirent se coucher.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage était fatigué. Mais pas à cause de Kylo. Leurs nuits avaient été bien moins mouvementées depuis que Matt et Techie avaient réintégré la seconde chambre. Mais pas celles de ces deux là. Armitage se demandait si c’était pour eux un moyen d’oublier le danger ou de profiter de la présence l’un de l’autre avant l’éventuelle attaque de Snoke. Dans tous les cas, ils s’amusaient bien et longtemps et Armitage avait envie de dormir. Il admirait aussi leur endurance. Il en avait discuté avec Kylo qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas qu’on ne les retrouve pas épuisés le lendemain matin. Mais non. Matt se levait comme toujours pour se rendre au travail, et Techie, malgré ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, l’accompagnait.

Et à présent qu’on arrivait au jour J, ils étaient sur le pied de guerre, debout et prêts avant tout le monde.

Armitage termina de s’enduire de crème et vérifia une dernière fois leur liste. Cela allait depuis deux grandes pelles qu’ils avaient trouvées dans l’atelier de la maison de Matt jusqu’à un pied de biche et des lampes de poche soigneusement dissimulées dans un grand sac qu’Armitage aurait à l’épaule. Ils avaient aussi de quoi boire et manger, bref, de quoi tenir des heures avant de pénétrer dans l’hôtel à la nuit tombée. Ainsi que leurs téléphones. Techie avait consenti à les sortir au cas où ils auraient besoin d’aide. A présent, ils en avaient tous un. Lorsqu’Armitage avait rallumé le sien, il s’était mis à vibrer de toute part. Techie lui avait jeté un regard sombre alors Armitage avait ignoré ses messages. Le téléphone ne devrait servir qu’en cas de danger. Il aurait bien le temps à son retour de tout traiter. Enfin si Snoke ne les tuait pas avant.

Se sentant fin prêt à accomplir son destin, Armitage prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la maison.

 

« *** »

 

Il y avait déjà du monde sur la plage à leur arrivée. Un soleil magnifique avait séché le sable des pluies torrentielles de l’avant-veille et les participants paraissaient impatients de s’y mettre.

Armitage jeta un coup d’œil vers la droite. Avec un temps aussi clair, il n’avait aucun mal à voir les contours de l’hôtel de Snoke au loin. D’un petit mouvement de la tête, il fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre et s’avança vers le jury du concours. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Maz parmi eux. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire entendu  puis elle parut s’apercevoir de la présence de Techie. Ses yeux passèrent de l’un à l’autre avec une certaine perplexité avant de revenir vers Armitage.

_ Nous sommes deux, commenta celui-ci et elle éclata de rire.

_ Je me disais aussi qu’à ce rythme c’était inhumain ! répliqua-t-elle avec humour. En tout cas, ça reste une sacrée performance. Grâce à vous deux, mes chiffres n’ont jamais été aussi bons ! Merci pour ça ! Et sinon l’un de vous participe au concours ?

_ Moi oui, répondit Armitage.

Elle donna alors un coup de coude à un grand type poilu dans son dos qui avait à la main un paquet de numéros qu’il distribuait aux concurrents. Armitage le reconnut comme l’un des soigneurs qui avaient pris soin de Matt après sa piqûre de vive.

_ Chewie, appela-t-elle, le petit copain de ton neveu veut un numéro.

Chewie se retourna et Armitage frémit face à sa pilosité quasi inhumaine. Puis il éclata de rire et marmonna quelque chose à Maz qu’Armitage ne comprit absolument pas. En fait, il aurait même cru à une langue étrangère. Du basque peut-être. Ou quelque chose de plus exotique. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais cela fit rire à son tour Maz qui n’avait eu aucun mal à le comprendre. Même Kylo pouffa et Armitage et Techie lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Chewie te reconnait, toi, fit Maz en tendant un doigt vers Techie et Armitage fut soulagé de ne plus être la cible de ses énormes yeux. Il dit que c’est toi qui confonds les requins et les vives. D’ailleurs, savais-tu qu’à présent, tous les sauveteurs de la côte te surnomment Aileron de Rouquin ?

Armitage manqua de rire à son tour et il se mordit les joues alors que le visage de Techie tournait au cramoisi.

_ C’est un joli surnom, insista Maz, tu devrais le garder.

Techie se cacha derrière ses mains et se détourna pour dissimuler son embarras. En signe de soutien, Matt l’enlaça de ses longs bras mais Armitage ne manqua pas l’éclat dans ses yeux qui trahissait son amusement à lui aussi.

_ Aileron de Rouquin, répéta-t-il, je pense que tu peux utiliser ça facilement dans un jeu de rôle.

_ Arrête Matt, le supplia Techie et Armitage décida de mettre fin à son calvaire, même s’il avait bien envie de raconter l’anecdote à leur père à leur retour.

_ Je peux avoir mon numéro ? demanda-t-il à Chewie et le grand poilu lui tendit le 19.

_ Bon courage et bonne chance, les encouragea Maz. Et n’oubliez pas de ne pas vous installer face à la zone de baignade. Placez-vous plutôt sur les côtés.

Armitage approuva. C’était de toute façon le plan.

Ils remontèrent la bande de sable jusqu’à atteindre la zone vers laquelle ils avaient déterré des jours auparavant un morceau d’évacuation. Puis ils se mirent au travail.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage était satisfait. Pour le moment, son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Non seulement son château commençait à avoir fort belle allure mais en plus, Kylo l’avait informé qu’ils avaient trouvé l’entrée de la canalisation non loin de là.

Durant des heures, lui et Matt avaient pelleté, déplaçant des masses de sable non seulement pour suivre l’itinéraire du tuyau, mais pour en plus sauver les apparences et prodiguer à Armitage ce dont il avait besoin pour terminer sa reproduction du Haut-Kœnigsbourg presque aussi haute que lui.

Maintenant ils allaient attendre que la plage se vide et s’introduire chez Snoke.

Kylo lui avait aussi dit qu’une grille paraissait fermer l’entrée du conduit mais qu’elle était vieille et rouillée et qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à la faire sauter. Armitage lui faisait confiance. Vu la manière dont Kylo le manipulait lorsqu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux, le portant dans ses bras ou le retournant sur le lit comme s’il ne pesait rien, il n’aurait aucun mal à faire sa fête à une grille plus que centenaire.

Armitage ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne devait plus penser à cela maintenant. Dès qu’il songeait à ce qui les attendait ce soir, ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Et ce n’était pas parce que sa participation à ce concours n’était qu’une façade qu’il n’allait pas tout faire pour gagner. Il était ambitieux et compétiteur dans l’âme.

Techie était assis face à lui, le regardant faire, sa main dans celle de Matt. Ils paraissaient aussi nerveux que lui et observer ses gestes minutieux semblait être pour eux un bon moyen de se calmer. Alors, Armitage se remit au travail.

_ Et voilà, j’espère que ça suffira ! fit la voix de Kylo derrière lui.

Armitage se retourna pour le découvrir comme toujours luisant de sueur au soleil, son corps brillant et magnifique. Il lui sourit sans parvenir à se retenir. Kylo avait apporté une nouvelle pelleté de sable juste humide comme il fallait qui servirait à terminer le dernier rempart de son château.

Armitage leva la main pour… il ne savait pas trop. Faire un geste de gratitude. Mais il était nul pour cela. Alors, il se pencha et récupéra une poignée de sable.

 

« *** »

 

_ Et à l’unanimité, le gagnant du concours est le numéro 19, Armitage !

Les applaudissements s’élevèrent autour de Maz et Armitage et ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Toute la cérémonie de remise des prix s’était déroulée pour lui comme dans un rêve. A partir du moment où le soleil avait commencé à baisser sur l’horizon, sa nervosité et son impatience étaient devenus difficilement contrôlables, malgré ses années d’entraînement. Mais traquer un possible tueur en série était quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais accompli et il redoutait la façon dont la nuit allait se dérouler. Et quand les juges étaient passés, le noyant d’éloges pour sa reproduction minutieuse, il avait juste eu un sourire crispé pour eux.

Et même à présent, il ne savourait pas comme il l’aurait voulu sa victoire. Il n’avait jamais fait aucun doute dans sa tête qu’il allait gagner. Il avait la construction dans la peau, c’était indéniable. Mais au lieu de triompher comme il le faisait toujours en cas de victoire, il avait les mains moites et l’allure raide. En fait, il avait juste hâte que tout ce petit monde reparte vers le village et que lui et les autres aient le champ libre pour passer à l’action.

Même Kylo et Techie ne frappaient des mains que mollement depuis l’annonce du verdict. Quant à Matt, il semblait s’être statufié au point qu’Armitage se demandait s’il parviendrait à les accompagner jusqu’au conduit.

_ Et pour notre grand gagnant, poursuivit Maz, quatre billets d’entrée pour un parc aquatique. Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! ajouta-t-elle en fourrant de force les tickets dans la main d’Armitage quand celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Il sursauta et la remercia du bout des lèvres. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la plage jusqu’à l’endroit où il croyait deviner l’entrée de l’évacuation. Il détourna le regard. La marée était montée et petit à petit, les châteaux étaient engloutis par les flots. Armitage se demanda si quelqu’un avait eu la présence d’esprit de prendre une photo du sien. Il aurait aimé en garder un souvenir. Pour plus tard, quand toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Il entendit Maz et Chewie blablater encore un peu puis la petite cérémonie prit fin sous une nouvelle salve d’applaudissements. Et peu à peu, les participants commencèrent à se disperser. Certains vinrent féliciter Armitage qui tenta d’être le plus poli possible mais ne fit pas traîner les conversations. Et dès qu’il en eut l’occasion, il s’éclipsa en compagnie des autres, vers la dune, à attendre que le soleil se couche complètement. Il fourra ses billets dans le sac et sortit les lampes de poche, les premiers éléments dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Après ce qui parut être un temps interminable à Armitage, la nuit fut là et la plage déserte. Pour passer le temps, il avait tenté de manger une barre de céréales mais il n’en avait pris que deux bouchées avant que son estomac ne proteste. Les autres n’avaient même pas fait mine d’essayer.

_ C’est l’heure, annonça-t-il d’une mine grave en allumant sa lampe de poche.

 

« *** »

 

_ Il est hors de question que je reste là ! s’écria Techie en restant fermement planté devant la grille que Kylo venait de faire sauter.

Ils avaient mis une bonne heure à déblayer l’entrée et l’effort avait au moins fait retomber une partie de leur nervosité initiale.

_ On a besoin de quelqu’un pour faire le guet ! répliqua Armitage. Tu le sais parfaitement.

_ Comme si quelqu’un d’autre allait avoir l’idée d’entrer dans un vieux machin qui pue ! contra Techie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est juste une excuse pour me laisser en arrière. On dirait papa quand il m’interdisait de faire tout un tas de trucs sous prétexte que j’étais fragile.

Armitage se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Souvent il avait soutenu leur père. Non pas pour frustrer Techie mais pour être certain que rien ne lui arriverait. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais là, il savait qu’il aurait bien du mal à lui tenir tête.

_ Absolument pas ! fit-il tout de même, en espérant que cela suffirait à dissuader son frère.

_ Matt est en danger, lui rappela Techie. Alors si nous entrons là dedans c’est tous ensemble ! Tu n’as jamais vu de films d’horreur où ils se font butter les uns après les autres parce qu’ils se sont séparés ?

_ Il n’a pas tort là-dessus, intervint Kylo et Armitage lui jeta son regard le plus sombre.

Il avait beau beaucoup aimer Kylo, cette conversation ne le regardait absolument pas.

_ Nous serons plus forts tous ensemble, approuva Matt.

_ Qui vote pour que nous y allions à quatre ! proposa Techie qui avait sauté sur l’occasion de prendre l’ascendant.

Kylo et Matt levèrent la main et Armitage grogna.

_ C’est décidé, nous y allons à quatre, conclut Techie.

_ Personne n’a décidé que la démocratie régnait ici, cracha Armitage en serrant les poings.

_ Et personne n’a décidé non plus que tu serais le chef, répliqua Techie qui était écarlate même à la lumière de la lune.

_ J’ai fait les recherches, j’ai découvert l’existence du tuyau et…

_ Et voilà quelqu’un ! s’écria Kylo ! Cachons-nous !

Aussitôt, ils bondirent tous les quatre dans l’évacuation, avançant de quelques pas pour dissimuler le faisceau de leurs lampes.

_ Merde, jura Armitage, tu crois qu’ils nous ont vus ?

_ Je ne pense pas, dit Kylo d’un ton qui fit se demander à Armitage s’il y avait vraiment eu quelqu’un ou si Kylo avait lancé ça histoire de mettre tout le monde d’accord.

Car à présent qu’ils étaient à l’intérieur, Armitage savait que Techie ne ressortirait plus. Il soupira.

_ D’accord, admit-il. Allons-y. Je passe en tête, Matt tu es derrière moi, Techie derrière Matt et Kylo ferme la marche.

Cela lui paraissait l’ordre le plus logique pour préserver à la fois Techie et Matt. Kylo saurait bien se débrouiller en bout de file. Et à son grand soulagement, nul ne protesta.

Courbé en deux, la lampe de poche éclairant le passage sombre, Armitage avança. Il s’était attendu à patauger dans une eau croupie, accompagnée d’une odeur fétide. Mais l’évacuation avait été abandonnée tant de temps auparavant qu’elle était sèche et ne dégageait pas la moindre effluve. Au moins ainsi, ils avançaient vite.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il après quelques pas.

Quand trois voix lui répondirent, il fut rassuré et poursuivit.

C’était étonnamment facile, trop à son goût. Il n’y avait pas de bestioles dégoûtantes, pas d’embranchement, pas d’éboulement. C’était comme avancer dans un minuscule couloir et seule la position étaient inconfortable.

Dans sa tête, Armitage comptait les pas et il savait qu’ils seraient bientôt sous les fondations de la maison. A partir de là, il leur faudrait improviser. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur Snoke en train de découper Rey. C’était une image dont il ne voulait pas être témoin.

Soudain, le tuyau fit un coude et après avoir tourné et s’être assuré que tout le monde était toujours là, sa lampe de poche éclaira en hauteur une petite grille aussi rouillée que celle qu’ils avaient faite sauter pour entrer. Sans doute un accès à la maison. Il s’approcha et tendit l’oreille mais n’entendit rien d’autre que sa propre respiration et les pas de ses compagnons.

_ Tu as quelque chose ? fit Techie dans son dos.

_ Je crois, admit Armitage. Laisse-moi juste deux secondes…

Il passa les doigts sur la grille et constata qu’elle était obstruée de l’autre côté par quelque chose. Il frappa dessus et reconnut le son du bois. Quelqu’un avait dû clore cette évacuation longtemps auparavant.

_ Il y a un passage mais il est bloqué, annonça-t-il.

_ Laisse-moi faire ! l’interpela Kylo en bout de file.

Il se tortilla dans le conduit pour dépasser Matt et Techie et rejoignit Armitage. Il avait toujours à la main le pied de biche qui lui avait servi à ouvrir le passage. Sans doute pourrait-il faire la même chose ici. S’il parvenait à le faire silencieusement.

_ Ne nous fais pas repérer, lui chuchota Armitage quand il enclencha le bout du pied de biche dans le bas de la grille.

_ Fais-moi confiance, chéri, répondit Kylo en se penchant vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Derrière eux, Techie couina et Armitage fronça du nez. Kylo était dégoulinant et avait l’odeur assortie. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Concentre-toi un peu ! ordonna-t-il et Kylo parut à nouveau sérieux.

En le regardant faire, Armitage s’épongea le front. Il avait terriblement chaud. De l’effort, du stress et de la présence de Matt et Techie qui étaient collés à lui pour voir eux aussi ce que faisait Kylo.

Ce dernier était étonnamment délicat. Il décollait la grille petit à petit, la dégageant millimètre après millimètre sans provoquer le moindre crissement. Ses mains glissaient de temps à autre sur la barre métallique, sans doute à cause de la moiteur de ses paumes. Armitage pouvait voir d’où il était les traces humides que Kylo laissait sur tout ce qu’il touchait. Puis il y eut un petit chuintement et Kylo se pencha pour attraper la grille avant qu’elle ne chute au sol. Il la posa délicatement et tâta le bois derrière. Il grimaça.

_ Si nous voulons entrer, je vais devoir casser ça, annonça-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire aussi discrètement.

Armitage ferma les yeux brièvement et hocha la tête.

_ Fais de ton mieux, l’encouragea-t-il.

Ils étaient de toute façon allés bien trop loin désormais pour faire demi-tour.

_ Ok, répondit Kylo.

Il commença à pousser du plat de la main, aussi fort qu’il lui était possible, mais rien ne bougea. Armitage espérait que le bois n’avait pas été recouvert par du béton, sinon, ils n’entreraient jamais.

Voyant que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas, Kylo en changea. Il récupéra le pied de biche et donna des petits coups secs. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu’à ce qu’un craquement résonne dans le tuyau, les figeant tous les quatre.

_ Merde, jura Techie dans son dos et Armitage s’approcha de Kylo pour voir l’étendue des dégâts.

Celui-ci était parvenu à décoller le bas de la planche. Il n’avait plus qu’à la faire sauter en croisant des doigts pour ne pas avoir été entendu.

Armitage lui fit signe de rester immobile et éteignit sa lampe de poche. Matt, qui tenait la seconde, fit de même. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le noir et le silence absolu, à écouter les bruits autour d’eux. Armitage repéra la respiration erratique de Techie, les mouvements impatients de Kylo, mais rien qui ne vint de la maison.

_ Ca semble bon, chuchota-t-il en rallumant sa lampe.

Il la confia à Techie et posa ses mains sur la planche descellée. Il comptait la retenir pour qu’elle ne chute pas de l’autre côté.

_ Doucement, donna-t-il comme instruction à Kylo qui opina.

Avec la même étonnante douceur dont il avait fait preuve avec la grille, il coinça le pied de biche sur le côté de la planche et poussa, avec régularité. Armitage entendit les clous tomber un à un. Et la planche se fit plus brinquebalante contre ses doigts. Puis il y eut un nouveau craquement et elle céda. Armitage parvint à l’attraper avant qu’elle ne chute et la déposa doucement au sol. Il avait les bras dans la cave de Snoke et c’était terrifiant. Mais au moins celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et paraissait déserte. En tout cas, il n’entendait rien. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes et estima que la voie était dégagée.

_ Allons-y, fit-il en se hissant à l’intérieur.

 

**28 : Pool party et autres batailles d’eau**

 

Armitage fut le premier à pénétrer dans la cave de Snoke. Comme dans tout le reste de l’hôtel, il régnait ici une odeur de moisissure. Et il y faisait frais. Bien plus qu’à l’extérieur. Quant au reste, il n’en savait rien. Matt et Techie avaient les deux lampes de poche et il faisait complètement noir. Quelque chose frôla soudain sa cheville et Armitage sursauta, se plaquant au dernier moment la main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri.

_ Ca va ? fit Kylo en contrebas.

_ Il y a quelque chose ici… souffla-t-il.

_ Des cadavres ?

_ Quelque chose qui bouge…

_ Alors j’aimerais autant que ça ne soit pas des cadavres, conclut Kylo.

Armitage ravala un second cri quand on le toucha de nouveau avant de cette fois réaliser qu’il s’agissait de la main Kylo, agrippée à son mollet.

_ Aide-moi ! le supplia ce dernier. Je crois que je suis coincé !

Armitage roula des yeux. Evidemment que Kylo allait avoir du mal à se glisser par le petit passage avec ses énormes épaules et ses gros bras. Et Matt n’allait pas faire le malin non plus. Du coup, Armitage se pencha et saisit les deux poignets de Kylo. Puis il tira aussi fort que possible, l’oreille aux aguets au cas où la chose qui l’avait touché serait de retour. Kylo grogna en se tortillant et finalement, après de longues secondes d’effort, il parvint à se glisser à l’intérieur. Il resta un instant agenouillé à reprendre son souffle puis vint se placer près d’Armitage.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ca va, admit Armitage dont le cœur battait toujours très fort.

Le point positif était qu’il n’était plus seul et qu’apparemment, personne n’avait entendu leur arrivée. Tout était silencieux autour d’eux.

Puis, un faisceau lumineux passa par l’ouverture et la tête de Techie apparut. Armitage récupéra la lampe pendant que Kylo l’aidait à grimper. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui.

La cave était immense avec du bric-à-brac dans tous les sens. Pour le moment, son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu’il voyait mais une chose était sûre, cette cave ne ressemblait en rien à la cave de l’horreur qu’il s’était imaginée. Il n’y avait ni cadavres, ni armes rouillées aux murs, ni chaise de torture ou bocaux contenant des restes humains. Bien au contraire. Malgré une quantité impressionnante de matériel en tout genre, la cave était propre et rangée. Peut-être même plus soignée et moderne que l’hôtel lui-même. Il ne savait pas s’il devait grogner de dépit ou soupirer de soulagement.

Il entendit souffler et se retourna pour trouver Kylo sortant Matt du passage. Celui-ci avait eu autant de mal que son cousin à s’y glisser et son front brillait de sueur.

_ Alors ? fit Kylo pendant que Matt se remettait debout.

Armitage haussa les épaules.

_ Alors… je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je ne me l’étais pas figuré comme ça.

A son tour, Techie fit glisser le faisceau de la seconde lampe sur les murs.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? demanda-t-il en éclairant un tas de tissu et un mannequin.

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ En tout cas, je ne vois pas la moindre trace de Rey, Pile et Foe.

_ Ils sont peut-être cachés quelque part, intervint Matt d’une voix grave.

_ Nous devrions fouiller un peu, confirma Kylo.

La cave ne ressemblait pas à une cave de l’horreur mais peut-être que Snoke était juste malin et qu’il avait soigneusement dissimulé ses méfaits.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Armitage. Techie vient avec moi et Matt…

_ Non ! le coupa ce dernier. Techie vient avec moi. Toi, tu vas avec Kylo.

Armitage ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il aurait préféré surveiller lui-même son frère. Mais il savait que Matt achèverait à coups de dents si nécessaire quiconque s’en prendrait à Techie. Il pouvait donc lui faire confiance.

Après s’être mis d’accord, ils partirent dans deux directions opposées. Kylo et Armitage sur la gauche et Matt et Techie à droite.

Lentement, Armitage ouvrit le chemin, sa lampe allant et venant, éclairant de grandes boites soigneusement étiquetées. On y trouvait des noms de lieux et des dates et Armitage se les imagina contenant des journaux d’époque relatant les méfaits antérieurs de Snoke.

_ Regarde, fit alors Kylo en désignant une grande vitrine.

Ils s’approchèrent lentement. A l’intérieur se trouvait un nombre considérable de coupes et de médailles.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc, murmura Armitage en s’en approchant.

_ Vous avez quelque chose ? appela alors la voix de Techie à l’autre bout de la cave.

_ Des… médailles ? répondit Kylo. Et vous ?

_ Des rouleaux de tissu et des croquis ? fit Matt qui même à distance semblait aussi perplexe qu’eux.

La lampe d’Armitage frôla alors un grand coffre, sous des étagères au centre de la pièce, dont les serrures avaient été renforcées par des cadenas. Voilà qui paraissait être prometteur. Personne ne protégeait ainsi quelque chose si ce n’était pas important. Ou louche.

_ Tu as encore ton pied de biche ? demanda-t-il à Kylo et celui-ci leva la barre de fer qu’il avait gardée à la main.

Armitage sourit.

_ Ouvre-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il en s’approchant du coffre

Il était lourd et ils durent s’y mettre à deux pour le dégager. Puis, Kylo fit sauter les verrous, le bruit figeant à chaque fois sur place Armitage. Mais Kylo paraissait aussi déterminé que lui.

Armitage avait le souffle court et les mains moites lorsqu’il les posa sur le couvercle. Il s’attendait à tout trouver dans le coffre. Mais surtout des ossements. Ou pire, des cadavres en putréfaction.

Techie éternua dans son dos et il sursauta.

_ Pardon, chuchota son petit frère et Armitage roula des yeux.

Il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque si les uns et les autres continuaient à le surprendre ainsi. Enfin, après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit le coffre.

Ce qui lui monta aux narines ne fut pas une odeur de chair pourrie mais une vieille odeur de laque, comme celle qui dominait parfois les boutiques de brocanteur. Il se pencha pour examiner de plus près sa trouvaille.

_ Ce sont de vieilles planches de surf, fit Kylo à ses côtés en saisissant la première pour l’étudier.

Il la souleva mais son visage se crispa, comme si la charge était plus importante que prévue.

Même Armitage, qui n’avait rien d’un spécialiste, pouvait constater qu’elle n’avait rien à voir avec les surfs de Kylo et Matt. Celle-ci était en vrai bois, plus rustique et juste laquée. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être en excellent état. Et en dessous, Armitage devinait aisément trois ou quatre planches similaires.

Un claquement résonna alors et Armitage releva la tête pour voir ce que fichaient Matt et Techie. Mais ceux-ci étaient occupés à étudier le contenu d’une pochette.

Armitage déglutit bruyamment et son dos se couvrit de chair de poule. Si ce n’était pas eux qui avait fait le bruit, alors qui…

Une lumière éclatante jaillit des différents plafonniers de la cave, l’éblouissant à lui en faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Techie cria. Puis Kylo attrapa le poignet d’Armitage pour le forcer à se cacher derrière un canapé tout près d’eux.

Accroupis au sol, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Kylo posa son index dressé sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de rester silencieux. Armitage fronça les sourcils. Evidemment qu’il allait rester silencieux !

_ Qui est là ? fit alors une voix qu’Armitage supposait être Snoke.

Il entendait aussi le bruit de ses pas sur le vieil escalier de bois.

_ Je sais qu’il y a quelqu’un, je vous ai entendu.

Armitage avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses membres de trembler. Mais ce qui le rassurait, c’était que Kylo n’avait pas meilleure mine que lui. Il était livide et suait abondamment.

_ Si vous sortez immédiatement, poursuivit Snoke, peut-être que je n’appellerai pas la police. Sinon…

Un miaulement retentit et Snoke soupira.

_ Encore toi ! s’écria-t-il. Je t’ai déjà dit que les chats n’étaient pas autorisés ici ! Surtout ceux qui jouent avec mes patrons ! Si je te mets la main dessus, saleté…

Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu’Armitage pensait que le chat caché quelque part dans le sous-sol venait de leur sauver la mise, que Techie éternua. Armitage ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son petit frère avait une allergie féroce aux poils de ces bestioles. Bestiole qui était aussi probablement ce qui avait frôlé Armitage lors de son entrée dans la cave.

Les pas stoppèrent alors dans l’escalier. Puis il y eut un long silence. Et enfin Snoke reprit la parole.

_ Je suis certain que ce n’était pas un éternuement de chat ça. Qui que vous soyez, sortez. Je vous préviens, j’ai un fusil et je n’hésiterai pas à tirer au hasard si nécessaire !

Armitage observa Kylo. Il hésitait, c’était évident. Mais Armitage ne savait pas si Snoke était un vieux qui bluffait ou un tueur qui allait leur tirer dessus à la première occasion. Et il n’allait certainement pas prendre le risque de se montrer. S’ils rampaient discrètement, ils pourraient peut-être atteindre le passage par lequel ils étaient entrés sans être repérés.

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction où se trouvaient Matt et Techie. Si seulement ces deux là avaient la même idée ! Une chose était certaine, Armitage ne fuirait pas sans son frère. Ce qui voulait dire, aller le rejoindre, puis se faufiler jusqu’à la sortie. Sans un bruit. Ni un éternuement. Et en allant assez vite pour que Snoke ne les découvre pas. Ca n’allait pas être aisé mais Armitage ne voyait pas d’autre solution.

Il posa la main sur le bras de Kylo alors que celui-ci paraissait sur le point de se relever.

Du menton, il lui fit signe de se diriger par où ils étaient arrivés. Il leur faudrait longer les étagères, puis le coffre qui était toujours grand ouvert, tourner en direction des vitrines jusqu’au mur du fond. De là, ils seraient plus difficiles à repérer et peut-être en mesure de retrouver Matt et Techie.

Kylo parut comprendre ce qu’il suggérait et il opina.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se mirent en route. Derrière eux, Snoke proférait toujours menaces et mises en garde. Même à quatre pattes, Kylo était gracieux dans ses mouvements, aussi efficace que le soir où lui et Armitage avaient exploré l’hôtel. Et ce dernier se trouvait vraiment gourd à côté. Il tentait d’imiter le moindre de ses gestes mais là où Kylo passait sans un bruit, Armitage provoquait toujours un raclement contre le sol en béton. C’était aussi insupportable que crispant et il croisait les doigts pour que Snoke soit un peu sourd. Etant donné son âge…

La main d’Armitage s’enfonça alors sur quelque chose de mou et doux et sur sa droite, un chat hurla. Armitage cria de surprise à son tour. Il venait d’écraser la queue d’une bestiole aussi rousse que lui qui s’enfuit en crachant, renversant au passage le surf antique que Kylo avait déposé contre les étagères à l’apparition de Snoke. La planche heurta le béton avec un claquement qui résonna dans tout le sous-sol et Armitage se crispa, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés. Il s’attendait presque à recevoir un coup de fusil sans sommation.

_ Je sais exactement où vous êtes, reprit Snoke dont la voix était à présent plus proche. Alors vous allez sortir ou…

Kylo se tourna vers Armitage qui opina. Ils avaient été repérés. Il ne servait à rien d’insister. Peut-être qu’en servant d’appât ils pourraient permettre à Matt et Techie de s’enfuir en toute discrétion. Kylo se releva, les mains levées et Armitage l’imita.

Snoke eut un moment de surprise, comme s’il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à eux.

_ Benjamin ? fit-il en écarquillant ses yeux si sombres qu’ils semblaient noirs.

Armitage regarda autour de lui. Il n’y avait qu’eux. Pas de trace de Matt et Techie. Pas la moindre trace de qui que ce soit d’autre en fait. Et Snoke avait bien un fusil mais qui s’apparentait à une ancienne pétoire tout juste bonne à balancer du gros sel. Il le tenait d’ailleurs à bout de bras comme si l’étonnement lui avait fait oublier ses propres menaces.

_ Benjamin ? grogna Armitage en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est Benjamin ?

Il avait pour théorie que soit Snoke était gâteux, soit le chat s’appelait Benjamin.

_ C’est lui ! répondit Snoke comme une évidence en pointant Kylo du bout de son arme. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ses parents l’avaient vraiment appelé Koly !

_ Kylo, grogna Kylo dont les yeux fixaient désormais le sol.

Une fois la perplexité passée, Armitage sentit un début de rire gonfler dans sa gorge.

_ Benjamin ? répéta-t-il. Tu t’appelles Benjamin ? Ah ah ah !

_ La ferme ! grogna Kylo en faisant la moue. Je hais ce nom.

Armitage savait qu’il aurait dû se taire, qu’il était en train de vexer Kylo inutilement. Mais après le stress de ces dernières minutes, imaginer le grand et sombre Kylo porter un prénom aussi banal que Benjamin lui paraissait la chose la plus drôle du monde. Et il eut beau se mordre les lèvres, des gloussements s’échappaient encore alors que des larmes montaient dans ses yeux et que la chaleur se répandait sur son visage. A ce stade là, c’était les nerfs qui lâchaient et il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

_ Et là où il y a Benjamin, reprit Snoke comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué la crise de fou rire d’Armitage, il y a forcément...

Son fusil balaya le reste de l’espace très lentement.

_ … Mathusalem ! Sors de là, je vois ta crinière qui dépasse !

Un silence pesant retomba dans la cave et Armitage parvint enfin à contrôler son rire. Avant que son cerveau n’assimile les dernières secondes.

_ Il a dit Mathusalem ? demanda-t-il discrètement à Kylo.

_ Il a dit Mathusalem… confirma ce dernier du bout des lèvres.

Et à nouveau Armitage gloussa.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Mathusalem ! Mais qui appelle son enfant comme ça !

_ Je crois qu’ils avaient bien arrosé la naissance, confirma Kylo à voix basse.

_ La ferme, ARMITAGE ! s’écria Matt en sortant de derrière une longue table, Techie à ses côtés. C’est Matt !

_ Mathusalem, répéta Techie d’une petite voix en se cachant derrière ses mains.

D’après Armitage, il présentait un étrange mélange d’amusement et de terreur. C’était une expression qu’il ne lui avait jamais vue. Quant à Snoke, il fronça ses arcades sourcilières en découvrant Techie.

_ Et dire que je pensais que vous deux n’aviez aucun talent pour les relations. Et vous voilà avec deux amis ? Je suis surpris. Je pensais que l’autre jour sur la plage ils étaient juste là par hasard. Mais la police va avoir bien du travail quand je vais les appeler pour être entrés illégalement dans ma propriété.

_ C’est un hôtel, lança Kylo, n’importe qui peut y entrer.

_ La cave est privée, pointa Snoke.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Armitage.

_ Toi, quel est ton nom ?

_ Armitage Hux, répondit Armitage en levant le menton aussi haut que possible.

Il n’allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par ces menaces de bas étages. Même si dans le cas où la police interviendrait vraiment, cela mettrait un sacré frein à sa carrière. Quoique… des politiciens ayant des ennuis avec la justice, il y en avait tellement… Son petit coup d’éclat passerait sans doute inaperçu.

_ Personne ne s’appelle comme ça, répliqua Snoke. N’essaie pas de te fiche de moi, gamin. Jette-moi ton portefeuille !

_ Comment ça personne ne s’appelle comme ça ? se vexa Armitage en fouillant quand même dans la poche arrière de son short maintenant que l’arme de Snoke était pointée sur lui. Vous venez littéralement d’appeler un type Mathusalem.

Snoke l’ignora et jeta un coup d’œil à Techie.

_ Et toi aussi !

Techie piailla et se blottit contre Matt. Ce dernier l’aida à tirer son portefeuille de la grande poche de son pantalon. Puis il imita Armitage et balança le tout en direction de Snoke.

Avec une aisance impressionnante pour quelqu’un de son âge, Snoke se baissa et attrapa les deux portefeuilles. Il ouvrit en premier celui d’Armitage.

_ Armitage Hux, confirma-t-il. Mais qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec la génération de vos parents ? commenta-t-il en s’intéressant à celui de Techie. Et… Théodule Hux ? Pauvre garçon !

_ C’est Techie ! s’écria Techie en tournant à l’écarlate alors qu’à leur tour, Matt et Kylo s’étaient mis à glousser.

_ Théodule ? Armitage et Théodule ? Et dire que je pensais que les parents de Matt avaient été cruels ! s’écria Kylo aussi rayonnant que s’il n’avait pas été enfermé dans une cave et visé par un fusil.

_ Benjamin ! le menaça Armitage en le pointant du doigt.

_ Promis, on va en rester au diminutif, Théodule, fit Matt en ricanant.

_ Merci, Mathusalem, répliqua Techie en lui donnant un coup de coude sans force.

Snoke les interrompit d’un long soupir et baissa son fusil. Il paraissait profondément perplexe à les observer se moquant les uns des autres.

_ Bien, fit-il en grattant son crâne chauve couvert de cicatrices. De toute évidence, vous n’êtes pas venus ici pour m’assassiner dans mon sommeil. Alors qu’est ce que vous fichez là ? Vous veniez me voler mes affaires ?

Tous quatre se regardèrent, cherchant une réponse adéquate.

_ Euh… fit Techie d’une petite voix. On se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Rey. On n’a plus de nouvelles et comme vous étiez l’un des derniers à l’avoir vue…

L’expression de Snoke se fit plus perplexe encore, comme s’il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait Techie.

_ Elle ne vous a pas dit qu’elle partait pour Hawaii ? fit-il en posant à terre son arme et en croisant les bras.

Vu la façon dont il la traitait à présent, Armitage était quasiment certain que la vieille pétoire n’était pas chargée.

_ Hawaii ! s’écria Kylo. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle va fiche à Hawaii ?

_ Si tu lui avais parlé au lieu de t’embrouiller avec elle comme avec tout le monde, lui lança Snoke, tu le saurais peut-être Benjamin !

_ Arrêtez de m’appeler comme ça, grogna Kylo.

Snoke leur fit signe de le suivre et il avança vers le mur contenant les médailles et les trophées. En pleine lumière, Armitage voyait à présent une série de photos encadrées datant d’après les techniques et les couleurs d’au moins ces quatre-vingt dernières années et présentant des gens à la plage, souriant, avec en main des planches de surf ou des coupes.

Snoke en pointa une du doigt et Kylo hoqueta.

_ C’est Finn ! s’écria-t-il et Armitage se pencha pour étudier le jeune homme à la peau noire et au sourire lumineux qui croquait fièrement dans une médaille d’or.

_ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, reprit Snoke en se tournant vers Kylo et Matt, vu que vous êtes aussi communicatifs qu’une paire de bigorneaux, mais en mon temps, bien avant la naissance de vos parents, j’étais un champion de surf. Un célèbre champion de surf.

Matt écarquilla les yeux si grands qu’Armitage eut l’impression que ses globes oculaires allaient toucher ses lunettes. Quant à Kylo, il ouvrait la bouche presque jusqu’à ses genoux.

Armitage, lui, détaillait les photos. Sur les plus anciennes, il avait presque l’impression de reconnaitre Snoke. Avec des cheveux. Et moins les cicatrices.

_ Jusqu’à mon accident, précisa Snoke.

_ Accident ? bredouilla Techie d’une petite voix.

Snoke opina et montra les marques qui lacéraient toujours son visage et son crâne.

_ Un requin, raconta-t-il. Il m’a attrapé et m’a tiré vers le fond. J’ai eu de la chance de m’en sortir. C’était un gros bouledogue et il aurait pu me broyer la tête sans effort. Les gens tremblent toujours devant les grands blancs mais ce ne sont pas les plus terribles. Les tigres sont plus vifs, plus vicieux. Quant aux bouledogues, ils bouffent n’importe quoi. Et tu sais le pire, mon garçon…

Snoke se pencha vers Techie, un de ses doigts malingres pointant vers son nez. Techie secoua lentement la tête, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

_ Ils nagent aussi en eau douce. Tu crois être tranquille dans ta rivière et d’un coup PAF ! Un bouledogue surgit pour te croquer tes jolis petits petons !

Techie poussa un couinement terrifié et se refugia dans les bras de Matt qui jeta un regard noir à Snoke. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Après ça, continua-t-il, je ne suis plus jamais retourné à l’eau. Mais j’ai continué à m’intéresser au surf. J’ai acheté cet hôtel et j’ai passé des années de ma vie à observer les jeunes surfeurs et à dénicher des perles. Mon ami Wilhuff possède une école de surf à Hawaii et je lui ai envoyé les meilleurs éléments pour en faire des champions. Vous n’avez pas suivi les actualités ? Vous ne savez pas que Finn a gagné l’une des étapes de la coupe du monde ?

_ Kylo refuse de suivre le circuit professionnel, expliqua Matt. Ca le met en rogne.

_ La frustration de ne jamais en avoir fait partie hein ? demanda Snoke et Kylo opina nerveusement.

Armitage pouvait sentir sa colère même maintenant.

_ J’étais le meilleur, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

_ Tu étais l’un des meilleurs, convint Snoke. Et tu sais que j’ai voulu t’envoyer là-bas aussi ?

Kylo redressa la tête avant de la secouer.

_ J’en ai parlé à tes parents, expliqua Snoke, mais ils ont éclaté de rire. Ca ne les intéressait pas. Ils voulaient un vrai métier pour toi, d’après ta mère.

Kylo serra les poings. Il était rouge de rage et lorsqu’il parla, ce fut en postillonnant.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ On ne peut plus sérieux, confirma Snoke. Tu étais mineur alors je n’ai pas insisté.

_ Je vais les tuer, grogna Kylo. Je vais vraiment les tuer !

Armitage lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le calmer mais Kylo se libéra, arpentant le sous-sol à grandes enjambées et proférant des menaces de mort à l’encontre de ses parents.

_ Et Poe ? fit Matt. Il était trop vieux pour l’envoyer comme pro !

_ Non, mais j’ai supposé que ce serait un excellent instructeur. Je ne l’ai pas abordé plus jeune parce qu’il n’était pas du niveau de Kylo et que ce dernier avait clairement été volé lors de leur compétition junior dont tu te souviens sans doute. Mais il a bien évolué par la suite et je le sais très pédagogue. Wilhuff cherchait un bras droit alors j’ai envoyé Poe vers lui. Ils ont travaillé ensemble à la formation de Finn et voilà le résultat ! J’espère qu’ils feront de même avec Rey. Ca fait des années que je tente de la convaincre mais elle refusait toujours à cause de l’association. Je suppose que le parcours de Finn l’a fait changer d’avis. En tout cas, j’attends avec impatience de ses nouvelles.

_ Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu parler à Matt l’autre jour ? intervint Armitage. Il est trop vieux pour passer pro et pas pédagogue pour un sou.

A moins d’avoir Techie sur sa planche mais ça Armitage ne le précisa pas.

_ Matt n’a jamais été assez bon pour être pro, précisa Snoke et Matt grogna. Mais c’est un excellent technicien. Et le vieux technicien de Wilhuff va bientôt partir à la retraite. Alors j’ai songé à Matt pour le remplacer.

_ Vous vouliez m’envoyer à Hawaii pour m’occuper des planches de pros ? s’écria Matt.

Snoke eut un petit sourire qui glaça le sang d’Armitage. Le vieux avait beau ne pas être un tueur psychopathe comme ils se l’étaient tous imaginés, il n’en restait pas moins terrifiant.

_ Exactement, confirma-t-il. Et mon offre tient toujours. Ca fait des années que je suis ton travail et qu’il m’impressionne.

_ C… Comment ? balbutia Matt dont le cerveau paraissait avoir gelé.

_ Par la boutique ! répondit Snoke comme si c’était évident.

_ …

_ Tu as lu ton contrat de travail au moins ? demanda Snoke.

_ …

_ Je suis le propriétaire de cette boutique. Je suis ton patron. Même si je n’y vais jamais par manque de temps et que Rey gérait tout. Je n’ai que des retours positifs sur ton travail…

Le visage de Matt s’était défait au fur et à mesure de la liste de Snoke.

_ … et je suis aussi le PDG de First Order ! conclut ce dernier. Tu n’étais pas au courant ?

_ … non… admit Matt d’une petite voix et cela confirmait à Armitage qu’il était effectivement aussi communicatif qu’un bigorneau.

Snoke pointa du doigt le fond de la cave, là où se trouvaient tissu et croquis.

_ C’est moi qui dessine tous les modèles de First Order, continua-t-il. De mon temps, il n’y avait rien de confortable ou de sympa pour les surfeurs. C’était donc une autre occupation intéressante pour moi après mon accident. Et je ne suis pas peu fier du succès de la marque.

_ Attendez ! Attendez ! le coupa Matt en secouant la tête et en remontant ses lunettes. C’est vous qui avez dessiné le petit maillot bleu et blanc ?

Techie rougit et Armitage préféra ne pas réfléchir à ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Le sourire de Snoke s’élargit.

_ C’est moi, admit-il. Pas mal hein ? Je me suis inspiré de vieux souvenirs de jeunesse.

Techie hoqueta.

_ Hé ! fit Snoke. J’ai eu une jeunesse aussi.

Kylo revint brusquement se planter près de lui, le souffle court et les épaules courbées.

_ Vous n’êtes donc pas un tueur en série qui découpez les gens dans votre cave ? dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Snoke eut un mouvement de recul et leva une arcade sourcilière. Armitage n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’à présent qu’il n’avait pas de sourcils et ça le rendait plus glauque encore.

_ C’est ce que vous vous étiez imaginés ?

Quand juste le silence résonna dans la cave, il eut sa réponse.

_ Prends-tu de la drogue, Benjamin Solo ?

_ Non…

Snoke soupira.

_ Non, je ne tue personne. Je n’ai pas la force pour ça. Je suis juste un vieux passionné de surf qui veut continuer à rendre son sport plus beau et plus populaire. Tout ce que vous voyez dans cette cave c’est le fruit de mon travail. Ces coupes, ces médailles, ces photos, ces croquis… des années de passion pour le surf, c’est tout.

Armitage croisa le regard de Kylo qui fit la moue et baissa la tête.

_ On était vraiment à côté de la plaque, grogna-t-il.

_ C’est toi qui as lancé toute cette histoire, lui rappela Armitage.

_ C’est toi qui as sauté dedans à pieds joints et nous a monté le bourrichon ! répliqua Kylo.

_ Alors… fit timidement Techie avant que la situation s’envenime, vous n’allez pas appeler la police ?

Snoke les regarda un à un comme s’il avait affaire à la plus belle bande d’andouilles qu’il eut jamais vue.

_ Je ne crois pas… admit-il. Mais à une condition…

Techie opina avec force et même  Armitage approuva. Il se sentait stupide et ridicule. Kylo avait raison. C’était lui qui avait cherché les plans de la maison, mené les autres dans le tuyau d’évacuation. Et tout ça pour ça. Mais au moins avait-il une chance de partir de là sans un accroc à son casier judiciaire et ça, c’était toujours bon à prendre.

_ C’est d’accord, fit-il.

Snoke s’éloigna jusqu’au fond de la pièce et cogna dans un carton. Le chat roux en bondit et avec une rapidité prodigieuse, Snoke l’attrapa par la peau du cou.

_ Débarrassez-moi de cette bestiole qui considère mon sous-sol comme son chez lui. Je n’en peux plus de ses traces de pattes sur mes croquis ou de ses griffes aiguisées sur mes étoffes. J’ai eu beau boucher toutes mes ventilations, cette sale bête trouve toujours un passage.

Il jeta le chat dans les bras d’Armitage qui le reçut en plein torse. Le chat lui grimpa dessus, enfonçant profondément ses griffes dans le tissu de son t-shirt. Mais puisque cet animal allait lui permettre de mettre les voiles, Armitage le serra contre lui.

_ Et maintenant, filez ! ordonna Snoke en pointant les escaliers. Et plus vite que ça ! Et Matt, j’attends ta réponse !

Ils s’élancèrent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage était pensif. Même en cet instant où il était dans l’eau chaude jusqu’au cou, il songeait au chat.

Ne sachant qu’en faire, il l’avait ramené à la location. Techie et Matt étaient retournés dormir chez ce dernier et Armitage était resté avec Kylo. Il était déjà tard et ils étaient épuisés. Ils s’étaient écroulés au lit et s’étaient immédiatement endormis. Armitage avait ouvert les yeux des heures plus tard, le bras de Kylo autour de sa taille et le chat roulé en boule contre son ventre. C’était à cet instant, entouré de chaleur de tous les côtés, qu’Armitage avait décidé de les garder tous les deux. Et peu importait les conséquences.

Ils avaient déjeuné en silence, lui et Kylo, encore trop secoués de s’être à ce point là plantés sur Snoke pour vraiment en parler. Kylo n’avait même pas commenté quand Armitage avait démonté l’hôtel en Lego. Il ne servait plus à rien à présent.

Puis, Matt et Techie étaient arrivés et tous les quatre, ils avaient décidé d’utiliser les billets gagnés par Armitage lors du concours de châteaux de sable. Ils ne se sentaient pas d’humeur à voir la plage, les surfeurs et l’hôtel de Snoke au loin. Pas déjà. Pas après le ridicule de la situation. Et puis Matt avait eu l’air un peu pâlot, comme si la proposition de Snoke l’avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Armitage pouvait comprendre. C’était une occasion unique. Même Techie avait semblé pensif, tendu. Des heures dans l’eau leur feraient peut-être du bien.

N’empêche que maintenant, Armitage pensait au chat laissé seul dans la maison et il angoissait de l’état dans lequel il allait retrouver le salon. Il devrait demander à Techie le montant de la caution en cas de gros dégâts. Enfin, au moins Kylo avait été assez généreux pour courir chez Maz et acheter croquettes et litière le temps qu’Armitage soit plus organisé. Il fallait également emmener le chat chez le vétérinaire. Cette bestiole ne devait être ni vaccinée, ni castrée. Il allait devoir remédier à ça. Et puis une cage de transport aussi s’il le remontait à Strasbourg. Et lui trouver un nom. C’était important pour une bonne éducation.

Un baquet d’eau froide lui tomba soudain sur le crâne, lui coupant la respiration et plaquant ses cheveux sur son front. Il hoqueta et se retourna brusquement. Derrière lui, Kylo, Matt et Techie étaient hilares.

_ DEUX FOIS ! cria Armitage. Deux fois  que tu essaies de me tuer avec de l’eau froide ! Plus Phasma que tu as laissée m’attaquer avec sa bouteille gelée ! Je vais… Je vais…

Armitage sauta hors du jacuzzi et le poursuivit dans tout le complexe, au pas de course, évitant les enfants et les maîtres nageurs qui leur hurlaient d’arrêter, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à le coincer devant la piscine d’eau froide supposée raffermir les chairs.

_ Arrête ! prévint Kylo en levant le doigt.

Armitage n’hésita pas et se jeta vers lui avec tant de puissance qu’ils terminèrent tous les deux à l’eau. C’était un choix conscient de sa part. Il savait qu’il n’aurait sinon pas eu la force nécessaire pour manipuler Kylo.

Ce dernier sortit la tête de l’eau en hurlant.

_ Armie ! Monstre ! C’est gelé !

_ Ca va raffermir ton derrière, répliqua Armitage dont la peau était couverte de chair de poule.

_ Ca va surtout me faire rentrer les couilles à l’intérieur du corps et tu ne pourras plus jamais les retrouver !

_ J’enverrai une méduse en exploration.

Sur le bord, Techie et Matt gloussèrent. Armitage n’avait même pas entendu qu’ils les avaient suivis. Il échangea un regard complice avec Kylo qui opina. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils bondissaient de la piscine pour y précipiter à leur tour Matt et Techie.

 

« *** »

 

_ Ah, soupira Kylo, on est quand même mieux là dedans.

La piscine extérieure était vaste, chaude, et des jets sortant des parois leur massaient le dos. Cela faisait un bien fou après le plongeon glacé, même Armitage devait le reconnaître.

_ C’est toi qui as commencé à jouer avec de l’eau gelée, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Tu tirais une tête aussi !

_ C’est vrai, intervint Techie. Tu devrais être détendu à présent que nous savons que Snoke n’est pas un tueur. Qu’est-ce qui te chiffonnait à ce point ?

_ Le chat, admit Armitage. Je… je pensais le ramener avec nous.

_ Si vous vous entendez bien, pourquoi pas, lui fit Techie en souriant.

_ Je ne sais pas, j’hésite, admit Armitage.

Et pourtant, Phasma avait eu raison, il avait toujours eu envie d’un chat. Et maintenant que l’occasion se présentait…

_ Il va falloir qu’on change nos billets pour le train alors, pointa-t-il. Si j’ai le chat, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te mettre à côté de moi.

_ Ca ne sera pas un problème, lui répondit Techie avec un sourire timide.

Armitage fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de son frère qui ne lui plaisait pas. Techie n’allait pas lui annoncer soudain qu’il n’était plus allergique. La bestiole l’avait fait éternuer chez Snoke !

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Techie prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur le bras de Matt.

_ Je ne rentre pas avec toi à Strasbourg, admit-il avec une petite voix mais un large sourire. J’ai décidé de rester avec Matt. Qu’il soit ici ou qu’il parte pour Hawaii. Je veux être avec lui.

_ Techie-chéri, souffla Matt dont le regard paraissait un peu perdu sans ses lunettes.

Armitage sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac et sa mâchoire se serra. Il se trouva incapable de sourire du bonheur évident de son frère.

 

(à suivre…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette suite! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. La suite sera là très vite parce qu'elle est déjà écrite! A très bientôt :D


	8. Chapter 8

**29 : Week-end à Scarif**

 

Armitage ne cachait même pas le fait qu’il était contrarié. Techie n’en était pas surpris. C’était la réaction à laquelle il s’était attendu. Bien sûr, Armitage n’allait pas le lui dire directement. Il avait toujours voulu que son petit frère soit heureux. Mais il n’accueillait certainement pas la décision de Techie avec joie.

Techie ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Armitage avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour lui. Ils n’en avaient jamais discuté bien sûr puisque son grand frère tentait toujours de présenter au monde une façade impeccable sans aucun sentiment. Mais ce n’était pas un hasard s’il était toujours à Strasbourg.

Avec ses études, ses relations et son niveau de compétence, Armitage aurait dû partir depuis longtemps à Paris pour travailler au sein d’un cabinet ministériel. Phasma était partie. La plupart des connaissances d’Armitage lors de ses études étaient parties. Mais lui, il s’était fait une place au parlement européen. Le poste était prestigieux et correct en lui-même mais bien loin des réels objectifs de son frère. Et Techie avait parfaitement conscience que c’était pour rester près de lui qu’il n’avait pas déménagé.

Et Techie lui en était reconnaissant. Pendant des années Armitage avait été plus que son frère. Son unique ami. Et à présent, c’était Techie qui le lâchait. Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Déjà, parce que malgré sa reconnaissance, Techie n’avait jamais demandé à Armitage de se sacrifier pour lui. C’était un choix qu’il avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Ensuite, parce que très égoïstement il voulait être avec Matt. Parce que Matt le rendait heureux. Parce qu’il était amoureux. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais connu ça avant et n’imaginait même pas un après sans Matt. Et enfin, parce que cela serait peut-être le choc dont Armitage avait besoin pour lancer réellement sa carrière. Sans Techie pour le retenir, il pourrait réaliser pleinement ses ambitions.

Alors oui, Techie songeait que ce serait sûrement un moment un peu difficile à passer mais qui au final leur serait bénéfique à tous les deux. Et puis il ne serait pas si compliqué de se revoir. Le train et l’avion étaient des moyens rapides de se rejoindre. Même si les choses allaient s’avérer plus complexes si lui et Matt partaient s’installer à Hawaii. Techie savait que la question avait turlupiné toute la nuit son petit ami. Il l’avait entendu tourner et tourner encore dans le lit qui était devenu le leur. Mais Techie avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. De laisser Matt réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui était une chance unique. Quoique… Techie commençait peut-être à avoir une autre idée en tête. Elle lui avait titillé les neurones mais leur visite au parc aquatique avait mis son cerveau en statu quo. Il verrait demain. Pour le moment, il aimait juste profiter de l’eau chaude et des larges mains de Matt qui massaient ses épaules. Et tant pis si Armitage continuait de le fixer avec cet air ronchon.

_ Tu sais, lança-t-il à son frère après un très long silence, tu devrais demander à Kylo de te masser. Tu as l’air tout crispé.

_ Je vais très bien, grogna Armitage en forçant un sourire ridicule qui fit secouer la tête à Techie.

Il rajusta les lunettes de plongée que Matt lui avait offertes et qu’il ne quittait plus dès qu’il entrait dans l’eau. Elles lui permettaient de profiter des plaisirs aquatiques sans arrière pensée ni crainte et pour cela, Techie lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

_ Même si tu vas bien, fit Kylo avec un sourire enjôleur en direction d’Armitage, tu pourrais aller encore mieux si tu me laissais faire…

Armitage parut hésiter et rien que cela amusait Techie. Son frère était fou de Kylo, pour lui c’était une évidence. Armitage avait beau se montrer hautain et négatif, Techie voyait clair dans son jeu. Et il espérait que son frère ne serait pas butté au point de ne plus revoir Kylo une fois rentré en Alsace. Si c’était le cas, Techie remonterait juste pour lui botter le derrière si nécessaire.

_ As-tu au moins les qualifications pour me masser ? demanda Armitage d’un ton pincé. Si ça se trouve, tu vas me bloquer le dos plus qu’autre chose !

Une jeune femme souriante portant la tenue des maîtres nageurs s’agenouilla alors près d’eux.

_ Ou sinon, intervint-elle, vous pouvez accéder à Scarif. Le bracelet que vous portez prouve que vous avez acheté le billet formule intégrale.

Techie leva le bracelet rose qu’on lui avait donné à l’entrée et qui comportait son numéro de casier. Tout le monde en avait un et les couleurs variaient. Sur le coup, il avait juste cru qu’ils étaient distribués au hasard mais il s’était apparemment trompé.

_ Deux remarques, fit alors Armitage de son ton professionnel, levant le menton et s’éloignant de quelques centimètres de Kylo pour ne pas paraître trop indécent.

La jeune femme opina.

_ Déjà, commença Armitage, nous n’avons pas acheté ces billets. Je les ai gagnés. Je n’ai donc pas la moindre idée de ce qu’est la formule intégrale.

_ Vous les avez gagnés ? s’écria son interlocutrice avec enthousiasme. Vous êtes le gagnant du concours de châteaux de sable ? Le type qui a fait un énorme château alsacien ?

Armitage approuva lentement, le sourcil levé en signe de perplexité.

_ C’est bien moi, admit-il.

_ J’ai vu votre œuvre ce matin dans le journal. Tous les ans le gagnant vient chez nous. Mais on n’avait encore jamais rien vu d’aussi impressionnant. Félicitations !

_ Merci, répondit-il poliment.

Armitage était très fort pour dissimuler son côté humain mais malgré cela, Techie percevait les vagues de satisfaction qui émanaient de lui. Il n’était jamais peu fier de ce qu’il accomplissait. Surtout lorsqu’il pouvait l’étaler à la face des autres. Comme à l’aide d’un article dans le journal. D’ailleurs il se tourna vers Kylo.

_ On passera prendre le journal en rentrant, chuchota-t-il à son amant. Je pense que l’article rendra bien encadré à côté de celui sur l’alerte au requin.

_ Oh ! s’écria Techie mais Armitage lui jeta juste un coup d’œil en coin accompagné d’un petit sourire narquois.

Un genre de petite vengeance personnelle pour la décision de Techie.

_ Et pour en revenir à votre question, reprit la jeune femme, la formule intégrale vous donne accès à l’ensemble du complexe, des soins etc… Vous pouvez aller absolument partout et profiter absolument de tout.

Armitage hocha la tête.

_ Je vois, fit-il. Et mon second point, qu’est-ce que Scarif ?

_ C’est notre espace Soins du Corps et de l’Ame, Repos Intense et Forme. SCARIF.

Armitage pencha la tête de côté.

_ Rien que ça ? fit-il, moqueur.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ Certains appellent ça plus simplement l’espace spa. Mais monsieur Krennic, c’est notre directeur, aime bien les appellations plus pompeuses.

_ Je constate, admit Armitage.

_ Il y a moins de monde dans Scarif, continua-t-elle. Vous  pourrez profiter d’espaces de repos, salles de massage, solarium, jacuzzi privatif, bains thermaux, pièce à vapeur, hammam, sauna, bain de boue, salle de sport etc… Ca vaut vraiment le coup de jeter un œil.

Armitage se tourna vers ses compagnons mais déjà Techie opinait avec enthousiasme. Les piscines, les toboggans c’était amusant quelques minutes mais il y avait de plus en plus de monde au fur et à mesure que la journée s’étendait et avoir accès à un espace privilégié lui semblait une bonne idée. Evidemment Matt le soutint et Armitage se hissa sur le bord de la piscine.

_ Puisque c’est compris dans le prix… commenta-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la remercia aussi chaleureusement qu’il en était capable. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et elle les mena en direction de Scarif.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage souriait. Et pour Techie, c’était le plus important. Son frère ne restait jamais longtemps fâché contre lui et cette petite pause dans le bain de boue de Scarif paraissait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Techie regarda l’horloge qui trônait silencieusement sur un des murs. Elle était tellement design avec sa forme blanche et allongée et son unique aiguille noire qu’il avait vraiment du ml à lire l’heure. Mais d’après lui, les massages réservés par Armitage et Kylo débuteraient dans une dizaine de minutes. Ces deux là allaient devoir bientôt sortir s’ils voulaient se présenter propres. Ils avaient de la boue littéralement jusqu’au bout du nez, Armitage ayant décidé que Kylo méritait une correction supplémentaire pour la blague du seau d’eau froide, correction qui avait évidemment mal tournée. Techie ne devait son salut qu’au fait de s’être caché derrière le large dos de Matt. Et ce n’était que quand un esthéticien avait passé la tête par la porte pour voir ce qui provoquait un tel chahut qu’ils avaient cessé leurs attaques pour juste tremper dans le mélange poisseux supposé rendre leur peau douce et lumineuse.

Techie supposait que s’il devenait lumineux, vu la couleur blafarde de sa peau même après des semaines à la plage, il allait ressembler à un néon d’hôpital. Perspective qui ne l’enchantait pas.

Personnellement, il n’avait pas non plus tenu à se faire masser par un inconnu. Il préférait les larges mains de Matt. Cela voulait donc dire que lui et Matt allaient devoir se trouver une nouvelle activité en attendant les deux autres.

Techie se pencha et tendit une main sale vers le prospectus qu’on leur avait remis à l’entrée de Scarif et qui décrivait toutes les possibilités du lieu. Et elles étaient nombreuses.

Du bout des doigts, il tourna les pages à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant leur correspondre.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Matt en se collant contre lui pour lire à son tour.

_ Je cherche ce qu’on pourrait faire après.

_ J’ai vu tout à l’heure, intervint Armitage qui avait évidemment lu de A à Z le prospectus dès l’instant où il l’avait pris en main, que faire une activité chaude après un bain de boue était conseillé. La boue débouche tes pores et suer ensuite détoxe ton corps, ou quelque chose du genre.

_ On pourrait aller au sauna alors, proposa Matt.

_ Ou le hammam, opina Techie en regardant les photos et les descriptifs.

Il n’était jamais allé ni dans l’un ni dans l’autre mais le hammam était décrit comme moins chaud et plus relaxant avec ses odeurs délicates et sa vapeur douce.

_ Ou le hammam, approuva Matt.

Armitage jeta à son tour un coup d’œil sur l’horloge et soupira.

_ Il va falloir qu’on y aille, fit-il à Kylo.

Ce dernier grogna, ferma les yeux, et roula dans la boue tel un hippopotame joyeux.

_ Encore un peu… supplia-t-il.

_ Nous avons rendez-vous, lui rappela Armitage.

_ Hum…

_ Ne me force pas à me répéter, Benjam…

Kylo se redressa brusquement et colla une grosse galette de boue sur le crâne d’Armitage.

_ Si tu utilises ce prénom contre moi, je te préviens, je te noie dans le bassin d’eau froide !

Techie sourit. Il s’attendait à ce que son frère bondisse sur Kylo pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais Armitage se contenta de lui jeter un regard amusé et à sortir du bain.

_ Seulement si tu arrives à m’attraper, Benjamin, le provoqua-t-il.

Kylo sauta littéralement sur le bord pour se jeter à la poursuite d’Armitage. Ils disparurent dans le couloir menant aux douches, laissant derrière eux des traces de pas sur le carrelage clair. Techie soupira de contentement. Oui, il ferait en sorte qu’Armitage revoit Kylo, même après la fin des vacances.

_ Et toi Techie-chéri ? demanda Matt en cherchant un endroit propre sur son visage pour poser ses lèvres, tu veux qu’on y aille ?

Sous la surface, Techie enlaça sa jambe à celle de Matt.

_ Dans deux minutes, répondit-il. Dans deux minutes.

Après tout, eux n’étaient pas pressés par le temps, et surtout, Techie voulait laisser un peu d’espace à Kylo et Armitage. Il n’aurait pas été étonné de tomber sur ces deux là s’embrassant langoureusement sous un jet d’eau.

 

« *** »

 

Le hammam était vide lorsqu’ils y pénétrèrent. Techie n’était pas étonné. Déjà parce qu’il faisait chaud hors du complexe et que les gens venaient plus se rafraîchir qu’autre chose. Ensuite parce qu’il n’y avait pas foule dans Scarif. Lorsqu’il avait vu les tarifs sur la brochure, Techie avait manqué de s’étrangler. Il n’aurait certainement pas payé une somme pareille pour tremper dans de la boue ou suer comme quand le soleil tapait sur la fenêtre de son petit appartement strasbourgeois. Heureusement qu’Armitage avait gagné leurs billets !

Du coup,  à part quelques couples croisés ici et là dans les longs couloirs, ils avaient vraiment l’impression d’avoir les lieux juste pour eux. Une chose que Techie appréciait réellement.

_ Pas trop chaud ? demanda Matt à peine la porte refermée derrière eux. Tu supportes ?

Techie inspira l’air humide saturé d’odeurs relaxantes et opina. Il se sentait bien. Peut-être ne resterait-il pas des heures à l’intérieur mais pour le moment il ne ressentait aucun effet néfaste, ni sur ses yeux, ni sur sa peau, ni sur sa respiration.

Il prit la main de Matt et le guida sur un des bancs de faïence au fond à droite. Il faisait sombre dans le hammam et les recoins étaient nombreux. Techie aimait déjà cette ambiance si inédite et mystérieuse pour lui.

Il s’assit en premier, juste enroulé dans la serviette blanche qu’il avait autour des hanches. On la leur avait remise à l’entrée en leur annonçant qu’ils devraient être nus pour la plupart des bains. Cela n’avait pas dérangé Techie. Il avait vu Armitage nu depuis qu’ils étaient tout petits, Matt nu un bon nombre de fois désormais et même Kylo nu le matin où ils avaient appris la disparition de Rey. Et aucun d’eux n’était spécialement pudique.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il avait toujours été quelqu’un d’assez nerveux et angoissé. Mais ces vacances l’avaient détendu comme jamais auparavant et cette journée en était le point culminant. Il avait conscience de ses muscles se ramollissant les uns après les autres.

Les doigts de Matt serrèrent les siens et peu après, son petit ami s’allongeait pour poser la tête sur ses genoux.

_ Je suis heureux, murmura Matt quand Techie commença à passer ses mains dans les boucles blondes.

_ Moi aussi, admit Techie. Armitage a bien fait de prendre autant au sérieux ce concours de châteaux de sable.

Il entendit Matt pouffer et secouer la tête.

_ Pas ça, idiot, le corrigea-t-il. Enfin si, ça, mais pas que ça. Je voulais dire, je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de rester. Je voulais te demander de ne jamais me quitter mais…

Il haussa les épaules.

_ J’avais si peur que tu repartes à Strasbourg, admit-il dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Techie se serra de tendresse. Sa main quitta les cheveux de Matt pour descendre plus bas, sur son visage et son cou, traçant du bout des doigts des arabesques sur sa peau en sueur.

_ Je ne t’aurais jamais quitté, répondit-il sur le même ton. Jamais. Je t’aime bien trop.

_ Je t’aime bien trop aussi, fit Matt en tournant la tête pour embrasser le ventre de Techie.

Ce dernier gloussa quand un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne.

_ Et tu m’accompagnerais jusqu’à Hawaii ? reprit Matt après plusieurs minutes de silence.

_ Si c’est ton choix, évidemment, répliqua Techie avec conviction. Tu es décidé ?

Techie n’avait pris qu’une seule fois l’avion pour se rendre à un salon avec son entreprise en Angleterre. Ca n’avait pas été un succès. Il n’avait pas eu peur au décollage mais la pression lui avait provoqué des douleurs terribles aux oreilles et il avait passé une partie du vol, heureusement fort court, les doigts enfoncés dans les tympans en essayant de faire diminuer son inconfort sous les regards atterrés ou désolés de ses collègues, des autres passagers et du personnel naviguant. Au retour, il avait préféré passer par l’Eurostar et tant pis pour le temps en plus.

Il décolla ses mèches mouillées de son visage et les ramena derrière ses oreilles. Il ignorait combien de temps il fallait pour se rendre à Hawaii. Mais il n’imaginait pas survivre à la même chose pendant vingt ou trente heures de vol. Il supposait qu’il pourrait toujours demander des somnifères à un médecin pour dormir tout le long du trajet mais obtenir de nouvelles pilules était toujours un parcours complexe pour lui. Il devait s’assurer qu’aucune substance n’interférait avec ses médicaments actuels et c’était une interminable galère. Mais pour Matt, il était prêt à affronter cela.

Ou alors il prendrait le bateau. Mais une rapide représentation du globe dans sa tête lui rappela que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Ca prendrait des semaines au mieux. Et il n’avait pas envie d’être séparé aussi longtemps de Matt.

_ Je n’en sais rien, répondit ce dernier après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, coupant net les pensées de Techie. Je n’en sais vraiment rien. Ca sonne comme une proposition de rêve mais… C’est tellement loin. Et je serai bloqué entre Poe, Finn et Rey, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Et je ne verrai plus Kylo que super rarement. Et je ne parle pas anglais. Et…

Il marqua une pause et ses gros doigts caressèrent le bras de Techie.

_ … et c’est ici chez moi, fit-il dans un murmure. Je veux dire, aller à Hawaii pour les vacances, ça parait formidable. Songer à tout laisser ici pour y vivre, ça m’étouffe.

_ Donc tu préfères rester ? demanda Techie avec une pointe d’espoir dans la voix.

Matt soupira.

_ Je vais passer pour un idiot aux yeux de tout le monde si je refuse une offre pareille, grogna-t-il.

_ Pas forcément, le rassura Techie. Pas à mes yeux.

Et puis surtout, il allait devoir réfléchir à cette idée qui lui trottait dans l’esprit. Une idée qu’il n’évoquerait avec Matt que lorsqu’il serait sûr de son coup.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Techie se laissa à nouveau bercer par la quiétude du lieu, les sons apaisants, les odeurs douces, la buée qui glissait sur sa peau et réduisait son corps à une mare de bien-être. Mais le visage de Matt, lui, restait fermé malgré ses yeux clos. Il avait les sourcils froncés, une moue sur sa bouche épaisse et une de ses jambes s’agitait au bout du banc sur lequel il était allongé. Et cela désola Techie que son petit ami ne profite pas plus du moment présent.

Tout doucement, ses caresses sur son torse et son ventre se firent plus insistantes. Il passa à deux ou trois reprises sur les tétons de Matt qui frissonna. Puis, Techie regarda autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient toujours seuls.

Avec un petit sourire, il descendit de plus en plus bas, sous le nombril, effleurant la serviette de Matt qui tenait par un nœud lâche.

Matt avait un corps parfaitement sculpté, signe de nombreuses heures d’entraînement chaque semaine. Techie aimait à leur retour de la plage regarder Matt sur son banc d’entraînement ou avec ses haltères, suivant avec des yeux gourmands ses muscles saillissant dans l’effort. Tout comme il aimait les voir se contracter sous ses gestes osés.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Matt lorsque la main de Techie s’aventura sous le bord de la serviette, là où il pouvait sentir le commencement des poils.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, minauda Techie. Ce n’est pas la première fois.

Matt se lécha rapidement les lèvres avant de répondre.

_ On va se faire choper, prévint-il.

Techie haussa les épaules. Matt lui avait aussi souvent répété ça à la boutique, quand Techie l’accompagnait le matin ou venait le chercher le soir. Ca ne les avait pas empêchés de faire l’amour à plusieurs reprises dans la cabine d’essayage ou dans la réserve, et ça, sans jamais se faire repérer. Et même une fois à la fermeture, Matt avait baissé les grilles de fer des vitrines avant de prendre Techie directement sur le comptoir. A présent, Techie ricanait à chaque fois qu’il s’y accoudait.

_ Il n’y a personne, répliqua Techie en défaisant la serviette derrière laquelle commençait déjà à apparaître une bosse.

D’après Techie, cela faisait aussi partie des charmes de Matt. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour à chacune de ses avances.

Sans hésitation, Techie rabattit de chaque côté les pans de la serviette, révélant Matt dans toute sa nudité. Et il était superbe. Techie avait un peu complexé les premiers jours sur leur différence de morphologie mais Matt paraissait adorer la longueur et la finesse de ses membres ou la petite courbe de son ventre. Et Techie ne s’était jamais senti aussi attirant que lorsque Matt le regardait.

Mais en l’occurrence, Matt ne le regardait pas. Il avait toujours les yeux clos mais sa tête était à présent rejetée en arrière, comme dans l’anticipation du plaisir à venir. Et Techie n’allait certainement pas se faire prier. Il cracha dans sa main et se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour prendre en main l’érection naissante de son amant.

Il entendit le hoquet que produisit ce dernier et commença ses mouvements, de la façon dont Matt aimait. Techie avait longuement expérimenté au cours des dernières semaines les préférences de celui-ci. Il commença par des gestes longs, de la base à la pointe, jusqu’à ce que le sexe de Matt soit raide dans sa main.

Puis, gardant toujours un œil sur la porte, Techie caressa le gland du pouce avant de descendre entre les cuisses pour jouer avec ses bourses. Il aurait bien poussé le jeu plus loin, se serait bien agenouillé sur les mosaïques au sol pour le prendre en bouche, mais il voulait continuer à surveiller l’entrée. Se faire virer de Scarif, voire de tout le parc aquatique, ne faisait pas partie de ses plans du jour. Même si s’imaginer la tête d’Armitage dans ces circonstances le faisait sourire.

_ Plus vite, gémit alors Matt entre ses mâchoires crispées et Techie se fit un plaisir d’obéir.

Il accéléra ses allées et venues jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Matt couvre les bruits enregistrés qui agrémentaient le hammam. Techie était en sueur. De grosses gouttes roulaient sur sa peau rougie par la chaleur et l’effort  et il voyait une flaque luire sous le corps nu de Matt. Nul doute qu’après tout ça, ils se rendraient à l’espace bar pour prendre une boisson. Enfin… après une douche bien nécessaire.

Il concentra ensuite ses efforts sur le bout de l’érection de son amant, roulant du poignet pour lui offrir le maximum de sensations jusqu’à ce que Matt étouffe un cri et se répande sur ses doigts.

Comme toujours lorsqu’il menait son amant à l’orgasme, le sourire de Techie s’élargit. Il aimait cette sensation, se savoir capable de remplacer les soucis de Matt par une vague de plaisir. D’ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci, haletant, parvint à retrouver son souffle, il ne restait plus rien de sa mine contrariée. Il se redressa sur un de ses larges bras contre lesquels Techie aimait tant se blottir et se jeta sur lui pour un baiser profond. Techie en profita pour essuyer ses doigts souillés sur sa propre serviette.

Quand Matt recula enfin, Techie avait la gorge sèche et la tête qui tournait. Il s’humecta les lèvres avec toujours sur la langue le goût de son petit ami et lui saisit le biceps.

_ Je crois que j’ai besoin de sortir, admit-il d’une petite voix.

Matt opina et se remit debout. Il rattacha sa serviette sur ses hanches et aida Techie à se lever, le guidant vers la sortie à la recherche d’un peu d’air frais.

 

« *** »

 

Le bar se trouvait au bord d’une vaste piscine sur le toit du complexe qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le reste du parc. Le soleil commençait à baisser à l’horizon quand Matt et Techie y arrivèrent.

Ce dernier repéra immédiatement Armitage et Kylo. Ils étaient assis dans l’eau, deux cocktails posés à côté d’eux et, plongés dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, ils paraissaient avoir tout oublié du reste du monde. Kylo leva même une main pour remettre en place une des mèches d’Armitage et celui-ci en rit, ses yeux se plissant, des fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues. Techie ne l’avait que rarement vu aussi détendu. Il hésitait même à présent à s’avancer et à troubler cet instant d’intimité. Mais il avait la gorge en feu.

_ Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda Matt à voix basse comme si lui non plus ne voulait pas troubler leurs compagnons.

Techie s’approcha du bar derrière lequel se trouvaient des piles de fruits et un barman au sourire impeccable. Il parcourut rapidement la liste et réalisa qu’on servait principalement des smoothies dans cet endroit. Dont la plupart avec des noms pour le moins énigmatiques.

Techie hésita, étudiant consciencieusement chacun des aliments. Il opta pour un cocktail frais et vitaminé.

_ Je prendrai un La Force est Avec Moi, annonça-t-il, se sentant un peu ridicule rien qu’à l’énoncé de la boisson.

_ Et pour moi, enchaina Matt, ce sera un Je Fais Corps avec la Force.

Le barman hocha la tête et mixa fruits et légumes avant de leur servir deux grands verres, rouge pour Techie et rose pour Matt, agrémentés de paille et d’un petit parasol. Techie s’en amusa. Entre ça, le temps magnifique et l’eau claire de la piscine, il avait vraiment l’impression d’être dans les îles.

Quand ils se retournèrent, Kylo et Armitage les avaient repérés et leur faisaient signe de s’installer près d’eux. L’eau était délicieuse après la chaleur du hammam que même la douche n’avait pas suffi à faire tomber chez Techie. Pendant ce temps, Kylo parlait avec enthousiasme du massage alors qu’Armitage opinait en silence. Il avait de temps en temps des coups d’œil pour Techie, jusqu’à ce qu’il saisisse brusquement son verre, le vide en une gorgée puis s’approche en contournant Kylo et Matt.

Techie eut pour lui un sourire timide et baissa la tête quand Armitage s’installa près de lui.

_ Tu sais que ça ne me plaît pas, commença Armitage en serrant les poings comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu’il était nerveux.

Techie approuva de la tête. Armitage n’avait pas besoin de préciser le sujet, Techie voyait exactement de quoi il parlait.

_ Parce que, continua Armitage, je m’inquiète pour toi. Constamment. Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller. Mais je m’inquiète pour ta santé, pour ton travail, pour ton bien-être en général. Et à Strasbourg, je sais que s’il y a quoi que ce soit je peux être là en une poignée de minutes. Et ça m’aide. Beaucoup. Te savoir là…

Il marqua une pause.

_ Te savoir là, reprit-il, c’est te savoir trop loin pour que je puisse te sauver. Il faudra que je trouve un avion, que je monte dedans, que je prenne un taxi avant d’arriver jusqu’à toi. Ou traverser la France en train ou en voiture. Dans tous les cas, ça va me prendre des heures. Alors oui, ça m’angoisse et je n’aime pas ça.

_ Ce n’est plus à toi de me sauver, souffla Techie quand le silence se fit entre eux.

Armitage soupira.

_ Je le sais très bien. Je sais que tu es capable de te sauver toi-même et que si jamais les choses vont vraiment mal, Matt sera là pour toi. Mais ce n’est pas facile de rendre un rôle que j’ai tenu pendant des décennies. Alors oui, je vais faire la gueule et probablement t’appeler tous les jours au début. Et grogner, ronchonner, pester et avoir un bon nombre de remarques désagréables. Parce que c’est qui je suis. Mais je ne m’interposerai pas parce que je te sais heureux. Et que j’ai confiance en tes décisions, même si elles vont à l’encontre de mes souhaits.

Techie posa la tête sur l’épaule de son frère.

_ Et les choses vont être dix fois pires si tu pars à Hawaii, lui promit Armitage en lui caressant les cheveux.

Techie pouffa.

_ Je n’en attends pas moins de toi, répliqua-t-il. Mais pense à toi, Armie. Pense à toi en premier lieu.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, je pense beaucoup à moi !

_ Mais tu me faisais passer d’abord. Pas la peine de le nier, je le sais. Alors maintenant, je vais te donner une chaussette, te rendre ta liberté et tu vas pouvoir…

_ Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, grogna Armitage en lui enfonçant un index entre les côtes, là où il savait que Techie était particulièrement chatouilleux.

Ce dernier couina et tenta d’échapper à son frère mais Armitage insista, encore et encore, le poursuivant à travers la piscine jusqu’à ce que les cousins s’en mêlent et que tout dégénère en bataille d’eau sous le regard courroucé des quelques autres clients présents.

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu’ils regagnèrent tous les quatre leur place et que Matt et Techie terminèrent leur boisson.

_ Et vous savez le pire, grogna Kylo en s’étirant lascivement sous les rayons dorés du soleil couchant.

_ Quoi ? demanda Armitage qui vola une tranche d’orange sur le côté de son verre dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

_ On a une demi-heure de vélo pour rentrer…

_ Nooooooon ! gémit Techie en se laissant tomber contre Matt.

Avec la journée qu’ils avaient passée, il avait les jambes en coton, et pédaler encore jusqu’au village lui paraissait impossible. Il allait lui falloir au moins deux ou trois heures.

Ses yeux cherchèrent une horloge pour faire un rapide calcul de l’heure à laquelle il arriverait. Il en trouva une sur le mur du bar, bien plus fonctionnelle que celle du bain de boue. Là, les chiffres étaient inscrits en blanc sur un fond noir et il y avait même le décompte des secondes et le jour.

Le cœur de Techie bondit dans sa poitrine.

_ Merde, jura-t-il en saisissant le biceps de son frère qui lui parut bien fin après tant de temps  à caresser ceux de Matt.

_ Quoi ? s’inquiéta Armitage en le fixant les sourcils froncés.

_ Regarde…

Techie tendit l’index vers l’horloge et Armitage écarquilla les yeux. Aussitôt, il sortit de l’eau et aida Techie.

Matt et Kylo les observaient, inquiets.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ce dernier en s’appuyant sur ses bras massifs pour se hisser sur le bord.

_ Tu as ton téléphone ? demanda Armitage.

Techie avait repris le sien après leur retour de chez Snoke. Ils ne s’en étaient finalement pas servis et il les avait remis dans la boîte prévue à cet effet.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Kylo. Dans le vestiaire en bas. Pourquoi ?

Armitage et Techie échangèrent un regard équivoque.

_ C’est l’anniversaire de papa, expliqua Techie qui avait complètement perdu le décompte des jours depuis le début des vacances. Il faut qu’on l’appelle.

_ Vous connaissez son numéro ? s’enquit Matt qui avait ramené les verres au comptoir.

Armitage et Techie opinèrent simultanément.

 

**30 : Si on allait en boîte ? / Et si on restait là à ne rien faire parce que j’ai la flemme ?**

 

Kylo fouilla dans son casier à la recherche de son pantalon. Il n’avait pas envie de rentrer mais plus ils attendraient et moins ils seraient motivés, c’était une évidence.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kylo n’avait pas passé une journée pareille juste à se détendre et il ne parvenait pas à supprimer de son visage un sourire béat. Ses collègues qui ragotaient constamment sur lui et sa mauvaise humeur légendaire ne le reconnaitraient probablement pas. Mais Kylo avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait passé une excellente journée, s’était baigné, avait trempé dans de la boue, avait été massé puis s’était baigné à nouveau. Le tout entrecoupé de longs baisers dissimulés dans les recoins du complexe en compagnie d’Armitage.

Et autant la perspective de pédaler encore une demi-heure n’enchantait pas Kylo, autant il avait hâte d’arriver à la location. Car une fois la porte refermée, il allait se jeter sur son amant. Il avait dû des heures durant admirer Armitage se baladant nu entre les différents bains sans pouvoir le toucher comme il le désirait, il comptait bien se rattraper dès qu’ils seraient dans l’intimité de la petite maison. Il le caresserait, le dévorerait, le pénètrerait et l’admirerait jusqu’à ce que son visage soit la seule chose gravée dans ses pupilles.

En fait, plus il y réfléchissait et plus Kylo devait admettre qu’il ne se lasserait probablement jamais des yeux verts, de la chevelure rousse et des rares sourires sincères d’Armitage. Et depuis que Techie avait annoncé rester avec Matt, il croisait les doigts pour qu’Armitage lui fasse la même annonce. Peut-être pas tout quitter pour vivre avec lui mais au moins qu’ils arrangent un planning pour être certains de continuer à se voir. Kylo savait qu’il était prêt à tout pour cela.

Il s’assit sur le banc de bois pour enfiler ses chaussettes, son oreille attirée par la voix de Techie dans la pièce juste à côté. Il avait prêté son portable aux deux frères et immédiatement, ils avaient appelé leur père, leurs voix résonnant dans les petites pièces carrelées qui servaient de vestiaire.

_ Sinon j’ai quelque chose à t’avouer, papa, fit Techie d’un ton timide et Kylo releva la tête pour échanger un regard avec Matt.

Lui non plus ne cessait plus de sourire. L’amour le rendait plus serein qu’il ne l’avait jamais été et Kylo espérait que jamais rien ne viendrait entraver ce bonheur.

_ J’ai rencontré quelqu’un, continua Techie. Il s’appelle Matt. Et j’ai décidé de rester vivre ici avec lui.

Un long silence s’imposa pendant lequel Kylo noua ses baskets. Matt semblait nerveux face à lui. Il se tordait les doigts et jetait des coups d’œil inquiets vers la porte coulissante restée entrouverte, comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir pour rejoindre Techie et le défendre contre… quoi que ce soit que son père était en train de lui raconter.

Kylo, lui, ne se faisait pas trop de souci. Techie s’était à plusieurs reprises avéré plus fort qu’il n’en avait l’air, surtout dans les situations où son petit ami avait été concerné. Il s’était même opposé au Gang des Guaviens quand ceux-ci avaient insulté Matt ! Et tous les jours de sa vie il avait dû gérer le caractère de cochon d’Armitage ! Ce n’était pas un croulant, même lié à lui par le sang, qui allait lui faire peur.

_ Je suis sûr de moi, papa. Et je l’aime. Et non je ne m’emballe pas. Oui, Armitage me soutient. Evidemment.

Cela fit pouffer Kylo. A partir du moment où Techie avait annoncé sa décision, Armitage avait tiré la tronche. Et il avait fallu l’action conjuguée des bains de boue et des pitreries de Kylo pour lui ramener le sourire.

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Kylo resta à observer le plafond et à s’imaginer le reste de la soirée. Il pourrait plaquer Armitage contre la table. Ou le jeter sur le canapé. Ou bien rester classique et le guider au lit. Peu importait. Kylo n’était pas très regardant sur l’endroit tant qu’Armitage était collé langoureusement à lui.

_ Oui, moi aussi papa, conclut Techie. Oui je te donnerai des nouvelles. Et encore bon anniversaire. A bientôt. Attends, je te passe Armie.

_ Bonsoir papa, fit la voix d’Armitage quelques secondes plus tard. Bon anniversaire ! Non, tu sais, c’est le portable d’un ami. Oui, Techie m’a volé le mien pour que je ne pense pas au travail.

Kylo referma son casier et glissa le bracelet à rendre à l’entrée dans la poche de son short. Techie apparut alors dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et aussitôt, Matt fut sur ses pieds. Ils eurent à peine un regard pour Kylo avant de se diriger vers la sortie, enlacés et souriants, Techie contant à Matt du bout des lèvres la discussion avec son père. Kylo les regarda partir et décida d’attendre Armitage. De toute façon, il avait besoin de récupérer son téléphone.

_ Oui ça marche, oui je suis bien reposé, continua Armitage dont le ton était bien moins sec que lorsqu’il s’adressait à n’importe qui d’autre.

Lui et Kylo n’avaient jamais vraiment discuté de leur famille mais d’après ce que Kylo avait compris, l’homme avait élevé seul ses deux fils. Après, si lui et Armitage s’entendaient bien, c’était une autre histoire. Armitage n’avait pas évoqué ses liens avec son père auprès de Kylo. En tout cas, il n’avait pas d’animosité dans sa voix et c’était déjà pas mal. Kylo pouvait rarement parler à ses parents sans s’agacer.

_ Non, non, moi je rentre. Evidemment. Non, pas comme Techie. Non, rien qui ne vaille la peine d’être évoqué, arrête avec ça.

Kylo sentit son dos se bloquer et ses muscles se crisper comme s’il ne venait pas de passer des heures à se détendre. Pas la peine d’être évoqué… C’était rude, même de la part d’Armitage. Il se frotta l’arête du nez, tentant de relativiser et de réfléchir au sujet dont il avait été question. Mais il avait beau tourner et retourner la conversation dans sa tête, il n’en voyait qu’un : lui. Pas la peine d’être évoqué…

Il prit une longue inspiration puis lâcha une grande expiration. La voix d’Armitage n’était plus qu’un bourdonnement lointain alors qu’il tentait de ravaler la vague d’émotion qui lui transperçait le cœur, lui bloquait la gorge et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais il n’allait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’Armitage risquait de sortir d’un instant à l’autre.

Toute sa vie le petit Ben avait été un chouineur dont les larmes coulaient pour un rien. Alors, Kylo avait combattu cela, de toutes ses forces. Mais sans grand succès. Même s’il arrivait à le cacher la plupart du temps, il se retrouvait avec les yeux humides bien plus souvent qu’il n’était convenable pour un homme de son âge et de sa carrure. Mais Kylo avait toujours eu les émotions à fleur de peau. Et il avait vraiment espéré avec Armitage. Vraiment. Celui-ci ne l’avait jamais traité comme un simple amour de vacances. Mais peut-être Kylo s’était-il emballé.

Il s’essuya les yeux d’un geste rageur avant que la moindre larme ne passe ses paupières. Il n’allait pas craquer une fois de plus. C’était aussi pour cela que Kylo évitait l’alcool en trop grande quantité. Matt, lorsqu’il buvait, devenait violent. Alors il ne buvait plus. Kylo, lui, avait tendance à se rouler en boule dans un coin et à fondre en larmes. Et il n’en était vraiment pas fier.

Il se leva brusquement du banc et se rendit près du lavabo le plus proche pour se passer un peu d’eau fraiche sur le visage. Il était ridicule. Grotesque. Puéril et faible. Et il ne voulait pas qu’Armitage en soit témoin.

Alors, il inspira calmement, tentant de bannir par son souffle sa colère et sa déception comme son oncle le lui avait appris longtemps auparavant. Kylo méprisait les enseignements de son oncle. Mais cela, il l’utilisait encore de temps à autre dans les situations de stress extrême. Et comme toujours, au bout de quelques minutes, ses idées s’éclaircirent et il parvint à focaliser à nouveau son attention. La voix d’Armitage se fit plus présente.

Il restait quelques jours à Kylo pour le convaincre qu’il valait la peine d’être évoqué. Peu de temps mais assez. Alors, il allait agir en adulte et le prouver à Armitage. Et arrêter de se comporter en adolescent boudeur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la faïence blanche. Il en était capable.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, méprisant ses yeux rouges et son nez coulant.

_ J’en suis capable, se répéta-t-il à voix haute, son cœur affolé à la simple idée d’un échec, à la simple idée de remettre Armitage dans le train et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

_ Oui, fit Armitage dans la pièce adjacente, on ira déjeuner au Crocodile à mon retour. Bien sûr, ce sera mon cadeau. Je te préviens quand j’arrive à Stras. A bientôt papa et encore bon anniversaire.

Et le silence retomba. Il avait raccroché.

Kylo se redressa et rejoignit le banc pour récupérer ses affaires. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu’Armitage sache qu’il avait épié sa conversation. Il allait juste agir normalement et être aux petits soins avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il le supplie de rentrer à Strasbourg avec lui. Ou qu’il accepte de venir sur Paris chez Kylo.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand et Armitage en sortit. Il avait dû se changer pendant que Techie était au téléphone car il était habillé et avait lissé en arrière ses cheveux. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris en découvrant Kylo dans le vestiaire.

_ Tu m’attendais ? demanda-t-il et Kylo secoua la tête, se forçant à sourire malgré la boule dans son estomac.

_ J’attendais mon téléphone, répliqua-t-il et les yeux d’Armitage pétillèrent.

_ Evidemment. En tout cas, je te remercie de me l’avoir prêté.

Il tendit l’objet à Kylo qui parvint à calmer les tremblements de ses doigts lorsqu’il le récupéra.

_ Je t’en prie, ne va pas croire que c’était gratuit.

_ Oh, répondit Armitage en laissant sa main remonter le long du poignet de Kylo, puis sur son bras et son biceps. Et quel est ton prix ?

_ Tu verras à notre retour, fit Kylo mais même lui sentait que son ton sonnait faux.

Armitage marqua aussi un temps d’arrêt, alors Kylo se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser et distraire son attention. Aussitôt, Armitage faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres et Kylo gémit.

Cela ne pouvait pas avoir de fin, il le refusait.

 

« *** »

 

Au final, ils étaient rentrés mais rien n’était allé selon les plans de Kylo. Il n’avait pris Armitage ni sur la table, ni sur le canapé et pas non plus sur le lit. A leur retour, le chat avait renversé la plupart des plantes de la location et Armitage et Kylo avaient mis des heures à ramasser la terre et à tout rempoter. Il avait aussi fallu nourrir la bête et vider sa litière.

Et puis surtout, Kylo avait toujours en tête les mots d’Armitage. Et même s’il avait choisi de donner le meilleur de lui-même, il gardait une boule au ventre et une rancœur tenace dans son cerveau. Alors au moment d’aller se coucher, il avait prétexté être épuisé pour rester de son côté du lit. De toute façon, Armitage avait son chat contre lequel se blottir.

Le lendemain matin, Kylo tenta d’agir de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit mais il était souvent un piètre acteur. Ses émotions débordaient toujours sur sa volonté et ils déjeunèrent principalement en silence.

Et même à la plage, il s’isola un long moment pour surfer seul, se maudissant pour être incapable de suivre le plan qu’il avait voulu s’imposer. Il se trouvait des excuses, prétextant qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour mettre en place une stratégie l’esprit calme. Mais il savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même et que lentement mais sûrement, Armitage était en train de lui briser le cœur.

Et ce dernier n’était pas idiot, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il eut le bon goût d’attendre le retour à la location, lorsque Techie leur faussa compagnie pour rejoindre Matt à la boutique, pour en parler.

A peine la porte close derrière eux, Armitage se tourna vers lui. Il ne salua même pas le chat qui vint miauler en se frottant à ses mollets. Non, il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et son regard clair transperçant Kylo jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. Ce dernier baissa la tête et fuit une fois de plus. Il se réfugia derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et fourragea longuement dans le frigo à la recherche d’une canette de coca. Peut-être que s’il prenait son temps, Armitage se lasserait et laisserait tomber l’affaire.

Mais Armitage était têtu et quand Kylo se redressa, il était toujours dans la même position. Il avait juste tourné sur lui-même pour continuer à le suivre des yeux de cet air impitoyable qui fit frémir Kylo.

_ Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? lança Armitage lorsque Kylo ouvrit sa canette.

Il la but d’un long trait, sa gorge soudain très sèche.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il en la reposant plus fort que nécessaire sur le plan de travail.

Armitage fronça les sourcils.

_ De ton comportement.

_ Quoi mon comportement ? grogna Kylo, qui savait qu’il était en train de jeter au feu toutes ses bonnes résolutions d’adulte responsable.

Mais Armitage le rendait fou. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et puis comment pouvait-il se permettre de le juger de la sorte alors qu’il était l’unique responsable de la détresse de Kylo ?

_ Tu es bizarre depuis hier, insista Armitage. Froid et désagréable.

Kylo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait une réplique bien sentie sur les gens froids et désagréables. Mais quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de ne pas envenimer la situation. Il ne voulait pas mettre Armitage en colère ou le faire fuir. Il voulait le garder. Pour toujours si possible.

_ Ce n’est rien, grommela Kylo en passant devant lui pour s’assoir sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, répliqua Armitage en le suivant. Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Que tu m’en veux pour je ne sais quoi. Alors parle-moi !

Kylo soupira puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ses doigts tremblaient à nouveau. Il garda le silence. Mais Armitage était une vraie mule.

Il se planta face à lui, la mine résolue, et le fixa. Intensément. Sans relâche. Même avec la tête baissée, Kylo savait qu’il était scruté dans les moindres détails. Et que si c’était nécessaire, Armitage tiendrait ainsi des heures. Et rien que de se l’imaginer, Kylo s’agaçait. Il n’avait pas la patience pour ça. Ne l’avait jamais eue. Et en lui la colère se disputait à la détresse.

Il se mordit les lèvres et souffla longuement, pour être certain de contrôler son ton.

_ Hier, j’ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec ton père, expliqua-t-il, espérant que cela suffisait à ce qu’Armitage comprenne la situation.

Mais celui-ci pencha la tête de côté et attendit, comme s’il avait besoin de davantage de détails. Le cœur de Kylo s’emballa et son souffle s’accéléra.

_ Quand tu parlais de quelque chose qui ne valait pas la peine d’être mentionné, poursuivit-il alors, tu parlais de moi n’est-ce pas ?

Sa voix s’étrangla sur la dernière syllabe et à son tour Armitage baissa la tête. Ses joues étaient roses.

_ Oui… admit-il du bout des lèvres et Kylo hurla.

De colère, de douleur.

Le chat courut se réfugier derrière un meuble.

_ Pourquoi ! s’écria Kylo. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ! Je croyais pourtant qu’on était bien ensemble ! Je croyais qu’on avait quelque chose de spécial ! Je sais que je peux être un sale type, désagréable, et colérique, et que j’ai un humour pourri. Mais je croyais que tu t’y étais adapté. Comme je me suis adapté à ton sale caractère et tes exigences idiotes.

Armitage ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kylo ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il savait qu’il était en train de paniquer mais il était incapable de s’arrêter. Et les mots sortaient de sa bouche bien plus rapidement que son cerveau ne formulait ses pensées. Et il se détesta autant qu’il détesta la réponse d’Armitage. Au fond de lui, Kylo avait espéré qu’il s’était trompé et qu’Armitage parlait de bien autre chose. Ce n’était pas le cas. Ce n’était pas le cas et Kylo avait l’impression de se faire arracher le cœur comme ces types dans le second Indiana Jones. Et bientôt, on allait le brûler dans les laves d’un volcan et la douleur ne serait rien comparé à ce qu’il ressentait actuellement.

_ Je cherchais déjà des solutions pour nous deux ! poursuivit-il avec nervosité, après avoir sauté du canapé et arpenté la pièce à grandes enjambées, ses bras s’agitant tant qu’il failli renverser une lampe et une plante fraichement rempotée. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir me voir. Ou que je pourrais venir te voir. Merde, je pensais même à te proposer de venir habiter chez moi. Je ne suis pas un minable tu sais ! J’ai des relations !

Il voulut se mordre la langue pour se faire taire. Il en disait trop. Le désespoir lui faisait raconter n’importe quoi. Mais c’était comme un réflexe de survie, une ultime tentative pour convaincre Armitage de rester avec lui, à n’importe quel prix, même en le suppliant, même en s’humiliant. Kylo était en train de réaliser qu’il était tombé aussi bas.

_ Je suis le fils de Leia Organa, avoua-t-il. Je connais du monde et je pourrais te présenter tous les gens importants de ce pays. Mon grand père a été premier ministre sous…

_ STOP ! s’écria alors Armitage qui était désormais écarlate et qui tremblait autant que Kylo.

Il paraissait furieux et celui-ci eut même un mouvement de recul face à son intensité.

_ Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ! s’énerva Armitage. Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas savoir tout ça !

_ Ma vie ne…

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Je ne voulais pas savoir tout ça parce que maintenant quand je vais te dire que je veux te revoir, tu vas être persuadé que c’est pour tes relations et pas pour toi ! Mais je me fous de qui est ta famille ! Je me fous de qui est ta mère ! Je…

Il hésita et chercha ses mots, chose excessivement rare.

Kylo avait les jambes fébriles et de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Et son cerveau lui ordonnait à la fois de fuir et de se jeter sur Armitage pour le serrer contre lui.

_ … Je veux juste continuer à te voir, admit Armitage plus rouge que Kylo ne l’avait jamais vu.

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux que Kylo eut bien du mal à briser. Mais il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu dit à ton père que je ne valais pas la peine d’être mentionné ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Armitage secoua la tête et s’approcha de lui. Kylo le laissa faire. Même quand Armitage posa son front contre son épaule comme s’il avait du mal à tenir debout tout seul.

_ Parce qu’on n’en avait pas encore discuté. Parce que je n’ai pas pour habitude de parler de ce genre de choses avec mon père. Parce que je n’avais pas envie qu’il se mêle de nos affaires et que je voulais te garder juste pour moi encore un peu.

Kylo ferma les yeux et prit une grande goulée d’air. Pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir, il avait l’impression de pouvoir respirer correctement.

Alors il passa ses bras autour d’Armitage.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, à se bercer en silence. Et finalement, Armitage releva la tête pour chercher son regard.

_ Tu es vraiment le fils Organa ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

Kylo approuva. Le dégoût apparent d’Armitage pour sa mère et ses convictions politiques étaient délectables. Même lui n’avait jamais voté pour le parti de hippies de sa génitrice. Et il ne voulait certainement pas avoir son nom lié au sien.

_ Benjamin Organa Solo, grogna-t-il. C’est mon état civil. Mais je préfère largement Kylo Ren.

_ Merde, fit Armitage avec son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps, je comprends maintenant comment tu es entré au ministère de la défense, pistonné !

Kylo grogna. Il avait toujours travaillé dur de son côté mais il ne pouvait nier que son nom lui avait probablement ouvert quelques portes.

_ Ah ah, très drôle, répliqua-t-il. Parce qu’il fait quoi ton père à toi ?

A ce stade, Kylo s’attendait à tout et n’importe quoi.

_ Il est directeur de l’ENA, marmonna Armitage si bas que Kylo le comprit à peine.

Il fronça les sourcils puis un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

_ Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Et tu as fait quoi comme école ?

_ Ta gueule ! lança Armitage. J’ai passé le concours comme tout le monde ! Embrasse-moi plutôt que de dire des âneries !

Et Kylo ne se fit pas prier. Il avait l’impression de revivre. Armitage voulait le revoir, même après les vacances. Ils avaient peut-être un avenir s’ils arrêtaient tous deux de se comporter comme des courges.

Au milieu du baiser, Kylo eut une idée et il repoussa Armitage qui protesta.

_ Dis-moi, fit-il contre sa bouche humide, si Techie reste là, il a un billet de train qu’il n’utilise pas ?

_ Je suppose, admit Armitage en cherchant à nouveau sa bouche.

Kylo se recula et lui fit son meilleur regard de chiot. Armitage roula des yeux.

_ Tu veux remonter à Strasbourg avec moi, c’est ça ?

_ Ca serait une idée non ? Tu pars dans quelques jours et moi j’ai encore des vacances. Tu pourrais me montrer ta ville, ton appartement, ton lit…

_ Hum… Et tu pourrais en profiter pour dire bonjour à ta mère lors d’une cession parlementaire.

_ Je te hais tellement, grogna Kylo.

_ Je sais, répondit Armitage et ils reprirent leur baiser.

 

« *** »

 

_ Bon alors, qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire ? insista Matt pour au moins la dixième fois. C’est votre dernier soir ici, il faut que ça compte !

Kylo chercha le regard d’Armitage mais celui-ci était en train de consulter sa liste. Pour au moins la vingtième fois. Le matin même ils avaient emmené le reste des affaires de Techie chez Matt. Kylo et Armitage étaient en charge de vider son appartement et de lui envoyer ses affaires lorsqu’ils seraient sur Strasbourg. Et ils avaient fait la plupart des valises. Ils avaient aussi acheté une caisse de transport pour le chat et Kylo ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’ils auraient pu oublier. La location était quasiment vide. Il ne restait plus que le strict nécessaire comme leurs vêtements pour le lendemain, leurs affaires de toilette et le lubrifiant et les préservatifs que Kylo avait soigneusement mis de côté. A l’instar de Matt, lui aussi voulait faire compter leur dernier soir dans la location. Juste pas de la même façon.

Cela faisait tout drôle à Kylo de savoir qu’il partait le lendemain. En général, il restait jusqu’à ce que les jours commencent à raccourcir. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait passer la fin de l’été loin de la mer. Mais il savait qu’Armitage en valait la peine.

_ On pourrait aller en boîte ! proposa Techie. S’il n’y a pas trop de monde…

_ Tu as envie de danser ? lui demanda Matt.

Techie eut un petit sourire timide et opina.

_ Certainement pas, répliqua Armitage. Notre train est de bonne heure demain matin et ce n’est pas une bonne idée de sortir dans ce type d’endroits. Je préfèrerais qu’on reste ici.

_ Et tu as la flemme ? lança Kylo en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour inspecter la liste.

Armitage avait les cheveux pas aussi impeccables que d’habitude, la faute à Kylo qui aimait y passer ses doigts,  et ses vêtements n’étaient pas appropriés pour une sortie dans un coin branché. Le connaissant, Kylo misait sur une bonne heure de préparatifs avant d’être satisfait. Et la nuit était déjà en train de tomber.

_ On pourrait se faire un dernier barbecue et profiter du jardin tous ensemble ? proposa Kylo.

_ Et devoir nettoyer le barbecue demain matin avant de partir ? grogna Armitage avec une grimace.

_ On le fera Matt et moi, intervint Techie avec un sourire.

Il s’était déjà proposé pour rendre les clés et faire l’état des lieux. Et depuis que Kylo lui avait demandé son billet pour remonter avec Armitage, il les regardait tous deux comme une mère comblée. C’en était presque gênant. Kylo regarda Armitage qui soupira et approuva.

_ Comme vous voulez. Mais je ne veux pas une soirée larmoyante où on se remémore les meilleurs moments de l’été ou une bêtise du genre !

_ On pourra quand même parler de la vive et de l’aileron de rouquin ? demanda Kylo.

Armitage gloussa.

_ Ok, ça on a le droit d’en parler.

Techie devint tout rouge.

_ Tu veux qu’on parle aussi de la cave de Sno…

_ Non, ça, on n’en parlera pas, grogna Armitage. Et tu n’as pas intérêt à tout déballer à papa.

_ Je vais me gêner !

_ Moi je lui en parlerai, intervint Kylo avec un sourire.

_ Comme si j’allais vous présenter, grogna Armitage en roulant des yeux.

_ On doit aller manger au Caïman ! fit Kylo en se rappelant la conversation d’Armitage au téléphone avec son père.

_ Quoi ? demanda Techie.

_ Au Crocodile, corrigea Armitage. On doit aller manger au Crocodile. Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je t’emmènerai !

Il avait beau prendre son air revêche, Kylo était certain qu’un regard suppliant et une petite gâterie pourrait le faire changer d’avis. Même s’il n’était pas sûr de vouloir rencontrer le père d’Armitage et Techie. Pas déjà.

_ Je vais vite chez Maz chercher de la viande ! proposa alors Matt en se levant de sa chaise.

_ Et je vais lancer les braises, approuva Kylo. Vous vous chargez de mettre le couvert ?

Techie était déjà en train d’ouvrir les placards de la cuisine.

 

« *** »

 

L’air était doux et on entendait chanter les grillons. Lorsqu’il levait la tête, Kylo voyait la pleine lune qui éclairait les haies de la location.

Il tourna les steaks au-dessus des braises. Derrière lui, les trois autres riaient. Tous les autres étés il se désolait de laisser Matt à la fin de la saison. Mais cet été avait été vraiment spécial, pour eux deux, pour eux quatre probablement, et pour la première fois, Kylo allait quitter le village sans un pincement au cœur pour son cousin. Il le savait entre de bonnes mains et plus heureux que jamais.

Des bras aussi fins que blancs passèrent autour de sa taille et il sourit quand une bouche humide déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ C’est bientôt prêt ? demanda Armitage en caressant ses cheveux du bout de son nez.

Kylo savait qu’il était en train d’humer son odeur. C’était quelque chose qu’Armitage aimait particulièrement faire. Il hocha la tête.

_ Oui, apporte-moi des assiettes que je fasse le service.

Au début, il se désolait chaque fois qu’Armitage s’éloignait de lui. Plus à présent. Car il savait qu’ils avaient encore bien des nuits devant eux. Et même lorsqu’il devrait rentrer à Paris, ils s’étaient juré de se retrouver tous les week-ends, chez l’un puis chez l’autre. Paris et Strasbourg n’étaient éloignés que de deux heures. Ce n’était pas insurmontable et tous deux savaient que ça allait marcher.

Quand Armitage réapparut, il déposa la viande sur la première assiette et les pommes de terre dans la braise sur la seconde. Puis il retourna s’asseoir avec les autres.

Kylo n’avait jamais été une personne sociable. Mais en regardant ceux qui l’entouraient désormais, il comprit qu’il avait trouvé son groupe, son clan, sa nouvelle famille. Et il sut que sa place n’était pas en boîte, au restaurant, dans un lieu chic et branché, mais simplement entouré des seuls êtres capables de le faire sourire comme jamais auparavant.

 

**31 : Douces nuits d’été sous la voûte étoilée (épilogue)**

 

_ Viens plutôt m’aider au lieu de rire ! s’écria Armitage en rampant sous le lit pour attraper Millicent.

Cela faisait presque un an désormais qu’il avait récupéré la boule de poils chez Snoke. Depuis, le vétérinaire lui avait appris qu’il s’agissait d’une femelle, Armitage lui avait donné un nom dont Kylo s’était longuement moqué, et il était parvenu à l’éduquer à peu près correctement. Et dans la plupart des cas, elle lui obéissait. Mais pas lorsqu’il s’agissait de la faire entrer dans sa caisse de transport.

Kylo le rejoignit en essuyant les larmes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux et s’agenouilla au pied de leur lit pour couper toute retraite au chat.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux l’emmener, répliqua-t-il en tendant ses longs bras vers la créature qui lui feula dessus. Techie y est allergique et Phasma aurait très bien pu s’en occuper.

_ Je ne laisse pas mon chat trois semaines loin de moi, grogna Armitage en tapant du plat de la main sur le parquet.

Millicent sursauta et tenta de fuir mais une des larges pattes de Kylo l’attrapa par le cou et la tira de sa cachette.

_ Et voilà, fit-il. Apporte-moi la caisse.

Armitage obtempéra et après une nouvelle série de miaulements et de protestations, Millicent termina dans sa caisse soigneusement fermée. Armitage se passa une main dans les cheveux pour recoiffer ses mèches et sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un petit carnet contenant sa liste de choses à faire avant le départ.

_ Encore ! s’écria Kylo en tentant de le lui arracher des mains. Ca fait cinquante fois que tu vérifies encore et encore. Oui tout est prêt ! Oui presque tout est chargé dans la voiture !

_ Nous partons trois semaines, lui rappela Armitage en lui tournant le dos pour consulter tranquillement ses notes. C’est une longue période et je veux être certain de ne rien oublier.

Kylo soupira.

_ On aurait dû être partis depuis des heures déjà, grogna-t-il. Maintenant on va se retrouver coincés dans les embouteillages de la rocade de Bordeaux !

_ Désolé, fit Armitage qui ne l’était pas du tout en barrant « Millicent » sur son carnet, j’avais une réunion importante qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Kylo renifla.

_ Oui monsieur le ministre, je sais bien que votre rôle est crucial pour le pays, monsieur le ministre, railla-t-il et Armitage roula des yeux.

C’était Kylo qui avait insisté pour qu’ils vivent ensemble lorsqu’on avait offert à Armitage une place au gouvernement. Alors à présent, il n’avait nullement le droit de se plaindre. Il avait parfaitement su à quoi s’attendre le jour où Armitage avait posé dans son salon sa valise et sa caisse à chat. Et un bon million d’autres paquets s’il devait être honnête.

_ Les embouteillages ça finit toujours par passer, répliqua Armitage en vérifiant que les croquettes et la litière de Millicent étaient soigneusement emballées.

_ CMB, gloussa Kylo.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, rien. N’empêche qu’on aurait pu prendre le train. Ca aurait été deux fois plus vite. Je prenais toujours le train avant pour aller voir Matt.

Armitage fronça le nez et remit en place le tapis qui avait été déplacé dans leur course pour capturer Millicent.

_ Le train ? Vraiment ?

_ Un ministre qui prend le train ça fait populaire, commenta Kylo en s’installant dans un fauteuil et en attendant qu’Armitage termine de vérifier sa liste. On aurait même pu appeler les journaux pour montrer à quel point tu es un homme comme les autres.

_ Je ne suis pas comme les autres et je n’ai aucune envie de faire populaire, répliqua Armitage en bouclant le vanity contenant leurs affaires de toilettes.

_ Ca on l’a bien remarqué lors de ta dernière réforme. Combien de manifestants dans la rue ?

Armitage renifla.

_ Rien qui ne l’a empêchée de passer à l’Assemblée, répondit-il. Tu es sûr d’avoir pris ta brosse à dents ? Je la vois d’ici dans le verre.

Kylo se leva d’un bond et le rejoignit.

_ C’est ma vieille brosse à dents ça, pointa-t-il. J’en ai pris une toute neuve pour les vacances.

Armitage sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses hanches et un long nez caresser sa nuque.

_ Ne t’en fais pas, poursuivit Kylo, j’ai tout prévu. La brosse à dents, le dentifrice, et surtout des litres de lubrifiant qu’on ne se tape pas la même honte que l’an dernier chez Maz, chuchota-t-il en descendant une main de plus en plus bas entre les cuisses d’Armitage qu’il caressa langoureusement.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude sans force dans l’estomac pour le faire reculer.

_ Pas maintenant ! le sermonna-t-il en barrant une autre ligne de son carnet. Je croyais qu’on était déjà en retard.

_ Par ta faute, pointa Kylo. A présent ça aurait été sympa qu’on se mette en retard par ma faute.

_ Je suis lavé, coiffé et habillé, je ne vais certainement pas faire des galipettes avec toi maintenant.

_ Et pendant les vacances ? fit Kylo avec une moue suppliante.

Armitage ne put retenir un rictus. Des mois maintenant qu’il partageait le quotidien de cet imbécile et il tombait encore à pieds joints dans ses manipulations grossières. Mais avec plaisir. Lui aussi avait prévu de passer une bonne partie des  vacances au lit avec son amant. Après tout, ils allaient devoir faire concurrence à Matt et Techie et ces deux là tenaient vraiment la distance.

Armitage sourit. Il n’avait pas revu son frère depuis Noël. Bien sûr il y avait Skype mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Au moins, Techie était heureux et tout allait bien pour lui, c’était le principal. Mais il avait quand même hâte de le serrer contre lui, même si cela allait nécessiter un interminable temps de trajet.

_ Tu es prêt alors ? reprit Kylo. On peut y aller ?

_ Je dois encore passer aux toilettes, mettre mes chaussures, couper l’eau et l’électricité et je pense qu’on sera bons, conclut Armitage en fixant d’un air satisfait sa liste entièrement barrée.

Kylo grogna et retomba dans son fauteuil.

_ Donc il y en a pour environ une heure encore, c’est ça ?

Armitage passa près de lui en levant son majeur et entra dans la salle de bain pour vider une dernière fois sa vessie. Depuis le salon, la voix de Kylo l’interpela.

_ Avec le poste que tu te paies désormais, j’aurais au moins cru que tu pourrais te faire prêter un jet privé par un riche homme d’affaires pour nous emmener !

Armitage remonta sa braguette et se lava consciencieusement les mains avant de rejoindre son amant.

_ Et me le faire reprocher dans les journaux quelques mois plus tard ? Certainement pas. Je ne veux laisser aucune prise à mes ennemis. Je déclare tous mes revenus, je paie moi-même mes costumes et je n’embauche aucun membre de ma famille.

Avec son ascension rapide à l’un des principaux ministères de l’Etat, il savait qu’il y avait bien des yeux le scrutant. Et ils n’étaient pas tous amicaux. Mais Armitage était un homme de volonté qui ne craignait personne. Surtout qu’il était particulièrement pointilleux et trop droit pour être malhonnête.

_ En fait, fit-il en se penchant au-dessus de Kylo, les mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs, la seule chose que mes ennemis ont trouvé contre moi, c’est le fait que je vive avec le fils de Leia Organa.

Kylo se redressa jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles d’Armitage qui ferma les yeux. Il n’aurait jamais cru terminer à vivre dans un appartement parisien avec le surfeur qui avait accroché ses yeux lors de ses premières vacances depuis longtemps. C’était tellement cliché. Mais il ne regrettait pas le moindre de ses choix.

_ Ta pire ennemie politique oui… Mais je n’ai jamais caché vers qui allait mes préférences, souffla Kylo contre sa peau avant de l’embrasser.

Armitage passa les bras autour de son cou et laissa Kylo le guider sur ses genoux. Après tout, ils n’étaient plus à quelques minutes près. Dans sa caisse, Millicent miaula et Armitage recula après avoir mordillé une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

_ On devrait y aller, dit-il finalement. Tu descends Millie pendant que je coupe l’eau et l’électricité ?

Kylo opina mais caressa tout de même sa main lorsqu’Armitage se releva. Ce dernier lui jeta un sourire équivoque. Il était prêt à profiter des vacances. En fait, il avait même hâte de retrouver l’insouciance de leurs premières semaines ensembles.

 

« *** »

 

Armitage détestait le reconnaître mais Kylo avait eu raison. Ils s’étaient retrouvés coincés dans les embouteillages à Bordeaux et il faisait nuit lorsqu’enfin Kylo gara la voiture devant ce qui était désormais officiellement la maison de Matt.

Sur la route, Armitage avait envoyé de nombreux messages à son frère pour le tenir informé de leur progression et nul doute que Techie les attendait avec impatience. Il avait promis un festin à Armitage et l’estomac de celui-ci s’en réjouissait déjà.

_ C’est pas trop tôt, grogna Kylo en coupant le moteur et en serrant le frein à main. Pas trop mal partout ?

Armitage secoua la tête. Ses jambes étaient légèrement engourdies et son fessier douloureux mais rien que quelques pas dans la nuit claire de ce bel été ne pourrait améliorer.

_ Et toi ?

Kylo fit rouler ses épaules qui claquèrent et il soupira de satisfaction.

_ Je ne vais pas être mécontent de m’étirer un peu, admit-il.

Ils avaient fait quelque pauses en route et Kylo en avait profité pour se dégourdir les jambes mais Armitage, lui, n’avait pas bougé. Déjà à l’arrêt dans les embouteillages, quelques automobilistes l’avaient reconnu et il avait eu le droit à quelques photos volées ou à de plus nombreux doigts d’honneur.

Il ouvrit la portière et fut immédiatement frappé par l’odeur de pins. Il avait presque oublié à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Ca, son frère, la plage, la quiétude de quelques jours. Avoir un poste comme le sien comblait son ego et ses ambitions mais il appréciait retrouver le calme d’un moment en famille. La dernière fois qu’ils étaient descendus avait été à Noël et à ce moment, Armitage n’avait pas encore été nommé ministre. Les choses avaient été bien paisibles et ils avaient même aidé Matt et Techie à repeindre l’ancien atelier de Han. Il espérait que son nouveau statut n’empièterait pas ici aussi sur son bien être. Enfin, il comptait sur les larges épaules de Kylo et Matt pour le sauver si  quelqu’un venait lui casser les pieds.

_ Tu dors ? demanda Kylo qui avait fait le tour de la voiture pour venir le rejoindre, et Armitage secoua la tête.

_ Avec le boucan que tu fais, ça ne risque pas, répliqua-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

A l’instar de Kylo, il s’étira de tout son long et fit quelques pas pour dérouiller sa colonne.

_ Alors, on commence par sortir Millie ou tu préfères…

Kylo l’interrompit en lui attrapant le bras.

_ Regarde, fit-il en pointant le ciel. On n’a jamais un spectacle comme ça à Paris.

Armitage leva la tête et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Kylo avait raison. A Paris, il apercevait de temps en temps une poignée d’étoiles. Mais ici, loin de toute pollution lumineuse, des millions d’étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Armitage avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être magnifique.

Lui et Kylo s’assirent de concert sur le petit muret délimitant le jardinet de la maison et Kylo passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Ca me manquait tu sais, avoua-t-il à Armitage. D’habitude j’arrive en début de saison et je repars à la fin. Mais la dernière fois, je suis rentré plus tôt et là nous revenons plus tard. Je crois que j’étais en manque.

_ En manque d’étoiles et de surf ?

_ En manque d’étoiles et de surf. Et de la mer. Et de calme. Et de Matt. Et même de Maz, Snoke ou ces imbéciles de Guaviens. Avoue que les journées sont plus folkloriques ici qu’en région parisienne.

Personnellement, Armitage trouvait ses journées très folkloriques depuis que ses mesures sur le travail lui avaient attiré l’ire de presque toute la population. Mais le folklore d’ici était bien plus amusant.

_ Je t’avais proposé de partir en début de saison, lui rappela Armitage.

Le bras autour de lui le serra un peu plus fort.

_ Sans toi ? grogna Kylo. S’il y a un truc qui me manque plus encore que la mer, le surf ou mon cousin, c’est de voir ta tête grognon du matin, ton visage ronchon du midi et ta mine contrariée du soir.

Armitage sourit à la description on ne pouvait plus exacte et se tourna pour embrasser la joue de Kylo. Puis ils reprirent en silence leur observation du ciel. Armitage devinait même le bruit des vagues au loin. A peine quelques minutes depuis leur arrivée et il se sentait plus serein que depuis longtemps. Il pourrait même proposer à Kylo une journée à Scarif dans la semaine histoire de compléter la cure de détente.

_ Nous devrions y aller, fit celui-ci après quelques minutes. Ton frère va finir par mourir d’inquiétude si tu lui as dit que nous étions presque arrivés.

_ Hum… fit simplement Armitage qui n’avait pas envie de bouger alors qu’il était bien installé contre Kylo.

Mais il n’avait pas tort, Techie devait commencer à se poser des questions et Millicent aussi devait en avoir assez d’être enfermée.

_ Je mets ton chat dans l’atelier ? demanda Kylo sans pour autant bouger.

_ Le plus loin possible de Techie, confirma Armitage. Et l’atelier est bien aménagé maintenant. Elle sera bien.

Il n’avait pas vu en personne les travaux finis mais Techie lui avait envoyé des photos et lui avait même fait faire un tour par Skype interposé, son portable à la main. C’était impressionnant ce que lui et Matt avaient réussi à faire du vieil atelier sombre utilisé à l’époque par Han.

D’ailleurs, c’était impressionnant ce que lui et Matt avaient réussi à faire tout court depuis le départ d’Armitage et Kylo. Armitage s’était attendu à voir son frère s’envoler pour Hawaii et il avait été sincèrement surpris quand Techie lui avait annoncé à peine quelques jours plus tard qu’ils resteraient sur place. La proposition de Snoke avait été alléchante mais ils avaient mieux encore.

Techie avait persuadé Matt que s’il était talentueux au point que Snoke le veuille pour l’école de champions de son ami, il devrait en profiter pour monter sa propre affaire. Et il s’était laissé convaincre. Entre son talent et les connaissances de Techie en matière de communication et de réseaux, les produits de Matt s’étaient fait rapidement connaître dans le milieu du surf et ils vendaient à présent dans le monde entier. Le succès avait été fulgurant au point que Techie avait pu quitter son ancien job pour se consacrer à plein temps aux surfs de Matt. Et que ce dernier avait pu racheter à sa mère, Han et Kylo leur part de la maison. Puis remettre à neuf l’atelier pour ses propres besoins. Snoke avait même fini par accepter son refus et Matt travaillait désormais à distance avec l’école de son ami Wilhuff à qui il fournissait tous les surfs de ses futurs champions.

Matt et Techie avaient créé là une entreprise florissante et sans même avoir à sortir de chez eux. Armitage était très fier de ce qu’ils avaient monté.

_ Et tu es sûr que ça ne sera pas un problème pour Techie d’avoir un chat à proximité ? s’inquiéta tout de même Kylo ce qui fit sourire Armitage.

Cent fois ils avaient eu cette conversation et cent fois Armitage avait été intraitable. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kylo d’insister. N’importe qui aurait été surpris de voir Armitage faire passer Millie avant le bien être de son petit frère. Mais il était temps désormais pour Armitage d’abattre sa dernière carte.

_ Ce n’est que pour une nuit après tout, murmura-t-il à l’oreille de Kylo.

Aussitôt, Kylo se redressa et le relâcha pour pouvoir l’observer. Il pencha la tête de côté et le sourire d’Armitage s’élargit.

_ Tu comptes la ramener chez Snoke ? s’écria Kylo en écarquillant les yeux.

Armitage grimaça. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce genre de réflexion.

_ Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Je préfèrerais encore me couper la main !

Kylo secoua la tête pour montrer qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Armitage soupira.

_ J’ai rendez-vous demain matin pour signer une vente, expliqua-t-il.

_ Une vente de quoi ?

_ De maison ! Notre maison !

Kylo resta silencieux et observait Armitage comme s’il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Voire même une troisième ou une quatrième.

_ Que… balbutia-t-il avant de se taire à nouveau.

_ J’ai contacté le propriétaire de notre maison et je lui ai proposé une belle somme pour la racheter. Meublée et tout. Comme elle l’était. Et dès demain, nous allons pouvoir emménager.

_ Quand tu dis notre maison, hésita Kylo. Tu parles de la location de l’an dernier, c’est ça ?

Armitage opina vivement. Habituellement, Kylo n’était pas aussi lent à comprendre. Mais il était vrai qu’il ne lui en avait pas touché le moindre mot. Armitage voulait que ce soit une surprise. La maison lui avait coûté plus cher que le prix du marché, c’était une évidence, mais il avait tellement de souvenirs dans cet endroit qu’il ne s’imaginait pas revenir ici sans y séjourner. Déjà parce que ça avait été leur petit nid à lui et Kylo pendant qu’ils étaient tout juste en train de tomber amoureux, et en plus parce qu’il ne tenait pas à partager quatre murs avec Matt et Techie et leur libido insatiable. Acheter la maison lui était apparu comme la meilleure solution.

_ Tu sais qu’il y a des maisons bien plus luxueuses que ça sur la côte, lui fit remarquer Kylo et Armitage roula des yeux.

_ Excuse-moi ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, grogna-t-il.

_ Ca me fait plaisir ! Ca me fait plaisir ! répliqua Kylo avec ardeur. C’est juste que… je suis surpris d’un geste aussi romantique de ta part.

Armitage soupira et se plaqua contre Kylo, posant sa tête de force sur son épaule.

_ La ferme ! Je sais que le romantisme c’est plus ton truc que le mien mais je ne suis pas non plus complètement insensible ! fit-il d’un ton si claquant qu’il en contredisait presque ses mots.

Mais Kylo ne fit aucune réflexion. Il passa juste de nouveau son bras autour d’Armitage et ensemble, ils reprirent leur observation des constellations.

_ Je t’aime, murmura alors Kylo après un long silence et le cœur d’Armitage bondit.

Lui et Kylo avaient une relation très atypique, faite d’insultes, de piques, de réflexions désagréables contrebalancées par des gestes tendres. Mais même s’ils avaient tous deux conscience des sentiments de l’autre, ils ne se l’étaient encore jamais avoués, têtes de mule qu’ils étaient l’un comme l’autre.

Il saisit la main de Kylo et recula un peu pour observer son visage. Kylo avait une mine boudeuse, comme s’il venait de perdre un jeu de longue haleine contre Armitage.

_ Je… m’en doutais, admit Armitage. Mais pourquoi ne l’avouer que maintenant ?

Kylo soupira et brièvement ses yeux remontèrent vers la voûte étoilée.

_ Parce que parfois, j’ouvre trop grand ma bouche et j’avais peur que tu me quittes. Je suis encore traumatisé par cette fois où tu m’as planté au milieu d’une pipe. Alors au début je n’osais pas. Et après…. Après je voulais que toi tu me l’avoues. Mais tu n’as rien dit non plus !

Armitage s’humecta les lèvres et attira Kylo à lui pour poser son front contre le sien.

_ J’ai failli te le dire, une fois, admit-il.

_ Quand ?

_ L’an dernier dans le train fantôme. Matt a dit à Techie qu’il l’aimait et sur le coup j’ai cru que c’était toi et j’ai été sur le point de répondre que je t’aimais aussi.

Il sentit Kylo se raidir contre lui.

_ Si tôt que ça ? s’écria-t-il.

_ Si tôt que ça… avoua Armitage avec un sourire penaud. Tu m’as fait craquer bien plus vite et bien plus fort que tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer.

_ Merde, souffla Kylo. Si j’avais su, je te l’aurais dit bien avant.

Armitage secoua la tête.

_ Avoue que l’admettre par une aussi belle nuit, ça valait le coup d’attendre.

Kylo pouffa et s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser.

_ C’est vrai, fit-il en frôlant les lèvres d’Armitage.

Ce dernier le stoppa au dernier moment.

_ Au fait, murmura-t-il.

_ Hum ?

_ Je t’aime aussi.

Les bras de Kylo glissèrent autour de sa taille au même instant que sa langue dans sa bouche. Armitage ferma les yeux et laissa l’odeur familière de Kylo l’envahir.

_ Ah ! Tu vois ! Je t’avais dit que j’avais entendu une voiture se garer !

Armitage sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Techie. Il se décolla de Kylo.

_ C’était il y a une plombe ! répliqua Matt. Il n’y a aucune raison que ce soit eux qui…

_ C’est nous ! confirma Kylo alors que Techie était presque au portail, à quelques pas de leur emplacement sur le muret.

Aussitôt, celui-ci piailla et se précipita vers eux. Matt suivit avec enthousiasme.

_ Enfin vous êtes là ! s’exclama Techie en jaillissant dans la rue pour serrer Armitage contre lui. Tu m’as tellement manqué.

_ Tu m’as manqué aussi.

_ Kylo.

_ Matt.

Techie était si excité qu’il en sautillait presque sur place. Malgré ses yeux toujours rouges, il avait bien meilleure mine que depuis longtemps. Armitage eut même l’impression à la lumière des lampadaires qu’il avait pris quelques couleurs.

_ Le repas est prêt, on n’attendait plus que vous ! fit-il avec entrain en saisissant le bras d’Armitage pour l’attirer vers la maison. Matt, Kylo, vous vous chargez des bagages ?

_ Bien sûr Techie-chéri.

_ Tu te laisses complètement manipuler, enchaîna Kylo et Matt haussa les épaules.

Armitage ricana et calqua son pas sur celui de son frère.

_ Je suis tellement content que vous soyez revenus, fit Techie avec un sourire lumineux.

Armitage approuva.

_ Je suis tellement content d’être revenu aussi.

Derrière lui, il entendit les pas lourds de Matt et Kylo, se pressant pour les rattraper.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la fin de cette petite fic de vacances et encore merci à ceux qui l'ont lue. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.  
> Sinon on se retrouve dans quelques jours pour la suite de mes autres histoires!


End file.
